Fox of the Red Dawn
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Naruto left with Itachi, but returns to help Konoha after six years. problem is, he has to hide he is a part of Akatsuki, can he do it without losing himself. or will he change for the best? Sequel: Fox of Society!
1. Prologue Leave Konoha

Prologue

Leave Konoha

It was October tenth, a day to be celebrated of the defeat of Kyuubi. A festival went on, every child having fun, running around without a care in the world. But everyone ignored the mob that chased a single child away from the Festival.

This child had blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Blood ran down his face form a gash on his forehead. His white shirt stained from the blood. His black shorts stained crimson as well. He ran from a mob of both civilians adults and shinobi.

The boy was no more then six years old. Skinny from the lack of food and weak as blood seeped out of cuts on his body. He was having trouble seeing since blood from his forehead would seep into his eyes as well. Panting as he ran more, hopping to escape. He turned into an ally, but found it to be a dead end. No escape, he was soon cornered by the mob attacking him. A Kunai thrown at him and embedded itself into his shoulder. He cried out in pain but more knives and torched were thrown at him. Pain exploded at more objects were thrown at him.

Then he felt a heat explode in his stomach. Power poured from his small frame as he roared at his attackers. They stopped. Scared. Terrified. Hopping they wouldn't die tonight. Unfortunately for them, that wish did not come true.

34

Bodies laid every where. Blood splattered on the ground and walls of homes. Eyes lifeless, stared at the sky or at the ground, seeing nothing. A figure stood in one of the homes. Holding a sword, wearing Anbu gear, all except the mask. He had kill his clan. He stood in front of his parents lifeless forms. His mother's eyes shut in bliss, excepting death, but his father's eyes stared in horror at what his son had done, but dead non the less. He heard a sound from the front. His younger brother was home.

As his brother entered he looked at the bodies, scared. "Brother, what happened?" the older one stared at his younger sibling. "I killed them." "But , you couldn't have." "I'll show you that I did." and indeed he did. His eyes turned red with three tomae around the pupil, then the connected to the pupil to form a shuriken shape. His brother trapped in an illusion had to watch over and over again as his family died by the hands of his brother. When he was released, the older one knocked him out and left his first home forever.

34

The blonde child stood at the gates, covered in blood, his once sapphire eyes crimson now. He planned to leave but before he could, someone stopped him. It was the Anbu assigned to watch him, the one he called Ni-san. "where are you going young one?" the raven haired thirteen year old asked. His crimson staring into crimson as well. "I plan to Leave Ni-san. I can no longer live in a village that wants me dead." the boys Crimson eyes told of pain and sadness. So his 'Ni-san' decided to take him with him. "Come with me Naruto, I'm leaving this place, I'm joining a group called Akutski, you can come with me and gain power." the boy called Naruto looked at the older one, nodding his head in acceptance. "Alright Itachi-Ni-San." and with that, the two disappeared into the night, not to be seen for years.


	2. The Akutsuki

Chapter One

The Akutsuki

A figure stood on the wall to the Village hidden in the Rain. Said figure carried a bundle in his arms, unconscious from malnutrition and lose of blood. Itachi stood on the wall for another second before jumping down and running across the water, even inside the village, everything was surrounded by rain.

Itachi was stopped at the dock that entered the town. The one that stopped him was his soon to be partner, Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin motioned for Itachi to follow him, not even noticing the bundle in his arms. "Itachi, Leader-Sama is waiting for you." Orochimaru said in a snaky voice. Itachi nodded and followed the Sannin to the middle of the city, to the Kage Tower.

When Itachi entered the Mizukage's office, he was met with darkness. Then two gray eyes with rings in them, surrounding the pupils, appeared in the dark. A firm yet swave voice sounded out in the room. "Itachi-san, it's nice to finally meet you." It said, but then a light came on, revealing a man with orange spiky hair, several piercing on his nose, and ears. His headband was scratched over with the rain symbol on it. A black cloak with red clouds finished off his look.

Itachi bowed slightly, but not much with the bundle in his arms. "Mizukage-sama, it's nice of you to let me join your group." Itachi said, his face stoic, yet his postured told that he was ready to flee if needed. "You need not call me Mizukage, either Pain-sama or Leader shall do." Pain said, when he received a nod he moved on. He looked the young Uchiha over and when he came to the bundle wrapped in a blanket ripped in several places, his eyes narrowed.

"Itachi-san, what is that in your arms?" Pain sneered in distain. Itachi fearing for the boy, knowing Leader could kill him easily shifted the bundle slightly, shielding Naruto from the shinobi. "Leader, he is a boy I was very close to in my village. He was tortured and beaten every day, leaving him almost dead when I found him at the gate of my old home. He was preparing to leave as well, so I took him with me." Itachi explained in a calm voice, hopping Naruto would stay asleep through this encounter. The leader nodded in confirmation and then motioned for Itachi to continue.

"I wish for him to stay with me and be trained by me if you don't mind." Itachi said, lowering his eyes to the blonde head. "He may stay, but if he leaves us in the future, he shall die." Pain said matter-of-factly. Itachi nodded in understanding, but knowing Naruto wouldn't betray him, Itachi would betray him to save him.

With that said Pain pointed to the door. "Orochimaru, you may come in and show Itachi to his and…" Pain looked at Itachi, and Itachi understanding the silent question answered. "Naruto Uzumaki." Pain nodded and turned back to the snake who had just entered, "And Naruto-kun to their rooms." Orochimaru nodded and motioned for the Uchiha to follow.

34

About an hour later, Itachi had been lead to a room in the Mizukage tower, it very much alike with the Hokage tower, yet different as well. The halls were the same and the colors were the different part. It was blue and a bluish green colored carpeting. Hokage's was a grass green carpeting and brown and red walls. It was more difficult to maneuver through the halls thanks to it being more maze like.

But Itachi eventually found his room with Orochimaru. The first thing he did was lay Naruto on the king size bed. "I take it the brat will be staying with you." Orochimaru stated more then asked. Itachi nodded, and that's where the creepy snake Sannin left. Itachi was glad when he left, mostly because then he could re-dress Naruto's bandages if they needed them. He probably did, the wounds were pretty deep.

As Itachi wrapped Naruto from the ripped blanket, he was revealed to the site of the boy, uninjured. No wounds or anything. The boy was completely unharmed. But what really got him was that the boy was now awake. He must've been trying to get his barings thanks to all the blood lost, even with the blood replenish pills he'd taken.

"Ugh, I feel like Sasuke kicked my ass again." Naruto muttered as he slowly sat up. He looked around the room and noticed he was on a bed! An actual bed! Not some stupid mat or piles of blankets. "Where are we?" he asked in awe. Itachi smirked right quick, then covered it up.

"We're in Amegakure, Village hidden in the rain." (is that right) Itachi said as he went to the closet. He opened it up and noticed that it held three black cloaks covered in red clouds. "Hm, Itachi-Nissan, how come I was passed out during the entire trip?" the blonde asked curiously as he tried to stand. Key word tried, he fell on his butt after because he held no feeling in them at the time.

"It was because of the blood loss, you were pretty weak when I found you. But the fox has healed the injuries for now. All you can do is regain enough blood to get back to normal." Itachi explained as he turned back around to look at Naruto, only to find him leaning on the bed, his legs shaking horribly. "And get feeling back into those legs." Itachi chuckled at the sight, watching Naruto begin to walk around only to trip and land hard on his face.

The weasel shook his head as he walked over and began massaging the blondes legs. Helping the blood circulate through the veins a little easier. "You know you should try and crawl first before walking, that might help." Itachi suggested gently to the boy who pouted at the idea. But once a prickly feeling stabbed at his legs, he took the advice and started to crawl before he stood warily on his legs. Which was a total success.

"Good your back to walking." Itachi stated the obvious. "I need to brief you on what is going to happen from here on out." Naruto stared at his adopted Nissan in anticipation. Hopefully he would be trained to be a ninja just like Itachi. He was right. Itachi explained his plan to train him and get him ready for any battles. Since Naruto was six, he'd be trained early, taught lesson's like the academy would and not to mention already have the experience a chuunin would have.

"So get a good night sleep tonight, your training will start tomorrow and remember, stay away from Orochimaru. He's dangerous, especially with the secret you have in you stomach." Itachi finished off. Naruto nodded and began climbing into the king sized bed, but was interrupted when a, what he believed to be a shark walked into the room.

"Ah, Itachi, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kisame. I have been assigned to help train a brat by the name of Naruto. Now where is he." Kisame asked as he looked around the room. Even though Naruto had next to no ninja abilities, he had the ability to hide in the shadows. Which he was doing now. Kisame's eyes had gone over him several times. Letting Naruto get a good look at this guy in. he was blue and had gill like features on his face. A large wrapped object on his back, yellow beady eyes, sharp teeth and he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Naruto, he's not going to hurt you so you can come out." Itachi said, staring at the shark like man. "And I believe it's rude to come into a person's room without knocking." Itachi sneered at Kisame, giving his famous death glare with his Sharingan flaring wildly. Kisame took a step back in fear but stayed in the room. "Well your bunking with S-class ninjas who are missing nins as well." Kisame pointed out.

Itachi could only nod. He looked around to realize that Naruto had moved by his side, hiding behind his leg. "Damn, kid can move fast. He can already hide and suppress his chakra already. He can hide within shadows where even an S-class missing nin can't find or sense him out." Kisame gave a low whistle at that. "Kid you'd be one hell of a spy or an assassin."

Naruto only shook his head at that. He was trembling slightly at this intimidating person. He thought he was weird, but he heard about Hoshigaki Kisame, a swordsmen of the mist. One of the legendary Seven. He was sure he should fear this man.

Itachi placed a comforting hand on Naruto's head, hoping to calm the child. He was thirteen so he'd be able to survive the intimidating people here. But Naruto was six, he hadn't even entered the academy yet. He had a right to be scared. "Kisame, this is Naruto Uzumaki who we will be training together. He only has the abilities to run fast and hide within shadows. He gained these abilities by being chased by villagers daily. He can hide and out run even me, an Anbu captain." Itachi explained, giving Kisame a sample of what Naruto could do.

"So brat, do you have any other skills." Kisame asked, and at this the boy nodded nervously, after getting the ok from Itachi of course. "Well, why don't you tell me what you can do so I don't suggest training you in it. I'd rather not have to look stupid once you said you could do something. (If that made sense)" Kisame finished with a big toothy grin, showing off his razor sharp teeth, effectively scaring Naruto some more. Which caused the boy to hide behind Itachi some more.

"Aw, come on, I'm not that scary am I?" Kisame whined, causing Naruto to let a chuckle out. "Look, I promise not to eat you, okay." shark guy bargained Naruto nodded his head and got out in front of his Nissan , but still clung to a piece of his clothes in a nervous state.

"Um, I can do Henge and Replacement." Naruto began, still a little scared, "Then I can do grand fire ball jutsu, Shadow clone Jutsu, and grand scale explosion clone jutsu." Naruto finished and then raced back behind Itachi. Kisame stared blankly at him for a second then stared at Itachi for confirmation. The Uchiha nodded his head simply. "He watched my squad practice and picked up the moves by himself." Itachi explained calmly.

"Damn, this kid is a prodigy in itself!" Kisame exclaimed. "I think Leader would be very pleased to know this and the fact that he's only six, he should turn out great with out training." Kisame said, but then turned a pale blue in an instant. "We mustn't tell Orochimaru though." Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. Kisame noticing this gave the only explanation he could. "Orochimaru found a jutsu that can keep him in his prim. But he needs a body strong enough to do it with. If he finds out the Naruto here could rival even Leader When he is trained properly, he'd go after him and probably use him as such." After explaining this, Naruto could be seen shivering even more then before, thus causing Itachi start to glare at Kisame.

When the shark noticed Naruto's condition, he immediately tried to correct it. "But don't worry kid, me and Itachi won't let that happen. As long as we keep you improvement a secret, he shouldn't come after you." He was even waving his hands in front of himself to try and convince Naruto. But the squirt was only convinced when Itachi gave him a nod, confirming what Kisame said to be true.

Naruto the gave a nod to Kisame, telling him he'd trust him. For now at least. "Alright then, I'll leave you two alone to get some sleep. Since you've been traveling for a while, you have till noon to get you butt out to the training fields. So get a good night rest." And with that, Kisame left with a wave, closing the door behind him.

"Alright little fox, time for bed." Itachi said as he pushed Naruto back towards the bed. Naruto nodded as he yawned. He climbed into the bed and laid himself down comfortably. Itachi smirked at how cute the kid was, but then took his shoes off, placing them next to Naruto's who had taken them off earlier. He then climbed into bed as well, laying next to Naruto and falling asleep fast, especially after the long journey he had to run with a fifty pound six year old with him.

Their dreams were plagued with hunter nins and their own deaths. Not the best night for them.


	3. First day of Akutsuki Life

Chapter Two

First day of Akutsuki Life

Naruto began to stir when he felt the bed shift slightly. He didn't survive multiple assassinations by sleeping through them you know. So he woke up to the face of Itachi sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled silently at his companion and then slipped out of the bed. He knew he was going to start training soon so he wanted to be ready. He stretched and then went to find the bathroom. There wasn't one in the room, just the closet and bed.

When he stepped out into the hallway, he was bombarded by orange. An orange mask with spiky black hair. "Oh, are you the newbie?" it asked and then stuck out a gloved hand. "My name is Tobi, Tobi's a good boy." Tobi said matter-of-factly. "who are you?" Orange mask asked. "Na-Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stuttered slightly. He was still nervous around strangers.

"Oh, so you new, right, Tobi no longer the Newbie like you are now?" Naruto nodded his head, hopping someone would come and save him soon. And thank goodness he was. "TOBI! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED TO START ON YOUR TRAINING SOON, HUN!" a voice yelled out, making Tobi cringe and run. "If anyone asks, Tobi wasn't here." He said to Naruto as he disappeared around the corner.

Soon enough a blonde guy comes running in, his hair done in a half ponytail, and one of his eyes covered by his bangs. He wore the Red cloud black cloak that Itachi had in his room. "Brat, where is Tobi, Hun." He snarled out and Naruto pointed where Tobi disappeared at. "Good, names Deidara, Hun." And then the blonde was off after Tobi.

"Geez, doesn't anyone here know how to be quiet." A voice said behind Naruto, making him jump a foot in the air. "Whoa, calm down kid, it's only me." Kisame said as he laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I bet Itachi's still asleep. Well, why don't we go and get you some new clothes and some food." He suggested and getting a nod began to lead the way.

Naruto was quick to follow since he only knew Kisame and Itachi and trusted at this point. After all, Kisame said he wouldn't hurt him, and Naruto usually took people for their words, well, not really, but since he was new, he'd trust Kisame for now. "So kid, how come your eyes are different colors?" Shark guy asked as he turned right into another hallway. This surprised Naruto as his eyes were usually just a sapphire color. "What do you mean, aren't they just sapphire?" He finally asked back.

"Well one is, but the other is like a crimson red." Kisame supplied helpfully. Naruto touched his face slightly and then shrugged his shoulders. "Must've happened at the village when my demon side took over." Naruto said off handily. At this, Kisame raised and invisible eyebrow. "Inner demons huh, creepy, but should come in handy soon enough." Shark dude said as he continued on and took another right then went down three doors, then stepped into a room. Naruto close behind.

When the blonde entered, the first thing he noticed was that it was nothing but a room of clothes. There were different colors and kinds as well in all shapes and sizes. "All right kiddo, pick at least five pairs of clothes for now and meet me outside after you've changed." Kisame ordered as he left the room. Naruto instantly went into commander mode and began to look and dig at clothes. Most of them were just piles so it was kinda hard to find a pair of pants in his size.

Finally after about an hour, he came out in a red shirt, a black long sleeve jacket that had orange strips on the top of the sleeves and shoulders, and finally black baggy pants that had a lot of pockets. He was able to find five other pairs of each item except for the jacket. He also found a pair of green goggles that he used to keep his hair out of his face.

"Nice choice in clothing kid." Kisame complemented as he looked Naruto up and down. "I especially like the goggles, make you look cooler." Kisame gave a grin showing off his sharp teeth yet again. Naruto shyly gave a grin in return.

"Ok, now lets go and get you some food so your not starving anymore." Kisame suggested lightly as he began to take off towards the kitchen. Naruto following close behind, because he felt eyes on the back of his neck.

It was several minutes and several hallways and stairs by the time they made it to the kitchen. Naruto felt the eyes watching him the entire way, making him to basically hide underneath Kisame's cloak in fear. Kisame just let him, knowing they were being watched the entire time.

They entered the kitchen to a spectacular sight. Tobi was underneath a table as Kakuzu having his hand stretch across the kitchen table and choking Hidan who was trying to slice Kakuzu's arm off, in an attempt of freeing himself. "now what have I said about trying to steal my food?" Kakuzu asked Hidan. A bowl of clam chowder sat in front of the old man, it was still steaming. "I don't give a flying fuck what you say, if I'm god damn hungry, then I'll fucking eat whatever shit there is!" Hidan exclaimed before he went flying through the wall.

"Well, now we don't have to deal with a dirty mouth. Hun" Deidara said calmly as he ate his soba. Tobi cautiously climbed out from the table and went back to his seat where his soba also sat. "Yeah sempai, but we should eat quickly before he returns." Tobi suggested and then was inhaling his food faster then he was a few minutes ago. "God, does no one here know how to eat breakfast without breaking something!" Kisame exclaimed as he lead Naruto into the room, who was perfectly hidden beneath his cloak.

"Ah, Kisame about time you showed your blue face." Kakuzu said as he finished his chowder. Kisame nodded at him in greeting. "Hey, do you know the newbie's? I have yet to see them so I don't really have an opinion yet. Hun" Deidara said calmly, finishing his food as well.

"I've met one already! He's blonde! Just like sempai!" Tobi exclaimed.( and for those who are confused, Tobi isn't an official member yet.) "Oh, he is, is he. Then I can't wait to meet him. Hun" (the fact that he already met him doesn't register, he's a blonde ya know!) Deidara said calmly, especially at the aspect of having another fellow blonde around. He was getting tired of being the only one.

"Well, you can meet him now. Naruto, I promise no one will hurt you so you can come out." Kisame said as he tried to push the blonde out of his cloak. That didn't work really well since Naruto just stood there stiff. Kisame sighed, knowing he'd have to work on the fear of being around new people. "Come on Naruto, no one in this room will hurt you." He tried to coax, but was failing miserably.

"Naruto come on out, I'm here now so don't worry." A voice said behind Kisame. Who snapped around to see Itachi standing there. There was a whoosh and a swish. The next thing Kisame knows is that his cloak is empty and Itachi's seems a little wider but still where it looks normal. The Uchiha sighed in frustration.

"Naruto I know your scared but you need to come out and eat. Your not eating in my cloak." Itachi said sternly, leaving no room for argue meant. Naruto nervously obliged as he stepped out of Itachi's cloak. He was still holding his new clothes in his hands. "Oh, so this little brat is the newbie blonde. What's your name kid, Hun?" Deidara asked as he leaned forward on the table. Naruto glanced at Itachi, noticing him nodding, Naruto cautiously told him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, and then he disappeared behind Itachi, clutching his clothes for dear life. "Hm, I see, so you have any skills, Hun?" Deidara asked, now he was standing in front of Itachi, trying to look Naruto in the eye. But the blonde refused to do so.

Itachi sighed and put a hand on Naruto's head in an attempt to comfort the boy. "Sorry, but he's really shy around new people." Itachi explained. "He'll only trust those he knows well or that I say are trust worthy, which is why he was hiding with Kisame while I slept." he finished his explanation with another sigh, ruffling the boy's hair some more.

Deidara nodded, but still a bit curious. "How come he's so shy, there has to be a reason." he went on. He was nudging in the wrong direction. Naruto had one fist clutching his clothes and then another clutching Itachi's cloak in a vain attempt to calm himself as he was flooded with old and horrible memories.

Itachi noticed Naruto's fall into the past quicker then the others. He turned around and covered Naruto with his cloak easily, like it was done a thousand times before. "Naruto, your all right. No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here." Itachi reassured. He bent down, the cloaks collar falling and showing the top of Naruto's head. Naruto had his eyes shut, keeping his double colored eyes closed in an attempt to keep the memories at bay.

"Naruto, don't let your past get to you. Your stronger than that and your with me now, you don't have to worry about getting hurt until the day you become a full fledge ninja." Itachi went on, as he did, Naruto slowly and calmly relaxed. His hold loosening slowly but assuredly. "Now, how about we get you something to eat." Itachi smirked, knowing Naruto was calm and collected.

Deidara and Kisame watched in fascination, well Tobi and Kakuzu hardly paid attention. "Well, let's get you some food then brat." Kisame said with a smirk of his own as he went to the cupboards. "What do we have left?" He wondered as he went through the fridge and cupboards several times. "Well, all we seem to have left is Ramen and a few pieces of sushi left." he came back carrying the sushi which he handed to Itachi and then took the three cups of instant ramen to be cooked.

Naruto stayed next to Itachi, but stayed out of his cloak. Itachi ate the Sushi and then waited patiently for the ramen. Three minutes later it was ready. "All three is beef so we won't fight over them." Kisame said as he sat the cups down. Naruto slowly looked at his and sniffed it as did Itachi. Kisame took offense to this. "I didn't poison it you know!" He complained slightly as he dug in to his own. Itachi shrugged and ate his. Seeing that it was safe to eat it, Naruto dug in. his was gone in an instant, earning him several looks from the others. Except from Itachi who was use to it after all. "Damn kid, you can eat faster then even Tobi which is a skill of itself." Kisame grinned like the fool he is. Naruto shyly returned it but it vanished in an instant.

He felt a pair of eyes on him that were cold and uncaring. Just like the village people he hated so much. Naruto quickly hid as Orochimaru licked the back of his neck. Itachi grabbed the tongue and was about to rip it out when Kisame grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't touch Naruto again Orochimaru unless you want your tongue ripped out." Kisame said as Itachi let the snake go. Orochimaru just gave a very creepy smirk as he slithered out of the room, leaving those in it to wander why he was here again.

"Hey, where'd Naruto disappear to?" Tobi asked as he looked under the table but didn't see the blonde. "He probably hiding in the shadows, or maybe he already found a hole in the wall to use to his advantage." Itachi said as he too looked around. But he didn't really need to since Naruto stepped out of the fridge's shadow easily, letting everyone see him.

Everyone gasped, except for Itachi, at how easily Naruto concealed himself in the shadows, like a real ninja. "Damn, he's good." Kisame said as both Tobi and Deidara whistled in amazement. Kakuzu just stared, thoughtfully. "It's an ability he got from running from Anbu everyday of his child hood life back at the village." Itachi explained as he patted the seat Naruto left to hide from Orochimaru. "He's damn good at it too. He can hide from me for days on end until he gets tired of it and attacks me in a surprise ambush." Itachi chuckled as he remembered the last ambush.

"The last ambush had my hair pink for weeks." He said as he turned to see Naruto blushing. Ah well, revenge was good and all, but he had to start training the boy soon. Kisame probably thinking the same thing finally stood up. "Well, guess we should take squirt and train him down at the fields." He said as Naruto and Itachi got up, both done eating, and began to follow him out. "How long do you think the boy will last Deidara?" Kakuzu said as he stood to leave. "Don't know, Hun. He could last a while, Hun." The blonde replied as he dragged Tobi out to find Zetsu and get some training done himself.

Kisame stood in a huge training field with Itachi next to him and Naruto in front of him. "Okay listen squirt, Itachi will have to start missions soon with snake face. You aren't going with him until you can defeat me in a full out battle." Kisame explained, not wanting Naruto to get kill during a mission. He already liked the brat after all. "So I think I'll have a mini battle with you to see how well you last." Kisame smirked as the blonde twiddled his thumbs around nervously.

"Go all out Naruto, don't hold anything back." Itachi instructed as he began to back away so he wouldn't be in the middle of the fight. Naruto nodded, got into a basic fighting style and put on a serious face. "Does this kid copy anything a person does?" Kisame asked as he noticed it was the Anbu fighting style. Itachi just nodded slowly as he backed away even further, and finally jumped into a nearby tree, ready to flea when necessary.

"Um how come your all the way over there Itachi?" Kisame asked nervously. Itachi smirked and answered. "When Naruto fights full out, it can get a little messy so I'm just trying to stay out of the way." he said back. Kisame nodded and turned to Naruto. "Alright Brat, lets begin." and as he said that, a Naruto popped out of the ground, connecting his fist with Kisame's chin, sending the older ninja flying a little ways before he landed with a flip. He spat some blood out and pulled his sword of his back, awaiting for another attack. 'He's fast and can make plans quickly. Not to mention we just started and he's already hit me.' Kisame thought as he dodged a clumsily thrown kunai, but then he had to dodge a kunai that was going twenty miles per hour that almost got him in the knee.

'not to mention he knows how to make a distraction.' Kisame continued his mental analysis. He had to dodge two batches of Kunai and shuriken as Naruto sat in a tree, coming up with a plan. "Kisame can move quickly, not to mention that wrapped thing is probably dangerous as well. I need to get close but also be wary of that object. If I'm hit with it or scratched, I'm probably screwed. He should also have water jutsus up his sleeve since he's from the hidden mist village. Now as for my plan." Naruto said to himself, watching Kisame dodge his clones and traps.

He grinned as a plan formed, knowing it wouldn't kill the missing nin but probably injure him quiet badly.

Kisame was dodging another batch of clones when he felt one latch onto him. He used his sword to dislodge it but then he was thrown forward as it exploded the next second. Kisame went flying into a tree, but as he smashed through a tree another clone exploded and sent him flying the other direction, sending him into a boulder this time.

Then he felt hot, searing hot as a grand fire ball engulfed his body, burning him in a painful way. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Could be heard all over the rain village as Kisame was burnt to a nice little fish steak. "All right, I think I win this time Kisame!" Naruto said nervously as he went over to the shark man that lay face down on the ground. "Yeah brat but only because you tricked me with that exploding clone." Kisame admitted. "and I didn't go all out this time."

The shark got up gingerly as he glared at the pipsqueak in front of him. "Now that I'm burnt and I have to get new clothes, I believe you get to work out by running hundred laps here, two thousand push ups, five thousand sit ups, and two thousand tree sit ups (You know when people hang from their legs and do sit ups like that.), then you can come in and do the dishes and then go to bed hungry." Kisame said, grinning evilly. "You'll learn that pay back is a bitch kid." He finished as he left to go get healed and some new clothes on.

Naruto stood there watching him leave until he disappeared from view. "Well, you better get started Naruto, especially if you want to finish before night time." Itachi said as he walked up to the blonde. Naruto nodded and went to start his nightmare workout. Itachi watched the entire time, making sure he wasn't hurt or injured during so.

34

Naruto limped into the room where you could find the Akutski group sitting around, being lazy as usual. The blonde had finished his work out and also did the dishes when he came in, it being nine already.

"Looks like Naruto finished his first day of training, Hun." Deidara commented. Kisame nodded and went back to dozing and Tobi began his game of Poker with Kakuzu and Hidan again. Itachi walked up behind Naruto and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go to bed Naruto, I'll be there after I'm briefed on an upcoming mission." Naruto nodded and began to limp away. "Why's the brat limping like that?" Kisame asked suddenly. Itachi turned to look at the shark man. "An old injury acted up, he'll be fine by tomorrow." he explained slightly and then walked off to go to Leader's office.

Naruto was walking down the halls, trying not to limp, but knowing it was useless. "Ah well, what do we have here?" A hiss-y voice said behind Naruto. The blonde froze instantly, not liking the sound of the voice. Then he felt a tongue latch onto his neck. He began to struggle but his meager strength he had at the time wasn't enough to free him. "I believe I have caught a fox." it said. Then Naruto thought back to that morning, a tongue licking the back of his neck. "Orochimaru!" He squeaked out, afraid for his life.

"Good, you know who I am. Now why is everyone hiding such a fine specimen from me?" the snake Sannin hissed in a deadly tone. Naruto just shivered as the tongue squeezed a little tighter. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand snake." A voice snarled behind the Sannin. A kunai held at his throat. "Because, you kill me now, I take the boy down with me." the snake hissed. A kunai now at Naruto's throat.

Now the boy was trembling. "Let him go Orochimaru." a voice in front of Naruto ordered. The blonde looked up to see a person with orange hair and piercings all along his nose and ears. "As you wish Leader." Orochimaru brought back both his tongue and kunai. Itachi took his kunai back at well. "If I see you attack this boy again, I'll personally see you lose your head." He said with a bit of an edge to his voice. This person scared Naruto to where he ignored his leg and dashed into Itachi's cloak.

Orochimaru nodded and walked off, leaving Naruto and Itachi to face Leader. "Itachi, it be wise not to let Naruto not to wonder by himself from now on." he said patiently, his face stoic. Itachi nodded in comply to the suggestion. "Now, how about I get a good look at this Uzumaki." Leader said as he knelt down to Naruto's height. "Come on out little one." His voice was soothing now, not so eager for a fight or having an edge to it.

"Naruto come on out, your safe." Itachi ordered and comforted at the same time. Still shaking, the boy carefully stepped out, still limping but also still trembling from the snake. The leader looked at the small boy, examining him quietly.

Naruto didn't dare look Leader in the eyes, knowing that if this man didn't like him, he could very well kill him without even blinking. "You look useful to my organization, so you will grow strong to help fight." Pain finally said, his voice soft. "You will be able to look me in the eyes some day young one, do not worry but grow strong. Until then, I shall give you a code name so enemies will not know you and your village can not track you." Leader said. At this Naruto really looked him straight in the eyes. Sapphire and crimson looking into pale and circular eyes.

"work hard and soon enough young Uzumaki Naruto, everyone will know you as the Fox of the Red Dawn."


	4. Six Years Later Fox returns to Konoha

Chapter Three

Six Years Later

Fox returns to Konoha

The village of Konoha sat peacefully as students ran to the Academy. All were excited that it was the day before the graduation exam. Especially a girl named Sakura. It would be her chance to show she had improved on her jutsus. But for now, she was content in being the academy's top female student.

But let's move back to our main character. Who at the moment was passed out just a little ways from the gate. His face turned sideways and his right arms lying in front of him while his left laid next to his side. His face was peaceful as he lay unconscious, but it was also torn and cut. Blood oozed slowly out of them, turning the ground red beneath him.

Why was he laying in front of Konoha's gates torn and bleeding when he should be with Itachi back at the Akutski base. That shall remain a mystery till such a time is right to reveal.

He lay there for another hour, by now it being nine in the morning. No ninjas had left the village yet, so none had seen the boy, just laying there, almost dead. Well, until a jounin started walking out of the gates for a brief walk around the village. His gravity defying sliver hair standing up in every which way. One eye covered by his forehead protector and wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth. The only thing visible was his right eye. He held an orange book in front of him and was wearing the regular jounin outfit and vest.

Being as he had to be at the academy tomorrow for his two genin was so sad. He'd like being by himself but he also liked failing genin hopefuls. It was so much fun, but he had a feeling this team would pass, making him busy, unable to do S ranked missions or A rank. He'd be stuck doing D rank and C rank for a while.

But since he had a day off, he decided a nice walk around the village was just what he needed. To bad some kid had to crawl back to the village today. Since Kakashi noticed the boy laying there, like he had fallen asleep, but since he could smell the blood was so clear in the air around him, he knew that wasn't the case.

Said jounin walked up to the boy, who laid so still at the moment, hardly breathing at all. Kakashi knelt down and turned the boy on his back. The boy had bright sunshine hair, his face calm yet pale from lack of blood. His clothes were ripped in several placed. His once what looked to be white shirt was now blotched with red blood and his black baggy pants were almost made into baggy shorts. He had not shoes and his feet were bleeding badly. His face was the same, cuts covering them. Goggles were around his neck, green and lined in black.

"Geez, how come I'm always the one to find kids passed out on the road of life?" Kakashi sighed as he put his book away and picked up the boy gently, leaping back into the village and running to the hospital.

When he arrived, he handed to boy over to the staff, hoping they could help him without a problem. It was several hours later, now around noon, when he was told of any news of the boy's condition. "Um Mr. Hatake, the boy you brought in is stable and if you wish you can see him." A doctor came, his hair brown and his brown eyes shining behind his eyes. "He had several lacerations on his body, he was losing blood slowly but he must've been running for days for it to get as bad as it was." The doctor explained as he lead Kakashi to the room where the blonde was being held in.

"He should wake up soon, he has been given blood and his injuries fixed up." and with that the doctor left, leaving Kakashi to enter the room. Upon entering he was surprised to see the blonde was already awake, sapphire eyes peering at him cautiously. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted, giving his one eye smile and waving with his right hand, his left hold his Icha Icha Paradise book.

The boy looked at him for another second, his eyes going icy as they landed on the forehead protector. But then brightening slowly as he examined the rest of the person in front of him. "May I ask who you are young man?" Kakashi asked warily, seeing the icy gaze he was given as soon as the boy's eyes landed on his forehead protector.

The boy put his hand to his chin, thinking slightly, then nodded as he made his decision. When a few minutes passed Kakashi prodded again. "So what's your name then?" He asked, the boy answered calmly, never taking his eyes off of Kakashi. "Naruto Uzumaki." the blonde answered, and Kakashi dropped to the floor his face planting straight into it.

"What! You got to be kidding, Naruto went missing six years ago!" Kakashi exclaimed. But as he looked closely at the boy's face, looking for the whiskers, he couldn't see the marks. Mostly because they were being covered by bandages, his face had been cut up pretty badly.

"If your trying to see the whiskers, you'll have to wait till my face is healed completely." Naruto said matter-of-factly. "It was cut up pretty bad when I was escaping from the rock nin." as this Kakashi's eye bulged out of his head in surprise. "Rock nin attacked you, but how, when?" The silver haired jounin asked, at Naruto's side in an instant.

"I was returning to Konoha, but I was still near the border of the land of stone when I was ambushed by ten shinobi of rock. I had no choice but to run." Naruto explained, waiting for Kakashi's answer. "Anyways, I never got your name shinobi-san." Naruto pointed out. Kakashi bowed his head in shame and answered. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm a jounin of Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto stared at the ninja in front of him. His eyes both being sapphire, showed interest. "Can I become a ninja of Konoha?" He asked point blank, startling Kakashi up right, having him start like an idiot. "You want to become a ninja, but do you even have any ninja skills?" the silver haired one asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto said simply, his cold eyes never leaving Kakashi. "Well, there is an exam tomorrow, you could take that, but we need to speak with Hokage-sama first." Kakashi said, beginning to walk out of the room. Naruto was about to follow when he noticed something. "Um where are my clothes?" This stopped Kakashi in his tracks and turned around. "I have no idea."

At the Hokage tower

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, battling the most evilest thing in the world. Paperwork. But he was soon saved when two blurs came into his office by the window. 'Does no one know how to use the freaking doors nowadays?' Hokage thought as he turned to see Kakashi and could it be, Naruto Uzumaki standing leisurely in his office.

"Lord Hokage-sama, I have brought Uzumaki Naruto to see you about entering the academy to become a ninja." Kakashi said reading his book. Sarutobi looked at Naruto who looked at him, face covered in bandages, covering the whisker like scars. "Is that seriously you Naruto?" he asked as he looked the boy over. He was wearing a white shirt and black baggy pants that looked like they were about to fall apart.

"Of course it's me old man, who else would it be." Naruto blatantly said, disregarding the glare Kakashi gave him. "Oh my goodness, it's been six years since the last time I saw you." Hokage said as he stood and went to Naruto, standing in front of him. "My dear boy, where have you been for so long?" The Hokage asked as he took Naruto into a big crushing hug. The old man was strong for his age.

"Old…man…can't…breath!" Naruto gasped out, turning blue at the moment. Old man Sarutobi let the boy go, said boy turning back to her tan color. He clutched his neck, it sore from being squeezed so tightly. "Geez, can't you not kill me, I just barely escaped from the rock nin." Naruto exclaimed, still rubbing his throat.

Sarutobi chuckled as he went back to his desk and sat down. "Maybe you shouldn't have run away then Naruto." Hokage scolded teasingly. Naruto just stared at him for a moment before moving on. "Like Kakashi said earlier, I'd like to enroll into the academy, and graduate with the closet class that's graduating anyways. I've trained for six years and I've come back to be a Konoha ninja, so I better graduate tomorrow with everyone else!" Naruto exclaimed, making his demands very clear.

"Alright, I'll let you try. But if you fail, you take a year to study then try again." Sarutobi bargained and getting a nod from the blonde he took a scroll and began to write on it. "Take this to Iruka now, he'll explain everything that is going to happen and he'll let you into the class. He's the sensei for this years graduating class." Sarutobi instructed. "Kakashi, go with him, I don't want him to get lost."

With that, the two disappeared. Then reappeared at the academy. Leaving poor old Hokage to battle the evils of paperwork again. Naruto walked into the academy, right behind Kakashi who just took different hallways and corridors to get to the classroom. While walking, Naruto kept track of where he was so he could escape when he needed to. The halls empty thanks to the fact that everyone was still in class.

It was only two in the afternoon so, no one was wondering around at the time. "I want you to be careful with giving you name, many shinobi still remember you and would gladly attack you." Kakashi stated calmly. Naruto shook his head in frustration. "Your an idiot, if I can survive an enemy shinobi with at least five jounin and six chuunin, then I believe I can take on some wimpy Konoha shinobi." Naruto growled out, his voice taking on a rough texture. Kakashi's eye bugged at this, he just realized that Naruto had called on the Kyuubi's powers.

"Shit, Naruto, I didn't mean to offend you, please calm down before you destroy the Academy." Kakashi begged as he waved his hands in front of him wildly. Naruto closed his slited navy blue eyes and breathed deeply, letting his anger fade. He open them again to reveal the Sapphire gems from before. "Fine, but if you ever make a comment where it seems I'm weak, I'll kick your ass my self Copy nin." Naruto stated boldly, which of course was most likely true. He'd been trained by S-Class missing nins for six years after all.

Kakashi nodded and entered a room. There a man with brown hair tied into a high ponytail that looked like pineapple leaves stood. His face was tanned and a long deep scar went across his nose. His forehead protector was tied around his forehead as he wore the Chuunin uniform. "Kakashi, how may I help you, your interrupting my class by the way." The Chuunin stated, hands on hips. Kakashi handed the man the scroll from Sarutobi and began to explain.

Naruto stood outside the door, waiting to be called in. he was of course shy of new people, the only reason why he wasn't scared of Kakashi was because the silver haired man had been an Anbu to protect and baby sit him when he was little. Hokage use to let him hang in his office when Anbu couldn't watch him, so he was use to the old man as well.

"Ok then, where's the new kid then." the chuunin asked, looking behind Kakashi to see Naruto standing outside the door. The brown haired man gave a smile and beckoned Naruto over to him. Said boy was wary as he walked in. his fears taking over and he darted over to Kakashi and hid behind the man's legs.

"HI there, my name is Iruka and I'm the sensei of this class." Iruka said as he bent down to Naruto's height, trying to keep himself from being to scary. Naruto clutched at Kakashi's legs, his grip being tight enough that Kakashi was in a little pain. Naruto stuck the tip of his thumb nail into his mouth and chewed on it nervously. A habit that formed when he first arrived at Akutsuki's base.

"Don't worry Naruto, Iruka is a good teacher, he won't hurt you." Kakashi chuckled as he watched Naruto look to him and then to Iruka. Finally believing Kakashi enough the boy stepped out from behind the silver haired man. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself. Iruka smiled and turned back to his class. Kakashi took this opportunity to leave, making Naruto a little more nervous.

"Ok class, looks like we got a new student." Iruka announced. Suddenly Naruto realized he wasn't alone in the room with Iruka. Many other kids sat in the classroom, staring at him like he was a freak. "Now introduce yourself." Iruka said gently as he pushed the frightened boy to the front of the room. "Um, hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and," He looked at Iruka. "Tell them a little about yourself." Iruka suggested. Naruto turned back to the class, still a little nervous. "Um I guess I like to train and go on small missions for money and…" "What do you mean go on missions. You haven't gone on any before have you." A boy with a dog on his head shouted out.

Naruto gulped and stepped behind Iruka, a little scared. "Well, are you going to answer his question Naruto?" Iruka prodded gently as he stepped to the side to let Naruto be seen. "Um yeah I have. That's how I made enough money around to survive. But all I did was weed and water yards and stuff like that." Naruto said, he didn't mention stealing a scroll from a daimyo to deliver to the Hokage… "Damn it, I forgot to give him the stupid scroll!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden.

The class gasped as they heard the curse word. They all knew Iruka wouldn't tolerate that from any of them. True to his nature, Iruka scolded the boy lightly. "Naruto there will be no cussing in my class, do you understand." Iruka said in a firm voice. Naruto peered up at the man, cold navy blue eyes met chocolate brown. Naruto was now in Ninja mode. "Sorry Iruka sensei but I need to give the Hokage something important and I forgot to do that earlier. If you don't mind doing it, could you deliver it for me?" Naruto asked, his eyes lightening up to Sapphire again, become a little fidgety.

Iruka raised his eyebrows, wondering what was so important. "Sure hand it over and I'll take it to him. Do you mind if I look at it though?" Iruka asked as Naruto handed him a red scroll with a kanji of demon on it. Naruto nodded his consent and looked around for a seat. But instead of a seat, he was confronted by a dozen or so stares, mostly form a bunch of girls.

Naruto sweat dropped at all the heart shaped eyes coming form most of the girls. But he looked behind him when he heard a thud and saw Iruka holding the scroll, on the ground, staring at it with wide eyes. "How'd you get this Naruto, we've been looking for this for months." Iruka look incredulously at the boy standing in front of him. "Simple, I snuck in, grabbed it and ran. That's why the rock nin were after me." Naruto stated simply, not realizing that Iruka had no idea how he go to Konoha in the first place.

Iruka stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him, the class were also staring wide eyed at him, except for a few exceptions of course. "Ok, I'll be back in twenty minutes, study, spar, do what ever but don't hurt each other." Iruka ordered as he leaped out the window, heading to the Hokage tower with is best speed.

As soon as Iruka left, Naruto was bombarded by his newly dubbed fan club. Girls literally tackled him onto the floor. That Naruto disappeared in a splash of water which soaked at least ten girls. "Now don't touch, just looked." They all looked up to the ceiling to notice Naruto was hanging there from his feet. "How are you doing that?" A girl with brown hair in a ponytail asked, watching as Naruto landed on one of the desks below him, not making a sound.

"Practice." was all he said as he had to dodge a kunai thrown at him. He turned to see a boy with black hair and duck butt hair. "Fight me." He commanded. Naruto looked at him for a second before shrugging and then walking up to the boy. "What's your name?" Naruto asked waiting patiently, arms crossed over his chest, making girls sigh.

"Names Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said confidently. His stoic face reminded Naruto of Itachi. "Your Itachi's brother." Naruto stated more then asked. At the mention of his traitor of a brother, Sasuke growled angrily. "How do you know Itachi!" Sasuke interrogated, his voice low and dangerously, not even making Naruto flinched. "He trained me for about a week before we parted." Naruto said simply before he left the classroom.

Sasuke getting the hint, followed as he glowered over the fact that a blonde dobe knew his brother and was trained by him. They both walked out and entered a sparring field that was filled with sand to make the falls softer but also harder to move in. Sasuke sank to an Uchiha fighting style he learned before his family died. Naruto sank… well he just stood there, leaning on one leg, looking like he wasn't even going to try.

A crowd gathered around the two, mostly girls who were either cheering for the Uchiha (this group was huge) and others were cheering for the new strange mysterious blonde (relatively small, he just got there). A girl with pink hair was cheering on the young Uchiha, being the leader of his fan club with her rival cheering him on next to her. Sakura Haruno couldn't believe Sasuke had challenged the new kid, but she could wait for him to win. As was her rival Ino Yamanaka, who wore a purple tank top and skirt with bandages wrapped around her waist and thighs, she was jumping up and down, her blonde hair following easily. Sky blue eyes opened to see Sasuke running at the new kid. "GET HIM SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.

Many girls joined their leaders as they watched Sasuke charged recklessly. Naruto seeing the Uchiha charging him, simply moved out of the way at the last second. A punch passing his face easily. Sasuke went flying forward, barely catching himself before he fell on his face. The Uchiha glared at the blonde, he was expecting to hit him, not for him to dodge so easily.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot and stare at me or are we going to fight." Naruto sneered, his impatience taking over as he went to hit Sasuke himself. Said raven haired boy tried to move but was hit when the blonde went into a handstand before he ever got near Uchiha, and twisted on his hands. His feet connected with Sasuke's face, sending the raven haired pre-teen flying into the sand.

Naruto jumped back onto his feet, crouching as he caught himself. He sank into the sand a little but stepped out of the hole a second later. Naruto headed towards Sasuke as the Uchiha was getting up. Uzamaki wasn't going to give his opponent a chance to attack back. Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke, looking him in the eyes. "Is this all you got Uchiha?" Naruto asked steely, his once sapphire eyes now a navy blue and the pupils slited. A chill went down Sasuke's spine as he looked at them.

Sasuke jumped back nimbly and went through several hand seals. He shouted out "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" and then brought his hand to his mouth and blew, fire spewing out of his mouth and engulfing the blonde in front of him. Naruto didn't even try to dodge the attack and let the flames lick his body.

Everyone stared in shock at the scene. "He didn't even try and dodge." A brunette haired girl cried out. Everyone agreed. Sasuke was staring at the blazing inferno when something hit him in the back, making him fall forward onto his face. Everyone turned to see the blonde, unscathed and untouched. "Seriously think fires going to hurt me. You have another thing coming kid." Naruto said coldly as he did a couple of seals and water out of now where surrounded Sasuke. "Water style, water prison!"

He was trapped in a globe of water. He was having a little trouble with the fact the he couldn't breath. "I believe I win this time." Naruto said as he released the jutsu, leaving Sasuke to fall to the ground in a coughing fit.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!" A shrill voice sounded. Sakura walked up to the blonde who was now glaring at her with navy blue eyes. "You should know that Sasuke-kun is the number one rookie so far. You should show him respect." The pinkette continue, not paying attention to the fact that the blonde was making another set of hand seals. Then the blonde disappeared into the ground, making everyone gasp in surprise.

They heard a muffle shout of "Head Hunter Jutsu!" before Sakura was pulled underground up to her neck, making her look like she was decapitated. Naruto popped back up to the surface, brushing some sand off of his clothes. "Anyone else want to make me mad?" Naruto growled out. He got a collected shake of heads in no. nodding he walked off back to the classroom, leaving the other students to help their downed classmates.

When everyone was back in the class, they saw Iruka giving Naruto an envelope. Said blonde then went and sat in a window seat, not caring if someone else wanted to sit there. Iruka looked at the other students and notice Sakura was covered in dirt and sand while Sasuke was soaking wet. "What happened to you two?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

A boy with pineapple hair and lazy looking pasture answered blandly. "Sasuke got into a fight with the new kid and lost horribly when he was captured into a Water Prison and Sakura made Naruto mad and got sucked under ground with….um what was it again." Shikamaru said as he thought of the last jutsu. "The head hunter Jutsu, it pulls your enemies underground and makes them look decapitated." Naruto jumped in, explaining the jutsu.

Shikamaru nodded and went and sat down. Promptly falling asleep with his head in his arms on his desk. Naruto nodded and turned back to the window, watching the close by trees sway in the wind. "All right class, get back to your seats and we'll begin the class again." Iruka said as he herded the students back to their seats. Sasuke and Sakura sitting as far away from Naruto as possible and several fan girls crowding to sit next to him.


	5. Mizuki and Kakashi

Chapter Four

Mizuki and Kakashi

Naruto sat near the windows again, waiting for his name to be called so he could take the Genin exam like everyone else. There were a few left in the room with him. Namely the Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, and himself. Maybe a few unknown people, but he didn't really care. He did care however that the Uchiha was glaring daggers into the back of his head at the moment.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Mizuki a silver haired Chuunin called. Said Nara went and disappeared into the adjourning rooms. "So Sasuke-Kun, how do you think Sakura did?" Ino asked, grabbing onto the Uchiha's arm like she owned him. "Hn." Was all the Uchiha said. "Shut up Yamanaka, I don't want to listen to your voice anymore." Naruto growled out, his voice deadly serious. He wore a new white long sleeve shirt and Black baggy pants with several pockets on them. His face uncovered now showed his whiskers.

Yamanaka nodded and moved away, disappearing from Naruto's view. "Hn, thanks." Sasuke said silently. "I didn't do it for you, she was too loud for my liking and I was starting to go deaf." The blonde replied. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Mizuki called out and Sasuke disappeared behind the doors. Ino was still cowering in the corner by the time Naruto was called in.

" Great now I can get that stupid Forehead Protector." He muttered as he walked into the room. A table held several Forehead Protectors and Mizuki and Iruka sat together at the table. "Alright Naruto, it's simple, you need to hit the target nine out of ten times, do a henge and a Bunshin jutsu." Iruka explained and before he could say start, ten shuriken were already in the target perfectly aimed, next thing he knows Itachi Uchiha is standing in front of him, Sharingan spinning wildly.

Then Naruto stood in front of him again. "Can I do Shadow clone instead." He asked calmly. Iruka nodded, not believing he could but his and Mizuki's jaws dropped when a total of twenty clones poofed into the room.

"You past." Iruka said simply as he handed Naruto the headband. Naruto nodded and tied it around his neck, due to the fact his goggles were still on his forehead. He left the room, feeling a pair of angered eyes on the back of his eyes.

34

Naruto sat against a small hut, breathing heavily, listening to the night sounds. "To bad Aniki isn't here right now to help with my training." he mumbled, but shot straight up when he heard rustling above him in the trees. A silver head jumped out of them, revealing Mizuki who had a huge scroll strapped onto his back. Iruka jumped out a second later.

"Mizuki, hand over the Forbidden Scroll now!" Iruka ordered. All he got in return was a sneer and growl. "What are you going to do Iruka? You can't beat me!" Mizuki declared. Neither noticed Naruto as he stood behind Iruka, another clone behind Mizuki. "Iruka you wimp, you'd never kill anyone, you don't have the guts." Mizuki snarled.

He shut up instantly as he felt a kunai at his neck. "He might not, but I can." A calm icy voice said. Mizuki turned his head slightly and saw a mop of blonde hair. "Uzumaki!" He shouted as he turned, ignoring the sharp pain in his neck and swinging one of the huge shuriken on his back. "You die tonight as well!" The silver haired teacher said, throwing his weapon and missing. He never noticed that he felt light the entire time.

"Iruka sensei, take the scroll and leave." Naruto growled, shoving the scroll into the man's hands. Iruka just stared at him for a minute. "Naruto you can't, Mizuki's a Chuunin and your only a new genin." Iruka stated shakily. Naruto scuffed, "I look like a genin in body and rank, but I'm not really." Naruto said before he took off to help his clone that disappeared a second before he got there. "you brat, you die here!" Mizuki stated as he swung his throwing shuriken at the boy, it embedded itself into his arm, but Naruto ignored it.

"That all you got?" He asked as he removed the huge weapon. Thus causing Mizuki to growl. But before he could get another attack in, he was sent flying straight into a tree, knocking him out. Naruto moved forward to finish him off but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "He's defeated Naruto, we need to question him." Iruka said as he set the scroll next to Naruto and went to tie Mizuki up.

Naruto bunched his brows together in confusion. "Why don't you just kill him, he's a traitor after all." Naruto asked curiously. Iruka sweat dropped. This kid had taken a shuriken to the arm, a huge one at that and defeated a Chuunin without a problem. "We need to find out who he works for, so we can find anymore traitors." Iruka said, finished tying Mizuki, Iruka picked the man up and threw him over his shoulder and let him hang there.

"Naruto, do you mind carrying the scroll for me, I can only carry Mizuki right now." Iruka asked kindly. Naruto gave a nod and strapped the scroll to his back. They took off for the Hokage tower, Naruto leading the way.

34

Naruto sat near the window as usual, his arm wrapped in bandages from last night. "Oi, Naruto what happened to your Arm!" Kiba asked, he had smelt blood from the blonde and was curious. Naruto glared at him, making Kiba whimper and back away, but Naruto told him anyways. "Saved Iruka's butt when Mizuki betrayed us and tried to steal the Sacred scroll." Naruto said simply.

"Yeah right." Sasuke muttered, Naruto was about to jump him when Iruka came back in. "Naruto sit down so I can tell you who your team is." Iruka ordered, and gave him a smile. Naruto nodded and sat down, resting his head on the desk.

"Ok, lets get started. Team one is…." Several minutes later. "Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura squealed with joy while Sasuke was banging his head on his desk, Naruto groaned in displeasure. "Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Iruka continued, ignoring Ino and Sakura's bickering. "Team nine is…..Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka." there was a squeal of terror and the room was silent once more.

"Alright guys, you have worked hard and long to gain this title, but you must know that your are the lowest of the low. Your at the bottom of the barrel, meaning you will have to work your way up little by little. Your sensei's will be here soon to pick you up, until then wait and be patient." Iruka said as he walked out of the classroom.

Soon enough, several groups left, leaving with their sensei's. Team 7 was board, their sensei was the last to arrive and they were by themselves. "wonder what's taking so long?" Sakura asked, her head in her hands. Sasuke "Hn'd," and Naruto just sat there, as if he was asleep. Which he kinda was, but neither of his teammates noticed.

34

"Where is that Jounin. There's no way he can be a ninja if he's this late!" Sakura shrieked. Effectively waking Naruto with a start, causing said blonde to throw a kunai at her and, Sasuke blocking it. Naruto hissed out in anger. "If your not careful you pink headed fool, you'll lose your head. You scared the shit out if me when you shrieked." He hissed out, Sasuke eyeing him wearily.

Sakura nodded her head, hiding behind Sasuke who still had his Kunai out and in a fighting stance. This is what their sensei walked in on. His one eye stared at them in curiosity. "Ma ma…" He stopped when a kunai was aimed at him and landed right between his feet. "Is everyone trying to scare me today or is it just a coincidence?" Naruto growled as he walked up and picked up his Kunai. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Ma ma, anyways, my first impression is that you impress me. Meet me on the roof." Then he poofed away to meet his team. Naruto sighed and did a hand sign, flames consuming him as he disappeared as well.

Sakura groaned as Sasuke left the room and she followed, walking up the stairs to get to the roof.

34

Kakashi watched in amusement as Naruto appeared in flames and laid down next to him, seemingly falling asleep, which he was. He also watched as his other two students appeared out of the stairs doorway. "Bout time you got up here." Kakashi said as he read his book, chuckling slightly. "Now introduce yourself, you know, your interests, dislikes likes, dreams, and so on." Kakashi said and waved his hand mildly about. "You first Pinky." Sakura chewed on her lip before asking, "Can't you introduce yourself First Sensei?"

Kakashi's brow went up slightly before he answered with an introduction. "Name's Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes, not many dislikes, my hobbies I don't feel like telling you and my dream is none of your business." He said as his two awake students sweat dropped. "Okay pinky, go." He commanded.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, My likes are," Looks at Sasuke and giggles, "I like reading medic journals and researching jutsus, my dislikes are Ino-Pig and Ramen, My dream," Looks at Sasuke blushes and giggles.

'Great a fan girl.' Kakashi thought. "Next is you, Emo Brat." Sasuke gave him a glare before answering. "Sasuke Uchiha, I have many Dislikes," Glances at Sakura, "and a few likes, I don't really have a dream, it's more of an ambition, to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." Here Kakashi saw Naruto stiffen. 'Wonder if he knows who', Kakashi mused.

"Okay Blondie, wake up and introduce yourself." Kakashi said as he nudged the rigid boy. Naruto snapped a hand out and flipped Kakashi over the railing. Said jounin grabbed the railing and pulled himself back up. "Just introduce yourself kid." Kakashi said, a little exasperated. Naruto nodded as he sat up and leaned against the railing.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have many dislikes and a few dislikes. Just like Sasuke, I don't have a dream, it's an ambition, to go after the one who betrayed me and kill him, take over his organization and finally bring peace to this land." Naruto said, his eyes shut. 'Okay, so I have two brooders and a fan girl. Great.' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

"Okay, meet me at training ground fourteen at five am sharp. The real test will begin there. Oh by the way if you don't like throwing up, I suggest not eating breakfast." he said before he disappeared in smoke.

"I can't believe the one who saved me is my Sensei, that's just great." Naruto said as he let his head fall forward onto his chest again, thinking of taking another nap. Here is where Sasuke's eyebrows rose and Sakura gasped. "what do you mean by that Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he stood. Naruto looked at him from the corners of his eyes before replying.

"Yesterday when I arrived, I was badly injured from running from rock nins. They wouldn't just let me go, said something about the Yondaime." he explained as he finally stood up, stretching and popping his back into place with a loud crack. Sakura flinched and so did Sasuke.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Naruto said softly and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Sasuke, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "No." was said before the pink haired girl was left alone, again.

34

Sasuke looked onto the field of Training Ground 14. "Hn, no one's here yet." He said to himself. He walked over to a tree and leaned against it, waiting patiently for his teammates. As he waited he heard snoring. He looked up and saw a small piece of blonde hair. "Hn, guess I'm not alone." Sasuke said once again to himself.

He just waited there, not bothering to wake the blonde. Then at five ten Sakura appeared, her usual outfit and everything. "good morning Sasuke-kun." She cooed as she sat next to him, to wait for their sensei. "Where's Sensei and Naruto at?" Sasuke looked up where Sakura saw a blonde head and finally heard snoring. "Ok, where's Kakashi then." she asked quietly, not wanting to wake the blonde. "late." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes to think. Both his and Sakura's stomachs growled out in hunger.

34

"He's late." Sakura hissed angrily, Sasuke grunted and Naruto snored. He hadn't woken up once. "How can he sleep in a tree like that? I'd be so uncomfortable." Sakura stated as she looked up to the blonde in curiosity.

"Maybe because he's slept outside before." A voice said as a cloud of smoke appeared. Kakashi looked around and saw his students, one glaring, one pointing a finger at him and one was…sleeping? "Okay well, since we're all here, how about I explain the exam." He said cheerfully. 'No one should be that happy.' Sasuke thought. "well then, this exam will determine if you deserve to be a genin or if you'll be shipped back to the academy." Kakashi stated as Sakura screeched in dismay and Sasuke groaned.

"There's a 66 percent of failure rate. Your objective is to get these two bells." he holds up two silver bells that are ties to red and white string. "You have until noon to get them." Kakashi stated as he pulled a clock out of no where and set it to go off at noon. "Um Kakashi, maybe you should wake up Naruto." Sakura suggested as the blonde had yet to wake yet.

Kakashi just smiled. "don't worry about him, he'll probably wake soon enough." he said waving his hand dismissingly. "So ready start GO!" both genin disappeared and Naruto stayed where he was, still sleeping. Kakashi sighed and jumped onto the branch and shook it slightly. This effectively woke the genin. "Uh, what, where am I?" he mumbled as he sat up and rub his sleepy eyes. Kakashi sighed again. 'God, he could make the Naras proud.' The scarecrow thought.

"The test has started Naruto, you might want to get a move on." Kakashi said gently, prodding his student. Naruto stared at him for a second before his eyes changed to crimson and a grin spread across his face in anticipation. "What's the test?" He asked eagerly, bouncing slightly. "To get one of these bells by noon." Kakashi told him and was totally unprepared when a wind swiped up and knocked him off the branch.

"Peace of cake." Naruto said as he held a silver bell in his hand. Kakashi's eye widened comically and his eyes looked down at the one bell that hung by his side. "What, how'd you do that?" The silver hair teacher asked as he stood back up. "Swiped it as you fell from the branch, but I'll give it back, since this isn't really the goal of this test." Naruto stated calmly, causing Kakashi's eye to widen even further.

"the point of this, waste of time test, is to teach teamwork, but it's obvious it's not going to work, since Uchiha is stuck up, and Haruno is nothing but a weakling fan girl, who'll only work with Uchiha." He again stated as he stood and landed in front of Kakashi, making Kakashi think of Itachi, of the one time he worked with the kid. "So here's the bell back and I'll go find my worthless teammates. Ja Ne!" Naruto said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving a very stunned Kakashi with his two silver bells.

34

Sasuke was currently busy formulating a plan in his head to get the bells. He had to do it fast before time ran out, but was startled out of thinking by a hand clamping over his mouth. He whipped around to see a scowling Naruto who had his hand on his mouth, and Sakura who was glancing between the two. "Idiot, your suppose to be the top rookie of the year and you can't figure it out. What a dobe." Naruto snorted as he dragged both his teammates with him to a new location.

"What are you talking about loser. The goal is to get a bell." Sasuke snarled angrily while trying to get his hand free from the blonde. The grip tightened to the point of cracking. Sasuke hiss in pain. "Naruto, don't hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked. Her wrist too, was at the point of almost cracking. "I didn't spend the last six years of my life working with S-class nuke nins to be brought down by a stupid jounin, so shut up and listen!" Naruto growled, eyes turning red and slited as he stared at his teammates. "If both of you had better pay attention, there's only two bells for two people. So it would cause us to split up and try and get the bells ourselves, which I can but you can't." Naruto stated calmly, eyes still red. Sakura shivered and so did Sasuke. Naruto kept a tight hold on the two as he walked further away from their previous position.

"This test is to work as a team. If we can do that, we win." Naruto stated again. Sasuke snarled again. "How do you know all this Loser?" He questioned. Naruto glanced at him as he finally let go of both shinobi, deeming it safe for now. "Simply, I've had the bell test before, but it was against Itachi, and another teammate called Kisame. I had to get the bells from both before I could go on missions." He said calmly, ignoring the anger seething from Sasuke's very being.

"But this time I have teammates, so I intend to use that to our advantage, so get out of your stupid ego injured pride Dobe and get your head back onto you head Haruno!" Naruto actually yelled out as he hit both over the head. Sasuke glared at him and Sakura being the obedient fan girl she is glared too. "Fine, what's the plane?" Sasuke finally muttered out, relenting and showing that he'd listen like a good subordinate.

Sakura nodded to, following Sasuke like always. Naruto nodded and motioned them forward to tell them the plan.

34

Kakashi stood near the logs, waiting to be attacked, especially since it was close to the time of the end of the test. He read his orange book, also thinking of the strange little blonde. The brat had knocked him over and grabbed a bell without him even knowing. He'd admit that he was good.

There was a rustle to his left and a raven blur sped past him, Kakashi just ignored it as he ducked under a round house kick from behind, grabbing a stick and throwing it over in front of him. 'He used a substitution!' he thought as he looked around. A ball of flame shot at him, he jumped out of the way, avoiding it by mere meters.

He felt a fist connect with his face and send him crashing into the ground. "What the hell!" He shouted as he looked around to see no one. "How are they disappearing so damn quickly?" he asked himself. Then another fist connected with the back of his head, sending him sprawling on his face. He stood quickly and looked around, he couldn't see anything.

The timer went off. "Alright, come on out, the test is over and you fail." He said calmly, reading his book again and one hand in his pocket. "Not so fast Kakashi, look at where you hung the bells." A voice echoed around him, not giving away their position. Kakashi did as told and saw no bells. His eyes widened.

"How?" He asked as a poof sounded behind him. He turned around to see the pink haired on holding the two bells, sticking her tongue at him. Sasuke appeared from a bush to his left, a smirk on his face and hands in his pockets. Then Naruto appeared in front of him, his face stoic of any emotion. His arms by his sides and head band around his neck.

"You let your guard slip when being attacked. Me and Sasuke distracted you as Sakura snuck up behind you using henge. We worked as a team, we pass this test." Naruto stated as he turned towards his teammates who were standing beside him. Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You pass, be here tomorrow at nine am sharp. Don't be late." He said before he left his students behind.


	6. Mission to the Wave

Chapter Five

Mission to the wave

It had been a very stressful few months. All they ever did was weed the gardens of old people, do laundry, pick up trash from the river, which was easy thanks to Naruto using water jutsus, and what they were currently doing right now.

"Ice Bastard, are you in position?" Kakashi asked in his com-link, reading his orange book. "Gah, why'd you let Naruto pick the code names?" Sasuke asked silently. "Just answer." Kakashi ordered. "Grr, Ice Bastard is in position." Sasuke responded. "Cherry Blossom Fan, Are you in Position?" "Cherry Blossom Fan in Position." Sakura responded cheerfully. "Blonde Fox, are you…" "I'm in position you stupid scarecrow, I'm the closest so I'm grabbing it now." Naruto yelled as he swished down onto the feline, grabbing it by the neck.

"Naruto! Your suppose to listen to the commander, not go out by yourself.!" Sakura chided as she watched Naruto struggle with the struggling cat. "Confirm the ear ribbon on the right." Kakashi ordered. "Confirmed, this is the missing cat Tora, he shall be returned soon." Sasuke commented as he put his hands back in his pockets.

"Stop. Moving. Stupid. Cat." Naruto glared at the feline in the eyes, the cat stopped moving and Naruto was able to hold it in his arms more comfortably. "Geez, looks like someone's not a cat person." Sakura said, looking Naruto up and down. Naruto just nodded and walked back out of the forest they were in, heading towards the Hokage Tower.

Sakura and Sasuke were on either side of him while Kakashi was behind them. "You know Naruto, you should start listening to me. If you don't one of these days your going to get hurt." Kakashi stated as he walked along, reading his porn. Naruto just grunted in reply, not even looking at Kakashi.

A swish was heard and then a sound of something hitting flesh. Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, a kunai in his arm and blood flowing down his arm steadily. "Oh my god! Who did that! Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura said in a rush. Kakashi looked around but couldn't see who threw it. Sasuke was doing the same with the same results. "I'm fine, let's keep moving." Naruto said softly as he moved next to Kakashi and clutched his jounin pants.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose, but then went back to walking. Naruto carefully moved Tora so he could pull the Kunai out but was stopped when another went whizzing past his cheek, cutting it open just above his bottom whisker. Now Kisame had worked on the fear of people but Naruto still had it, so when another went for him, he disappeared with the cat in his arms. His team was seething in anger at how Naruto was being treated.

All three glared at the villagers there before they took off for the tower. When they arrived they saw the feudal lord's wife holding her cat to her chest, while she watched on as Naruto's arm was bandaged and his cheek also. "Kakashi, what happened? Naruto appeared holding the cat with these injuries. A Kunai lodged into his arm and a scratch on the cheek. A cat cannot do something like this." The Sandaime said grimly, pipe in his mouth, like always.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not really sure. We were walking here to return the cat and report, but as we were, a kunai flew towards Naruto and before any of us could act, it hit him in the arm, then another one cut him on the cheek and he disappeared after the third one was let off. He fled here and we chased after him soon enough, after we gave the village a bit of killing intent." Kakashi explained.

Sakura was next to Naruto, ruffling his blonde hair, Sasuke stood in front of the blonde, grunting a little but his eyes showed concern. No one noticed the subtle shivering from Naruto. "Hokage, can we get a mission outside the village?" Everyone turned, surprised, to Naruto who was staring at him with pleading eyes. The old man sighed and nodded. He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Kakashi. "You are to escort a bridge builder to the Wave Country. Protect him from bandits and thieves. This is a C-rank mission. Bring in Tazuna!"

An old man with silvering hair and silver beard and mustache walked in. he wore small glasses and carried a gored full of liquor. There was a swish and whoosh, and the next thing everyone knows is that Naruto is missing. "Naruto?" Kakashi and Iruka asked at the same time. Nothing, no answer or anything, well until the Hokage started to chuckle. "Naruto, come on out from behind me, you should be okay." Sandaime said calmly, everyone turned to the Hokage, waiting with baited breath.

Naruto ever so slowly stepped out of the old man's shadow, everyone gasped. "Naruto, that was a small shadow, yet you hid in it perfectly without anyone knowing it." Kakashi stated it. Naruto shook his head, "Hokage noticed." He deadpanned. Sarutobi chuckled again, taking a puff on his pipe. "Only because my shadow is the biggest in this room and I heard your feet flea in this direction." Sarutobi explained.

"These brats are going to protect me, that small shrimp ran when I came into the room. He'll be of no use." Tazuna stated boldly, he was drunk what do you expect. Well he didn't expect a kunai to land right between his feet. "Careful old man, I can kill you if I want." Naruto said his voice icy and cold.

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, no killing the client." Naruto just nodded his head. "Okay meet at the gate in an hour, be ready to go." Kakashi ordered and disappeared, two genin not to far behind. "Naruto, aren't you going to go get ready." Iruka asked gently. Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to go by myself." Naruto said shyly, reverting back to when he was little.

Sandaime nodded his head. "Tiger, go with Naruto and make sure he isn't attacked again." The Sandaime ordered as an Anbu with a tiger mask and brown spiky hair appeared. He nodded and Naruto leapt out the window, Tiger not to far behind.

34

Naruto stood by the gates, hidden in the shadows so no one saw him, no villagers or shinobi. Tazuna arrived before the other three, slightly drunk, but not so bad as before. He had sobered fast somehow. Sasuke showed up next the Sakura. Kakashi showed up ten minutes late, reading his stupid book. "Guess we're just waiting for Naruto." the silver haired scarecrow said.

Naruto snorted in distain as he walked out of the shadows. "And you call yourself a Jounin, pathetic." Naruto stated simply as he left the village, all three shinobi and builder staring at him with surprise. "Come on, let's get going before something happens to keep us in the village." Naruto said, looking over his shoulders. The four jumped back to reality and caught up to Naruto. Kakashi was in the back, Sakura and Sasuke in front of Tazuna together and Naruto leading the way.

It was about an hour out of the village when Naruto saw a puddle. 'So the demon brothers are here, should be a nice reunion.' Naruto thought as he passed by the puddle. When he felt Kakashi pass the puddle, he knew the jounin knew. 'So the game has begun.' Naruto thought with excitement as he heard his teacher being 'ripped' apart to pieces.

Sakura screamed in surprise but then went in front of Tazuna to protect him. Sasuke leapt into action and destroyed the chain between the two with a fire ball and Naruto just stood there watching. When one of the brothers noticed him, he stopped frozen, staring into crimson eyes. "Brother, retreat, we can't win!" He shouted as he turned to run, only to run into Naruto.

The brother swung a fist and Naruto blocked it by using his fist, the claws on the brother's hand cutting through skin easily. "So nice to see you again." Naruto growled out before he punched the man unconscious. The other brother was unconscious when Kakashi leapt in front of the man and closed lined him.

"Now, Tazuna, I believe you owe us an explanation." Naruto and Kakashi said together sweetly. Tazuna shook before he stared at Naruto who's eyes were still crimson and slited at the moment. That was enough to have Tazuna spill the beans about everything.

"Great, we have three genin on an A-rank mission, oh so great." Kakashi said sarcastically. "One is even poisoned thanks to that attack." His hands in the air. Both brothers were now awake and shivering slightly as they stared at Naruto with fear. "Don't worry Kakashi, I have an immunity to poisons so I'm not going to die from this." Naruto stated as he stood in front of the brother's now. "So you two want to tell me where your boss is." Naruto said calmly, crimson eyes shining with hate. Both shook their heads. Naruto sighed and his nails expanded into claws. "Very well then, I hope you like being tortured then." Naruto said as he knocked both out.

"Kakashi, we need to get going if we're going to complete this mission." Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of Tazuna's shirt and began dragging the man along. Kakashi stared at him for a moment and began moving as soon as the other two did. 'Great, who's next, the Demon of the Mist.' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

34

A man with bandages wrapped around his face sneezed violently. "Looks like someone's thinking of you Zabuza-Sama." A hunter nin said, a mask covering his face and wearing a robe like gibe. Zabuza nodded as he looked at his weapon. "Haku, prepare, we'll be attacking the Konoha group soon enough, the Demon Brothers have been dealt, with right." Zabuza stated more then asked. Haku nodded a affirmative. "They said that there was someone we knew, before I killed them." Haku stated before he disappeared. Zabuza laughed at this. "A challenge, finally! Wonder who it is?" He laughed hysterically as he thought of the battle to come.

34

Naruto stood at the front of the group, hands in pockets as his senses stretched across the forest. They had arrived a while back and now were walking towards the old coots house.

The blonde suddenly threw a kunai at a bush, a rabbit jumping out. It was white. "Naruto, you almost killed the rabbit!" Sakura shrieked as she scooped the animal into her arms. Naruto just grunted as he stared at the mammal before looking around. Kakashi noticed the same thing and was looking around as well. Suddenly there was a swish as a huge ass sword went flying towards the group. "Duck!" Kakashi yelled, everyone except Naruto following the order.

Naruto stood there and caught the sword by the handle and then plunged it into the ground. "Come on out!" The blonde yelled as he looked around. He never once looked at the sword clearly, not noting it was a sword he knew. "Very good boy, but will you be able to survive the entire attack?" A voice asked as mist gathered.

"Don't mock me you low life scum, you can't beat me anyways." Naruto stated boldly but coldly. "We'll see about that you…UZUMAKI!" a shocked yell came from the mist as a splash sounded after words. The mist cleared enough to show a lake in front of the group and Naruto stepped forward.

A figure climbed out of the water and stood on it slowly, revealing a half bandaged face with the headband lopsided on his temple. He was shirtless and wore white baggy pants that were tapped at the ankles. His sword strap around his torso.

"No Way! I thought I killed you back at the Mist Village!" Naruto shouted out in shock. A rare show of Emotion. "Aw Shit, that's who the Demon Brothers meant when the Konoha group contained someone familiar. It was you, you blonde devil!" Zabuza shouted the last part.

While this conversation was going on, Kakashi and the others watched in confusion. "Naruto, why do you even know this nuke nin?" Kakashi asked, his voice a little tired, and yet full of curiosity. "I know him because I just about killed him some years ago." Naruto growled out. His eyes flashing between crimson and sapphire. "Shut up, you damn brat! You shouldn't have been able to stop me from destroying the hidden mist village. You shouldn't have even been there!" Zabuza stated as he dashed forward. Naruto jumped backwards and let the demon get his sword.

"How'd you survive, last time I saw you, you had a sword through the gut, that should've killed you." Naruto said, voice filled with anger, his eyes finally resting on Crimson and slited. "I survived thanks to a weapon of mine, thanks to him I survived easily." Zabuza said as he swung his sword onto his shoulder. "The Fox of Akutsuki is such a great opponent." He chuckled as he watched the expressions on the boy's teammates and clients face's, contorted in looks of confusion.

"Demon of the Mist is such a lousy opponent, I'd rather fight the Copy Cat over there." Naruto stated, pointing at Kakashi, whose eye widened even further. Zabuza just chuckled. "How about a deal then, I'll give you a week to make your team strong enough to face me and my Haku. If you lose, I get your mask, if you win, you get my sword." Zabuza bargained. Naruto nodded and with that, the Demon of the Mist disappeared in a swirl of Chakra.

Naruto turned around to face his team. "he won't show for a week or so, so let's get to Tazuna's before something else happens." he suggested and began walking towards a trail on the opposite side of where he stood, only to stop.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he walked up next to his student. Naruto's face was contorted into pain, sapphire flickering into crimson. "Naruto! Naruto!" Kakashi called, not receiving an answer. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked anxiously. Kakashi shook his head.

As the silver haired man backed away from the blonde slowly, Naruto collapsed onto the ground, not breathing and eyes closed.


	7. Training with a Legend

Chapter six

Training with a legend

Kakashi carried Naruto's body to Tazuna's house. It was cold around all of them, none actually wanting to talk. Tazuna had a few tears rolling down his face, Sakura was plain out crying, and Sasuke's eyes were hollow. Kakashi was the only on who looked somewhat normal. He was use to seeing people die, even his own teammates.

When they arrived at the house, Kakashi wordlessly went in, behind was Tazuna then Sasuke and finally Sakura. All had sullen looks as Tazuna's daughter came out to greet them, only to gasp in horror. Tazuna looked at her before leading Kakashi up a flight of Stairs, and finally into an empty room. "Leave him in here for now." Tazuna ordered and then left. Tsunami came in with a mate bed and a simple white sheet.

Sasuke took the mat and laid it down in the middle of the floor where Kakashi laid Naruto down. Sakura laid the sheet around him, leaving his face uncovered. " He was strong, he was brave, and apparently he was the Fox of the Red Dawn, Akutsuki for short. Whatever that is." Kakashi stated, seating himself next to his dead student. Sasuke had to nod at this, but soon after words had to drag a sobbing and hiccupping Sakura out of the room.

Kakashi stayed there until midnight, not even eating. 'I'm sorry Naruto, I failed you.' Kakashi thought as he finally got up and left the room. Leaving Naruto's body behind.

34

Kakashi stepped back into the room where Naruto's body was located. His eye was closed as he stepped in and closed the door. They were still closed when he sat down next to the body. Kakashi sat there for an hour before he opened his eye. As soon as he did, they widened.

Naruto had been pale and sickly looking in his death state. But now he was tan again, his skin shone with sweat and his brows furrowed. Kakashi lifted his head band and let his Sharingan look upon the boy. It wasn't an illusion, so Naruto was Alive!

"Get…it…out." Naruto murmured silently as he opened one of his pain filled eyes. "Get what out, Naruto?" Kakashi asked silently, hoping nothing was truly wrong. "Neck…Look at…my…neck…idiot." Naruto struggled out before he closed his eyes again. Kakashi did as he was asked and looked at both sides of Naruto's neck.

When he used he Sharingan again, only then did he see the two small holes in the boy's neck. "Senbon." Kakashi whispered. He silently pulled out a small medical kit in his weapons pouch and grabbed some tweezers. He, oh so carefully, plunged them into the first hole, a small hiss of pain escaping from Naruto as he did so. After a second or two, he pulled out a senbon, and then did the same with the other.

"Interesting, who ever threw these hit muscles that put you in a death like state, and then another muscle that paralyzed you from moving to go for help, or remove the needles yourself." Kakashi said, as he examined the blood soaked senbon needles. Naruto just grunted and closed his eyes. "I need sleep." He said before he did just that, slept.

Kakashi watched silently before he finally removed Naruto's head band from his forehead and set it next to him, then he walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura were down there, both sulking, Sakura had tear stains down her face again.

"Okay you two, quit sulking and go see Naruto." The scarecrow ordered as he sat down and took the food Tsunami gave him. Both of his students looked at him for a moment, before Sakura burst back into tears, and Sasuke's hollow eyes stared at him. "But he's dead Kakashi-Sensei, we saw it." the Uchiha's voice was blank of all emotion, not giving anything away.

Kakashi sighed tiredly. "That's where your wrong, he's alive. He had senbon in his neck that put him into a death like state and paralyzed his body." Kakashi explained and watched his students reactions. Both of their eyes widened before they both shot up the stairs. And then there was a loud shout of "NARUTO! YOUR ALIVE!" Ciming from both the Uchiha and Haruno heirs. Kakashi chuckled and hoped Naruto wouldn't be too annoyed.

34

He was sleeping peacefully after Kakashi had removed the senbon. His dreams were full of all the Akutsuki members, especially of Pain, Itachi, and Kisame. They were the ones he most trusted, or did. Two had betrayed him, while the other checked on him every now and then.

But he couldn't stay in his world for much longer, as a loud chorus of shouts of "NARUTO! YOUR ALIVE!" awoke him. He slowly opened his eyes half way to see his teammates. He couldn't talk at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep. But unfortunately, they weren't thinking logically, as Sakura jumped him, and hugged him around the neck, and Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, as if not believing he was alive.

"You know if you two keep doing that to him, he might not make it a second time." Kakashi said from his place in the door way, leaning on the door frame. He chuckled slightly as he saw Sakura blush and released Naruto, Sasuke looked away, dropping Naruto's hand, which fell limply to the floor. He was still paralyzed.

Scarecrow sighed again, as he walked forward and put Naruto back onto the mat and covered him with the thin sheet. "Sakura, go and get a thicker blanket, we don't need him getting sick while he's recovering." Kakashi ordered, and the Pinkette disappeared for a minute, and then returning with a blue comforter and a fuzzy looking black blanket.

"Tsunami-san said we can use these. But I think you need to explain why Naruto's alive to her and Tazuna-san." Sakura said as she and Sasuke covered the now sleeping Naruto with the thick blankets. "I will, but now I think we need to prepare you two, to be able to fight against Zabuza and protect Tazuna better. You'll have to become stronger then what you are now. Naruto will be stuck here resting, until his body is able to move again." Kakashi explained as he turned to leaved the room, Sasuke and Sakura right behind him.

34

Later that night, it was quiet and Naruto was bored to hell. He couldn't really do anything till his body recovered from the paralyzing effect. He was also pissed that someone had gotten him without realizing it. But then again, they had to be good to get him in the first place.

Now he was stuck in a warm comfy bed when he should be out training and preparing to fight Zabuza… again. But then again, the bed was warm and comfy, that he didn't really want to get up, even if he could. "hey brat, got yourself in a bind again did ya?" A rough voice said from his window. Unable to move his neck, Naruto glanced out the side of his eyes.

"Kisame-Sensei, what are you doing here?" He asked, a smile crossing his face. "Came to check up on you, and find you paralyzed. What the hell happened to you?" The blue shark man asked, his Akutski cloak billowing around him as he landed on the floor quietly. "I was careless and paid for it." Naruto said sadly, afraid he'd disappoint one of his original Senseis.

"Tch, thought I taught you better." Kisame snorted as he sat down cross legged. "Well, at least your alive." Naruto nodded but then went grim. "Zabuza is alive, he's the one I fought." Naruto stated, Kisame's frown turned into a grimace. "Can you take him?" "Yes I can." Naruto stated and tried to sit up and failing, his arms wouldn't move. "But you better leave, Kakashi and them will come soon." Naruto stated as he glanced towards the door.

Kisame nodded. "But before I go, Itachi and Pain are up to something. I don't know what but it will affect you and your new life." Kisame stated as he stood to go. Naruto nodded. "Good by Kisame-Sensei." Naruto said as he watched his friend leave.

Naruto Closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He felt even more alone then before.

34

The next morning was calming and quiet. Sasuke and Sakura were eating breakfast with Tsunami and Inari. Tazuna had taken off to keep building the bridge. Both ninja looked up as Kakashi entered the room, Naruto clinging to his leg nervously. The boy was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and baggy black pants with a lot of pockets, bandages wrapped around his neck. The silver haired sensei sighed tiredly, he didn't think Naruto was this nervous around new people.

"Hey Naruto, how ya feeling?" Sakura chirped, smiling brightly. Naruto instantly flinched and snuck behind Kakashi even more. Here both Sasuke's and Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. "Hn, Dobe, why you hiding?" Sasuke asked silently, standing up. Naruto instantly took another step behind Kakashi.

"Sasuke, stay where you are." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke glared at him but stayed none the less. "Naruto, why ya hiding?" Sakura asked as she stood but stopped where she stood from a look from Kakashi. "Did either of you notice something about Naruto when he came to the academy, so long ago?" Kakashi asked. Both shook their heads. "Well I did, when I first took a good look at him on the roof, that first day, he was shivering." Kakashi stated, feeling nails dig into his leg. "He has a fear of people." Concluded Kakashi as he walked to the table. Naruto right behind him.

Sasuke and Sakura sat back down as Kakashi did, Naruto moving with him the entire time. "What do you mean Sensei, he looked fine before." Sakura said, not getting it entirely. Kakashi sighed again as he handed Naruto a bowl of rice and fish. Naruto took them without a problem, still shivering. "Well, remember when he was attacked back in the village?" Getting a nod, Kakashi continued. "Well, when he was about six, he was mobbed on his birthday again. On that said day, the day of his birthday, Naruto left the leaf village. Since that day and days before he left, Naruto has always had a fear of humans he didn't know or trust, so on instinct, he hides behind the closest thing.

Both genin's eyes were wide with surprise. Their teammate was injured by their own village. "Why?" Sasuke said, eyes shadowed by his hair. "Why…Why would they do such a thing!" He finally yelled out, worry and hatred in his eyes. "He's nothing more then a scapegoat to the village." Kakashi stated at once. "His birthday was on October 10th, 1994." this earned gasps from his team, except for Naruto.

"So they hate him because he was born on the day Kyuubi attacked?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling slightly. Kakashi just nodded. It was silent for several moments before Sasuke snorted in disdain. "I don't blame him, leaving the village. I would've too, if I were in his position." Sasuke said, hands crisscrossing together and putting his head on them.

"Kakashi, you need to train them for the up coming battle." Naruto said quietly, setting his food aside. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Your right, are you up for it?" Kakashi asked as he glanced behind him. Naruto nodded. "Alright, if you two are done, then lets go." Kakashi stood up. The other two did as well. Naruto clutched to Kakashi's vest tightly.

They left the house to train for the up coming battle in only a week.

34

Team 7 stood in the middle of the forest near Tazuna's home. "Okay, here's the deal, you will be climbing trees." Kakashi stated with an eye smile. Sasuke and Sakura face planted. Naruto only sweat dropped because he knew what he meant. "But we can climb trees, even a six year old can!" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"You know, she's right Kakashi. I got the tree climbing down at six." Naruto stated nervously, and backed away slowly as Kakashi turned wide eyed at him. Naruto then began to feel even more nervous as Sasuke and Sakura stared at him. He slowly and carefully hid into a shadow. In other words, he bolted like lightning and hid somewhere no one would see him.

"Hey, where'd he go this time?" Sakura wondered as she looked around. Kakashi even took out his Sharingan to look for his student, Sasuke walked around and tried to sense him out. None of their efforts worked. Naruto was to well hidden. Kakashi sighed and put down his headband back over his eye and called out.

"Naruto, no one is going to hurt you, so come on out." He said tiredly, he was getting tired of this phobia faster then most people would. It took a couple more calls to assure Naruto he was safe before he stepped out of Kakashi's shadow. Everyone stared at him for a second before face planting. He had done the same thing with the Hokage's shadow without anyone knowing.

"Geez, maybe he should be an assassin with that wicked speed and ability to hide in the shadows." Surprisingly this came from the Uchiha. Everyone turned with wide eyes, except Naruto who just looked blankly at him, and gaping at him. "What?" Duck butt asked as he blushed. Everyone shook their heads and Kakashi continued on with the explanation.

"Well, what I meant by climbing trees is by…well, Naruto, why don't you demonstrate for us." Kakashi ordered with an eye smile. Naruto nodded and began walking towards a tree. Sasuke and Sakura were watching closely. They both were amazed when Naruto stepped forward onto the tree, without his hands. The blonde walked up about twenty feet before sitting down on a branch.

"Wow." Sakura whispered as Sasuke just stared. Kakashi looked up at Naruto and noticed he was breathing a little hard. He then turned back to his other two students and explained. "Naruto used Chakra to stick himself to the tree. But it isn't easy, you have to use the right amount of Chakra, if you wish to make it up. If you use to much, then the tree bark with break and send to propelling away from it, use to little and slip off the tree." Kakashi finished. Two Kunai knives landed in front of the two genin. They looked up to see Naruto standing at a point with a shuriken stuck in the tree.

"If you two can make up here by noon, then you can come and have lunch, if not, you will work through the night, until you do." Naruto said and slowly began to walk down the tree. Kakashi nodded, "I agree, do this and then tomorrow you can try and reach the top." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and were about to attempt getting up the tree, only to hear a gasp and then a whoosh. All three looked up to see Naruto falling, and fast.

Kakashi acted fast, even Sasuke did, but the silver haired sensei made it first, and caught Naruto bridal style. Naruto was fast asleep in his arms. Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "If he keeps pushing himself, he'll kill himself." Kakashi shook his head and began heading back to the house. "Continue practicing and I'll be back at noon to check on your progress." Kakashi called back.

"Bet I can beat you up the tree Sasuke-kun." Sakura cheered, totally surprising Sasuke who thought she was a loyal fan girl. Now beyond popular belief, Sakura had improved herself since Naruto showed, he showed her what being a shinobi was like.

"Your on!" He shouted and ran up the tree, but the bark broke and he went falling to the ground but flipped and landed onto his feet. He looked up at the mark he had made and then look over to Sakura, who was sitting on a branch, about ten feet where the goal was. Sasuke had only made it to eight while Sakura was at ten.

"How the heck do you do that?" He asked as she landed back onto the ground. She turned to him and then at her tree. And then back at him. "easy, just concentrate your chakra into the right amount into your feet and just run. I can't say the same amount will work for you because you have a bigger reserve. But by the looks of things, you use too much, so I'd pull back a little if I were you." Sakura said and then went back to climbing the tree. Sasuke nodded and began again. Sakura made it to Fifteen feet while Sasuke made it to ten.

34

Kakashi gently laid Naruto down back onto the sleeping mat and then proceeded to remove the bandages and wrap new ones into place. Naruto would wince every now and then when he wrapped the bandages just a little to tight, so he loosened them. When the neck bandages were replaced, Kakashi left Naruto covered in his comforter and fuzzy black blanket.

Kakashi went out to the place he left Sakura and Sasuke, only to see the two climbing still, Sakura making it higher then Sasuke. Kakashi whistled as the amount of progress the two made in just a short amount of time. "Looks like you two are making some real progress, though, I guess the Uchiha's aren't as great as the Harunos. A girl's beating you Sasuke." Kakashi stated, making Sasuke glare at him.

"She has a smaller amount of chakra, so of course she has better control." Sasuke stated back, a growl detected underneath. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Your right, she does have better control because of the less chakra reserves she holds." Sasuke smirked at the admittance but the smirk soon disappeared when he realized something. "That means it'll take longer for me to get better control." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi nodded again. "But it also means you'll last longer in battle since Sakura has so little chakra, she'll tire faster." Kakashi continued and by now Sakura was standing next to the two, brow furrowed.

"Then I should stay with Tazuna since he is their target and act as back up, just incase." She put in, her eyes glittering with excitement. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "And what of Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi put a finger to his chin to think for a minute. "I'm not sure about him yet, we'll have to wait and see how he is by the time the battle is due." Kakashi said and went back to his porn. Sasuke nodded.

"But what if he isn't better by that time?" Sakura asks and Kakashi was about to answer when a kunai landed in between the three of them. They all jumped back as soon as they saw the exploding tag. The explosion ricochet through the forest. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and went into a defensive position while Sasuke and Sakura struggled to their feet.

"Never let your guard down Kakashi." Naruto jumped out of the foliage, wearing his Akutsuki cloak and hat, his eyes crimson. "You'll never win if you do that." Naruto pointed to Sasuke who was charging him head on. "And you'll never win if you don't work as a team. I can take Zabuza and you and Sasuke take the other." Naruto instructed as he jumped over Sasuke and kicked him in the back and then hand springing onto the ground, flipping himself up right.

Sasuke was sent sprawling onto the ground. Kakashi's eye narrowed at the cloak Naruto wore and the umbrella hat as well. "What exactly is the Akutsuki and why are you call the Fox of the Red Dawn?" Naruto's face was covered by the hat, but they had seen him when he had tilted it back far enough for them to know it was him. A chuckle came from him.

"I have my secrets, as do you Kakashi." He retorted before he took his hat of fully and his crimson slited eyes seen. "But I can tell you this, I am no longer apart of Akutsuki."


	8. Battle with Fox

Chapter Seven

Battle with Fox

"I'm no longer apart of Akutsuki." Naruto stated as he held his umbrella hat in his hand, ring on his right hand on his pinkie and cloak with red clouds surrounding his body before it burst into ravens. A certain Uchiha's signature genjutsu. Sasuke's eyes widened at the technique.

"I'm here to have a battle, no holding back you three. I need to gage your abilities and see what area suit's the two genin best and how long the Copy Cat Nin can last in battle." Naruto's voice echoed as he talked, his tricks working absolutely perfectly.

"Damn it, get moving, don't stay in one spot for long, he's still injured so he won't last for long!" Kakashi ordered as he moved around, but not fast enough as a group of ravens circled him and attacked, transforming into spinning shurikens in a second. Kakashi went to form the hand signs for Kai only to be stopped instantly as a shuriken lodged into his hands.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as their sensei just stood there, as if he couldn't move. Sakura was the first to realize that he was trapped in a genjutsu since the ravens around Sasuke and her had disappeared. They had been released from the genjutsu earlier so they weren't affected. She ran up to her sensei, made the hand signs and slammed her hand into her sensei yelling "KAI!" Kakashi was instantly released.

The silver haired man looked around for a second, looked down at Sakura and then back up to the spot where Naruto once stood. The blonde was gone, but Kakashi knew he was near by, ready to attack. "Get into a defensive position, we don't know when he'll attack or who he'll attack." Kakashi ordered immediately.

The two genin followed his orders and the three got into a small three people triangle, each protecting each other's backs. "Better have a better plan then this, it won't work on Zabuza." Naruto whispered from within the circle, making team 7 leap apart and look at the blonde in the middle. "If you can't keep up with me and keep track of where I go, you'll lose in this fight, meaning one of you will die if not all of you." Naruto lectured as he slowly put his umbrella hat on the ground and then simply slipped out of his Akutsuki cloak. His eyes switched back to sapphire but stayed slited.

"What are you talking about. I won't let any of you die. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are lower then trash." Kakashi stated as he rushed forward into an attack. Kakashi went to slam his fist into Naruto's cheek in a side punch but the blonde dodged easily, stepping to the side and avoiding the attack. Naruto then grabbed Kakashi by the wrist, twisted it and pulled the silver haired jounin over his shoulder where he disappeared and reappeared over said man's back, kicking him into the ground…where he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

A log laid where Kakashi once did. Naruto raised a single eyebrow. "Good Kakashi, you can keep up slightly, but then again, you can't hide from me, but I can from you." Naruto stated as he slipped into a shadow of a tree, concealing himself perfectly. Sasuke and Sakura both watched carefully in a tree. Sasuke had to drag Sakura up it so they weren't in the way or in any danger as Kakashi fought, but he realized they were still in danger as the blonde slipped into the shadows.

Sasuke couldn't sense him at all and he couldn't see said blonde. "You know, maybe if I help you activate you Sharingan, it will keep you alive." Naruto whispered in the young Uchiha's ear, crouched right next to the two. Sasuke jumped back, dragging Sakura along.

"If you can't even sense me right next to you Uchiha, then you'll lose in the up coming fight." Naruto stated, trying to rile the Uchiha up and fast. It worked, Sasuke bristled at the insinuation and jumped at Naruto. He kicked and punched, and all the while, Naruto dodged. Finally when Sasuke went for an upper caught, Naruto dodged, and round house kicked the Uchiha's legs, and kicked him again into another tree. Sasuke fell unconscious.

"I'll need to work on his taijutsu and teach him another fire jutsu, that might make him stronger." Naruto said to himself. The blonde smiled as he silently moved over to the pink haired girl who was frozen to the spot, on the tree from earlier. To terrified to move after watching her Sasuke-kun get beat easily. Naruto landed in front of her, sapphire staring into emerald.

"You freeze to easily, but you have the Chakra control to become a great medic nin, I'll teach you some easy to use medical knowledge and some more fighting styles, so you don't have to worry about that." the blonde stated. The girl nodded her head silently as she herself, was left behind to think of what the blonde had just told her.

Naruto easily moved through the trees, tracking the scent of the older shinobi. He couldn't wait to attack the Copy Nin. Even though Naruto had fought against a full fledge Sharingan many a time, he had heard Kakashi only used his in dire situations. He wanted to see if Kakashi would use it against him. It would be intriguing to see if Kakashi could last anyways.

Naruto silently passed over the Copy Nin who was looking around wildly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the genin. Naruto had to shush himself because he was about to laugh. Watching a jounin act like a genin was rare but funny at the same time. "You know flailing about like a genin won't help you much, I mean come on, you are of no use right now." Naruto stated as he dropped kicked Kakashi in the shoulder, knocking some of the breath Kakashi had, out.

"Now calm down and think properly, and I'm sure you will win. Now lets get back to the other two and we will talk." Naruto said as he wondered back to where he had knocked Sasuke out to see Sakura ignoring the Uchiha in favor of reading a scroll she must've had hidden in her pouch. Kakashi had been behind him the entire time.

Naruto sighed, went over to Uchiha, did some hand signs and had water falling over the Fainted one easily waking him in an instant. "Gah, what happened?" Sasuke spluttered as he sat up and spat water out. It was a total pain to take care of another Uchiha heir. "Now that we're all awake and here, I believe we can begin training since we only have five days left to train." Naruto said calmly, looking at the three in front of him as if they were academy students.

"Now did anyone know what they did wrong in this battle against a single person that lead to your down fall?" Naruto asked as he stood away from his Team.

Sakura instantly raised her hand. Naruto nodded to her. "Well, I rely to much on my teammates and we didn't work as a team." She announced a little annoyed. Naruto nodded and then turned to Sasuke. "and what of our resident avenger?" Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke growled and looked away. Naruto sighed tiredly as he answered for the Uchiha. "You ignored Sakura instead of asking for help, you can't win against an Anbu level ninja by yourself, your just fresh out of the academy. Plus I didn't see very good taijutsu from either of you. We'll work on jutsu and taijutsu with you two." Naruto explained as he turned over to Kakashi who was fidgeting.

"Now we get to Hatake." Naruto ignored the scowl and growl coming from the two genin as he addressed his supposed sensei. "You're a leader, the head of our little…'Team', and you froze in the middle of the attack. You panicked when I attacked you alone. Slow and reflexes just as slow. If you don't speed up your game, you'll lose cause I can promise that Zabuza uses speed and silence to win a fight." Naruto chided and explained, ever calm and firm. He still stood ten feet away from the team at the moment, not letting them touch him.

"How do you know all of this, you didn't fight Sakura and you took me out immediately!" Sasuke shouted out as he stood instantly to defend himself. Naruto turned to him, his slited sapphire eyes glowing with fire. "Do you expect the enemy to just let you get ready for an attack or attack straight away Uchiha!" Sasuke cringed at the volume Naruto used as he addressed him. "They are going to attack straight away and not give you a chance, and if they are given a chance, they will kill you." Naruto stated firmly.

The two genin and jounin bowed their heads in shame, especially Kakashi since he was supposed to be the leader of the group. "Now I suggest that Kakashi goes guard Tazuna for an hour and helps build the bridge wearing weights and then after that he can run around town five to ten times to increase his speed. Sakura and Sasuke will stay with me as I teach them jutsu and Taijutsu." Naruto instructed as he handed Kakashi weights, about five, each weighing twenty pounds.

"But shouldn't Kakashi be telling us what to do?" Sakura asked, looking a little nervous. "Yes, but since he seems incapable of doing this, I will be taking over for a little bit, but this will be our secret, so no telling anyone." Naruto stated firmly. Everyone who wasn't Naruto nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, get going." Naruto ordered as he pointed to the house. Kakashi put the weights on and disappeared. Naruto turned to the two genin and handed the two black looking wrist bands. "Put these on, no taking them off." Naruto ordered and once the genin had them on, he told them what they were, which sent them into a fit afterwards. "those wristbands have a jutsu to were you won't be able to remove them until three days are up, so in other words, you can't use your chakra for three days." Sasuke and Sakura were clawing at their wrists, trying to so vainly remove the bracelets. "Just to give you a chance, I will wear one too." and just to add insult to injury, Naruto slowly put his on.

"But I can remove mine whenever." he slid it back off. Then put it back on. Sasuke and Sakura were glaring their strongest at him. "These will be used to help your taijutsu, no using chakra to rely on and no jutsu. This way your fighting styles will be strengthened and I too will improve. Two on one doesn't sound to hard for you weaklings." Naruto mocked.

The two instantly attacked, Sasuke pulling out a kunai and Sakura a shuriken, throwing the weapons instantaneously, but missed as Naruto dodged and disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura were on the ground instantly, faces in the ground, and dirt in their mouths. "Now, are you going to listen to me or am I going to have to knock you down every single day?"

34

Naruto sat at the end of the table as he ate dinner, on the other side of the table sat a bunch of disgruntle genin and jounin. The three were absolutely tired. They had been training non stop to be ready for Zabuza. It was currently two days from the fight against said man and now the two genin were working on tree climbing using chakra, Sasuke had been given twenty pounds of weight for each limb while Sakura got ten pounds.

Their strength and power, speed and control had grown. Naruto was impressed entirely since fighting him wasn't easy and now two Genin were at least Chuunin level. Kakashi had regained his speed he had when he was in Anbu and Sasuke was only a little ways behind in his speed. Sakura was good at genjutsu but Naruto chose to teach her Med jutsu, knowing that this team would need a medic nin in the future.

But what really annoyed Naruto was the fact that he couldn't get Sasuke's Sharingan to fully evolve or awaken for a matter of fact. He'd come close, but it would just fade out, making him lose his temper and attack harder, trying to get it to awaken. But he just couldn't, it just refused to do so.

Naruto wasn't sure, but he was beginning to think that when Itachi had used Tsukiyomi on Sasuke, it had messed with the connection to the Sharingan and making it impossible to awaken it. Chances were that Sasuke would never get his famous Sharingan.

But for now, Naruto wouldn't worry about that, he would worry about the fight coming in only a couple of days. Naruto looked up at his team, seeing that Naruto wanted to say something, all three looked up at him. "We'll take the next two days to rest, we need to be in good shape when the battle comes and for that, we all will guard the bridge." A collective sighs broke out, but Naruto smirked from what he was about to say.

"But we will help build the bridge. From what Kakashi said, Tazuna is lacking helping hands, so we help." Groans echoed the next few minutes throughout dinner.


	9. Missing Moment: Age Seven Part 1

Missing Moment

Age Seven: Training Course

"Gah, Brat! Get back here and take it like a man!" Kisame yelled as he ran after a very scared Naruto. "No way fish face, I'm not doing that in a million years!" "All you have to do is run over hot coals, jump over my shark pond, swing through the forest with Orochimaru's snakes after you and then finally fight me in another one on one battle. It's not that hard!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he continued running, never noticing that Kisame was trapping him in the obstacle course anyways. Naruto cursed as he stepped instantly on hot coals, his bare feet exposed to the heat. Kisame had stolen his shoes earlier and that is when Naruto started to run for it.

"Damn it, I should've been paying better attention." Naruto growled as he ran as fast as he could across the coals without burning himself. He finally finished that part but then had to take a running leap and jump over the twelve yard pond, missing the end by an inch and falling into the water. Kisame's sharks got a bite of his pants leg.

Kisame stood at the side, timing everything, he smirked, knowing Naruto would have a field day with Orochimaru's snakes in the forest. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

Naruto was hesitant to enter the forest, it held his nightmare in a real form. He finally summoned his courage and entered the forest, only to be attacked instantly by snakes of all sizes, colors, and fangs. Naruto dodged as many as he could, moving slowly, avoiding pits and traps and everything.

Naruto had to finally jump as high as he could as a boa shot at him, unfortunately the snakes wrapped around him as he was landing, trapping him. He couldn't really move and his mind was telling him to move. He wouldn't lie, he was scared. But that didn't mean he'd use that jutsu Itachi taught him to escape from Orochimaru's snakes.

Naruto made some hand seals, thank god his hands were close together when he was caught, and then he disappeared in a burst of flames. He appeared on the other side of the course, where he saw Kisame awaiting for him there. "Bout time you got here brat." Kisame smirked as he pulled out Samehada ready to attack.

Naruto gulped as he pulled out a small katana that Kisame had given him to practice with. "Okay brat come at me with everything you got." Naruto smirked at that, even though he knew that Kisame wouldn't let him win this time, not since their first battle. So Naruto made a hand sign and disappeared out of sight.

'Wonder what he's up to this time.' Kisame thought as he put his guard up. He had a pond behind him so he didn't feel like he was going to be out classed, but Naruto had a habit of using the wind as his main attack, but he'd use fire and water into his wind attacks. He'd already made an attack that had blown Kisame into rock country, almost destroying him in the process.

Kisame felt that Naruto's chakra spiked, he was about to use an attack that could actually destroy him. Him, a seven swordsman of the mist! He'd have to stay on guard.

"Wind Style: Typhoon Force!" the force of the wind that hit him sent him into a tree. Then he felt his skin being ripped open little by little, his blood dripping down his face in a red river. "Just great, another wind style jutsu, just what he needs." Kisame grunted as he tried to move around.

Kisame pushed chakra into his feet and began moving to the place where the chakra was coming from , forming hand signs all the way there. "Almost there." Kisame grunted as he moved around the tree to see Naruto surrounded by a storm of wind, a yell of "Wind style: Wind scythes Jutsu!" Made Kisame's eyes go wide as he was almost cut in half by the wind.

He lay on the ground, bleeding as Naruto came out towards him carefully. "Guess you win this time brat." Kisame groaned out as he used Samehada to stand and then limp towards the hideout. "Now do two hundred laps, five thousand push ups, eight thousand sit ups and finally nine thousand tree sit ups. Get to it and then you can go to bed hungry." Naruto groaned as he moved to do the work out from hell and get done before dark.

34

It was two in the morning by the time Naruto finished his workout, he was exhausted and sore, his arms aching and legs throbbing. "Bout time you got back in, you can go to bed now brat." Kisame barked, he was wrapped in bandages, hiding wounds on his body effectively but he didn't wear his cloak, just the tank and pants.

Naruto nodded and padded off to go to bed. He was to exhausted to notice the shadow behind him, not noticing that he was well out of reach from any help or that no one usually came down this corridor at this time.

Naruto yelped as a pair of fangs sank into his neck, leaving him stunned that he hadn't noticed a snake right behind him the entire time.


	10. Naruto Vs Haku

Chapter Nine

Naruto Vs. Haku

It was the day Zabuza was to show and Naruto waited patiently at the bridge, clones at the house protecting child and mother. He was still concerned for the child, Inari had given up hope and said they would all die, Naruto had promptly called him a cry baby and said with no Hope what was left. Fear and Cowardice. Both Inari held at the moment. After telling the child off, Naruto had walked away, outside to sit on the roof.

Kisame had showed up later and the two had talked, Kisame telling him more about Itachi and Leader and what they were planning, all Naruto could do was nod and listen. What he wanted to do was leave Team 7 and go back with Kisame. But he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough to stay safe yet, so he stayed behind as Kisame left.

Now Naruto watched as his team worked on the bridge, several Naruto's stood helping as best they could. Now Naruto sat watching and calculating, thinking Zabuza would attack soon, and he was correct when one of his clones disappeared back at the house. Inari and his mother had been attacked but the clones had taken care of them without a problem. Two wanna be Samurais attacked, but fell.

Naruto looked at the edge of the bride as another clone disappeared, this one taking sentry duty. It showed Zabuza and a hunter nin on a small boat. They were here and Naruto was ready, sending a signal to all of his clones, he stood and watched them set down whatever they were carrying, working on and so on to move all the builders off the bridge and then collected Sakura to help guard Tazuna. Sasuke was at his right side and Kakashi his left in an instant.

"They're here, be prepared I have no idea what that masked on is capable of." Naruto warned as he pulled out the small Katana Kisame had given him so long ago. Mist formed on the bridge and Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the area. "Naruto, so good to see you up and moving, how's your neck?" it was a mocking tone, but Naruto ignored it to better focus his ability to hide in shadows.

"Don't even bother to try and sneak in the shadows today, do you see any here fox?" Naruto looked around and saw no shadows. "Shit, well I don't need the shadows to defeat you Demon of the Mist." Naruto retorted, he heard a chuckle and then felt more then saw water clones surround him. "Have you improved your team or are they still weak. Look that one is shaking." Zabuza said and Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was indeed shaking.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head, signaling to go ahead. Sasuke smirked and raised the kunai he held up to his face. "I'm not shaking in fear," He stated, "I'm shaking in anticipation." and with that Sasuke moved and faster then he ever had before. The weights gone, he was able to demolish the clones instantly.

"Oh, Haku, I think you got competition in speed, why don't you take the Uchiha and I get the Uzumaki." Zabuza announced as he and the hunter nin appeared. Haku nodded his head and moved to attack but was stopped when a typhoon wind hit him. "Not a chance, Zabuza, you've already fought me and this boy seems interesting. You can fight Copy cat, I get the boy." Naruto stated as the winds died down.

Zabuza was on a knee, his sword in the concrete of the bridge holding him in place. Haku stepped out of a glass mirror, or what Naruto guessed was ice. "So your taking an interest in Haku, if you want to fight him then fine, I'll take Kakashi then." and with that, Naruto pushed Kakashi forward and Naruto grabbed Sasuke and he and Uchiha went after Haku who lead them to the opposite side of the bridge.

Kakashi stared in amazement for a moment before he had to dodge Zabuza's sword. "Pay attention Copy Cat or you'll lose your head." Zabuza said and Kakashi just moved his head band showing his Sharingon.

34

Naruto couldn't believe it, this kid was about the same age as him and he moved faster then Kisame did when he was holding back half his power. Naruto was flabbergasted at this but was even more surprised when Haku formed the Ice mirrors or what he liked to call them, "Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors." Now he and Sasuke were trapped in a dome of ice surrounding them and showing Haku in every single one of them.

"What do we do now Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a small quiver in his voice. Naruto shrugged but looked around, Haku hadn't attacked yet, so Naruto had plenty of time to come up with a plan.

"Sasuke, I'm going to try and get you out of here and when I do, you attack from the outside while I attack from the inside, understood." Sasuke nodded and moved to get ready, Naruto produced several clones, hoping to occupy the nin long enough for Sasuke to get out, thank fully it worked, barely.

Haku was moving in and out fast and Destroyed all of his clones, hitting Naruto all over with senbon and then went after Sasuke who had just exited the dome and dodged senbon himself.

Naruto looked at the senbon to see they were of ice, making him shiver with pain and cold. "Damn, your better then I thought." Naruto remarked as he pulled out a senbon and watched it melt instantly in his hands. Haku nodded. "Thank you Fox-san, coming from you that's a great honor."

Naruto growled as he stood up and looked around. "Escaped the mist's raid of bloodlines then, I see. Good for you, but you die here." Naruto stated as he moved to make more hand seals. "I think not Fox-san." and with that Naruto's hand signs were interrupted when senbon lodged themselves into his wrists, paralyzing them.

"Damn it! Sasuke, abort, go help Kakashi with Zabuza." Naruto commanded but saw Sasuke entered the dome again, stopping in front of him and taking the senbon out of his wrist, making them workable again. "Fool, now your trapped again, all that work gone." Naruto said fervently. "Lot of work you would've done by yourself." Sasuke scoffed as he turned to Haku. "Your of no use, your Sharingan has been destroyed, you can't activate it here." Naruto said as he did hand seals again.

A barrage went for them but Naruto finished his hand seals, wind instantly whipped around them, protecting them from the senbon. "I can't help it if I can't activate it." Sasuke groaned but did hand signs himself, creating a fireball with in seconds, hitting the mirrors. They didn't melt.

"Damn, guess your hot head isn't enough." Naruto stated as Sasuke growled at him in return. "Don't be a baby, you know it's true." "Whatever." Sasuke scoffed as another barrage of Senbon hit them, Naruto not reacting fast enough to do another jutsu or dodging them fast enough. "Damn, I can hardly see." Sasuke complained, Naruto in the same boat as the Senbons had hit him harder. "Damn it, we have to move." Naruto muttered and got up unsteadily.

Haku seeing their weakness went to finish them, he jumped out of his mirror and raced towards Naruto only to earn a fist to the mask, cracking it instantly. "Don't think I'm going to let you win that easily." Naruto grunted as he moved the hunter nin and threw him across from them. Haku jumped up and got back into his mirror. "What do you expect of me Fox-san, I'm not as strong but I am fast." Haku stated.

Naruto nodded, admitting his opponent had more speed then him. "Well, I might as well do what I want then, better take these weights off." And with that, Naruto reached under his long sleeve t-shirt and pulled of what to seem to be bracelets, but when he dropped them, they made a crater, same with his ankles, two bracelets came off and left craters, making both Haku's and Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Haku. "Now let the fun begin." and with that, Naruto raced from one mirror to the next until it looked like there was one staring into them all. Haku smirked as he leapt out of his mirror and met Naruto in an all out speed battle. Sasuke was unable to keep up with the speed they were going at and he probably never be even if he did have the Sharingan.

All of a sudden, Haku broke of from Naruto and headed for him. Sasuke moved as fast as he could, but he was to slow. Haku aimed and threw the senbon at him. He covered his head the best he could. He waited to feel pain, to hear metal entering his flesh, to feel blood flow down his skin or to feel nothing. But nothing happened. He didn't hear, or feel anything except the cold concrete underneath him.

He finally looked up, only to have his eyes widen. Naruto stood in front of him, Senbon sticking in him from every which way.

Sasuke sat onto his knees, hands on the ground as he looked at Naruto. "Why, why did you save me?" Sasuke asked, his voice slow and heavy with exhaustion. Naruto looked over his shoulder to glance at him. "You reminded me of him, your brother when he took care of me." He began and Sasuke listened intently. "Your brother, when I lived in the village," Naruto coughed blood up and fell backwards, Sasuke caught him, but he continued. "Your brother saved me when I was in the dark, and I guess your doing the same, saving me from the darkness known as my life." Naruto said, a smile on his face.

"Kill him Sasuke, but don't hate him, don't use hatred and envy to get stronger…use friendship…and honor…don't follow…in…my…footsteps." Naruto finished as he closed his eyes and his breath stopped and his heart stop. Sasuke stared at the blonde in his arms. Not really noticing that the ice dome disappeared, the loud chirping sounded as did loud chorus of people yelled.

Only did he move when Sakura was next to him, she looked about ready to cry. She had seen the boy Haku save Zabuza by getting in front of Kakashi and take the lightning attack. She saw Zabuza kill Gato and then die himself next to Haku. But she had no idea what Naruto just did.

Both were surprised when Naruto's eyes fluttered and he moaned. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at Naruto opened his eyes and looked at them. "I hate suspended death." he stated before both genin glomped him and he cried out in pain.

34

Naruto couldn't look anymore embarrassed as Inari cried into his chest. They were leaving and Naruto couldn't wait. The bridge was complete and he was healed and ready to go. All he had to do now was detach a very emotional seven or eight year old from his person.

"Inari, I know your going to miss me and all, but we have to get going to keep protecting everybody here while I'm gone." Naruto said as he finally removed the young boy and stepped back. Inari smiled at him and Naruto gave him a smirk, turned and began walking. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi right behind him. The wave village yelled and cheered as they left.

"Oi, Tazuna, what cha going to name the bridge?" A villager asked and Tazuna put a thoughtful look on before a light bulb went of in his head. "How about the great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge." Everyone cheered in excitement.

34

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, he seemed back to normal, unemotional, but Sasuke couldn't help his curiosity. Since he'd been with Naruto, he'd become softer and not as hard, hell he wasn't even rejecting Sakura's hugs anymore and he was smiling more often then not.

But that one piece of information still nagged him_. "Your brother saved me when I was in the dark, and I guess your doing the same, saving me from the darkness known as my life." Naruto said, a smile on his face._

That bit annoyed him. How could Itachi save Naruto from the darkness when Itachi himself had fallen in the darkness and hard. What was Naruto hiding. Sasuke knew he was once part of the organization of Akutsuki, whatever that was, he knew the blonde was smart, strong, and fast, but what was he hiding from them.

Sasuke couldn't help but shiver as he thought about whatever Naruto was hiding, they'd find out soon and he wouldn't like it one bit, he was sure of it.


	11. Chuunin Exams and Green Terror

Chapter Ten

Chuunin Exams and Green Terror

Sasuke walked towards the bridge for their meeting today. Kakashi had told them to show up at Seven but Sasuke showed up at eight, knowing Kakashi, he was going to be late. And as usual, he showed up after Naruto, who sat there against the railing, sleeping. Sasuke sighed but went over to him and shook the blonde awake.

"Oi, Naruto, you'll catch cold if you sleep there like that." Sasuke said as Naruto began to wake up slowly. "Oi, Sasuke, why'd you wake me up?" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes childishly. Sasuke could only shake his head. They sat there in comfortable silence. Then there was a yell that caught both of their attentions.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-Kun, Good morning!" It was Sakura. She had shown up only after Sasuke. Naruto burst out laughing because now that he was awake a little better, he took a good look at the Uchiha and Haruno heirs. "God, you guys changed you clothes, that's amazing!" Naruto yelled as he took good looks at his teammates.

Sasuke had a midnight blue tank top on with the Uchiha crest on the back of it, his forehead protector was tied around his forehead like always, black shorts and his shuriken and kunai pouches where they usually were. He now wore arm warmers like his old ones, but they were of a black color. Sasuke grunted as Naruto looked him over with a critical eye.

Naruto then turned to Sakura who blushed at the attention. She had on a Haruno tank top that was a dark red color that would blend in with any surrounding in a forest perfectly. Long black fingerless gloves going up to her elbows, her tank was like her other dress shirt, it went down to her mid thigh and had slits up the sides going up to her waist. He kunochi shorts were now black as were her ninja sandals. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and her head band was tied like it usually was, and kunai and shuriken pouches in their usual places.

"Yeah we did dobe, got a problem with it?" Sasuke snarled but Naruto only shook his head. His teammates also decided to look and analyze. After all it was only fair. Naruto wore a burnt orange tank top that had a black stripe going around his middle, long baggy black pants that were lined in red and had several pockets. Finger less gloves with metal protective plates on the back and his headband tied around his neck. Sasuke caught sight of what seemed to be some sort of tattoo on his neck but ignored it as Naruto moved his headband to cover it better.

They all seemed like a better team now. All would blend in with people who were darker then them, but also stick out easily. But soon they ignored that new fact and just hung out, and what I mean by that was that Sakura and Sasuke talked while Naruto slept. Even though he was acting like a very lazy shinobi, Naruto threw a kunai at his sensei as did Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi dodged the knives easily. Kakashi sweat dropped as his students continued to ignore him, even Sakura did.

"Now why don't you pay attention because if you don't then you can't enter the Chuunin exams." He stated, he was then he was bombarded by all three genin, surrounded with sparkling eyes. "You just said chuunin exams right?" All three asked and Kakashi nodded his head.

34

Naruto walked around the village, bored out of his mind. He had separated himself from his team after getting the sheet for the exams and now he was currently be followed by a square box that looked like the street. Naruto sighed at the obvious and sad excuse at following someone.

"You can come out Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and rocks aren't square." a puff of smoke came from the rock as three kids appeared. "I'm Udon, the smartest one." A boy with glasses and snot coming out of his nose said. "I'm Moegi, the sexiest Kunochi at the academy." A girl with red hair in pig tails. "And I'm Konohamaru, the leader of this group." A boy with brown spiky hair and a scarf yelled. They all stood in ridiculous poses and all three wore goggles like Naruto once did.

"Konohamaru, I thought I told you to stop doing that, you always over do it on the gun powder." Naruto said as he began to walk away, the three little one right behind him. Konohamaru shook his head, "No Boss, I don't want to, it's fun mixing the powders and then using them." the other two nodded their heads furiously. Naruto could only sigh.

"Okay, keep using them if you want, but don't come crying to me when you get in trouble one day." Naruto said as he shooed the kids away, they were laughing too as they went. As Naruto began walking the opposite way, he heard Konohamaru yell in surprise from the street he went down. Naruto sighed as he went to their rescue. 'Didn't I say I wouldn't help him when he got in trouble.' Naruto thought but shrugged it off and went to the runts rescue.

What he saw surprised him. Two Sand genin stood there, one in a black suit that made him look like a cat and he wore purple face paint and an object wrapped on his back. The girl had four golden pigtails and a fan snuggled into her belt, keeping it from moving. "Kankuro, put the kid down, we're not here to cause trouble." The girl said. Naruto indeed see that the boy, Kankuro held Konohamaru in his grasp.

"I hate kids and this punk ran straight into me anyways." Kankuro stated. He began to squeeze Konohamaru's throat tighter but he yelped and let go, when what seemed to be a Senbon, lodged into his wrist. "Hurt a civilian of Konohagakure and I'll kill you myself." Naruto growled as he held a kunai to Kankuro's throat threateningly. Kankuro gulped and nodded his head.

Naruto released him and walked in front of him to where Konohamaru was standing up. "Say sorry Kono." Naruto ordered. The boy pouted but turned to the sand shinobi and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for running into you." He said and then Naruto shooed him and his friends away to play, again.

"Now that their gone, I believe you owe me an apology for causing me such trouble." Naruto announced turning to the two. Kankuro snorted and pulled the senbon out of his wrist. "I don't think so buddy, Temari, I say we kill this boy, less chance in having to deal with him during the Chuunin exam." Kankuro stated, but Temari shook her head. "We'd be kicked out instantly and father wouldn't like that, nor would Gaara, he'd kill you." At the mention of Gaara, Kankuro paled instantly.

Naruto waved his hand in the air. "So are you going to apologize or am I going to have to beat the shit out of you two?" Naruto asked menacingly. Kankuro shook his head in disgust and was about to ignore his sister's warning and pull the thing wrapped up on his back out when another voice stopped him.

"Kankuro, that's enough." Naruto whipped his head over to the tree to see a red head hanging up side down on it. "So, I'm guessing your Gaara?" Naruto asked as he faced said boy. Naruto was eerily crept out by said boy, he smelt of blood and the gourd on his back smelled of death, decay and blood. Naruto was absolutely curious about this boy.

Gaara nodded his head and then disappeared in a swirl of sand to reappear in front of Kankuro and Temari. Naruto turned back into his direction, not taking his eyes off of the redhead. His pupils slited and changed to crimson as Gaara growled at his brother. "Kankuro, apologize, we need no trouble in this village." Kankuro gulped, looked over at Naruto to see crimson eyes and freeze.

"It's fine, he doesn't need to apologize, I was just trying to scare him so he wouldn't cause trouble, but now I doubt he will with you around." Naruto stated as he turned to leave. Gaara stopped him. "What's your name?" Naruto turned around to face him, eyes still crimson. Sea foam meeting crimson. "Naruto Uzumaki and I'm guessing your Gaara Sabaku, Son of the Kazekage." Gaara nodded as both turned to leave.

Gaara smirked evilly, scaring his siblings. This would be a very interesting exam indeed.

34

Naruto sat at the swing at the academy, waiting for his team to show so they could enter and take the stupid thing and get it over with. And it took another five minutes before they showed. Naruto sighed and stood up, his team and him entering the academy. "Keep quiet about your Sharingan, no needs to know." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who nodded. Sakura nodded as well, knowing to keep her mouth shut.

When they went up the first set of stairs that would lead them to the second floor, an uproar was heard. Naruto looked around to see that someone had put a genjutsu on the sign that read 201 to read 301. "That's a dumb idea, especially if they intend to try and trick us." Sasuke stated and was about to walk forward when Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder, holding him in place.

"Don't bother, let them weed out the weak, less for us to deal with anyways." Naruto said, his eyes bleeding to crimson. Sasuke nodded and turned to the stairs, only to be stopped by two other genin, blocking their way. "No one leaves this floor, fourth floor isn't where you need to be anyways." The one with the bandage over his nose stated. Sakura groaned, Naruto growled, while Sasuke sneered.

"Who do you play us for, we're not idiots like those fools over there." Sasuke stated as he pointed to the other genin in front of 201. "Well to bad, fourth floor isn't where the test is anyways." The one who had his headband as a bandana covering his hair said snidely.

Naruto's eyes were now crimson but lacked the slits. "Move out of my way before I kill you in the worst way possible." Naruto whispered, the two genin gulping in fear from the killer intent. They moved instantly, allowing Naruto and his team to pass. Naruto stopped for a second, made a hand sign and yelled, "KAI!" the sign reading 301 turned to 201. "This is the second floor you idiots!" Naruto yelled and left with his team.

Sasuke grunted as he pushed Naruto's shoulder with his. "Thought we'd leave it and let it weed out the weak." Sasuke stated. Naruto turned to look at him, his eyes were now one crimson and one Sapphire. "I did yes, but they were annoying me, I believe we can handle them." Naruto stated as they began to walk in a huge stadium like part of the building.

"Well, at least we know you have confidence in us." Sakura said as she hung on Naruto's right arm. Naruto nodded, but stopped in mid step and turned around. On the top of the railing to the stadium, stood a boy with a black bowl cut hairstyle, orange leg warmers, and a green spandex suit on. But what really bugged Naruto was the bushy brows, they reminded him of the freak he fought once when he was with Akutsuki. Actually this boy was an exact copy of that man, down to the fact that his head band was tied around his waist.

"Stop please, I wish to know your name." Bushy brows said as he jumped in front of Naruto and his team. "Who are you talking to and it's common courtesy to give your name first." Naruto said in a deadly voice, in no mood to deal with this freak.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Rock Lee and I'm talking to you Blondie." Lee said and pointed a bandaged hand at Naruto, who sighed in frustration. "My name, well, you can call me Fox." Naruto said, not really wanting his name to go around, information could spread of him to easily.

"Ah, Fox then, I wish to battle you!" Lee stated and got into a taijutsu stance. Naruto's brow ticked in annoyance and impatience. "No, I believe you won't be fighting me, but how about you fight Sasuke over there." Naruto pointed to Sasuke who looked aloof.

Lee instantly pouted at that. "But why not you Fox, you are clearly the stronger of the group." Lee stated and Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Well, if you can beat Sasuke, then I'll consider fighting you, Sasuke is absolutely strong for his age." Naruto stated and dragged Sakura to the side, out of the way. "But hurry up Sasuke, I don't want to be here all day." Naruto ordered, Sasuke nodded and also got into a taijutsu stance.

"Oh Sasuke, he has weights on his legs, he's fast so be careful." Naruto said and Lee looked at him in surprise. But he couldn't for to long because Sasuke was in his face in an instant and had knocked the green blob back against the wall.

Lee grinned as he moved out of the wall and then sped towards Sasuke, Sasuke unable to see him move was hit in the chin and sent flying by Lee's kick. Lee then appeared behind him, the bandages on his hands unwrapped and began wrapping around Sasuke but was stopped by a very colorful pinwheel, pinning the bandages to the wall.

Sasuke landed gracefully as did Lee. Naruto and Team 7, as did Lee, turned to see a giant turtle, or tortoise. "Lee, you know better then that, you shouldn't be using that technique unless your protecting someone precious to you!" Turtle said and Lee bowed to it and was apologizing over and over again.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. "Is that his Sensei?" Sakura asked, still clinging to Naruto. Sasuke grunted, not entirely sure. "No, that turtle is a summons, meaning the summoner is near by." Naruto stated and no sooner did he say that, than his mismatched eyes land on the smoke cloud on top of the turtle. Once the figure showed up on top, Naruto's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"Lee, my passionate youth, what were you thinking, using such a technique on a fellow Konoha nin?" Naruto couldn't believe the Green Beast of Konoha was still alive. Naruto tried to sneak away before he was noticed, I mean the sensei was smacking his student around, so Naruto began to silently slip into the shadows, only to realize to late.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE FREAKING FOX DOING HERE IN KONOHA!" Gai yelled as he ran at Naruto, fully intent on killing the innocent little blonde right there. "Gah, stay away from me you freak!" Naruto yelled as he darted to a shadow, completely losing Gai since he also dropped his chakra down to zero.

"Where did he go, Lee did you see where he went?" Gai asked his student to see that Lee was shrugging. Sasuke and Sakura were watching, but their sight went black as soon as they felt hands on their arms. Their visions came back when Naruto pulled them out of the shadows to stand in front of a door. In front of that door stood Kakashi, who was reading his book as usual.

"Bout time you three got here." Kakashi said and looked up to see a very ticked off Naruto. "What happened to you?" He questioned and Naruto's face tried to compose itself on reflex but couldn't, his anger and frustration still shone. "The freaking Green Beast of Konoha is still alive." Naruto growled out and Kakashi's eye shone with mirth. "I thought he'd be dead after having fought me." Naruto growled, making Kakashi's eye grow wide with surprise.

"He tried to kill me down there when I met his student, Rock Lee and I'm afraid he won't leave me alone now." Naruto said as he walked to the door, his team right behind him. Kakashi was still dazed, so he didn't stop him from leaving.

Naruto stood in the middle, Sasuke and Sakura opened the doors to the room and entered, everyone except Naruto was surprise to see the room filled with nothing but scary looking Genin, all had one goal in mind. To become Chuunin!


	12. Chuunin Exams: Ibiki Comes First

Chapter Eleven

Chuunin Exams: Ibiki Comes First

Naruto looked at all the Genin in the room, not fazed in the least. 'Is this all the genin, god, this is really sad.' Naruto thought as he began walking to a corner of the room, but was stopped when he heard a loud pitched squeal, he turned around to see a blonde girl with light blue eyes hugging Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, it's been so long since I last saw you, and you look even hotter in that outfit." She said. "Ino, quit being a fan girl and act like the kunochi you are." Sakura scolded as she swatted the blonde off of Sasuke. "Shut it Billboard brow, what gives you the right to say that when obviously your not being a kunochi at all." Ino shrieked. Naruto had to plug his ears so his ear drums wouldn't pop. Sakura only shook her head and then latched herself back onto Naruto.

"What a drag, so you guys are here too?" A very lazy voice said, Naruto spotted the speaker when he walked into view. A boy with narrowed green eyes and brown hair tied up in a pineapple styled ponytail. "We are." Sasuke responded as another boy with swirls on his cheeks and very chubby, walked up next to the pineapple haired boy.

"Wow, the weaklings are here, this is great, now all nine of us are here." An annoying loud voice broke out. Naruto saw a boy with a white puppy and his eyes reminded him of a wolf. A boy with a coat that covered his face and weird small circular black sunglasses and then a shy girl with pale eyes that twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Naruto actually had to kick Sasuke in the shin to get his attention, since the Uchiha was caught up talking to the boy with pineapple hair. "Who are these six." Naruto stated once Sasuke turned to look at him. First the Uchiha had a confused look before understanding lit his face up.

"That's right, forgot you had only showed to take the genin exams." Dog boy said, and began introducing his team. "Well, my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru!" He announced, pointing to the white dog. He then pointed to the boy with glasses and then the nervous girl. "The boy is Shino Aburame and the girl is Hinata Hyuuga. We're team eight, sensei is Kurenai." Naruto nodded, tucking the information away.

The girl who had jumped Sasuke, looked over at him, and then decided to introduce her team. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, the boy with pineapple hair is Shikamaru Nara, and the one eating chips is Choji Akamichi." Ino said as she looked Naruto over. "Gosh bill board brow, how'd you get two hunks on your team?"

Sakura could only sigh in exasperation. Ino still didn't get it very well at all. "Get your head out of the clouds Ino, these Exams could kill us and your worried about guys." Sakura said as she sighed dramatically into Naruto's shoulder, who she still had a hold of. Ino pouted and crossed her arms, but before she could reply, a voice stopped her from doing so. "I'd keep quiet if I were you, your attracting quit the attention." it was a boy with glasses and silver hair walking towards them in a calm fashion.

Naruto growled low in his throat. His sense of smell was enhanced, probably just as good as that dog, Kiba, had. This boy smelt of snakes, it was faint, but it was enough to make Naruto's skin crawl in discomfort.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him weirdly and concern, but he shook them off with a shake of his head. "Well, you must be the rookies this year, names Kabuto. I'm a veteran of the Chuunin exams." He stated and Naruto could barely hold back a growl as he got closer to the group. He smirked as he looked at Naruto and the blonde had shivers go up his spine.

"How about I be nice and help you rookies this year, na sound fine to you?" Kabuto asked as he pulled a stack of cards out of a pocket, they were orange with some symbol on it that Naruto didn't recognize. The rookies looked at each other, except Naruto who kept his eyes on Kabuto, and nodded their heads.

Kabuto grinned and nodded his head. He pulled a card of the top and began spinning it, chakra showing what was on the card. "This is a map of the countries, showing which village sent how many numbers of competitors." Kabuto began, he didn't bother to explain how he made the picture appear to the genins, he just continued on. "Since I've competed seven times now, I have quit the experience, not to mention information on genin retaking this exam." he said. "So if you want any information on someone, all you have to do is ask."

Naruto instantly grabbed Sasuke by the arm and whispered in his ear, Sasuke nodded and stepped forward, Kabuto eyeing him carefully. "I want information on Rock Lee from the Leaf Village and then Gaara of the Sand, Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf, and Orochimaru of the Sannin." Kabuto's eyes widened when he heard the last, but none the least pulled out all of the cards, including Orochimaru's.

"First up, Rock Lee of the Leaf." Kabuto pushed chakra into the card, showing the picture of the boy. "He's only a year older then you, first time competing in the chuunin exams. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. His sensei is Might Gai. He's completed a hundred D-rank missions, ten C-rank, he specializes in Taijutsu, not much more is known about him." Kabuto concluded, Naruto nodded.

"Next is Gaara of the sand." Chakra swirled into the card, showing the picture. "He's the same age as you, first time in the chuunin exams, his teammates are his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, Sensei is Baki. He's completed sixty five D-rank, twenty C-rank, ten B-rank and one A-rank. Wow he's come back from every mission without a scratch on him. Not much else is known." Naruto nodded again as Kabuto continued.

"Okay, next is Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf." Kabuto pushed chakra into the card, showing the blonde himself. "Well, he's standing right in front of us, how nice. Well, he's the same age, first time in chuunin exams, his teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. He's completed thirty D-rank, Five C-rank, Five B-rank, and Two A-rank missions. How'd a genin like you get those?" Kabuto stopped in the middle to look at Naruto with Narrowed eyes. "It was before I joined the village, I told the Hokage some much needed information and he put it down in my file." Naruto explained.

Kabuto nodded in acceptance and continued. "It looks like he excels in all area's of shinobi techniques. His Taijutsu excels Lee's, His genjutsu better then Kurenai's, and Ninjutsu better then even Kakashi's. This boy is really excelled. Nothing left is known." Kabuto went to the next card while the other genin gawked at Naruto, except for Sasuke and Sakura, who already knew about it. "Last one, even though he no longer needs to be in the Chuunin exams, why did you ask for him?" Kabuto glanced at Sasuke who shrugged. "Just curious, heard he likes snakes, I do as well." The Uchiha smirked and Naruto grimaced.

"Okay then, well Orochimaru of the Sannin." Chakra poured into the card, showing the snake himself. "He was once of the Leaf village before he betrayed it by doing horrendous experiments on the children of the village. His teammates were Jiriya and Tsunade, His sensei was the third Hokage Sarutobi. Not much else, all information was clamed up as soon as I asked." Kabuto shrugged and Naruto could be seen stepping forward.

"Orochimaru is also the holder of the snake summoning scroll, holds many Ninjutsu under his belt, his style of Taijutsu is Hebi, and he excels in genjutsu." Naruto stated. Kabuto looked up at him and smirked. "Why aren't we just the little genius, so you've done your research have you?" Kabuto mocked. Naruto shook his head and replied with a simple, "I once worked with the bastard." and then turned to the front as a huge billow of smoke exploded in the front of the room.

"All right, shut up and listen, I'm the first proctor of the chuunin exams! Ibiki Morino is my name!" the man who stood at the front was powerful by the aura he sent off, Naruto was only one of the few that wasn't affected by him. "Alright, get a number and take a seat." he ordered and Naruto quickly made it to the front and took a number right out of the man's hands and went and took his seat. Ibiki stared at Naruto for a second and then handed out the rest to the others.

Naruto leaned back in his chair as Ibiki explained the rules and the blonde yawned, already having figured out the point of the test. It was simple, to cheat and not get caught. It was to see how well they could gather information, and Naruto already had that covered, he had a clone in the ceiling, one hiding in the shadows nearby, and another in the form of an insect hovering around. Now all he had to do was wait for Ibiki to say start, and he'd have all the answers.

When Ibiki yelled start, Naruto flipped his test and waited. One clone popped out of existence, the insect one, having gathered five answers, now all he needed was the last four. Ten minutes later, his clone in the ceiling popped having gathered three, it had even sabotaged a thing of mirrors, keeping others from passing, and framing many of cheating. Naruto chuckled at this but continued on.

He only needed one, and finally he got the ninth one with the one hidden in the shadows. Once he had them all written down, Naruto flipped his paper over and laid his head down. He had another twenty minutes before the tenth question and now he waited patiently, or would have if he hadn't fallen asleep, he ended up breathing silently as he did, causing Ibiki to turn and look at him with a raised brow.

'He fell asleep again, this is just so sad.' Sakura thought as she finished her test in ease, even blocking Ino from entering her mind and body to cheat herself. 'He fell asleep, doesn't he sleep enough at night or does he just like annoying us by sleeping?' Sasuke thought as he watched his teammate, he too done with the test and now had his head on his laced hands. 'It is funny though, even that proctor is noticing him now, great more attention for us to deal with.' the Uchiha continued as he watched on.

The twenty minutes up and Ibiki waited for the blonde to wake up after yelling "Drop you pencils, times up!" but the blonde continued to sleep, making a girl with a pink ponytail and the Uchiha to laugh at his misfortune. Ibiki having a tick mark on his forehead, walked over to the blonde's row, seeing as he was in the middle of it, Ibiki pulled out a kunai and threw it at the blonde.

He was surprised when it was sent back at him. He grabbed it out of the air and looked at the blonde. He was finally pulling his head out of his crossed arms and looked groggily up at Ibiki. "You should know we ninja never let our guards down." Naruto said calmly as he moved to sit up. Ibiki nodded and moved back to the front, ignoring the snickering the blonde's teammates were doing.

"well, since Blondie here is awake, I'll continue." Ibiki said as he finally made it to the front of the room. "Now, before I give you the tenth question, I want to know who's going to quit and who's going to take it. If you quit now, you can take the exam next year with your team, if you take the question and miss it, you not only fail the test and loss all your points, but you will be band from ever taking this exam ever again!"

There were shouts if defiance all over the room. Kiba was one of them yelling his defiance and pointing out that there were people who had taken it before. "Well that's to bad, you got stuck with me this year." Ibiki said smoothly, others asking questions and once answered, people began to leave. Naruto signaled for his team to stay and not to worry about the tenth question. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, both leaning back in their seats just like Naruto was.

Ibiki raised a brow again at this team like habit, it scared him big time. No team should be synchronize like that. For now though, he ignored them and watched those who were to scared to continue, leave. There were only nine teams left, by the time people quit raising their hands. Ibiki nodded to the chuunins at the side and went on with the exams.

"I must say to you all, Congratulations on passing the first exam." shouts of surprise and protest erupted in the room once he said this. "What do you mean we pass, what about the tenth question!" Temari yelled wanting answers. Someone snorted and the room turned to Naruto who was now standing with his team at the back of the room. "What are you, a bunch of idiots that you can't figure out the purpose of this test!" Sasuke yelled out, his anger finally boiling over.

"If you had figured that the first part of the test, the written part was to see if you could gather information without being caught. Being caught cost your team points and possibly their lives if they were on a mission." Sakura said next, Naruto turned to the classroom with crimson slited eyes, making everyone gasp at how powerful he looked at that moment.

"Let's say that your asked to partake in a mission to retrieve a scroll." Naruto began, pointedly looking at Ibiki now. "You have no information where guards are, no information on how the building is shaped or where the scroll is located within, what do you do. Do you take the mission or do you pass it off because your scared to and don't think your team can do it?" Naruto scanned the room, seeing frightened looks and older ones glaring at him.

"Well Ibiki-san, what would you do if you were given such a mission?" Naruto questioned, looking at the head interrogator. Ibiki smiled.

Ibiki slowly removed his headband that had been covering his skull and when removed, all the ones that weren't very experienced, gasped in surprise. "You won't have a choice. In unknown conditions and surprise threats could happen on a mission. Even if it means taking your team into a dangerous situation, you go and do it. You could be tortured or even killed for information. But you lead your team on, that's what a chuunin does, they are leaders in their squads, most likely leading their team onto dangerous missions." Ibiki explained calmly as he put his headband on.

"So to be a chuunin, you have to be able to lead your team and not be caught on missions." Ibiki finished. "I now say that you have passed the first part of the chuunin exams, congratulations!"

And as he said that, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked towards the window to see a huge cloth ball flying through said window and popping out a mad Kunochi. The cloth was pinned up using kunais and it read Anko Mitarashi. Out popped the kunochi, waving a dango stick around. "Hello, I'm the second proctor of the chuunin exams, Anko Mitarashi!"

And with that, Naruto paled horribly as the women's eyes landed on him, an evil glint in her eyes as she laid eyes on him.


	13. Missing Moment: Age Seven Curse Mark

Missing Moment

Age Seven: Curse Mark

Naruto yelped as he felt Fangs sink into his neck, stunned, he hadn't noticed a snake right behind. But he ignored that at the moment to better pay attention to the pain that was now coursing through his entire body. Naruto couldn't help it, he felt Orochimaru back off, taking his fangs out of his neck, Naruto screamed for everything he was worth.

He collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain as the curse mark formed on his neck, the three comas circling each other, signaling that Orochimaru had marked him. Naruto was unaware when Kisame, Itachi, Pain, Deidara, and Sasori appeared in the hall with him and Orochimaru, brought by his screams.

Itachi's eyes shined with the Sharingan and Kisame held his Samehada in front of him, ready to attack, Sasori hunched over in his oversized puppet armor, had the scorpion tail appear, Deidara had several spider bombs ready to dispatch, as Pain focused on pushing Orochimaru through the wall with his Rinnagan.

"Ku ku Ku Ku, oh how I love me a little blonde boy." Orochimaru said as he licked the side of Naruto's face in a taunting manner, making Itachi's Sharingan spin in anger. "But, as it seems I attacked the boy, I must take my leave and abandon Akutsuki, I do hope the boy survives the night." and with that, Orochimaru sunk into the ground, leaving behind a writhing blonde in pain at the feet of several Akutsuki members.

Itachi rushed over to the blonde, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. Naruto recognizing the gesture calmed down enough for Itachi to carry him to their room, they still slept in the same bed, Itachi refusing to put Naruto in the same room as the hyperactive Tobi.

Naruto whimpered and whined as Itachi placed him on their bed, the silken sheets doing little to make Naruto comfortable, so Itachi grabbed the blue comforter out of the closet and threw it over the blonde, hoping to keep him warm.

Kisame came running in with a bowl of water and rag, handing it over to Itachi who removed Naruto's goggles and replaced them with a wet cloth to the blonde's burning forehead. "What did Orochimaru do to him?" Kisame asked, not having seen the mark on the boy. Itachi didn't answer, leaving Pain who stood at the door to answer.

"Orochimaru has put his curse mark on the boy, making Naruto weak at the moment as Orochimaru tries to take over his mind, but I'm sure that if Itachi stays with him, that he should be fine." Pain explained as he left the room, leaving Itachi in charge of taking care of Naruto. Not that Itachi would let anyone else take care of the blonde, he was too protective, after all.

Itachi watched as Naruto fidgeted in his sleep and as Itachi felt his own eyes grow tired and his body getting heavy, he heard Kisame say that he was leaving, leaving Itachi to watch Naruto.

The poor boy was so hot and he kept thrashing in his sleep, only calming when Itachi touched his forehead or putting a new wet cloth on his head. Itachi eventually resulted to just laying with the boy, causing said blonde to stop moving all together.

Itachi couldn't help but notice that Naruto was paler then before, making his whisker marks stand out even more then before, and making Itachi worry more then ever. He was surprised when he found he had fallen asleep, Naruto still unconscious but the color to the boy was back, even though he now had fever tinged cheeks.

Itachi sighed tiredly, knowing that Naruto wouldn't be awake for a little bit. Naruto never was one to sleep in, even if he had a fever the night before, a poisoning attempt by Kisame that Naruto had survived without problems. Now all Itachi had to do was wait till the boy awoke, while he was doing that, he went and took a shower and changed clothes. When he returned to his room, Naruto was still asleep, but thrashing again, a worried Kisame tried to placate him and failing miserably.

So Itachi took the initiative and climbed back into the bed, letting Naruto's head rest on his shoulder, the boy relaxing as Itachi swiped a damp cloth over the boy's forehead. "Any idea how long this'll last?" Kisame asked. Itachi could only shake his head, unsure of what would happen.

"I have no idea what Orochimaru's curse mark does or why he made it. If I had more information, I could figure it out, but as it is, I don't." Itachi replied and Kisame nodded his head in understanding. It was a very confusing thing and Itachi was willing to bet that that mark of Orochimaru's was of no good. It could only cause problems.

34

It was well into the night when Naruto's fever broke and left the boy sleeping tiredly that day and the day after and the next day. He spent five days sleeping, trying to reign in the power suddenly coursing through his veins. He had finally lost the battle on the sixth day he was sleeping, Itachi was with him the entire time, was the one to receive the first hit.

Naruto had snapped his now crimson eyes open, slited as usual, but that wasn't what caught Itachi's attention. It was the flame looking tattoos covering the boy's body. Fast.


	14. Chuunin Exams: Anko’s Second

**Warning**: there is a little Yaoi, but only because I think Orochimaru's gay and there is cussing, just to warn you guys a little ahead of time

Chapter Thirteen

Chuunin Exams: Anko's Second

Naruto paled as Anko stared at him with a predator look in her eyes. Naruto's hand raised to his neck instantly, as did Anko's. Naruto knew who she was and what she was doing here, the problem was he didn't expect it to react to her, causing both of them pain. Naruto wasn't sure if this was suppose to happen, but once the two had made eye contact, both were in pain.

And it wasn't just that, Anko was another person he had met a long time ago, she had been on the Green beast's team. Now she looked at him with malicious glee in her eyes. "Oh, just great, I get stuck with Orochimaru's stupid little toy, not to mention the bitch is freaking CRAZY!" Naruto let his cool slip just a little as he yelled the last part out. Anko's eyes narrowing even more.

"I'd shut it if I were you Fox, after all, I'm your superior now that your in the village." Anko gloated as she placed her hands on her hips. Everyone felt it when Naruto released the strongest killer intent they had ever felt, making even Garra flinch. "That doesn't seem to really matter, especially since you lost to an eight year old boy who only took you out in three moves." Naruto growled, making Ibiki chuckle, seeing Anko cringe in fear like that. It wasn't very often when she was scared.

"Okay then, if your done trying to intimidate each other, I suggest that you get going." Ibiki stated as he crossed his hands behind his back, looking like the TI leader he was. Anko nodded and pointed them out the door, leading them to the Forest of Death for the second exam. Naruto grumbling all the way.

34

"All right brats, this place here is known as the Forest of Death. A highly used area for Chuunin to train at!" Anko announced as she pointed at a fenced in forest that was huge. Anko then proceeded to tell them the rules about the two scrolls. "Now, since there are Twenty seven people here, meaning nine teams, I'll be putting five earth and heaven scrolls into this battle. As for the terrain, Take a look at this map." Here Anko took out a map showing the surrounding area and the tower's location.

Naruto's eyes bled red and he memorized the map in no time, especially since she had rolled it back up and his eyes turned back to sapphire. "Alright, since the terrain and the other things have been explained I'll hand out these release forms. Its so if you were to die in there, Konoha nor I would take responsibility for it." Anko said and sent a look at Naruto. "Try not to kill to many people, Fox." Anko stated, earning a growl from the boy, his eyes going red.

"Say that to my face you sad excuse of a snake mistress, you have no right in telling me that especially after working for that Hebi." Naruto snarled as he let the kunai that sliced his cheek, cut him and let Anko get behind him. "You shouldn't insult me unless you want to lose that pretty little head of yours." Anko whispered in a hiss.

Naruto only shook his head, but his eyes widened when a scent of snakes entered his nose full power. It wasn't Anko either, she smelled of dango and snakes, this one was just full out snakes. Naruto twitched as he also smelt death and decaying flesh. He knew instantly who it was and he wasn't very keen to get near him anytime soon.

Anko turned around to see a girl with a long tail, long black hair and dressed for the grass country, which was good because she was from the grass country. "You know I wouldn't sneak up behind a very irked kunochi, if I were you." Anko cautioned, grabbing the kunai the girl held with her tongue.

The girl chuckled as she eyed the back of Naruto's head for a second and turned back to Anko. "Sorry, the sight of blood gets me worked up." She answered as she went back to her team. Naruto just stood there shivering while Sasuke and Sakura tried to calm him down. Anko went back to the front and handed out the slips of paper, Naruto taking his team far away from the grass kunochi.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked as she signed hers, ready to go. Naruto shook his head as he and Sasuke signed theirs as well, and all three headed to hand them in, and get a scroll. as they got a heaven scroll, Naruto grabbed it instantly, not giving Sasuke or Sakura a chance to grab it at all. "I'll carry it." Naruto stated as he headed for a gate, Sakura and Sasuke glancing at each other before following.

Naruto turned to his teammates as they reached gate seven, ten minutes before they were to enter the forest. "You two should know, I want us to avoid the team with the Grass kunochi on it, I don't want to even see her while we're in there." Naruto stated earning curious glances from him. Naruto only shook his head in response and turned back to the gate, ready to go when the announcement said they could.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a second, but then shrugged and moved into position in front of the gate, ready to move when the time came. They didn't realize the grass team was only a gate away, listening to them.

Ten minutes later. "GO!" Was shouted and Naruto opened the gate and Team 7 shot into the forest, ready for anything that was to come at them.

34

It was an hour into the exam when Naruto and his team encountered a rain village nin, a respirator to help him breath under water and a pale body suit on. Sasuke and Sakura took him out easily, knocking him out and tying him to a tree. He didn't have the scroll so they moved on, Naruto being careful not to attract attention.

Now they moved with expert precision through the forest, heading towards the tower. 'If we set a trap near the tower, we're sure to get a scroll, not to mention maybe be able to avoid those grass nin.' Naruto thought as he jumped onto a tree, sticking by using chakra. He had to stop suddenly when he felt a very powerful chakra heading towards them. "STOP AND GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed into the other two heading towards him, falling down harder then they should've due to impact, and a burst of wind that would've sent one of them flying over head.

Naruto climbed to his feet gingerly as did Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a giant snake looming over them, staring at him specifically. Naruto was sweating, grabbing Sasuke and Sakura, about to transport out of there, when something slammed into his stomach, paralyzing him long enough for the snake to attack, leaving Sasuke to save them all from an early lunch date.

"Naruto, are you ok, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto as he clutched his stomach. "What hit him?" Sasuke ask as he threw shuriken and kunai at the snake, hopping that would derail him for at least a second. "I don't know, but he should be fine, just a little out of breath." Sakura informed as she helped the blonde stand up, his eyes bleeding to red and slited.

"We have to move away from here, grab on." Naruto ordered as he finally got his breath back. Sasuke put a hand onto his shoulder as Sakura continued to help hold him steady, letting him lean on her. "Ok, here we go." Naruto said, aware that the snake was heading straight for them now, mouth wide opened. Naruto formed the hand seal required and teleported them out of the way, only to show a few yards away from the snake.

Naruto keeled over in pain, screaming as he clutched his neck. The pain was so intense Naruto could hardly get them out of there in time. "Naruto! Naruto! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as her hands began to glow green, but there was nothing she could do, especially when the grass nin showed up in front of the snake.

"Ah, here's the leaf Nins I wanted." She said as she let her tongue swipe across her face. Sakura made a disgusted face while Sasuke grunted. "And you seem competent enough. How about we fight?" She asked as she move forward, but Naruto wouldn't have it. He threw a shuriken in her path, stopping her as he stood unsteadily on his feet. "Stay away from us." Naruto ordered as he took a step back, even Sasuke showed his surprise at the fear in his voice. This wasn't the Naruto they knew anymore.

"Why you can't just leave me alone is beyond me Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled as he took another step back, pulling Sakura and Sasuke with him this time. The woman didn't seem fazed at all, she only smirked at him and laughed. "ku ku ku, why aren't you just the smart one Naruto. But how'd you recognize me, I stole a face, so you shouldn't be able to." Oro stated as he stepped forward. Naruto taking another step back, Sasuke and Sakura now following his lead.

"The stench of snakes is to strong for it not to be you." Naruto stated calmly, though fear tinged his voice still. "Well, I guess your sense of smell improved since last we met." Orochimaru said as he disappeared and then reappeared behind Naruto, said blonde whipping around to look at him for a second, then back handed away from his teammates, into an awaiting snakes mouth. "NARUO!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at the same time, jumping away from Orochimaru. They didn't have to even begin fighting him before the snake's throat began to expand and then explode, Naruto jumping out with a ton of his clones. He was covered in guts and saliva.

"Oh well, guess the Uchiha won't be my new toy so easily." Orochimaru said, making Naruto's eyes widen, the crimson shining with fury. "You can't have him Oro, besides, he doesn't have the Sharingan. It's been destroyed, thanks to Itachi." Naruto stated as he looked at the snake, to see surprise on the stolen face. "Well, that's unfortunate, guess he's of no use to me." "He isn't, so back away now, before I KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted the last past as he darted forward and attacked Orochimaru, pain still flaring in his neck.

"Oh, still full of fight I see, that's good." Orochimaru said as he dodged the clawed fists, throwing in his own punches, which were dodged clumsily. Naruto finally had to go on the defensive, Orochimaru's own attacks sped up, some landing dangerously.

"Now what shall I do you with, should I take you now or leave you?" Orochimaru taunted as he touched a spot on Naruto's neck. Sasuke noticing it was the spot where Naruto had been clutching earlier. Naruto's eyes widened as said snake did that, falling over in pain, clutching his neck in horrible agony.

"Now, that I got you, maybe I should get what I've wanted since the first day I saw you." Orochimaru said as he lifted Naruto's head up by the chin and slowly took the boy's first kiss, sliding his disgustingly long tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he tried to escape only to have Oro touch his neck again. Naruto shrieked in pain and fear, only for it to be muffled by Orochimaru.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in shock as they watched what was going on, for only a minute, Sasuke and Sakura exploded in anger. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, YOU GOD DAMN PERV!" both yelled as they charged at the snake. Naruto was still struggling as hard as he could with the pain Oro was inflicting on him. Orochimaru looked up at them, pulling away from Naruto, but still had a firm grip on the blonde's chin. "How annoying." Orochimaru said as he stood, letting go of Naruto, who was panting and crawling away, Oro glared at the two attacking.

"Now, why don't you two just freeze." The snake said as he pulled down part of the skin under his eyes to show them slited. Sasuke and Sakura instantly froze in their place, seeing their deaths by kunais in the forehead. Sakura broke down and began to sob, and Sasuke slowly forced his body to reach for his kunai holster on his thigh. Naruto seeing his friends in danger began to slowly get up on to his feet and then forced hand seals and chakra.

"Wind style: Typhoon Winds Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, instantly aiming the winds at Orochimaru, blowing the snake away from them. Naruto panted heavily as he moved towards his teammates who were still affected by the jutsu. Naruto formed another hand seal and dispelled the genjutsu from his team. He finally fell to his knees, worn out.

"Naruto, was that really Orochimaru?" Sakura asked as she got up and moved over to him. Naruto could only nod and spit. The taste of the snake still fresh in his mouth. "That evil son of a bitch, how dare he still your first kiss!" Sakura exclaimed as she helped Naruto stand. Sasuke grunted in agreement, thinking it had been disgusting.

Naruto didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to get a scroll and get out of there, only problem was that a giant snake appeared in front of them wasn't a very good. "Now, you didn't think that jutsu was going to get rid of me, did you?" Orochimaru asked on top of the snake's head. He no longer wore the face of the women, his own pale skin and golden eyes shone in the dark forest.

Naruto shivered at the thought of the snake touching him again, so he did the only thing that came to mind. Knock his teammates away from him and call upon the Kyuubi's power. His eyes bled to red and slited, and his nails elongated as did his fangs, whisker marks darkening as he let his chakra paths be flooded by the Kyuubi's power.

He then darted forward, jumping onto the snakes head and attacking Orochimaru as fast and hard as he could. Claws flew as did a slimy tongue, wrapping around Naruto's body, going around his arms and behind his back, keeping his hands from forming jutsu. "I forgot you could do that, oh well, I got you anyways, so why don't we just take off now." Orochimaru said and was about to disappear when Naruto began to laugh. First it was a chuckle then a full out laugh. Orochimaru was now very ticked off.

"What's so damn funny?" He asked, Naruto turned his crimson eyes to him and tried to calm. Finally getting to a somewhat calm state, he answered. "Your never going to get me, and thanks for the scroll." Naruto said as he disappeared in a smoke cloud. Orochimaru stared for a second before looking down to see two more Naruto's who had been standing in Naruto's teammate's places. They waved up at him and smiled before disappearing. Orochimaru's scream could be heard all the way from sound in Rice Country.

34

Naruto panted as they moved, he was tired beyond belief, and so was his teammates, but he couldn't stop now. It was too early too stop and too dangerous. Orochimaru could still be after them now, he didn't really want to stop and find out. So he was very relieved when the tower came into few. He was so glad that when happened, that he collapsed after they entered the tower.

He was also happy to know that Orochimaru had the Earth scroll, so they had completed their mission and arrived at the tower on the first day. "Thank god we made it." Naruto panted out, breathing hard as he grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke grunted and Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked around for a minute as he gulped in air hungrily. His eyes landed on a manuscript on the wall, saying stuff about if heaven was what you wanted then study and if earth is what you wanted then train. Or so Naruto thought, he didn't really read it all the way through. So he did the only thing he thought was right and tossed the two scrolls to one teammate each. "Open them." Naruto ordered as he looked at the two confused genin.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said again. "Open them or read the manuscript first, but your suppose to open them now." Naruto said as he looked at the two in annoyance. The two read the manuscript, looked at each other, then looked at Naruto. Then back at each other, nodding, they opened the scrolls. Only to drop them, having them make an X on the floor and begin to smoke ominously. Then a sudden poof and Naruto's vision went black before he could see who was standing there.

Sorry It took so long, I've been so busy with school and my grandfather died and I've just been in a real pinch as of late. As for those who don't like what I did with Orochimaru, I warned you at the top, not my fault if you ignored it at the beginning.

So please review for me please. Pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles and chocolate hot sauce and almonds and jelly beans and sour patch kids! I love sour patch kids!


	15. Missing Moment: Age Seven Curse Mark P2

Missing Moment

Age Seven: Affect of Curse Mark

Itachi leapt off the bed as a swirl of purple chakra surrounded Naruto's body. The flame tattoos spreading faster around his body, almost turning him black, but stopped at half of his body. Naruto wore a maniacal grin as he looked at Itachi.

"You know Itachi-Nii-san, maybe I should've joined Orochimaru sooner, the power I have now is nothing compared to before. Now I can fight just about anyone I want!" Naruto stated as he rushed at his older brother figure and slammed a clawed fist into his face, smashing him out of the room effectively.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Pain yelled as Itachi crashed into his room. Itachi looked at him with his Sharingan spinning. "He's awake and out of control." Itachi stated as he got up and ran out of the hole to the leader's room. Pain understood perfectly. He had sent Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu to find more information on the curse mark. Leaving him, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, and Tobi to deal with the blonde.

"This is going to give me a head ache, I just know it." Pain said as he got up and dressed. He was tired, it was three in the god damn morning and the brat had to choose to wake up now, when they were all defenseless. Oh, this was bad.

"Konan, get ready to use you paper, the brat woke up." Pain said through a head set. "I'll be there soon, I was taking a walk outside." Was the reply. Pain sighed as he replied with a "Hurry." and then went to help Itachi to calm the blonde down.

When he entered the room, he was met with Kisame in his Shark form, fused with Samehada, Itachi holding Naruto off with a Katana, and Naruto pushing against said sword with a kunai. "Kisame, report what the hell is going on." Pain ordered and Kisame turned to look at him, grimacing as he held a wound just under his ribs, not to deep, but deep enough to be critical.

"Well, Naruto woke up, went berserks, the curse mark is spreading over his body like wild fire. I fused with Samehada as fast as I could, but Naruto nailed me in the side before the transformation was complete. Itachi then took over and here we are." Kisame reported. "Naruto's ten times stronger then before and ten times faster, Itachi is barely keeping up with him in the first place." Kisame went on, Pain nodded as he rubbed his temples.

Itachi was dodging flying claws at the time, getting small cuts here and there, but other wise fine, well except for one hand that had a huge claw marks on it and bleeding heavily. Kisame had the same marking, except on his left hand and his side.

Pain sighed as he reopened his eyes, Naruto slammed against the wall and Itachi slumped to the ground, exhausted. Pain walked over to Naruto, who was screaming to be released that instant. Pain ignored him and touched the curse mark, it instantly returned to it's normal state of quietness and calm. "He'll be fine, he should wake tomorrow and I want you to take it easy for a few days, especially Naruto." Pain said.

Leader then walked out of the room to inform Konan she didn't have to worry about it anymore, and to just go to bed. Itachi and Kisame took Naruto to a different room and then patched themselves up. Itachi returning to Naruto's and his new room and Kisame went to his room to sleep.

34

Everything was back to normal the next morning, Naruto sat at the table with Itachi and Kisame, nibbling at his food slowly. Itachi had bandages on his forehead and face, along with his hand, Kisame had the same, except on his side as well.

Naruto's head bowed low, not looking at either of his teachers and friends. He didn't feel like he deserved the right anymore. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered so lightly that Itachi almost missed it. Kisame did.

"What are you sorry for Naruto?" Itachi asked as he ate his sushi. Kisame looked up at the blonde, ignoring his beef steak and eggs at the moment. "It was all my fault, I hurt you guys, and I didn't even try to stop." Naruto said, trying to hold back tears. "It wasn't your fault kid, you couldn't control that much raw power and the cure mark was designed to mess with you mind." Kisame said as he finished his breakfast. Naruto ignored his miso ramen to rather put his hands in his lap.

"But I could've tried harder." Naruto said quietly. Itachi sighed and stood up, pulled Naruto out of his seat, knelt in front of the blonde and put their foreheads together. Itachi then closed his eyes as he spoke, holding Naruto in place by hugging him. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine and you'll learn how to control the curse mark. You'll be fine and besides, me and Kisame have been in worse shape, especially after sparring with you in the training field." This earned a chuckle from Naruto and Kisame laughed too.

"Ok." Naruto said as tears finally escaped his eyes and he collapsed into sobs. Itachi held him throughout the entire time, letting Naruto release the emotions that kept him unfocused and that could destroy this little boy's mind if left unchecked.

Oh this was touching scene between Naruto and Itachi. And be prepared cause I'm warning you now too, there is some light Yaoi in this story because I believe Orochimaru is gay, so no flames and no bad reviews on that cause I did warn you ahead of time and I will put a warning in the next chapter before I begin to warn you again. Until then, Ja Ne!


	16. Chuunin Exams: Preliminaries

Chapter Fifteen

Chuunin Exams: Preliminaries before Hayate

Naruto was so exhausted when he awoke next, only to find he was in bed and his headband was removed and set on the night stand. He looked around groggily, noticing it was a guest room somewhere. His eyes shone brilliantly in the sun light, one Crimson and one sapphire, both slited.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud and just about jumped out of bed when someone replied. "Your in a room at the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death." Kakashi stated as he sat on the window sill, reading his nasty book. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked again, sitting up in bed and ignoring the fact that his sensei was reading porn. "Three days, you showed up at the tower the night of the first day and slept since then. You have to attend the next round tomorrow and be prepared. a lot of teams have showed up so there might be preliminaries." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looked disoriented for a second before his eyes widened in fear. Throughout the tower, you could hear someone yelling very loudly, making all the jounin and Chuunin and Anbu present pull out kunai ready to attack an intruder. That was until they heard the voice yell "GET ME SOME MOUTH WASH! MOUTH WASH! MOUTH WASH! MOUTH WASH!" they all then went back to their daily work while Sasuke and Sakura ran to Naruto's room to check on the blonde.

Only to sweat drop when they saw him repeatedly rinsing his mouth out with orange flavor mouth wash and then brushing his teeth and then rinsing his mouth again and again and again. "Ah, Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she came up behind the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder. "Washing my mouth of the snake that seemed to like choking me with his tongue." Naruto replied as he furiously brushed his teeth again.

"Hn, your going to scrape your gums out if you keep doing that." Sasuke said as he walked into the bathroom as well. Both Sakura and Sasuke were covered in bandages and their clothes were torn a little here and there. "I don't care, I want to disinfect my mouth as much as possible." Naruto grunted back, not turning around to look at them.

"Naruto, we know what happened, but seriously, if you keep this up, your going to destroy your mouth and tear your teeth out." Sakura soothed as much as she could. Naruto ignored them and it finally came down to Sasuke and Sakura to wrestle the mouth wash and toothbrush away from their blonde teammate, who glared at them soon after words.

"I think I'm going to go find some acid and burn my mouth clean." Naruto said as he was about to leave the room, only to have mass pain hit his head and shoulder hard. Naruto ended up falling to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. "Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she took three steps and kneeled by the blonde's side, Sasuke doing the same.

They were unprepared when black flame tattoos started to encompass the blonde's body. "I have to fight it." Naruto ground out, his eyes half way crimson. "This isn't happening, I won't let it." Naruto kept saying to himself, the tattoos receding and then encompassing him over and over again. "Naruto, what's happening, what are these tattoos?" Sakura asked, worry evident in her voice, Sasuke grunted but the worry was in his eyes clearly.

"Back, I have to push them back." Naruto ground out, not hearing his teammates, finally the curse mark receded, leaving Naruto panting for breath. "Naruto, what was that!" Sakura shrieked as she helped the blonde stand. "Its….called…." Naruto started, but couldn't continue since he passed out, exhausted from fighting the curse mark and mentally ignoring Orochimaru's call.

34

It was the day of the preliminaries and Naruto had a massive headache. It didn't help, when the Hokage began to talk, people erupted in anger and fear of the truth, Naruto himself was really tired and wanted to sleep, but knew he wouldn't be able to until his fight came up. He was angered near the end though when the Hokage asked if anyone wanted to leave.

Kabuto left, leaving two of his teammates to fight. Then Sakura began to try and convince him to drop out because of the curse mark. He refused and then she tried to force it by raising her hand, but Naruto stopped her and told her to leave it, he was going to continue even though the risk of Orochimaru was high.

Hayate, who was the second proctor, stood at the front told them to look at a board between to giant hands in a hand seal, it showed to be able to sort random names against one another and Sasuke grunted in annoyance. He was first. Naruto followed everyone to the top level, and watched Sasuke win his match easily, using one of Lee's moves from their spar from the beginning of the exams. Then he watched Sakura fight Ino, only to fake being knocked out at the same time as Ino and have it end as a draw.

"Why'd you fake it?" Naruto had asked and Sakura replied with a, "I don't feel like I'm ready to continue." After she had 'awoken'. Naruto only sighed and shook his head in frustration, that had been a waste of time. Then the Shino boy had defeated a sound nin by the name of Zaku. Dosu won against Choji and the sound girl lost to Shikamaru, Kiba lost to Gaara, Dog boy had given up instantly not even getting into the arena to fight.

Hinata lost to her cousin Neji, while Tenten lost to Temari of the sand. Kankuro won against one of Kabuto's teammates. And then it was him and Lee, Naruto couldn't wait to go out in speed, not holding back at all.

"I advise you to take those weights off before we begin or you won't be able to keep up." Naruto said as he made a hand seal, nothing happened, but Naruto felt lighter then before. Lee looked up to his sensei, Gai, who nodded. Lee then removed his weights, letting them fall to the ground leaving huge craters in the ground. Naruto grinned and as soon as Hayate said begin, both Naruto and Lee disappeared.

"What, how's that even possible, someone as fast as Lee!" Tenten, who awoke just a few minutes ago, exclaimed. Neji was surprised as well, but didn't show it. "This is the Fox of the Red Dawn, an unknown group that is for hire, and consists of missing nin." Gai explained, his arms crossed over his chest. The sounds of battle in the arena echoed around, but only the jounin and Hokage could see what was happening. "Fox of the Red Dawn, what do you mean by that Sensei?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Well, The blonde fighting Lee, is actually on at least Kakashi's level, if not above. He had been trained by Itachi Uchiha, missing nin of Leaf, and Kisame Hoshigaki, missing nin of the Mist." Gai stated as he watched Lee dodge a left hook, and then did a Konoha whirlwind that Naruto jumped over, and then knocked Lee on the head with the blunt end of a kunai. "He has jutsu I have never seen and skills to rival an anbu captain. Anko couldn't take him when we went on that mission four years ago."

"You mean that mission that ended up a failure and you coming back as a bloody pulp?" Kakashi asked, having been only a few feet away from Gai, standing with his team. Gai nodded in affirmative. "Naruto Uzumaki is the one that almost killed me, leaving Anko with a serious side injury and killing two others." Tenten gasped, as did Sakura , Sasuke and Neji only raised their eyebrows at this. The other teams were on the other side of the arena, so they didn't hear it.

"Yes, I see, but how come Naruto came back to Konoha after Six years of being away, it makes no sense." Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband, his Sharingan spinning as Typhoon winds erupted into the arena. Tenten having to be held down by Gai and Sasuke holding Sakura down. "Well if that isn't a neat little trick." Kakashi stated as he watched the high speed match.

34

Naruto was grinning wickedly as he dodged a roundhouse kick from Lee, and then he went in to offensive, sending the boy flying when he released the Typhoon winds. Lee was such an amazing opponent, but he wondered if the green clad boy would go all out, or just stand there like an idiot staring at him from the statues he now stood upon, only after slamming into them.

"I had no idea you were so strong." Lee said as he stared wide eyed at Naruto. "And you match my speed without trying." Naruto shook his head. "Your right, I'm not trying, I'm toying with you." Naruto stated as his eyes turned red and slited. "You need to kick it up a notch if you plan to win." Naruto said. Lee nodded in understanding. The boy closed his eyes, and then shot them back open, Naruto's grin getting wider as he felt the Gate of Open, Open within the boy. "Oh this is going to be fun. Like fighting your sensei all over again." Naruto said as he got ready.

Lee looked at him for a second before disappearing, Naruto upped his speed and disappeared too, meeting Lee in the middle again, each having fist fly, Naruto dodging Lee's but Naruto knocking Lee back. Blood trickled from the boy's mouth and Naruto's own mouth began to water, the Fox's instincts taking over, not to mention the curse mark beginning to spread over his body.

Lee's eyes opened wide as he saw that, Naruto didn't even bother fighting it this time, knowing he'd be too tired to fight Lee if he did, he instead ignored the voice and got the power under control. Like those times with Itachi that taught him to control over. "Sorry, the sight of blood gets me worked up sometimes." Naruto said as he disappeared. Reappearing behind Lee and hitting the boy with a round house kick to the middle. "You'll have to move faster then this, open the next gate boy." Naruto commanded.

Lee obliged and opened the gate of Rest and then the Gate of Life and then the gate of Wound and then the Limit gate. Lee's skin turned red with chakra overflowing and Naruto's grin got wider, while Gai's turned into a frown. 'What's Lee thinking, that's what Naruto wants, and what's up with the tattoos that just showed up?' Gai thought.

Naruto couldn't believe how gullible this guy was, now that the fool had opened all the gates he could, Naruto was going to make him pay dearly for that one mistake. Listening to him was never a good idea. It usually ended in blood and guts somewhere along the line, but Naruto didn't feel like doing that so he'd go with a broken leg and arm for now.

Anko herself was shaking in fear and agony. Her curse mark burnt and stung with pain unimaginable. She couldn't move to stop Naruto this time around, the curse mark was too much, she couldn't even talk, not able to warn the Hokage what was happening.

Naruto's team themselves, were scared shitless. They couldn't believe what was happening, those tattoos didn't make sense and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. How'd the blonde get it and when. But Kakashi felt frozen by the raw power coming from the boy. He knew he was some kind of powerful ninja that had worked for some hire for war ninja group, or something, and now he was seeing Naruto toying with one of Konoha's best.

Naruto jumped into the air as Lee flew at him, avoiding the red skinned boy with ease as he did back flips, front flips, and cartwheels, avoiding Lee. Even with all those gates opened, he couldn't keep up with Naruto at all. Then suddenly, Naruto felt like he just came down from heaven, realizing what he was doing. Even if he was in control, he was relying on the power Orochimaru had cursed him with.

So with sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, Naruto pushed back the curse Mark and Lee finally came down from opening the gates chakra. The two of them were exhausted, well, Naruto still held the most chakra at the time, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fall to his knees at the same time Lee did, and he did.

"Damn it, if I had known I was going to exhaust myself by doing that, then I wouldn't have used that power!" Naruto growled as he stood back up, his sapphire eyes bleeding to red and slited in anger, chakra returning to his body. "Oh well, I can always use this one, it holds more power." Naruto said as he moved to Lee who was standing back up slowly and went into a fighting stance.

"This ends now Rock Lee and your not leaving this arena without some kind of injury besides those cuts." and with that Naruto disappeared again in a flash of yellow, making those watching this, think of the Yellow Flash from so long ago. Before any of them saw it, Lee was screaming in pain, laying on the ground, clutching his now newly broken arm.

"I made sure not to make a too terrible break, it'll heal fine in a few months, but until then, your out of commission." Naruto said as he was declared the winner, Lee passing out from pain. Gai jumped down into the arena to look at Lee, and then the man stood back up, walked over to Naruto, who stood still.

Gai looked him in the eyes, Crimson meeting charcoal. Then Gai did the last thing anyone expected him to. He raised his fists and punched Naruto straight in the face. "That's for almost killing me four years ago and injuring my student when needn't be." Gai said and then jumped back up to his remaining team, watching Lee be carted off to the medical bay.

Naruto himself, went and met his team on the balcony, his team watching as the bruise Gai had given him disappeared, along with his crimson eyes and claws, the fangs remaining and his slited sapphire eyes shined with anger as his fist shook. He was holding himself back from beating the shit out of the Green Beast of Konoha.


	17. Chuunin Exams: Meet the Pervert

Chapter Sixteen

Chuunin Exams: Meet the Pervert

Naruto was running around the village, trying to escape from the mass of ninja on his tail. He had no idea so many ninja had heard of the Fox of the Red Dawn and that he had fought this many from Konoha. What the hell was he thinking, fighting them, oh right, he probably wasn't, not with Kisame by his side, and Itachi as well. The three of them had been a destructive trio. Thus, causing Naruto trouble now.

"Gah! Go away and leave me alone, I'm apart of this village now, you have no reason to be attacking me, besides, I never killed you people when we fought. Be god damn grateful!" Naruto yelled back at the twenty ninja behind him. They didn't listen and just kept going, increasing in speed, forcing Naruto to drop his weight force jutsu to keep going. The gravity lifted off his limbs and he disappeared to the ninja behind him. None noticing that he had just increased his speed and escape.

Naruto finally escaped the ninja and appeared at the training ground where Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for him. It was the training grounds they had been using for a while now and Naruto was glad no one else had shown up. Well, that was until Anko showed up, right behind him, brandishing a kunai.

Naruto eeped and disappeared again, Anko hot on his tail. The blonde reappeared a second later, smirking. "How'd you escape so fast?" Sasuke asked. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said as he pointed to the left, Anko was chasing him, but Naruto stood with them, so they just nodded.

"Okay, I called you here to tell you that Sakura, you get to do whatever you like till the exams are over, so go study more medical jutsu all you want." Sakura squealed and disappeared, ready to find a willing teacher in the medical field. "Naruto, I'm sorry to say that I'm taking Sasuke on a training mission to improve his skills. Will you be okay without me?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded. As soon as Kakashi got the affirmative, he grabbed his raven haired student and the two disappeared, leaving Naruto to have to deal with a very pissed Anko, who had found out it had been a shadow clone she had been chasing the entire time.

34

It took another three days to convince the other shinobi that Naruto was no longer a threat to them and that he was really there to stay for the rest of his little meager life. By that time, Naruto swore he had upped his speed by five times. Now he was eager to really start his training, or was.

He stunk, unable to take a bath since he had been running for his life for the past three or four days. He was planning on taking a bath before training, even though that didn't really make sense all that much. He wanted to be clean before he got even dirtier and stunk worse. So there he was, at the bath houses, taking a bath. Even though he had to sneak in, because the manager remembered him before he ran away, and still held a grudge against the fox. Many did but Naruto didn't let it get to him.

Naruto sighed as he relaxed into the water, he couldn't remember the last time he relaxed like this and he was going to enjoy it as much as possible. It was so nice and quiet, the only sounds were of splashing from the girl's side, birds chirping, and…was that giggling from near by. Naruto cracked open one of his closed eyes after seeing a man, with really long spiky white hair, squatting at the wall separating the girls area from the boy's.

Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at this. This man was being a really big pervert, so Naruto decided to save the ladies, and yelled really loud. "PERVERT LADIES, COVER UP!" and the next thing Naruto does, is dive underneath the water, the old man looking wildly around, looking for the one who gave him away as the ladies ran to grab towels and robes, and then went to the men's to kill the old man.

By the time Naruto came back up, about two minutes later, he got to watch the end, as women began to leave behind a very bruised and beaten old pervert. Naruto wasn't sure but it looked like the man was crying blood. Naruto felt no sympathy for the man at all, Naruto himself didn't really like perverts, hence hating Orochimaru with all of his guts.

Naruto was chuckling at the poor man's pitiful state and Naruto couldn't help feel proud of himself that he had help do that. When the last woman left though, the old man bounced back pretty fast, and deciding that he wanted a bath to clean the blood off of himself, he stripped and jumped in, causing a mini wave to hit Naruto in the face.

Naruto's eyes bled red for a second before returning to sapphire, slited and long fangs. "Now that's what I like after a beating!" The white haired man said as he reclined against the side of the hot springs pool. Naruto felt like getting revenge for splashing him, so he did a simple jutsu, that used wind to basically send a medium sized wave at the man, making the man scream and hit the fence separating areas. Again the man jumped up and looked around, this time spotting Naruto, who sat against the side again, head reclined back and eyes closed in relaxation.

The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he climbed back into the water and waded over to the boy with blonde hair. "Hey brat, what do you think you were doing. Do you even know who I am." Naruto cracked an eye open and took a closer look. The old man had calculating coal eyes that shined with anger and hate at the moment, long white spiky hair, and what Naruto had thought been bloody tears, was actually facial tattoos.

Naruto took a second to go through his memorized Bingo book, but he finally landed on something that resembled the man that stood in front of him, making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and fear.

Naruto jumped away from the man in an instant, still in the water, but far away enough from the man, that he felt safe. Said man smirked as he saw the reaction, but it faded as Naruto snarled at him viciously. "YOUR GOD DAMN SNAKE BASTARD'S TEAMMATE! JIRAIYA, YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED OROCHIMARU WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Naruto all but shouted out as he snarled and spat furiously at Jiraiya. Said man looked bewildered for a moment before his eyes wondered to the boy's neck to see a mark on him.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in realization as he put two and two together. "Damn it, you must be good if Oro-Teme marked you." Jiraiya said and wasn't prepared to find a fist in his face, making him fly backwards in surprise and the force of the attack.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he came back up for air, having been knocked back into the water. He instantly froze at the murderous look Naruto was giving him at that moment. He really hadn't been this scared for his life since Tsunade caught him peeking on her.

"You let the snake escape, long ago, didn't you. I read it in the Sandaime's Mission files all that time ago. Before I escaped the village. Jiraiya failed his mission in bringing Orochimaru back and he failed killing the missing nin when he had the chance." Naruto repeated the file's info, making Jiraiya pale horribly. "Thanks to you, I suffered more then I should've."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto for a moment, not realizing who the boy was. Naruto was actually starting to look different. His hair had an orange tint to it at the ends, his eyes were slited and sapphire and he had fangs, even though the whiskers that were now even darker then before didn't register in the white haired old fools brain for a minute. But as Jiraiya looked the blonde over, he noticed he looked like the Yondaime.

Jiraiya gasped as he put the two next to each other mentally. He knew the boy and now he understood why the boy blamed him for making his life harder. Not that he did it on purpose. That wasn't his fault at all!

"Hey, brat, what's you name?" Jiraiya asked only to make an affirmative on who he thought the boy was. Naruto growled angrily as he spat his name out with hatred. "Naruto Uzumaki idiot, who else would have such blonde hair and bright eyes." Jiraiya gulped at the venom in Naruto's voice. He really thought this kid could kill him if he had a chance.

"Well, sorry about Orochimaru kid, but that wasn't my fault. He's the one who wanted to betray the village, not me, so don't blame me for that." Naruto snarled at the toad sage's aloofness on the subject. The snake had just about killed him when he put the curse mark on him and then he had raped his mouth with that disgusting tongue. How the hell could he not blame another Sannin. Two could destroy one if they had worked together. But no, all the Sannins had to be such selfish Bastards!

"You know what, I don't care anymore. You and Tsunade are both cowards. Running away from your village like you have, and for what. Booze? Women? Men? Money? Why did you two leave when your village needed you?" Naruto burst out, walking out of the hot springs. Jiraiya was right behind him. "That's not it kid. Tsunade blames the village for her loved ones deaths and I just couldn't face the village when I saw how they treated you."

Naruto spun around so fast that Jiraiya was sure he'd gotten whiplash. "You saw what they did to me, and you did nothing but run. Tsunade, I can understand, but you saw what happened to me and did nothing. You son of a bitch! You could've taken me in, given me a home, instead you left me behind. And you know who found me and helped me, Itachi Uchiha."

Jiraiya's face paled at the name. "And guess what I did six years ago when he left, I left with him!" Naruto yelled. "I only came back this year, became a genin and now I'm in the Chuunin exams. Your nothing but a coward!" Naruto finished as he jumped out of the hot springs and ran to the dressing room, leaving behind a stunned Jiraiya.

Naruto just couldn't believe it. That man had watched what happened to him and did nothing to help. Naruto angrily pulled his clothes on and left, not noticing Jiraiya.

Jiraiya followed Naruto all over the village, Naruto too consumed in anger to notice the toad behind him. Jiraiya thought about it and the boy was right. He should've taken the kid in when he saw how he was treated, but he was to scared. He had only been thirty eight at the time. Not really sure if he could take care of a kid.

But now he was going to make it up to the kid. He was going to train him to become a toad sage and seals master. But first, he had to figure out how strong the kid was, and to do that was to follow him.

34

Naruto stood at a random place in the forest, looking around at the destruction he had caused. He was feeling happier. The destruction showed that he had let out his anger. Especially the huge ass crater he stood in at the moment. It was a big signal that he had exploded with chakra. Jiraiya stood about a mile away, just a few inches out of the crater. He had watched as Naruto used jutsu he had never seen before, to destroy the area around him.

There was one word to describe what he had seen. Amazing. And he meant that. He just couldn't believe a twelve year old kid had that much power. But then again, he had seen more things unbelievable before. But this simple show of power amazed him beyond belief. Now he really wanted the boy to become his apprentice and he wouldn't take no, no matter what.

34

Naruto sat at Ichiraku's ramen bar, gulping down as much food as possible, that was until the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his body stiffened, as a white haired someone, sat down next to him. "Hey kid, could you eat anymore ramen?" Jiraiya asked as he watched Naruto continue on to eat, ignoring him.

"you know you can't ignore me forever, especially since I have an offer for you." Jiraiya said in a sing song voice, Naruto still ignored him. Jiraiya pouted as he watched Naruto devour another bowel of ramen. "You know, you ran too, that kinda makes you a coward too." Jiraiya said and was rewarded with a bowel of hot soup in the face.

The toad Sannin screamed in pain as he tried to swipe it off, he heard Naruto chuckle darkly, as he finally wiped the liquid off of his face using a paper napkin from the counter. "You know, I left because I was almost killed, you left because you were tired of watching me get beaten half to death. Who's the real coward?" Naruto asked as he took the new bowel of chicken ramen Ayame handed him.

Jiraiya frowned at that. Naruto hadn't ran because he was scared, he ran because he didn't want to die, he wanted to live to see the next sunrise, and Jiraiya had ran because he hadn't wanted to take a child in. he was the real coward and he knew it. Naruto was right, he ran like a dog with it's tail between its legs.

"Well, I'd like to make that up to you squirt." Jiraiya said with a smirk on his face and his eyes twinkling. "I want to train you in seals and in the toad sage arts. You have massive chakra so that will give you an advantage. I hope you'll agree to become my apprentice." Jiraiya said as he laid his hands, clasped together, onto the table. Naruto, by now, had stopped eating, instead he now looked at Jiraiya with curious eyes.

"This will help me become stronger, right?" Naruto asked cautiously. Jiraiya's grin couldn't be any bigger then it was now. "It can, I can guarantee it." Naruto seemed to think about it for a minute. He could defeat Pain and Itachi, if he took this offer. That would mean Sasuke was free and he too would be. And with that in mind, Naruto nodded.


	18. Chuunin Exams: More then he Seems

Chapter Seventeen

Chuunin Exams: More then he Seems

Jiraiya watched as Naruto practiced a basic fighting style in the toad style. That was all Jiraiya was going to teach him about that. The master toads could take over after Jiraiya finished with him and the boy turned sixteen. Until then, Jiraiya would teach him other things as well, such as summoning. Which should be funny to watch.

For now, Jiraiya wanted to see how Naruto would stand against water walking, wondering if the boy could or not. "Naruto, come here!" the perv called out and Naruto listened, walking over to him warily. "I want to know if you can walk on water." Jiraiya said and Naruto responded by jumping onto the river they were training by, they even used the nearby waterfall when need be. Naruto landed on the water perfectly and even did what Zabuza did when they fought. He summoned mist and covered the area, hiding his presence.

Jiraiya looked around, trying to locate the boy that was more then he seemed. Naruto moved quickly and quietly, not signaling anything about where he was located. Jiraiya was surprised when he felt a kunai pressed to his neck and then to his stomach. He hadn't expected the boy to be so good, and he hadn't expected him to have such crimson eyes when he looked down at the clone in front of him.

Jiraiya grinned as he thought about how strong this boy could be when he was older. Maybe another Sannin in the making here. "Well squirt, looks like your really strong, you could probably take me out in only minutes if this was a real battle." Jiraiya commented. 'Not if I was really trying.' the sage thought. Naruto nodded as the clone in front dispelled and he himself jumped in front of the toad sage.

"Now what are you going to teach me old man?" Naruto asked, putting his hands on his hips, making him look a little womanly at the moment. Jiraiya chuckled at that, remembering to use the boy as a woman character in his book. "Well, I want to teach you summoning." Jiraiya said, only to receive a raised brow from the boy.

"Well, hate to say it but you a little late for that, I already have a summoning contact." Naruto said. "Well, actually I have a couple so I don't really need a third." Naruto scratched his head thinking about the two bosses he had to take on when he first summoned them. Jiraiya's brows furrowed at this, but he continued on anyways. "Well, if you want to continue learning from me, you'll have to learn my summoning contract as well, so you'll have three under your belt if one doesn't work. Besides, mine is pretty strong for themselves, able to take on many other tough summons." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto nodded his head, understanding why this has to be done, even though he doesn't want another one, just means more hands signs to remember and memorize. "Alright, I'll learn, so bring out the summons I guess." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood leisurely, waiting for the summons to appear. Jiraiya grinned as he bit his thumb, did some hand seals, and then slammed his hand onto the ground. Smoke puffed into appearance, and then dimmed, showing Jiriya standing on a giant toad wearing a blue vest and two katana's strapped to it's back.

Naruto sweat dropped, the toad was red with stripes and now held a scroll. "Toads are the summonings, this is so much sadder then the giant bugs Tobi likes to summon sometimes." Naruto said as he held his head and shook it at the same time. "This is unbelievable, how are toads even useful to ninjas?" Naruto asked as he looked at a face planted Jiraiya.

"Hey, they are useful, they can battle, gather information, or even get help really fast, they are a lot more useful then Kakashi's dogs summonings." Jiraiya said as he stood up and took the scroll from the crestfallen toad. "don't worry Gamatacho, he'll understand that toads are really useful soon enough." Jiraiya said as he patted the toad on the head after taking the scroll, and then dismissed him.

"okay blondie, you have to sign the scroll and then do the necessary hand seals which are these." Jiraiya said as he showed Naruto the hand seals, who instantly memorized them as soon as his eyes bled red. Jiraiya noticed and took note of that.

Naruto nodded and instantly bent down and unfurled the scroll, signing his name next to the Yondaime's name. he then did the hand signs, bit his thumb, and put as much chakra as he could behind it as he slammed his hand onto the ground.

A huge smoke cloud covered the area, and when it disappeared, there stood a giant red toad with a blue vest on and a katana strapped to it's side in a white sheath. It smoked a pipe and had a scar over its left eye. The toad's yellow eyes roamed over the land, looking for the one that summoned him.

"Who has summoned the mighty Gamabunta, chief toad of summonings?" Gamabunta asked and was answered by a small-fry, with blonde hair, fangs and slited sapphire eyes jumping onto his nose, standing up straight with his arms at his sides, looking him straight in the eyes. "And who might you be little boy, obviously you couldn't be the one who summoned me." The chief toad said as he licked his lips.

"Now tell me where Jiraiya is and I'll let you get off by yourself, other wise you'll be taking the toad express out of here." Gamabunta said as he watched the boy glare at him. It was a good glare, but not good enough. "Shut up you over grown excuse for a tad pole, I'm the one who summoned you here so we could meet, and get this whole boss summons verses summoner over with." Naruto spat out, startling Gamabunta a little bit, but not enough to make him jump.

"Well, if this little boy didn't have some fight in him, I'd say he'd be brainless." Gamabunta commented. A question mark appeared over Naruto's head, not understanding that one bit. It made no sense. "Alright punk, if you are the one who summoned me, you must know that there is a test that must be passed if you wish to continue to summon me." Naruto nodded his head. He did in fact have two other summons on his side.

"Alright then, you must be able to hold on and not fall off of me till tomorrow morning. That is the test. I will try and get you off and if you fail, you wait a year before you summon me to take the test again and if you win I become one of your summons." Gamabunta said. Naruto nodded again and jumped back onto the toad's back, ready to go. "Alright here we go."

And with that the toad went flying through the air, Naruto standing straight on top of the toad with chakra. He smirked, the other two summons were a lot more entertaining when they had him take their test, this one would be a piece of cake.

"You know brat, it gets tougher as time moves on." Gamabunta said as he upped his speed and started to jump high into the sky, forcing Naruto to grunt and grab onto the vest he stood on. Gamabunta chuckled as he moved around faster and faster, and soon enough he was jumping into lakes, hitting huge mountains, and just doing random flips as it finally fell into night. Naruto was doing all he could to keep a hold onto the giant frog.

When it hit midnight, Gamabunta stopped for a few minutes, getting a drink of water from the waterfall, leaving a panting Naruto, trying to gulp down as much air, and water as he could from his canteen, and then hurriedly grabbed onto the vest again, sent chakra to his feet to stick to the warty skin. "You can give up whenever kid." Gamabunta said, a little tiredly, trying to keep up his pace and trying to knock Naruto off of his back. "Never…I…haven't…given up…yet…I…won't now." Naruto gasped out as he tightened his grip, suddenly feeling very cold.

Gamabunta had landed into a deep lake, trying to loosen Naruto off of his back by using the water. It didn't really work since Naruto felt even more awake then before, making him tighten his grip. Gamabunta then jumped as high as he possibly could, Naruto gasping at the low oxygen out take, almost turning blue before Gamabunta finally began falling back down to the earth.

34

Naruto sat gasping and panting on top of Gamabunta, trying to regain himself after an almost all day ride on a giant toad. It now was morning and Gamabunta sat, breathing deeply from his all night run. "Wow, you actually made it. Congrats, now you get to summon me whenever." The toad said, but the words went on tired ears, as Naruto had fallen asleep. Not caring that the toad had dismissed itself, leaving the sleeping Naruto, to fall to the ground.

Only to be caught by a chuckling Jiraiya. "Boy, you pulled an all nighter. Good job kid, the toad boss is under your command now and I believe I couldn't be prouder." Jiraiya said to the sleeping boy, who now had the tints of orange on the bangs covering his face, now completely orange, the rest of his hair the usual bright yellow. "Now, I should probably take you home." Jiraiya said as he went to the Hokage's tower to find out the kids address, and take the boy home.

34

It was a few days after Naruto had summoned Gamabunta, now Naruto relaxed, already having mastered the toad style basic fighting style, and now he relaxed at the stream, where he first summoned the boss toad.

"Geez, could you be any lazier." Jiraiya said as he stood over Naruto, who had his eyes closed, not really caring what the Toad sage said. "No, those are the Naras and no one could be lazier then them." Naruto replied smoothly, never opening his eyes once. He had taken a look in a mirror earlier and seen huge changes in his character. His face was a lot sharper and his eyes narrower. His hair now resembled the Yondaime's, mostly the bangs, and the bangs had turned a bright orange.

Personally, Naruto had liked the hair and facial changes, but he was kinda ticked when he saw that his whisker marks had darkened on his tanned skin. His sapphire eyes were still slited, but only changed colors when he wanted, other wise they stayed that amazing Sapphire color.

Jiraiya scoffed at the boy's attitude, kicking the boy lightly in the side. Making Naruto open an eye of his, looking at him with a glare. "Well, get up, I want to take you out for lunch." Jiraiya said and at this both Naruto's eyes opened in a glare.

"Are you paying or are you going to disappear while I eat, leaving me with the bill?" Naruto asked as he stood up fluidly. Never once taking his eyes off of Jiraiya. Said white haired man laughed at that as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll pay this time or you'll hunt me down and take all my money again." Indeed, last time Jiraiya had disappeared, Naruto paid his bill but then taken off after Jiraiya. Tackling the older man and taking his wallet, taking all the money out of it before the Toad sage could do anything about it.

"Good, then let's go get some dango. I want something sweet today." Naruto said as he brushed off his pants and began walking towards the Dango stand that allowed him in. he still had trouble with the villagers, especially since his return took the hope away that he was dead. He didn't really care that much, if they wanted to attack him, he'd have no trouble attacking them at all. He'd just wait until he was able to get away with killing a few though.

"So brat, I was wondering why you left with Itachi six years ago?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at Naruto closely. Naruto glanced at him as they entered the village. "I left because I was constantly attacked. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get out of here and that night, Itachi had murdered his clan, so I took that as my chance. I left with Itachi, who also was one of the Anbu posted to guard me. He was the only one who took his job seriously and kept mobs from killing me." Naruto said while Jiraiya had a hand to his chin, rubbing it and nodding. He understood now.

"Okay, I get it. Good choice by the way, you got stronger when you left with Itachi, but I also want to know why you came back." Naruto's eyes darkened at that and he refused to answer, his mind in the past of his life. Remembering why he was back here in the first place made his blood boil, yet run cold at the same time.

"It's okay not to tell me Naruto." Jiraiya said softly after seeing the face of his student, he gently laid a hand onto the boy's shoulder, who actually snuggled into the touch slightly. Naruto had taken a liking to the sage after a little bit of time with him. He got use to Jiraiya faster then others and now Naruto got to have a father like figure in his life. This just made Naruto smile a little at this. His family was actually starting to grow bigger.

They made it to the dango stand, to only see two familiar faces that made Naruto's face light up a little more. Kakashi sat at a table with Sasuke, munching on some Dango while Sasuke ate a sandwich.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, hey how's it going!" Naruto called out and ran to the two, who smiled at Naruto, both taking in the differences the last couple of weeks had taken on the blonde. "Well, hello Naruto, how's your month of training going so far?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the blonde/orange haired preteen. "Good Kakashi- sensei and how's Sasuke's training going?" Naruto's head turned to see Sasuke still eating his sandwich, but looking at Naruto. "It's going good, but Sasuke's speed still needs some work before he's ready for the Chuunin exam finals." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "How much weight does he wear at the time being." Naruto asked quickly and Sasuke turned pale. Kakashi grinned with his one eye. "Two hundred pounds on his legs right now." "Add another fifty tonight and another tomorrow." Naruto suggested. Kakashi nodded and Sasuke continued to pale as he ate his sandwich, but looked calm none the less. Jiraiya chuckled at the youth's misfortune. Kakashi hearing the laugh turned to see Jiraiya standing behind Naruto. "Ah, Jiraiya, it seems you have returned to the village at last." Kakashi said as he stood and shook Jiraiya's hand.

"Yes I have, and what do I find when I first go to the hot springs. None other then this brat here." Jiraiya exclaimed proudly, pointing at Naruto. "Yeah after I caught you peeking at the women, then ratted you out, and got to watch as you get pumbled into a bloody pulp." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Sasuke laughed as Jiraiya face planted into the ground.

"Hey, that's not fair, besides, didn't I take you as my apprentice?" Jiraiya asked as he stood back up and hit Naruto on the head. "Yeah, what's your point, besides, it's easy being your apprentice, didn't we just relax today." Naruto said offhandedly. Jiraiya scoffed. "Yeah, after you went through rigorous training that could've killed anyone else but you. I decided that a break was in order so you could get some rest for two days, then next week we work on jutsu, and then the week after you get to relax in preparation for your battle." Jiraiya explained.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, Sasuke's been through hell trying to keep up with me. He's been injured countless times, so I decided he'd get to relax for this day only, and then back to hell it is." Kakashi said offhandedly, making Sasuke pale even further, to where you could see his blood vessels. Naruto was chuckling now, imaging Sasuke having to dodge Kakashi in order to adjust to the weights faster, so he could dodge fast paced attacks.

"Sorry Sasuke, but your on your own." Naruto said as he finally got to order some dango and Jiraiya right behind him. They sat down with Kakashi and Sasuke, discussing training plans and battle tactics with their soon to come opponents, almost making Naruto and Sasuke wanting to drop out. That was until Sakura attacked Naruto from behind, hugging him close to her bosom that had actually grown a little.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, how's training going for the two of you so far?" She asked as she sat down next to Naruto's right, Sasuke having the left already. "Good." the two boys replied at the same time. Sakura nodded and stole one of Kakashi's dango, munching on it hungrily. "How about your medical studies Sakura, how are they going." Sasuke asked surprisingly. Sakura stared at him open mouthed.

"Oh my god, the ice prince has actually melted a little bit." Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed onto Naruto a little tighter. Sasuke blushed and turned away. "I can be nice, just gotta get use to people like Naruto has to." Sasuke replied, this time Naruto blushing since Sasuke had pointed out one of his weaknesses so easily.

Jiraiya chuckled as he watched the trio. "They remind me of my old team." The perv said, making Kakashi chuckle. "I know, sometimes I think I'm looking at my old team too."

"Well, my medical studies are going well and my medical jutsu have improved greatly. I'll be of use yet, just you wait." Sakura said as Sasuke and Naruto clapped and chuckled at her achievements.

Jiraiya couldn't believe how the three were like his, he felt like he was in the past.. He just really hoped the three wouldn't turn out like his or Kakashi's old teams. If they did, it proved time just kept repeating itself over and over again.


	19. Chuunin Exams: Sasuke’s Up!

Chapter Eighteen

Chuunin Exams: Sasuke's Up!

It was the day before the final exams and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had decided to spend it together, despite Kakashi's out right refusal since he wanted to last minute train Sasuke, only to have Naruto growl at him, saying that sticking together as a team was more important, which shut the man up easily.

Jiraiya didn't really care, he had given Naruto the week off to prepare for his fight. He wanted the runt to be ready to fight, and now he believed he was ready . All he could do now was watch the fantastic display of brilliance that would come from the kid.

So now Naruto was eating Dango with Sakura, while Sasuke ate a bowl of ramen with Naruto. So Naruto was eating both ramen and dango, while Sasuke ate ramen with him, and Sakura ate dango with him. They were enjoying themselves so far. "So Sasuke, you ready for your battle tomorrow, I mean going up against someone like that is going to be tough, especially if you can't even activate your Sharingan." Naruto commented, which earned him a scoff.

" I don't need the doujutsu to beat him. All I need is speed." Sasuke said, slurping up some ramen to feast upon. Naruto laughed at that. "I hope all that weight on your legs then was worth it, I mean three hundred pounds in one month, your legs must've almost ripped themselves off from you for that one." Naruto said heartedly. Sasuke nodded and rubbed his right leg where a massive bruise was from one of the weights he had worn.

"Yeah actually I almost did lose a leg, Kakashi had put on a hundred pounds extra on and that just about destroyed my leg." Sasuke muttered as he looked away from the other two, like he was ashamed he couldn't take it. "Hey don't worry, I can do that because your brother was a joy kill, just about ripped off my legs every week." Naruto said, gaining Sasuke's attention immediately.

"I thought you said you only trained with Itachi for a week before you two parted ways?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto freeze. He still hadn't explained Itachi had been in the Akutsuki. This would prove to be a problem if not explained carefully.

"Well, um, actually, weren't you listening to Gai when he explained this at the preliminaries last month?" Naruto questioned his teammates who only shrugged and replied that they only heard he was trained by someone by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki. Naruto shook his head, now he'd get to explain everything to the two dolts here.

"Actually, when I joined Akutsuki six years ago, I joined it with your brother Itachi, Sasuke." This earned a huge ass wide eyed, surprised, Uchiha on Naruto's hands. He had to explain before the Uchiha burst into anger. "It was after I was attacked by a mob, I killed them using Kyuubi's power, but it was the same night Itachi killed your entire clan, leaving you behind, you see. Itachi was one of my Anbu guards, who actually protected me when on duty so I had a lot of trust in him at the time." Here Sakura gave him a sympathetic look and Sasuke just glared at him.

Naruto continued on though, ignoring the glare he got from Sasuke. "So, after leaving with Itachi, I passed out from blood lost and chakra exhaustion, so Itachi carried us to Rain where we joined Akutsuki. So please forgive me for lying to you about that. I didn't really want my past revealed right off the bat okay." Naruto said as he pushed his food away and looked away from his teammates.

He heard a sigh from Sasuke and Sakura mutter something. "I think I get it. It was because of the fact that the village hurt you, and you had no trust in Konoha yet, or the people in it. I can understand that." Sasuke said as he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and then Sakura came up behind the blond and hugged him around the neck.

"But you can trust us now, you don't have to worry about it anymore Naruto, we're here for you." Sakura whispered as they sat there like that for a while. Naruto smiled as he actually felt like he had a family now. He was actually glad he still had some people from Akutsuki on his side and now he had Sasuke and Sakura. His family was getting bigger.

34

Team 7 had finally been completed when Kakashi joined them at training field 7, where they sparred lightly with each other and Sakura showing off her medical jutsu when someone was injured. Naruto showed Sasuke why he was one of the strongest in the village by using his wind jutsu, extinguishing flames that should've been intensified by the winds. Then Kakashi fought Naruto, using his Sharingan to try and keep up, but lost at the end. Unable to keep up for long.

Now they just laid on the grass, looking up at the stars as the festival for the Chuunin exams started up and the fireworks went off. It would soon be time for them to part, but not before Kakashi said something that would make Naruto want to rip him apart.

"Okay team, I'd like to say that next week is Naruto's birthday. Today is October first so I want you to come to a celebration being held for the blonde on the tenth. No being late." and with that Kakashi left with a poof of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, who grimaced, and then disappeared in a pillar of flames.

34

It was the day of the Chuunin exams. Naruto stood next to Sasuke and Shikamaru on either side of him. Gaara stood with his siblings and Shino stood to the side a little ways. Then the Sound ninja, Dosu, hadn't showed at all. Naruto figured he had either dropped out or was dead. He was thinking the latter since Gaara had a proud smirk in his eyes while his face remained blank.

That Chuunin exams finals were actually about to start, and Sasuke's match was first up. He couldn't wait for Sasuke to kick that bastard's butt. But for now he settled waiting for the proctor, Genma, to finish his stupid speech so the fights could start. Naruto yawned half way through the speech, only be hit in the head with a toothpick.

"Pay attention Uzumaki and look at this sheet. It shows all the battles that are about to take place today." Genma said as Naruto's eyes bled red and he memorized the paper. Dosu was missing, Naruto noted. Leaving eight people to fight. That would be Him, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, and Shikamaru to fight. Naruto couldn't wait to fight his opponent, it should be interesting, considering who it was. But now Genma was directing everyone, except the two fighting, to a balcony waiting area.

Naruto leapt up to it after patting Sasuke on the shoulder, wishing him good luck in his fight. Sasuke nodded to him and watched as his blonde Teammate leapt into the balcony, ready to watch him win. He was actually excited to fight someone as powerful as Neji. Now he could prove that his family was the strongest of the two doujutsu using clans. Uchiha would rule over the Hyuuga from now on.

So when Genma started, Sasuke was sure to avoid all attacks from those deadly hands, dodging them with such success that the Hyuuga probably swore Sasuke was another Naruto. "How are you dodging all of my attacks?" Neji asked as he had to stop to take a deep breath. Sasuke smirked and answered easily. " I might not have my family's doujutsu, but I do have Naruto on my side, along with Kakashi-sensei. I basically went through hell and back. You have no idea how two legends training can almost kill a person."

Neji's eyes widened. The whiteness showing as he watched Sasuke use chakra to run up a wall and stick there, gathering chakra into his hand. A loud chirping noise was heard in the arena, making Gai gasp and Naruto grin. They both knew what it was, and Gai was willing to bet that was what Kakashi spent the month working on. Neji had just worked on his family's jutsus and taijutsus.

"Now face the power of my hard work!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed forward at incredible speeds. Neji just barely dodging the attack and Sasuke only nicking him on the side. "That all you got Uchiha?" Neji asked as he clutched his bleeding side. The wound wasn't too deep to threaten his life, but still deep enough to bleed a little more then a normal scratch.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "As if, I got more then that coming your way and I have more tricks up my sleeves." Sasuke announced as he did one of Naruto's favorite hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Another three Sasuke's stood next to the original. "You guys know what to do." Sasuke said and the clones nodded and separated from the original, each forming a small square around Neji who had no idea what was going on.

Then the clones and original Sasuke took out kunais and stuck them into the ground, pushing chakra into the ground at an insane rate. Neji's Byakugan could see that the chakra going into the ground, began to form seals and shapes and other figures. Soon enough, Neji figured it was better to get out of there, only to find out he couldn't. his feet were stuck to the ground, leaving Sasuke grinning at his success.

"I bet your wondering what I just did, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, Neji reluctantly nodded on his part and Sasuke gladly told him.

" It was Naruto who taught me this after we returned from our mission in the wave. He decided that if I needed to keep an enemy in the same spot they were in, I could use this jutsu he had created. He called it the Spider Trap Jutsu. Mostly because, I'm sure you can see for yourself, that the chakra I form in the ground turns into the shape of a giant Black widow spider." Sasuke said.

Neji hearing that looked back at the ground, his Byakugan activated, and indeed, there was a huge black widow spider underneath him. About the size of the Hyuuga's main house which was pretty big. Neji returned his gaze to Sasuke who was smirking at him, and said Uchiha decided it was time to finish the battle before he was taken out by a kunai or something.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll finish this battle with that spider underneath you." And with that, Sasuke sent even more chakra into the ground, his clones doing the same with the limited chakra Sasuke gave them.

The ground began to rumble and crack as it seemed to be the phantom of the spider appear on top of the ground, sending Neji to almost fall on his face, saved by his feet staying stuck to the ground. The spider finally emerged all the way, showing the widow to be almost as big as the stadium.

34

Gai gasped at the spider standing over Neji now. He couldn't believe the Uchiha knew something like that. Now Neji couldn't even use Rotation to save himself, his feet were stuck to the ground, due to the enemies chakra being sent into the ground.

"How did Uchiha learn something like that?" Gai asked as he turned to his eternal rival, not believing said man had taught him that. He was surprised to see that Kakashi had his Sharingan out and was using it. Most likely breaking the jutsu down so he would know how it worked. Gai knew for certain now that Kakashi had indeed, not taught the boy such a jutsu over the month.

"Gai, to tell you the truth, I have no idea how Sasuke learned that, I'm betting our favorite Fox taught him before the Chuunin exams, and I'm willing to bet he taught Sakura something as well." Kakashi said, as if reading the Green Beat's mind. Gai nodded in agreement and continued to watch the spectacle in front of him.

34

Lee couldn't believe what was going on. This mere Genin that was a year underneath him had caught Neji into a simple trap, and then sent said Hyuuga into an inescapable corner. Neji wouldn't win this round and Lee was happy about that.

His only problem about Neji losing right now, was that he wasn't the one beating him. He knew that if the Uzumaki hadn't taken him out during the preliminaries, he probably could've made it to the finals, probably even able to fight Neji somewhere in the middle. But now he stood on the side lines, with his arm in a cast. A souvenir from the Fox he fought about a month ago.

But he didn't care that the blonde had broken his arm on purpose, he knew the blonde did it to keep him down. Knowing that if he had continued, he would've gotten more then a broken arm, and possibly have his career taken from him for the rest of his life. No, now he would train even harder to beat Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. The three would go down after Lee healed and Lee couldn't wait for that to happen.

34

Naruto stood with his arms crossed as he watched the widow appear on top of the ground. He was happy he taught Sasuke that. Now his Spider Trap would earn some credit, being used by the Uchiha would make sure of that.

He was also proud that Sasuke had picked it up fast, even without the Sharingan, anything Sasuke saw, he could copy it within a few seconds. Only having to see it once or twice. Now that had intrigued Naruto immensely. How could Sasuke copy something even when his doujutsu was useless and unable to be activated due to some trauma to the brain, caused by Tsukuyomi.

Naruto was sure that Itachi had made sure to destroy Sasuke's chance at ever gaining the Uchiha's birthright that night. But now Naruto wasn't so sure. Sasuke learned at an unnatural rate, able to read a book once and recite it word by word weeks later. Naruto had even tested this theory a little. He wondered if Sasuke had already activated the Sharingan, but it only lacked the physical appearance. Could Sasuke have the Sharingan, without even showing or knowing about it.

Naruto would have to test this little idea out later, but for now, he would enjoy the Hyuuga getting the snot kicked out of him before it was his turn to fight.

34

Neji looked up at the widow in fear as it used one of it's legs to pierce his shoulder and almost sending him face planting into the ground. He was stopped by the widow disappearing and his feet being able to move again. Neji was about to step forward when a fist was in his stomach. Gasping for air as he fell to the ground and landing on his stomach, he looked up to see a smirking Uchiha.

Then the ref's words reached his ears, he lost his grip on consciousness.

"Winner of the first round, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd exploded into cheers, except for those that where of the Hyuuga family.

34

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura all smirked at the same time. Unknowingly, they all thought the same thing, looking at the young Uchiha down in the arena. "It looks like we have a true Uchiha heir on our hands now."


	20. Chuunin Exams: Naruto’s fight is UP!

Chapter Nineteen

Chuunin Exams: Naruto's fight is UP!

Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder as the Uchiha jumped up to the balcony. "Good job Uchiha and I want to talk to you later about something important. But for now, watch how a real ninja fights his battle." Naruto said as he smirked at Sasuke, who scowled at the last comment.

With that, Naruto jumped down into the arena, looking around as the crowds went quiet. Then Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand, his eyes showing malicious intent and a dangerous beast underneath. Naruto knew now why Gaara looked that way. He also had a demon within. The Shukaku, or the one tailed demon, was sealed within the red head. Naruto was still confident he could take Gaara without much of a problem though.

So when the judge said begin, Naruto instantly did a hand seal and…disappeared? This couldn't be right. He had thought he was ready. Had our hero actually lied to himself and ran instead of facing another demon.

No not really. He actually hid in a tree, watching the sand swirl around Gaara, ready to block any attack directed at him. 'Might as well see what he can do.' Naruto thought as he made some shadow clones, and watched them be destroyed instantly, when spotted. 'This guy isn't kidding around, he's attacking to kill.' Naruto thought about this, wondering how to get around the sand.

'obviously this guy relies on his sand to much, so if I can get in close, I can get him with taijutsu.' and with that in mind, Naruto lifted off his chakra weights, his body becoming lighter, as he did this, he created several clones. The clones disappeared in speed and Gaara, unable to detect them moving at such high speeds, was surprised when he felt several punches all over his body.

"Now that I know you can't battle without your sand, I should be able to take you out easily." Naruto said as he stood in front of Gaara with his two clones. The sand instantly went to guard Gaara and destroy Naruto. "You will make me feel alive!" Gaara yelled out as his eyes flashed yellow for a second and his sands rushed Naruto head on.

Naruto and his clones smirked and disappeared from view, leaving Gaara to whip his head around continuously, almost giving himself whiplash. "I'm over here!" Naruto yells from Gaara's left. "No I'm over here!" Naruto yells from his right. "NO! I'm over here!" From behind. Gaara had no idea which one to attack so he let his sands separate and attack all three.

Naruto could be seen at the top of the stadium's wall, watching with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. "Now this is what I call entertainment." Naruto said to himself as he watched his clones annoy Gaara for all they were worth. Gaara could be heard yelling in frustration, Naruto's clones laughing at his dismay and anger.

But then Naruto sighed, he knew that it couldn't last forever. "I guess it's time to end this once and for all." And with that, he jumped to the wall itself and clutched his hands together, gathering chakra in the middle. Soon, blue chakra could be seen coming from the stadium wall. His grin widened as he was about to jump down from the wall, the same place Sasuke had been only moments earlier.

34

Kakashi's and Gai's eyes widened as they watched Naruto sit upon the wall and then jump onto the wall, doing the same hand signs Sasuke had done earlier. Then the blue light and the chirps of birds were heard. "DID YOU TEACH HIM THAT TOO!" Gai yelled and pointed at Naruto, Kakashi who only shook his head.

"I never taught him anything over the month. In fact, he only just saw it with Sasuke. That was his first time seeing it." Kakashi stated with awe. Naruto was able to do Chidori, now he wondered if he could actually hit his target. Now was the best chance he'd get to see what the Fox of the Red Down was really made of.

34

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto create the Chidori, on his first try. He couldn't believe it, did Kakashi teach him, or did Naruto learn it on his own, seeing at some point, or had he spied on him and Kakashi when they were training. He did have a week off from training with the perv. No that couldn't be, Naruto would never stoop so low as to watching his own teammate train and steal his own secrets.

But then, how did Naruto copy the jutsu so fast in so little time.

34

Gaara was looking around again, the clones were able to avoid his sands and attack him constantly. Hitting him in the stomach and punching him in the face. His sand armor wouldn't last much longer, and mother was screaming at him to kill, and get the sweet blood from this opponent. This one would be the one that would truly show he was alive. He was sure of it.

Well, that was until his sands were soaked in water, his armor pushed off of his body by water and then that chirping sound the Uchiha had used in his match. He wasn't sure what it was called, but he was scared of it. He had seen the speed and power behind it, even if it hadn't hit a target. He knew it was dangerous.

He was then terrified when he felt the clones grab onto him, holding him still, touching his real skin. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the blonde dart down and right at him at the same incredible speed as the Uchiha. And then he screamed in pain as the Uzumaki slammed his hand into his shoulder, not killing him, but injuring him badly enough to almost pass out.

The clones disappeared and Naruto pulled his hand out of Gaara, smirking as he did so. Gaara fell to his knees in a limp, unconscious state. Naruto had won and as soon as he had done that, everything went to hell.

34

The Sandaime looked at his long time student from within the barrier. The four guards of Orochimaru stood at guard holding the shields up and protecting themselves from him at the same time. He chuckled as he considered his situation.

"Now isn't this just the best thing to happen here?" Sarutobi said as he took out his pipe and put it out. Ready for the fight to come. Orochimaru chuckled as well as he tore off the Kazekage robes, revealing his true outfit. "I agree sensei, now let's see how long you can last against me now." and with that, the Sandaime's final battle began.

34

Naruto dodged a sand tail as Shukaku attacked. He should've known knocking Gaara out would bring the beast out, but then he didn't know everything about demons. So here he was with Sasuke and Sakura, as they tried to take Gaara out in the arena. All the civilians had been woken from the Genjutsu and moved to safety.

"Sasuke, head to the left, Sakura right, I'll take him head on!" Naruto ordered and they moved perfectly. "Sasuke, Chidori now!" Sasuke obliged by making a Chidori right away. "Sakura, your strongest Genjutsu!" Sakura nodded and began hands seals as well. Naruto himself decided to use a water jutsu to quench the sand as much as possible.

When Sakura finished hers, Shukaku wasn't sure what was what. The colors blurred together and he couldn't tell any shapes from shapes. Then he felt wet, his skin soaked and some of his sand falling away. Then burning pain. He wasn't sure, but he was sure he had heard a lot of birds chirping at the moment.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke's chidori burn through Shukaku, decimating the sand with the water in it. But soon his grin faded as the sand solidified with new sand and white chakra swirled around the bijuu. "Shit, Sasuke, Sakura, get away now!" Naruto ordered and the two obliged and moved to help Kakashi instead, both seeing the stern gaze from Naruto. They knew not to interfere anymore.

34

"That's thirty two!" Kakashi called out as he took out another sand nin. "I got thirty one!" Gai called back. All the Genin were also fighting best they could. Hinata moving a little slower, but still going. Kiba using his fangs and Akamaru right next to him. Shino letting his bugs plug up Kankuro's puppet. Shikamaru out planning Temari, and then Neji fighting limply against some sound, and then all the others just attacking best they could,

Kakashi watched as his team took on Shukaku for a minute, before returning to his own fights. He hadn't noticed that several nin were sneaking up on him, until he was to late to turn.

34

Naruto kept dodging attacks as Shukaku attacked him with sand shuriken. He had realized that Shukaku had put Gaara on his forehead. Exposing the red head to any form of attack. Naruto grinned as a plan popped into his head.

34

Shukaku was bouncing with happiness as he tried to attack the blonde one, Uzumaki, or in his mind, the Kyuubi. He had been surprised to learn that the fox had been sealed away into a child as well, but this one seemed more in control of the fox. Making Shukaku laughed with delight. He didn't get to tease the fox very often about being weak, since he himself, got his ass kicked by the fox constantly.

Now he could, since the fox was now subdued by the blonde. Squishing a human was never to hard to do after all. And with that thought in mind, he followed the blonde as he tried to escape to the forest. Running at full speed. He didn't know how a human could move so fast, but with his demonic eyes, he could keep up just fine.

They were about a mile from the arena when the boy stops in mid run. Shukaku doesn't know what to think about this, but when he feels incredible Chakra being pushed through the boy and then sees hand seals from him, he begins to worry. The boy bites his thumb and then slams his hand onto the ground, eliciting a plume of smoke the size of himself to appear.

Shukaku's eyes widen when he sees a freaking giant toad in front of him, smoking a god damn pipe!

34

Naruto was really proud of himself at this moment. I mean, who wouldn't be when they lead the dumbest bijuu away from the village to fight a chief summons. Alright, scratch that. He'd only be proud if he had done it to the two tailed cat instead.

Shukaku was just to stupid to think ahead about anything, even it's own birthday. So now Naruto stood atop of his toad summons and was ready to fight head on. "What cha' want squirt?" Gamabunta asked as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto glanced down and then back forward, pointing out the giant sand demon in front of the two.

"Oh, so Shukaku huh. Well, this is just great." Gamabunta exclaimed as he raised his webbed hands in the air. Naruto scoffed, he couldn't believe a chief summons was complaining like this. It was just ridiculous after all. But for now, Naruto would deal, he would be able to defeat a high level demon without a problem.

"Just get in close. We'll do a henge so you'll have fangs and claws." Naruto said as he did the hand signs for it. Gamabunta nodded and dashed forward, Naruto concentrating and forming the chakra to be enveloped in a plume of smoke. From the plume, a giant nine tailed fox appeared, it's eyes glowing in the sun, a slited sapphire. It sunk it's teeth in the surprised demon's shoulder and arms. Then it disappeared to be replaced by Naruto and the toad.

Naruto instantly leapt onto the sand demons head and knocked the unconscious Gaara in the face. Not once, not twice, not thrice, but four hard times before those sea foam eyes finally opened and Shukaku screamed as he felt himself being pushed back into the boy.

Gaara looked around right quick before his gaze landed on Naruto, who still stood in front of him. He gasped when his eyes met the Sapphire slited eyes, glaring at him with all he was worth. He gulped soon after words, afraid as Naruto raised his fists.

Naruto was stopped when sand grabbed his hands and feet, holding him in place. Gaara smirked as he formed hand seals. The sand on Naruto's arms and legs shredded the skin, leaving his hands and his ankles nothing but muscle and bone, bleeding heavily.

Naruto shook with pain, his eyes kept blurring and then clearing. "Gamabunta, water, now!" Naruto yelled and soon felt water slam into Gaara and the sand let him go. His arms burned with pain and stung with the water that had freed him. But no sooner then that, did the skin appear back, not fully healed but enough to keep him from bleeding to death.

Naruto slammed into a tree, his back scraping against the rough bark. He landed on a branch and saw Gamabunta dodging what seemed to be air bullets. As soon as Naruto saw this, he was stupid enough to jump back onto Gamabunta and stay. "We'll have to finish this soon Gama. I won't last much longer." Naruto said and Gamabunta grunted in agreement.

"Just get me in close and I'll take it from there." Naruto said as he did another hand sign, red chakra flowing around him, knocking his headband off and ripping his vest open. Gamabunta did as said. Gaara had air bullets aimed at the toad, only to be countered by water bullets. It took several minutes and several flips before Gama got close enough to let Naruto leap onto the Shukaku's body, Naruto then instantly knocked Gaara on the head. Or tried since the sand wrapped around his body once again, only this time, Naruto didn't let it stop him.

He slammed his forehead with Gaara's, effectively making the red head's chakra fail him. The body of Shukaku shriveled and vanished. Gamabunta soon disappeared as well, his sword left behind for a few minutes before disappearing as well.

Gaara and Naruto stood upon the tree tops, staring at each other. Both bleeding from their foreheads and both panting, out of breath and almost out of steam. With one more burst of strength, they leapt at each other, intent on ending it once and for all.

34

Sasuke and Sakura watched as the barrier disappeared and the Oto and some Sand fled the area. He was exhausted and so was Sakura next to him. Both had multiple injuries on their being and both had chakra exhaustion. Both were worried for their friend, who had lead Shukaku away to fight. Kakashi was out looking for him now.

Both sat on the bloody ground, waiting for the two to return. They were rewarded by Kakashi appearing, carrying a bloody blonde in his arms. The shirt had been shredded and he no longer wore his vest. His head band was missing and his shorts were tattered as well.

"He won, just like the Sandaime, let's hope he didn't have to pay the same price." Kakashi said with a grim look, both Sasuke and Sakura copying him in his worry.


	21. Sandaime’s Funeral, New Adventure

Chapter Twenty

Sandaime's Funeral, New Adventure

Naruto sat in the hospital bed, annoyed. He hadn't been allowed to go to the Sandaime's funeral, stuck in the hospital because of injuries he had gotten from Gaara. Mostly the shredding of his arms, ankles, feet, and such. So he sat there, looking at the opposite wall that comprised of cupboards , draws, and other things doctors could get to easily if some infection set in.

He couldn't believe what he heard. The Sandaime was dead. He needed to be there for the old man. Even if he reopened his wounds, he would say his good byes. He only had to slowly stand up on his very unsteady legs and…SLAM! Fall on his face like an idiot.

A chuckle heard from the window makes him snap his head up to see a bunch of white spiky hair and what seemed to be bleeding eyes. "Trying to escape are we?" Jiraiya said from his seat on the window sill. Naruto grunted as he tried to slowly stand, key word, try. He ended up falling onto his butt, his legs just not wanting to support him. His injuries were healing, slowly, thanks to Shukaku's chakra.

"I bet you want to go to the old man's funeral, but since your injured and weak, you can't do it by yourself." Jiraiya said as he stood inside the room and walked over to Naruto, who was still on the floor. Naruto grudgingly nodded, crossing his own arms over his chest. Jiraiya nodded. "I'll take you but only if you come with me to get the next Hokage." Jiraiya said, Naruto thought about. He'd be taken to the funeral, not to mention he'd be able to leave the village for a little bit.

Naruto ended up agreeing in the end. Jiraiya's smirk told him he was happy about his decision and now Naruto regretted it. But he didn't have time for that, as Jiraiya swept him into a bridal style carry and jumped out the window, heading to get some clothes and then to get to the Sandaime's funeral on time.

34

Naruto was fully dressed in an Orange tank top and thin black vest, black shortsa and his headband tied around his neck, and Kunai and Shuriken pouches in their places. His bandages clearly visible on his arms, legs, and head.

Naruto had complained about be carried around like a baby, but when Jiraiya had said he didn't want to open the wounds too soon, he stopped. Shukaku's chakra really sucked when used on the body, as it had been. The sand had practically absorbed it.

But right now, he was seated in Jiraiya's arms as they both watched Genin and other shinobi alike lay flowers onto Sandaime's grave. Naruto actually felt like crying, but didn't at the time. He was sad the old man was gone, he had tried taking care of Naruto once, but had been threaten about losing his Hokage status at the time. Naruto was glad he had refused though. He had kept Naruto alive longer and then accepted him into the village and allowed him to become a ninja as well.

Naruto owed the Sandaime a lot and he'd repay that by protecting the village from now on. He wouldn't let the Akutsuki take over anymore and he'd live his way.

He spotted Sasuke and Sakura finally move forward to place white flowers onto the table. Both wore mourning clothes and both had bandages over their bodies. He finally saw Kakashi as well, leaving a white flower, and at the very end, the grandson of the Sandaime laid a whole bouquet of flowers.

Konohamaru cried heavily as he did so. Both his parents had died a few years ago on a mission. His grandpa had taken him in and since he was gone, he was now being sent to Asuma, his uncle. Naruto sighed in sympathy. He kinda knew how Konohamaru felt at the moment. He felt like he had just lost his grandfather, a very important person in his life. Now he was gone. Naruto had only gotten to spend about seven years with the man before he died.

He kinda regretted leaving six years ago now. But he was also happy because then the Sandaime wouldn't had been bugged much about Naruto himself. The council had wanted to kill him after all, so he was glad he left in the end. It was one thing off of the man's mind, he had had enough to do in the first place.

34

Jiraiya walked down the beaten path, heading towards the village where Tsunade was last spotted, Naruto now sat on his back and a shadow clone of Jiraiya carried their bags. Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk when he heard light snoring and felt the disgusting feeling of drool on his back. The kid had fallen asleep about six hours after they had left.

He wasn't too surprised, after all, Naruto was still injured from his fight with Shukaku. He was proud of the brat, he had showed cunning and strength to defeat a powerful Bijuu. Even if it was the dumbest out of all the Bijuu, and Naruto housed the smartest of them all, not to mention the strongest, and oldest.

Anyways, he and his clone moved on, finally coming to the village a little before evening. He went to the closet hotel and rented a room, putting Naruto into bed, he was still sleeping, he then went out to look for information on Tsunade. He had dispelled his clone before he left, leaving Naruto by himself.

34

Crimson eyes laid themselves through the window, watching a sleeping, injured, blonde. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought about the many times Naruto had been hurt during training sessions, or a mission, and had been in the same position he was in now. "He's grown strong since last we saw him." Kisame stated, leaning against Samehada in a lazy way.

Itachi smiled and nodded in agreement. Naruto was so important to him, that had been why he had done what he had done. Pushing Naruto away from Akutsuki for his own safety was the only way. Making Naruto hate him only made it easier. Now all he had to do was be patient and wait for the blonde to become strong enough to complete his secret mission.

Itachi would never let Naruto be hurt, not even Pain could touch him.

34

Jiraiya came back to the hotel room a little later, Naruto was still asleep. It was around one in the morning and he had gotten information on Tsunade, so now they would be moving soon. But for now Jiraiya would crash and go to sleep on the other bed in the room.

34

Two Hours earlier

Itachi snuck into the room silently, Naruto snoring lightly as he did. The boy never once moved. 'I wonder how bad his wounds are.' Itachi thought as he moved to the boy's side, brushing his fingers through the golden locks. Kisame looked over his shoulder at the blonde, the shark having entered after him.

"Looks like his arms and legs were shredded by some jutsu." Kisame whispered and Itachi nodded in agreement. All he could do was wonder what had happened during the mini war in Konoha. What ever had happened had caused Naruto to be horribly injured. Now all he could do was comb his fingers through his adopted brother's hair.

Itachi had never known why he was so close to Naruto instead of Sasuke, but he was. Now all he wanted to do was keep Naruto safe and out of Pain's reach, even if it meant having Naruto hate him. Luckily the boy still trusted Kisame, so he had information on Naruto. Like the boy had faced Zabuza again and had almost died twice. That had scared him horribly, and he was unable to sleep for a month.

But now, he was fine, he'd caught up on his sleep, and was extremely happy to know that Naruto was safe. His fingers gliding easily through that silky blonde hair was proof enough for him to know Naruto was safe and sound. He was also happy that Kisame had kept an eye on the boy, giving him reports on his coming.

"Itachi, that old perv will be back soon. You got to see him up close, now we've gotta book it before either the old man shows or squirt here wakes up." Kisame whispered urgently, Itachi nodding in agreement. And with that, the two partners jumped out of the window, landing on a building a little ways away. Itachi watched as Jiraiya showed up, and went to sleep, and watched as red chakra leaked from Naruto, healing his wounds slowly as possible, as if not trying to irritate the sleeping boy.

Itachi could only watch the next morning as his little brother slowly got up in the morning and could only watch as the boy flinched in pain. He wanted so bad to go down there and comfort him the best he could. But all he could do was stand there and watch.

34

Naruto stood uneasily on his feet and then proceeded to clumsily walk over to the sleeping toad in front of him. It was ten already. Naruto guessed he'd slept the whole way here and then slept all night. Some of his injuries had healed partially, letting him move around and stretch. He was happy about that, but for now he had to wake up the old perv.

"JIRAIYA! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled as he used a water jutsu and splashed the toad sage. Jiraiya woke with a sputter, trying to wipe as much water from his face as possible. "What is it brat!" Jiraiya barked out viciously. Naruto chuckled and pointed to the clock in between the beds.

Jiraiya's face blanched at it and he hurriedly got up and took the bathroom. Naruto being the smart one and knowing the hotel had hot springs that were co-ed, grabbed his clothes and went out. He carefully unwrapped the bandages on his body and then slowly slipped into the warm water, it working magic on his body as he relaxed.

No sooner had he slipped in, he was attacked by a mob of women. They cooed and mewled about how cute he was, and how his bright blonde hair was so adorable, and his cerulean eyes were so pretty. Naruto was really happy at the moment, especially when Jiraiya came looking for him about half an hour later to find Naruto in the hot springs. Surrounded by women. Women that Jiriya would kill to have around him at the moment. Which sent him into a massive nosebleed.

Naruto pointed to the old man and told the ladies that that was his sensei. And that he was a real pervert, author to the Ichi Ichi Paradise books. All the women blushed and some went as far as to kick the downed man as they left the hot springs.

When Jiraiya was back up, he looked at Naruto in awe. "How the hell did you get so many women to surround you?" the old man asked and Naruto shrugged, wincing at the movement since his shoulder had been hit with a sand shuriken. "I'm just like the most adorable child outside of the leaf village, so women surround me wherever I go." Naruto told him, making Jiraiya blanch.

"Tell me you still have your virginity." Jiraiya said and Naruto blushed horribly. He then spluttered and scrambled out of the bath, grabbing his towel and drying off and then dressing, ignoring the bleeding on his back and arms. "I still do you old coot." Naruto stated and began to walk away, only to sway and fall to the ground, blood staining his shirt and running down his arms.

Jiraiya sighed as he went over and picked him up gently. "Geez kid, take it easy, your still injured, and pushing it right now could cause problems." Jiraiya said as he took himself and a grumbling Naruto back to their room.

There Jiraiya dressed the wounds again, being careful when he disinfected them. Once that was done, Jiraiya was going to pick the boy up and carry him again only to have Naruto's backpack thrown at him and the boy limping away as fast as he could. "Lets go, I know for a fact that since you were still sleeping that you got information on Tsunade, so lets get going."

Jiraiya gawked at him, he couldn't believe that the boy had figured out he held information, and who they were looking for, since he hadn't told the boy who they were going after, and with speed, he caught up to Naruto with ease. The boy was limping after all. "Okay, yeah I do, she's a big time gambler, so I heard she's at the biggest gambling place here. But how did you know we were looking for Tsunade?" Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Simple, only another Sannin could be Hokage or Kakashi. But since Kakashi doesn't want the position and you sure in hell didn't accept it, I had to guess it was Tsunade." Naruto said, making Jiraiya go wide eyed. The kid was smarter then he looked. Jiraiya was still trying to figure him out and it was even harder when the brat had a brain.


	22. Tsunade, the Old Hag

Chapter Twenty-one

Tsunade, the Old Hag

It had taken Jiraiya and Naruto almost three days to get to the gambling central of Konoha. Naruto had stubbornly refused to ride on Jiraiya's back. Yes, he was injured, yes, he was tired, and yes, he was sore, but no, he would not forfeit his pride and ride on the Toad Sage's back again. The first time he had, he had no choice. Jiraiya had wanted to move faster and thrown Naruto onto his back.

And now Jiraiya had done it again. The clone right beside them, carrying the bags, Naruto had laid his head on the Sage's shoulder, almost falling asleep on the third day. he was now dozing, watching as the trees flew by and Jiraiya's motion of jumping from tree to tree, lulling Naruto deeper into sleep.

Jiraiya was extremely careful when carrying Naruto at the moment. The boy was very fragile at the moment. If he moved to much, the wounds would reopen, which is why he was carrying the boy now. The idiot had moved to much during his two days of walking, having reopened his wounds almost every hour. So today Jiraiya had forcibly put him onto his back, again.

Jiraiya still felt the bruise on his lower back where Naruto had kneed him to be let down, but Jiraiya still refused to let him down, so Naruto had to settle down finally. Now the boy looked like he was ready to sleep, or from what Jiraiya saw out of the corner of his eye.

Jiraiya looked a little farther to see the village they wanted. A very popular town to go to, to basically gamble away more money then they owned. Which is exactly why Tsunade would be here. She wasn't known as the Legendary Sucker for no reason after all.

So now as he spent another hour running, he finally reached the town, Naruto was fully asleep by now and didn't know they had arrived. Jiraiya grinned and began slowing down to a walk. Jiraiya smirked as he took another glance at the blonde mop. The kid was strong, he'd give him that. But he just couldn't stay awake if he was injured. He just slept through their journey like it was nothing.

Jiraiya easily checked into a hotel and for free, since the receptionist had been female and she had gasped at Naruto's condition, then cooed at how cute the blonde looked. Jiraiya was extremely happy about this, since he hardly ever got anything free. He silently went up to their room and then proceeded to lay Naruto down on the bed, covering him up after taking his shoes and headband off.

After he made sure Naruto was comfortable, he dispelled his clone, set the bags down on the floor and then left to look for Tsunade. He never noticed that two crimson eyes laid on his apprentice at the time being.

34

Itachi watched Naruto sleep. He had noticed the boy was sleeping more then ever now that he was injured. Naruto usually just slept a day when injured and then woke up the next day, ready to go. But now Naruto was badly injured, the wounds were healing slowly and obviously, the Kyuubi's chakra was only healing him slowly for some unknown reason. There wasn't much to do, but watch Naruto heal on his own.

Kisame once again leaned on his sword that he had slammed through the roofs building, relaxing happily and watching the blonde as well. Both had been silent since they arrived, having to be careful since a Sannin was a most dangerous foe indeed.

"We going in?" Kisame asked as he picked himself up and put his sword back onto his back. Itachi nodded and was at the hotels window in seconds. Using his chakra to stick to the wall, he picked the lock and opened the window. He climbed in and was by Naruto's side in an instant.

Itachi instantly ran his hands through the blonde hair, enjoying the feeling of familiarity of something. He had been on missions none stop of late, raising Akutsuki's money and bringing in some Bijuu with the others who couldn't manage it on their own. So he had been busy, trying to distract himself from Naruto.

"We have some time, the perv just left, enjoy your time with him while you can." Kisame whispered as he kept watch. He'd let Itachi enjoy his time with his adopted little brother. Kisame got to enjoy it whenever after all. Naruto still trusted him.

Itachi did enjoy about ten minutes sitting on Naruto's bed, combing through his little brother's hair, like he did when the boy was little. That was until Naruto woke up with a start, finally realizing his wasn't alone.

He jumped out of bed and looked back and forth from Itachi and Kisame, fear evident in his eyes. Naruto knew he wasn't strong enough to fight the Sharingan yet, so he did the only thing he could at the moment to get away. And that was close his eyes, form hand seals, and do a wind jutsu that blasted the two Akutsuki members against the wall, away from the window. Giving Naruto the chance to escape through it and run like hell.

"Well, that could've gone better." Kisame said as he stood up, rubbing his head gently, Itachi just standing there after getting up. Naruto was getting stronger, especially since the boy was able to blast him against a wall now. He wondered what the boy could really do when he wasn't injured and in full strength.

34

Naruto ran as fast as he freaking could. His head hurt, his arms hurt, and his back hurt, he couldn't even feel his legs. He was freaking out too. Itachi had been in his room and Kisame had sat there, watching the entire thing. What were they doing, he thought Itachi wanted to…

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, still following the small figure in front of him, leading him to Jiraiya at the moment. He was the safest person Naruto could think of at the moment. A Sannin could take Itachi and Kisame. And if Jiraiya had found Tsunade, that was even better. Right now though, he reopened his eyes and continued running. It would take time to catch up with the perv, especially since he had no idea where he was or how far he was.

Naruto was scared that Itachi would drop from the sky and grab him at any moment. He really didn't want to turn out like the other demon vessels.

34

Jiraiya sat across from Tsunade, who seemed to be almost drunk from drinking sake. He had spent the last hour talking to her about non-sensual things. Not bothering to bring up anything about becoming Hokage yet. Right now he was luring her into healing the kid first before doing anything else.

"What do you really want Jiraiya?" Tsunade slurred as she looked at her cards. It was a royal flush. She seemed to have luck on her side, meaning something bad was coming. Jiraiya smirked, she knew he wouldn't have come looking for her without a reason. "I've taken on a new student and he's in need medical attention. I want you to heal him, so we can be on our merry way." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade looked at him like he was nuts. " I thought after the Yondaime, you said you'd never take another apprentice again." Tsunade said in all seriousness. Jiraiya nodded his head, but then explained quickly why he had changed his mind. "The kid has some serious talent. He knows how to fight, he can strategize, he has awesome chakra control for the amount of chakra he has, and by the looks of it, has already created a few of his own jutsu." Tsunade's and Shizune's, Tsunade's assistant, both had their jaws hanging at that.

"This kid must be something, especially if your praising as such." Tsunade said as she pulled herself together and elbowing Shizune so she'd pull herself together as well. Jiraiya nodded. He looked at his hand, a pair of aces and a kind, a jack, and a queen. They had already discarded some cards, so it was time to reveal what they had.

Jiraiya was the first to show his hand, grinning proudly. Tsunade only smirked as she laid her hand down, making Jiraiya gape at her. "I win." She said at the same time as someone crashed into the restaurant. Jiraiya looking over to see Naruto laying on the flooring, and two glowing yellow eyes staring outside from the door before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya leapt to Naruto's side as soon as he saw blood forming on his body again. "Naruto, I laid you in bed for a reason, you can't just jump out and go for a run in your condition." Jiraiya scolded, but shut up once Naruto looked him in the eyes.

He had never seen the boy this frightened before. The boy was usually calm and collected, like an Uchiha most of the time.

"Itachi and Kisame were in the room, I had to get out." Naruto breathed out as he let Jiraiya carry him over to the booth he had been sitting at with Tsunade. The blonde woman stared at the bandaged boy in curiosity. Jiraiya's own face was grim as Naruto had mentioned Itachi.

"Did he hurt you at all?" Jiraiya asked and received a shake of the head in answer. Naruto was gasping as he gripped his right shoulder, it was bleeding heavily and Tsunade noticed this instantly. So she did what she usually does, grabbed the boy and Shizune, and left the restaurant. Leaving Jiraiya to pay the angry clerk the bill.

34

Naruto laid on his Hotel bed, Tsunade standing over him as she worked on his torn and tattered body. She actually had the room next to his and Jiraiya's. that was lucky.

"How in the world did your muscles, tendons, ligaments, and part of your bones get shredded, not to mention the bone looks like it was shined." Tsunade commented, Shizune examining his shoulder. Jiraiya stood far enough out of the way but close enough to see.

Naruto didn't bother answering, since he was in pain. The old hag didn't really seem to care if it hurt as she examined him and his constant gasping just made her prod him more and more. "You know your hurting him." Jiraiya said smartly. Tsunade turned and glared at him for a second before getting back to work, Jiraiya happily stayed quiet. Not wanting to get another horrible glare from Tsunade.

"I known and we need him to stay conscious. If he falls asleep now, he'd only be in more pain." Tsunade said. Jiraiya didn't even want to comment on the logic of hers, he trusted her to make the right decisions so he'd let her do what she needed to.

Well, Naruto didn't fell the same, he was tired of hurting and just wanted to sleep, so he pushed chakra out of his body, pushing the two medics away instantly by the pure power of it. "Hey, we're trying to help you, you idiot!" Tsunade yelled, Naruto ignored her and fell asleep instantly. Jiraiya chuckling at Tsunade's dispense.

"He's healing slowly Jiraiya, what's happened to him." Tsunade turned to the old perv, hands on her hips, while Shizune tried to break through Naruto's barrier to get to the boy. Jiraiya sighed and signaled her to sit down. She did, by sitting on his bed. Jiraiya explained about the mini war in Konoha and what had happened to the kid, making Tsunade's eyes widen in surprise. She hadn't expected a twelve year old to be able to fight a bijuu and summon a giant toad boss. She looked at the kid. He looked peaceful and calm within his barrier.

There was a shout of victory as Shizune finally broke the barrier and went back to healing the boy's shoulder, slowly stitching muscles and tendons and other things together carefully. Tsunade turned back to the boy and began working on his ankles, patching them together slowly and rebuilding the bones as well. It wouldn't help if the bones could break easily. Luckily she had a special medical jutsu to deal with the bone loss problem.

As soon as she finished with the ankles, she moved onto the wrists. Shizune working on the right and she on the left. They'd have them fixed soon. Then they'd do the back and his stomach, where long cuts and scratches laid scattered.

"This boy took a beating and moving around didn't help either." Tsunade stated as she finished the wrist and moved to work on his stomach, while Shizune worked on her still, hurt wrist. "Does this kid have a brain or is he pain tolerant?" Tsunade asked suddenly. Jiraiya chuckled at the question but didn't answer.

Soon enough, Naruto was fully healed once again, now just sleeping. Tsunade sat by his side, combing his hair with her fingers gently. Shizune had gone to their room to get some sleep and Jiraiya lay on his bed, snoring peacefully.

She couldn't help but comb her fingers through his hair, the boy reminded her of her little brother, Nawaki, and then she thought about the necklace that hung around her neck. Maybe, nah, she'd keep it. She didn't want anyone else to die because of it.

So consumed in her thoughts, she never noticed the two sapphire eyes staring at her in surprise and she never expected the wind that sent her into the wall. She certainly wasn't expecting to see a very scared boy shaking on the bed holding himself in a hug.


	23. Meet Up Sannins: Itachi's Up First!

Chapter Twenty-two

Meet up Sannins: Itachi Shows First

Tsunade looked at the boy shivering in front of her. He just sat there, hugging himself and Jiraiya stared at him in incredible disbelief. He'd been thrown into a wall as well, from the incredibly strong winds.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked as he slowly approached Naruto, reaching for the shaking boy. Naruto's crimson slited eyes landed on the Toad sage. Tsunade froze when she caught a glance of the crimson eyes, thinking of the fox she heard so much about. Jiraiya, so used to seeing the eyes, kept moving forward. "Naruto, it's okay, what's wrong with you?"

Naruto shook his head as he shut his eyes. The blonde/orange haired preteen hugged his legs closer to his body, going into a fetal position. Jiraiya got a soft look on his face and slowly got closer to Naruto, finally being able to sit on the bed and Naruto willingly crawled into the man's lap, where Jiraiya held him close.

"What just happened?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade, looking at her with a worried expression, holding a gasping Naruto who was still trying to calm down. Tsunade shook her head, before she remembered something from a village she had done a medic job at. Her eyes widened in realization at what was really wrong with the boy. But seeing as the boy was still shaking, she'd rather tell Jiraiya in private, she'd wait until the boy was calmed and put to sleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning, after you and the boy have gotten a good night sleep." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room, leaving Jiraiya sighing as he tried to calm down a frantic boy, clutching to him like a life line.

34

Naruto was asleep in bed, as Jiraiya left the room to talk to Tsunade. It was early the next afternoon, Jiraiya had stayed up late, getting Naruto to calm and then sleep. It was three in the morning by the time he had done that. Now it was three in the afternoon. Naruto was still sleeping, not really noticing that Jiraiya had snuck out of the room to meet up with Tsunade.

He went next store to the blonde's room, knocking and getting Shizune who looked at him with a calm expression. "She's waiting for you Jiraiya, she was about to go in there and drag you out if need be." The brunette said as she looked at Jiraiya curiously. The white haired Sannin nodded and entered, Shizune leaving the room once he entered.

Tsunade sat on the edge of he bed near the window, looking outside at the people on the street. She was biting the tip of her thumbnail gently, holding her elbow at her chest, keeping her hand at her mouth. It was obvious that she was thinking, and hard by the looks of it, especially since her golden hazelnut eyes were squinted in thought.

"So you wanted to talk to me Tsunade-Hime?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned against the window she had been staring out of and crossed his arms over his chest. Tsunade nodded but didn't speak right away. It was quiet in the room as Tsunade kept thinking and Jiraiya was about to speak again, but Tsunade did before him.

"Your apprentice has a phobia, Jiraiya." Tsunade stated as she slowly stood up and looked him in the eyes, arms at her sides and eyes alit with fire. Jiraiya was stumped at this and Tsunade saw this.

She sighed irritably as she closed her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest as was Jiraiya's. "What I mean is that he has a fear Jiraiya. This fear could actually totally destroy his career as a shinobi if we don't try and cure him of it." Tsunade said seriously. Jiraiya paled instantly at the thought of losing such a talent to some kind of Phobia. "Tsunade, what's the Phobia called?" Tsunade opened her mouth to answer, only for an explosion to pursue before.

34

Naruto had opened his eyes, finding himself laying on a bed, covered in a blanket and a comforter. He was warm and he felt safe at the moment. Not wanting to move, the blonde rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, intent on going back to sleep.

He had been dozing for about ten minutes when the door creaked open. Thinking it was Jiraiya, Naruto stayed still, just sleeping more, or as much as he could. He didn't really expect that a hand would land on his exposed forehead. Especially since the hand wasn't very calloused like the toads, alerting the fact that this person wasn't Jiraiya.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked into a pair of brown eyes. It was a very soft face, the women had black hair and her hand was soft. So, Naruto instantly freaked. He jumped out of bed, his body shaking in fear. She noticed instantly and backed up slowly. Naruto sat up in his bed and hugged his knees to his chest, shivering horribly.

"Naruto, you need to calm down. I'm okay, Jiraiya knows me. My name is Shizune." Shizune said gently as she backed up more, Naruto only shivered more. He didn't know this women and she was talking to him as if she knew him. This freaked him out even more, all he wanted was for her to disappear and leave him alone. He wanted Jiraiya or his team, he wanted Kisame and Pein, but what he really wanted was to be in Itachi's comforting hug.

'To bad Itachi betrayed me.' Naruto thought bitterly as he pushed chakra out of his body. Shizune's eyes widened as she could see the chakra form. "Calm down Naruto, your okay here, I'm not here to hurt you!" Shizune yelled, flailing her arms wildly. Naruto ignored her and the chakra continued to build haphazardly within the boy.

34

Itachi and Kisame sat on the roof across from the hotel, both keeping an eye on the sleeping boy. They both saw Jiraiya leave for some reason and then appear in Tsunade's room. They both saw the slug Sannin's assistant leave their room and enter Naruto's.

Both had seen her brush Naruto's bangs out of his eyes, only for him to wake up and freak out. Itachi's eyes actually widened as they saw the amount of Chakra build within his little brother. If Naruto was to release that much chakra loose on anything and everything, this village would be destroyed in an instant. Itachi had to do something to stop it, even if it meant having that attack hit him.

So with great courage to face his little brother in a full out fight, Itachi moved forward, jumping through the window. Itachi loved the look in Naruto's eyes right before he knew who he was. The look Naruto gave him was trusting and loving and pleading for help, well, after that was Hatred and wanting to kill him with all of his might.

Itachi knew he just jumped into the lions den when Naruto stood and did Itachi's most hated wind jutsu.

34

Naruto looked angrily at Itachi as he performed the wind scythes jutsu. The claws almost hitting Itachi, but the raven dodging it at the last second. The scythes hitting the wall instead, causing a huge explosion, sending everyone in the room to be tossed out of the building.

Naruto landed on his feet, watching Itachi smash into a wall, Shizune landing on the ground hard, getting knocked out. Naruto waited a minute, and that was all he waited for since Kisame jumped down in front of him. "Naruto, you need to calm down, you almost destroyed yourself and this entire village. You were building up massive amounts of chakra." Kisame explained as he moved closer to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "I know, I had it under control, I was going to release it unto the women over there. You know I can't stand strangers Kisame." Naruto whined as he moved over to the blue skinned man. Kisame grinned at the explanation. "I see, but be more careful, you can't always control that much chakra like that all the time." Kisame explained as Naruto moved close enough to put a hand on his head and ruffle his hair.

Naruto nodded, but then looked up where Itachi crashed, only to see no one there. Naruto frowned and Kisame seeing that, looked up at the small crater in the building. He frowned as well as he began looking around, Naruto doing the same. They spotted the raven standing atop the hotel, looking down at them with crimson eyes.

Naruto's own went crimson as well, Naruto began growling and finally went on all fours. Red chakra enveloping his body and giving him a tail and fox ears. Kisame had to step back so he wasn't burnt. "Naruto, now calm down, you can't fight Itachi and you know it." Naruto turned a glare at him, sending the shark shivering in fear at the hatred showed in the eyes.

That's also when the two Sannin showed up. Both very stunned to see Naruto in such a state.

34

Jiraiya was expecting to see a terrified Naruto who had attacked Shizune, but he was freaking wrong. Shizune was on the ground, unconscious from the explosion, was his guess. Then he saw a very scared, blue skinned, Akutsuki member standing next to a very demonic Naruto. The boy was covered in the fox's red chakra, a cloak of sorts. Tsunade was glaring at the blonde though. He had hurt Shizune, so he was sure the boy was going to pay.

34

Naruto ignored the two Sannin looking at him as he swept passed Kisame and at Itachi. Fully intent on killing the man. Itachi leapt back, away from Naruto and then lead Naruto out of the village. Naruto followed the entire way, fully aware of Jiraiya and Kisame right behind them.

That just inspired Naruto to move faster and catch up with Itachi outside of the village, in a field wide enough for battle. It was grassy with a random boulder here and there. Naruto grinned as he realized he had the advantage. His wind attacks would have nothing in their way. But he also had to be careful, because wind could magnify fire.

Itachi watched as Naruto landed in front of him, he also watched as the boy lunged for him. All Itachi had to do was step to the side and Naruto went flying by. Itachi shook his head at Naruto, who growled. "I thought I taught you better then to just lung." Itachi tsked silently. He could hear the roar building in the boy's throat.

"Don't tell me what you taught me! You're the one who told me never to betray a teammate! Guess who broke that one brother!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared only to reappear behind the Uchiha. Itachi ducked the wild swing to his head and stepped to the side.

Itachi had tears falling down his cheeks now. Naruto was right, he had pretty much just broken everything he had taught Naruto. Even if Naruto still retained information and enacted on those on habit, over the years, Naruto could change and leaves those behind. Itachi had just destroyed one of the greatest Shinobi alive by destroying everything he had taught him.

So with great grief, Itachi activated his Sharingan and when Naruto looked into it, his slited eyes dilated and he passed out. When Kisame and Jiraiya showed up to where Naruto lay on the ground, out like a light, Itachi had long ago disappeared, once again.

34

Kisame went over to Naruto slowly and put the boy on his back. Kisame was surprised to see tears running down his face. The blue man knew he would also find tears running down Itachi's once he caught up. Those two had always been close, and now, the Akutsuki leader, Pein had ripped the two apart. Kisame admired Itachi for pushing Naruto away to save him. But he also felt bad, because Naruto was suffering.

Now there wasn't anything left to do, and turn around to face a very befuddled Sannin. Which he did, after picking Naruto up. The Shark went over to the Toad and handed the toad the fox and then began to explain why he wasn't taking the boy. "We don't want to take Naruto to kill him. Itachi is giving Naruto everything to keep him safe and alive. Our leader wants to take him for a weapon, but we won't let that happen. So I ask you, keep him safe Toad Sage. Because Itachi has already ripped him away from the Akutsuki and is keeping him safe that way. If you let him get caught by anyone else." here Kisame paused and snarled at the startled sage, "I will personally rip your insides out and castrate you." And with that, Kisame left the sage holding the Fox.


	24. Meet up Sannins: Oro's in the House!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Meet Up Sannins: Oro is in the house

Tsunade glared at the boy on the bed once again. The boy had injured her apprentice, her family, the only connection she had left to Dan. She wanted to injure and maim the boy as bad as she could. But she couldn't blame him really, with what he has, she could understand. After all, if she did have Hemophobia, or more commonly known as the fear of blood.

But she was still mad the kid had hurt her assistant. Shizune was like a daughter to her, even though Dan had been her uncle. The two women were very close. But the boy, he acted like Nawaki and Dan, even though he was a little quieter then the two and seemed to have a very rare Phobia here in the ninja world. Usually all ninja could do fine around strangers, but this one wasn't. she could only imagine why. (That's sarcasm people, think of someone saying that to you sarcastically.)

For now, as Shizune and Naruto slept, she'd think about that deal. The deal that could bring both loved ones back to life, only having to give that snake his arms back. Nothing to hard to do actually. But could she actually do it or would she ignore it the entire time.

Jiraiya was hounding her now. He felt like she was keeping something from her, and it wasn't just about the boy's condition she was keeping from him at the moment. What could she do, she only ever had lost everything to certain things. She couldn't really do anything at this point in time.

And then there was the fact that Jiraiya had a alternate motive to coming to her. He didn't just want the boy healed, he wanted something else. She didn't know what, but she knew it wasn't something she wanted at all. In fact, she knew it had something to do with Konoha. The place she hated at the moment and didn't really care if it had been half way destroyed or not.

Right now she really wanted to see Nawaki and Dan again, even though Shizune was saying it was wrong and stupid. Tsunade was tempted. So, as she was about to chew on he thumbnail again, the boy stirred. It was about time. It was already six at night!

He sat up groggily and rubbed at his eyes childishly. Tsunade couldn't believe this kid was suppose to be some strong brat that was able to take on Akutsuki's S-Class missing nin and even a Sannin. But, once those slited sapphire eyes opened and she saw how sharp his features was, she was sure, this was another Yellow Flash in the making.

What she did expect though, as the sapphire eyes landed on her, was the shaking and the trembling, so with a sigh, she did the only thing she could to help the kid calm down. She crossed her arms under her huge breasts, leaned back in the chair she was in and yelled. "JIRAIYA, YOU OLD PERV, GET IN HERE NOW!"

34

That yell was heard throughout the hotel, and with that, Jiraiya was scrambling to get back to his room before Tsunade murdered someone. He was sweating horribly as he entered the room, he was scared. No correction, he was terrified. What had he done now. He had stayed away from the hot springs, stayed away from bars, and he'd stopped ogling the girls around here. What did she want now.

As soon as he entered the room, he understood. Naruto was awake, shaking and trembling in a maddening way. Jiraiya looked at a very relaxed Tsunade in her chair, leaning back and having her arms crossed underneath her very, big and lovely breasts. Then he turned back to Naruto, who he now noticed had a death grip on the comforter, and his knuckles were a very deathly white with blood seeping out of them slowly.

He had clutched the blankets to hard, splitting his knuckles open cleanly. Jiraiya sighed and moved over to Naruto's side and let the boy basically snuggle into his side. Naruto breathed in the familiar scent, already knowing the Toad Sage like the back of his hand. Naruto had no problem with the sage, even though he didn't fully trust him as of yet. That would take another year or so.

Tsunade watched the touching scene, as she watched Naruto's trembling disappear slightly, but not all the way. She was correct in bringing Jiraiya in, he could keep the brat calm enough from attacking or freaking out to horribly. So now she could tell the two what the hell was wrong with the brat in the first place.

"Jiraiya, there is a reason why I called you in here besides calming the brat down." Tsunade said, ignoring the way the kid tried to permanently attach himself to Jiraiya by snuggling closer. (This isn't a Jirnaru, it's Naruto's Phobia kicking in, making him snuggle closer, that's all!). "The brat has a phobia, you know, like my Hemophobia. But he's is kinda worse, since it does affect his ninja life and his normal one as well." Tsunade started off.

she noticed the brat peeked out of his hiding spot to watch her as she was about to explain everything she could think of about the phobia. She sighed again as she leaned farther into the seat, ignoring the creaking it was giving out. "The Phobia you have is called Xenophobia. Or more commonly known as the fear of strangers. Which is why you shake, or tremble, or freak whenever a stranger touches you, talk to you, or even brush by you by accident. There aren't very many easy ways of curing it and I'm guessing you'll have to get over it yourself." Tsunade explained finally.

Jiraiya stared at her in weird way and Naruto only pushed his face back into Jiraiya's side, shivering slightly now. "How does he even have it in the first place?" Jiraiya asked suddenly. Tsunade had a vein on her forehead and she heard Naruto grunt in disbelief. "HE LIVED IN A HELL HOLE FOR ALMOST HIS ENTIRE LIFE, WEHRE HE WAS PROBABLY ALMOST KILLED EVERY DAY, AND YOUR ASKING HOW HE GOT IT!" Tsunade yelled out as she knocked Jiraiya over the head, sending the man through the floor and the other two below them.

Naruto eeped and looked startled at Tsunade. The blonde women pinched the bridge of her nose silently, trying to stop the head ache from coming on. "Sorry about that brat, but he's an idiot who deserved that. I can also understand what your going through. I have a Phobia as well, except my is Hemophobia, or I'm afraid of blood." Tsunade explained, Naruto slowly nodded his head as he tried to calm down and stop his shaking.

Tsunade smirked and reached her hand out to the boy, "I'll help you beat your fear." She said as she smirked, still holding her hand out. Naruto looked at it hesitantly, and it took a few tries before he finally and tentatively, shook the Sannins hand, both smirking at each other, well Naruto shyly smiling more or less.

34

Tsunade was biting her thumbnail again as she watched Naruto sit and talk with Shizune slowly. She had introduced her assistant to the blonde. He had done what anyone in his shoes would've done, he ran and disappeared. Now Tsunade was sure he hadn't ran to far, and she was really surprised when she had finally been able to coax him out, he had been hiding in Jiraiya's shadow. Literally. She had fallen on her butt from that one.

Now, she wasn't worried about that, today was the day she talked to Orochimaru about the deal. She was thinking about denying it actually. Just leave him to hang for once. She wouldn't let the opportunity get to her. If she had to, she'd actually destroy the snake.

So with a heavy heart, she moved over to Shizune and dragged her away from Naruto a little ways away and punched the girl in the stomach, knocking her out. She'd taken care of Jiraiya already, slipping a drug into his sake when they had gone drinking the other night. Now all she had to do was take care of the boy.

When she turned around to knock him out as well, he was gone. Tsunade cursed as she realized her mistake a little to late. Naruto was a master at hiding when need be, so she was sure that he had hidden as soon as he had seen her knock Shizune out.

"Damn it, should've taken him first, oh well, I'll deal with Orochimaru and then go to Konoha where we should be safe. No problem there at, least for now." Tsunade muttered to herself. Never once realizing that a pair of crimson eyes were watching her every move.

34

Tsunade stood in front of Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto. Both were watching her cautiously as she slowly moved forward, removing her jacket. The snake smirked as her hands turned green with healing power. As she placed her hands over his, he was surprised to feel his assistant to push him backwards and the ground exploding.

"I thought so, you were about to kill Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses back over his eyes. Tsunade snarled at him and charged, both Oto nin dodging the attacks easily and leading her out to a field. It had a hole in the middle of it, signaling it was the one Naruto had used to fight Itachi.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones fighting here." Orochimaru hissed happily, his white and purple Yukata flapped in the wind. Kabuto's purple shirt and pants doing the same. Black and silver mixed as the wind grew stronger. "You have no idea." Tsunade replied snidely. Oro hissed in distain. "Kabuto why don't you take care of her for me." The snake finally ordered and Kabuto smirked as he dashed forward.

Tsunade dodged the boy's glowing hand and smirked as she hit him in the neck with her glowing blue hand. He fell to the ground. Twitching furiously as he tried to move. "You won't be able to move normally for a while, I rewired your nervous system."

Kabuto growled and Tsunade moved to fight Oro, but was surprised when Kabuto appeared. He smirked at her in triumph. "I figure things out faster then others, by moving other parts of my body, I can move my body parts I want to move." Kabuto said as he got into a fighting stance, ready to fight once more.

Tsunade growled in irritation. That should've held him off for half an hour. But no, he was here in only matter of seconds. This boy was good. He was even better when she charged him by using her fear against her.

He slashed his hand open and let his blood fly onto her, making her tremble and fall to the ground. "Looks like someone's still not over her fear of blood." Orochimaru said as she grabbed onto her shoulders, trying to get a hold of herself. That was what Jiraiya and Shizune stumbled onto.

Shizune ran over to her master in an instant, trying to calm her down and tell her it was alright. Shizune pulled out a hanker chief to wipe the blood off of Tsunade's face and hands. Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru hatefully. "You leave her out of this Orochimaru, it's your fault that you lost your arms to sensei." The sage growled angrily. Orochimaru hissed hatefully at their mentioned sensei.

"That old fool only prolonged the inevitable. I will destroy Konoha sooner or later. Plus I was going to kill Tsunade after she healed me anyways. She can't be allowed back to the Leaf village, she's to much of a danger." The snake explained. Jiraiya growled harder at hearing this, but also he remembered something.

"You marked Naruto, why?" The snake's eyes glistened at this instantly. "He was strong and very cute when I first met him at the Akutsuki base. I marked him right before I left so he could be my new body." Jiraiya's eyes widened, Naruto had been apart of the group that had been hunting his kind. He had no idea, but now he knew why Kisame had been so dead set on telling him to protect the boy.

"But that doesn't matter now, all I want is for that women to die. So Kabuto if you'll take care of the slug, I'll take care of the frog." And with that said, Orochimaru charged Jiraiya with useless arms at his side and Kabuto ran at Tsunade.

Shizune was about to take the man on, but was stopped by a blonde blur knocking the glasses wearing freak in the chin and sending him flying. Kabuto flipped and landed on his feet gracefully as he looked at the blonde standing in front of him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, isn't this a nice little surprise." Kabuto said in a very cheerful expression. Naruto glared at him evilly with crimson eyes. Orochimaru sneaked a look over at the four on the ground, especially since he was somehow miraculously able to summon three giant snakes, and he smiled at seeing the blonde. "Oh how deliciously sweet this is." He muttered but then had to block a punch from Jiraiya. "Pay attention Oro, your fight is with me."

Naruto shot forward attacking Kabuto and the two exchanged multiple blows with each other. Shizune watched in amazement as she saw Naruto finally get a kunai into Kabuto's left arm. And then flipping away easily, avoiding any counter attacks.

Kabuto was panting and so was Naruto. Both were tired and Kabuto resorted to pulling out a soldier pill and a plasma pill. This battle wasn't over until the fat lady sung. Especially since Kabuto was grinning, doing several hand seals, his hands turning blue. Naruto ignored the danger signs as he rushed into battle. Naruto was able to grab Kabuto by the wrist of one of his attacks, but the other hand landed right on his chest, over his heart.


	25. End of Trouble and Home Sweet Home

Chapter Twenty-Four

End of Trouble and Home Sweet Home

Naruto spluttered as he fell backwards in a crumpled heap. Kabuto smirked until that faded, realizing what he had just done. He freaked and jumped over to Orochimaru's side who wanted to summon Manda and Jiraiya had already called Gamabunta. Tsunade looked at the downed boy in tears, Shizune had gone over to his side instantly, after seeing what had happened.

"This is my fault." Tsunade whispered as she finally got onto her feet and moved over to the boy and shoved Shizune out of the way. She tore his short and vest open, showing a perfect chest. Only problem was that the veins connected to his heart had been cut, there was no blood getting to his heart and his heart had stopped already. So with everything she had, she pushed healing chakra into his body, connecting the vessels and other ligaments back, trying to get his heart started was the real problem though.

It wouldn't start. It was as if he had already left when the fox started pushing his own chakra through it as well, trying to make it move as well. The heart would not start and Tsunade's mind went to the problems of Nawaki and Dan. The blood and the tears she had shed over them, trying to keep one alive and only seeing the bloody corpse of the other. Both had been wearing the necklace she now had.

The green crystal shined in the sun as she cried over Naruto's body. His head band was still tied around his neck and his face blank as she tried to bring back to life. Finally, after she thought she had lost the boy, his hand lifted up and patted her on the cheek. He cracked his right eye open and looked at her, smiling. "Can't get rid of me that easily." And then he closed his eye and his hand fell slowly to the ground.

Tsunade let out a grateful gasp, and a sigh of relief, then she stood. She went over to where Jiraiya and Orochimaru were fighting, leaving Shizune with orders to protect Naruto, and summoned her Slug, Katsuya. Then the fight really began.(It's the same as the fight on the TV show and I'm not really good at fighting scenes.)

34

Tsunade was walking with Jiraiya and Shizune, they were on their way back to Konoha. Naruto was still a little frightened after they're fight with Orochimaru, so he was clinging to Jiraiya's leg like a life line. It amused Tsunade most indefinitely.

But now they were outside Konoha's gates and Tsunade saw Naruto's hands tighten and Jiraiya's grimace. So with a motherly love she had within her when she'd taken Shizune in, she grabbed one of Naruto's hands in one of hers. The boy looked up at her in confusion and she only smirked in return. It was so adorable to see his face like that, so confused and not getting something.

Well that smirk faded once she saw the two elders standing in front of the gates, waiting for them to come to them. Tsunade had this horrible feeling that Jiraiya had forgotten to mention something to her, and thanks to that, she was now doomed.

34

Koharu and Homaru both sat waiting for Tsunade to stop fidgeting. They were at the Hokage tower, and everyone was eager to start, or in Tsunade's instance, run for the hills.

"Now we must talk, Tsunade, we have asked Jiraiya to find you, so we may offer the position of Hokage to you." The old women Koharu said instantly. Tsunade's eyes widened enormously. "On no no no no no no no no….. NO! I refuse to take that stupid job in the first place. I only came here because of Naruto. I want to help him but I don't want to become the Hokage at all!" Tsunade said at once, trying to get out of the job. The elders weren't being very corporative.

Homaru glared at her and began to speak. "But you must, you are the first's granddaughter and the niece of the second. You have the most greatest medical skills, where you could restart the medical teachings again, not to mention that wild strength you have. You could be a great Hokage Tsunade-Hime." The old man said. Tsunade was still shaking her head, but was stopped by Jiraiya who sat on the window sill of the room.

"Tsunade, you could protect Naruto. He needs you more then anyone else since you have the power to help him with his problem. Not to mention, you could keep him from being executed by these old fools." Jiraiya argued, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the old farts.

Tsunade had frozen at that. Jiraiya was right, Naruto was the only reason why she was even here now. They had left him in the care of his team for now, but he couldn't always stay with them. Not to mention she would bet her necklace that the old geezers had a plan to get rid of Naruto once and for all. So Tsunade did the only reasonable thing she could think of doing at the time.

She slammed her hand onto the desk between her and the elders, almost breaking it, and yelled at the elders. "I accept the title of Hokage." Jiraiya smirked and patted himself on the back for a job well done.

34

Naruto laid against a tree with his team. Sakura laid against his right and Sasuke next to him on his left, Kakashi was in the tree they were laying against. Naruto sighed happily as he held Sakura by her waist and breathed silently. He never noticed Sasuke grin as his movement, even Kakashi grinned.

"So, tomorrows the tenth of October, what cha going to be doing tomorrow Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked and Naruto paled instantly. He had forgotten that the Kyuubi festival would be happening the next day and his birthday as well.

"Naruto, try not to miss your own party." Kakashi said as he continued reading his book. "I won't Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as his fingers dug slightly into Sakura's side, she winced and Naruto noticing, loosened his grip. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm a little on edge." Naruto said and Sakura only nodded, her ponytail bouncing slightly in the motion. "Why so tense anyways Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly and Naruto glanced at him. "It's the same day I left with Itachi, Sasuke. The same day your family died and the same day I first killed." Naruto explained lightly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe Naruto would kill someone on the tenth, six years ago, or almost seven now. "Who did you kill Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Sakura let Naruto go, crawled onto her knees, and stared at Naruto as well, wanting to know. Kakashi had even put his book down and was staring at Naruto critically. "Who did you kill Naruto?" Sasuke asked again after a few minutes of silence.

Naruto was looking at the ground, his face shadowed by his bangs that were now a dull red and above the red, orange started, and then the bright yellow. "Answer the question Naruto!" Sasuke yelled with his eyes as slits. Naruto finally looked up, his sapphire eyes were now a navy blue and glazed over, startling the three with him. "I killed over fifty villagers and half of them were ninja at least Jounin level. I had no other choice, either it was kill or be killed at Six years of age." Naruto finally whispered as he looked away slightly.

Sasuke looked over to a calm faced Sakura, who had now moved enough to lower Naruto's head onto her shoulder easily. She held him there in a hug for a while, until both heard snoring sounds. It surprised them that he had fallen asleep so quickly, but he had just returned from a trip just hours ago, so sleeping was probably at the top of his list.

Kakashi chuckled at the scene. Sakura leaned against the tree as Naruto had his head cradled on her shoulder, and Sasuke laying next to them, head on Sakura's legs, the raven asleep as well. It was indeed an amusing site, especially when Sakura herself fell asleep as well. Kakashi could only chuckle and kept a watch over his students as they slept on.

34

Tsunade was already tired of everything. She had just escaped the hell known as the office and was now searching for the brat. He had taken a little spot in her heart and there was no way in hell she'd be able to get rid of him now. He had just gotten in so close.

That didn't matter. She had found a way to protect him from the council and the villagers. She'd become the Godaime Hokage and keep him safe. She'd also evaluate his true skills and power. He was hiding more then she did in her life and now she wanted to know what it was he was hiding.

She was walking around Konoha with Shizune and Tonton with her. She spotted Jiraiya leaping on the rooftops, heading towards the forest, so she followed him by jumping on the buildings as well. Shizune grabbed Tonton from the ground and followed easily as well.

It took about fifteen minutes before Tsunade fell upon the cutest site ever. She saw Naruto laying against a girl, his head on her shoulder, asleep and a raven nearby, all three asleep. She spotted Kakashi in a tree above the tree and Jiraiya was talking to the jounin from the ground, happily chattering like a hummingbird.

But Tsunade didn't really care about the two pervs, she was looking at her favorite blonde/red/orange haired ninja. He looked so peaceful right now and the others, his teammates, were just about as cute. All three had tank tops on and two had vests while the other had arm warmers. Naruto's vest being black and the girls being a white.

It was the cutest thing ever and she was glad Shizune had taken a picture of it with the camera she always carried for special occasions, such as these. Perfect for blackmail material, especially since the trees were a nice orange and yellow, red and green colors. It was autumn, so it would naturally change the trees. It was a perfect scene for the picture.

Now she wanted to wake the blonde up and she smirked at the way she was about to do it. It would make him use some kind of retaliation and she would enjoy it as she got to beat him instantly.

She gave her green jacket to Shizune and cracked her knuckles. Jiraiya heard the cracking and smirked as he jumped out of the way. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw her smirking evilly and cracking her knuckles in malicious glee. He ended up jumping away as well, especially when she hit the ground with her fist and made the ground rise into the air, flipping the three Genin, who were now wide awake, into the air.

They instantly landed on their feet as soon as they realized what was happening and Naruto giving them the hand sign to scattered and hide, did as they normally would. They hid perfectly and Tsunade was surprised the three brats worked so well together, after only eight months of working together. She was really surprised when a fire ball came at her, then it was amplified with wind, and then a purple mist settled into the area.

Tsunade held her breath as she jumped out of the area, getting clear of the mist. Whatever it was wasn't good because Shizune was a little late in holding her breath and was now stumbling around in a dizzy fetish. It was funny but Tsunade didn't want to be the one down there.

She didn't have a choice as she felt a foot connect with her head and sent her flailing into the ground with the mist. Her vision went blurry and she felt really hot. She knew she had a fever by the way she felt and she didn't really want this at all. The three worked too well together. They could be promoted to Chuunin by now and be perfect team.

Fortunately the mist cleared and there were Kunais pressed to her neck all around her. The girl with pink hair in front of her, the raven to her right, and then to the back must've been Naruto.

The girl's eyes widened as soon as she realized who it was she was holding her kunai to and she gasped immediately. "Naruto, this is Lady Tsunade, the famous Medic nin." The girl said and she could see Naruto shrug his shoulders as the kunai from the back disappeared and the other two followed. "She attacked us and we did what we normally would do when attacked. Her fault, not ours." Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke grunted in agreement and watched as Sakura pulled out a vile full of a green liquid. She put her chakra into it and let a new mist settle. Tsunade's fever disappeared, as did Shizune's, and they both stood back up. Tsunade turned around to face Naruto who looked calm enough, but the slight shine to his face showed how nervous he was. He could take a Sannin with his team but not alone.

"Well, that was impressive, great teamwork and great plan. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before." Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto in the eye. She was still surrounded by the three Genin. Kakashi and Jiraiya stood at the edge of the clearing, and Shizune had come to her master's side, handing her coat back. Tsunade shrugged the thing back on as she continued to stare at Naruto. His eyes were a now bright Navy color and slited, his fangs still showed and his headband was tied around his neck. His whisker marks were darker then before and showed more. His bangs were just like the Yondaime's, except the ends were a light red, then orange, and then the sunny yellow.

"I really do expect the three of you to be on that Chuunin list when I look it over. You all three have that potential and it would be a great addition to the ninja in Konoha if you were." Tsunade said and she saw the Girl's eyes widen in disbelief before she replied. "Actually only those two will show because I decided I didn't want to compete in the finals. I won't be on that list Lady Tsunade." She said quickly.

Tsunade looked the girl over and saw a great medic standing in front of her. This girl could surpass her easily. She had made a chemical that could cause a horrible fever and then she had cured it with another chemical. She was brilliant.

"I don't care if you didn't make it to the finals, from what I saw today, you'd make one hell of a medic and a Chuunin. I might as well take you under my wing to improve those skills of yours." Tsunade said, making Sakura's eyes widen even more. Naruto snaked around Tsunade and over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist easily and put his chin on her shoulder. "Better not kill her Tsunade, I just might slip a drug in your drink if you do." Naruto threatened with a growl and his eyes closed.

Tsunade gulped at that, she didn't even want to think something like that right now. She was going to be paranoid for the next couple of months because of that now. "Okay, but you better be at my office at six in the morning on the fifteenth or I will punch you through a wall." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, now that's settled, I better tell you I'm now your Hokage as well, so you better show me some respect brat." Naruto chuckled evilly as he opened his eyes and he stared at her, Sakura still in his arms. "No chance old hag, you might be my higher up, but there is now way I'll ever show respect to a drunken old women." Naruto said and saw Tsunade's face go red, so he let Sakura go and ran for it. Tsunade on his tail.

The six people in the clearing looked at each other quietly and then Naruto reappeared, grinning madly. "You used a shadow clone, didn't you Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he put his hands in his pockets and grinned at the blonde. "Yes I did." Naruto said as he started to chuckle.


	26. Missing Moment: Age Eight Party for Fox

Missing Moment: Age Eight

A Big Party For Fox

Naruto snuggled into his back pressed up against Itachi's, getting as much warmth as he could. Itachi shifted so he wasn't to uncomfortable, use to Naruto snuggling into him enough times to count by now. Today he was annoyed though, not by Naruto, but by someone knocking on his door at three in the god damn unholy hour of the morning. And he swore if that person woke Naruto up, he'd butcher them.

Itachi slowly moved out of bed, making sure he wouldn't disturb Naruto at all. He then stealthily moved to the door like the Anbu Captain he had been two years ago. When he opened the door, it was Kisame with a stupid grin on his face. Itachi stepped out of the room and closed the door. Once he had done that, Kisame was implanted into the other wall, face first somehow.

"Ow, you didn't have to do that you know. Pein told me to come and get you." Kisame explained silently. "He said he had a mission for us and he wanted to explain it early so we didn't have to listen later to night and miss all the fun." The shark finished and Itachi ran a hand through his hair slowly and sighed. He then nodded and followed the blue skinned man to the office. He didn't have shoes or his cloak, his hair was out of it's usual ponytail, and he didn't have a shirt. What he did have though was his pj pants.

Pein raised an eyebrow at that and Itachi pointed a finger at Kisame. Pein nodded in understanding and went on to explain a mission. It was one to the rock country where they had to enter the hidden village there and take a scroll. But they wouldn't leave for a few more days. Pein wanted them to enjoy today like everyone else was going to. So he sent them back to bed, Kisame waving sleepily and Itachi ignoring him entered his room. What he saw surprised him.

Naruto was tossing and turning, clutching at the new curse mark he now had to deal with. It was an annoying fact that Naruto would have nightmares because of the stupid thing. Itachi sighed tiredly as he crawled back into bed and shook Naruto awake. It took awhile because the boy was so deeply asleep, but he eventually got the boy awake.

"Naruto, what happened?" Itachi asked silently as he leaned his forehead against Naruto's sweaty one. The boy shivered slightly as he moved his head under Itachi's chin and buried his face into the teen's chest. "It was from when we left the village, the mob was back and I was injured like always." Naruto's muffled voice sounded.

Itachi sighed, Naruto always had that dream around this time of the year. Any other time he was fine, but today signified something important in both of their lives. The day they had left Konoha was today, October tenth. Naruto's birthday and the death of almost all of the Uchiha clan.

"It's alright, I'm here, remember that. So go back to sleep." Naruto nodded at the order and still clutching to Itachi, slowly fell asleep again. Itachi held him in place for as long as he dare until he to fell asleep.

34

Naruto awoke happily in Itachi's soothing grasp, enjoying the heat radiating from the older boy's body. Naruto had never particularly liked the cold, especially snow, he hated the snow big time. Mostly because when he had lived in Konoha, he had to sleep in the cold and even snow once. He hadn't liked it very much, and now he enjoyed warmth a hell of a lot better then the hated cold.

But right now, Naruto bolted up, shocking Itachi awake, meaning the boy had just opened his eyes and stared at Naruto with a barely hidden glare. "Sorry Itachi -Ni-san, but Kisame said that if I wasn't on the training field by eight thirty, I'll be in hell for the next sixteen hours. It's already eight ten so I better go." Naruto explained quickly and darted around the room, grabbing clothes and towels and his newly acquired black cloak. It missed the red clouds at the moment, they said he'd get them when he joined them officially, and with that, Naruto ran for the showers.

All the while Itachi smirked at the way Naruto took his training and then he slowly and happily slipped back asleep. He'd get up in another hour after some much needed sleep on his part.

34

Naruto darted into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge, Deidara and Tobi watching with amusement as he ran out of the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower and it falling onto his plain black cloak.

"That's one funny boy he's turned into, eh Tobi, Hun." Deidara said happily, his chin in the palm of his hand. Tobi nodded excitedly as he worked on whatever he had on the table at the moment.

Naruto zoomed out of the kitchen while chomping on an apple. It was eight twenty, mostly because he loved the warmth of the shower and would stay in it longer then others. But he didn't care, right now he almost made it to the training field on time. Ever since Orochimaru, he'd be in pain one second or fine the next, it affected him big time. Even though it had happened only two months ago, it still annoyed him.

Now he was doing everything he could do to ignore the throbbing in his neck. It was fading with time, but it still wouldn't completely go away. So he moved with extra speed to keep him from thinking about the pain. His black cloak waving in the wind just like Itachi's did when he moved, Naruto would sometimes be mistaken for the raven from the way he moved. It scared some of the Akutsuki members big time.

Right now though, he stood in front of Kisame, the shark man having a huge grin on his face. "You made it with five minutes to spar this time, your getting better at timing." The shark commented and Naruto nodded his head. His face was blank and expressionless. Another thing Itachi taught him, emotions get in the way during a mission. He was finishing off his apple though, ruining the image.

Kisame smirked more. The boy indeed reminded him of his teammate. He enjoyed comparing the two a lot now. Underneath Naruto's cloak for example, was a pair of baggy black pants with a lot of pockets and a long black shirt with meddle mesh underneath that. The same thing Itachi wore at the time. And soon enough, they'd even have the same cloak as well.

"All right brat, we're just going to spar today, so get rid of the weights on your body and we can start." Kisame said and Naruto did as told and released his gravity seals with a hand sign and then got into his anbu style fighting. He still hadn't learned any others yet. Kisame's didn't really work for him, so Naruto stuck with the Anbu, Itachi showing him more moves to it as he got better with the old.

Right now though, Naruto flipped in the air as he avoided the huge bandaged sword that tended to suck his chakra right out of him if he let it touch him. He then continued to dodge the well calculated swings at his head as Kisame grinned manically. But finally, Naruto got tired of it and decided to end it with a very simple jutsu. So when Kisame hit the Naruto in front of him, he was tossed backwards by the huge explosion.

"Geez, is he ever going to stop using those clones?" Kisame muttered as he peeled himself from the tree he was stuck in. he had flown through several trees before getting stuck in one. Then finally he moved back into the clearing, tensing and waiting for the attack that was going to come. What he wasn't really expecting was a duplicate of himself. He blinked owlishly as the thing, while it just stood there and grinned at him, sword on his shoulder.

"Bet your wondering who I am right about now, aren't cha?" The clone asked and Kisame snorted. "I know its you Naruto." He retorted with a swing of his sword at the thing. It shook its head and blocked the sword with it's own. "You wish, Naruto's out hiding while I get to have some fun. Been a while since I last fought a ninja." Kisame two said viciously as he swung his own sword and finally Kisame fought back. Both swinging swords this way and that, blocking, dodging, and attacking all at once.

Mean while, Naruto was watching from a tree, a shadow hiding in the tree behind him. "Been awhile since you summoned us master Naruto, even the mutt down there seems to be having fun." A slightly screechy voice said. Naruto nodded, happily watching one of his many partners enjoy himself. "Yeah I know, I haven't had a chance, but seeing as you don't want to get involved, I'll leave it to Mutso down there." Naruto said as the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kisame was getting really tired of the fight he was in, but the other him seemed to speed up as he slowed. The other him was sweating like he was, but wasn't breathing hard like him, so he knew his opponent was stronger then him some how. He didn't know how, but he was. Especially when the other's sword was thrust into his chest and he felt his chakra leave his body. He couldn't believe it, his Samehada had been copied easily.

Being as exhausted as he was, Kisame finally fell onto his butt and then his back. He couldn't take it anymore, so he breathed out a surrender. The second Kisame grinned and stepped away, Naruto appearing in front of him with a grin. "Nice to know you can lose to a summons easily Kisame-Ni-San." Naruto said as he dismissed the summons and a smoke cloud formed around him.

Kisame glared at him, but other wisely ignored him in preference to breathing heavily. Naruto smirked even more as he squatted down beside Kisame's side and poked him. "Could be worse you know, you could be burnt all over your body like I did that first spar we had." Naruto said and Kisame grunted. "You've been getting better and now I'm pretty sure you'd be able to take on just about anyone and I was right. You could totally take over Akutsuki as the new leader after Pein bites it." Kisame said slowly.

Naruto frowned at that and then suddenly stuck a kunai in Kisame's side about half an inch deep. "Pein isn't going to bite it anytime soon Kisame. He's too strong to have anything happen to him in the first place." Naruto said as he twisted the kunai while tilting his head in a bored way. Kisame gasped and squirmed in pain from the kunai in his side. Finally Naruto removed it from the spot in Kisame's side and then finally stood back up.

"I think I'll go back into the base now. I'm in no mood to deal with anymore of your teachings." And with that Naruto disappeared in a pillar of flames and Kisame sat there for a little bit. Blood still pouring out of his side a little. Naruto hadn't stabbed him to deep to worry about it. So he carefully stood up and clutched his side to stop the bleeding and then finally went back into the base to be patched up again.

34

It was only two in the afternoon when Itachi decided to wake back up, he was immensely surprised to find a bush of blonde hair in his face again. But then he sighed when he realized Naruto was still in normal clothes and was still fully asleep. Itachi guessed that Kisame had said something to royally piss Naruto off, which is why Itachi had a blonde in his arms right now, cuddling up into his chest.

Itachi decided not to ask, mostly because last time he did, he had ended up marching down to Kisame's room and Tsukuyomi his ass into next week in only a day, and then he had been suspended from missions for a week. Naruto had been sent in his place and had returned in a catatonic state that had frightened him horribly. So Itachi left it as Naruto was already having a bad day.

So with a heavy sigh, Itachi got out of bed and went to take a shower, leaving Naruto to sleep for as long as he liked while Itachi got ready for that night. He couldn't really wait. It was so apparent by the smirk he was wearing at the thought of what he had gotten Naruto.

34

Naruto snapped his eyes open when he felt the body slam into him He instantly went into defense mode and kicked the body off of him and then jumped onto said body and started strangling the orange masked freak underneath him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to jump on me when I'm sleeping Tobi." Naruto demanded as he kept strangling the strange man who whined hoarsely as Naruto was finally pulled off of him.

"Deidara-sama, you said you wouldn't let him attack me this time." Tobi said as he rubbed his neck. Deidara shook his head in annoyance, "I said I'd pull him off of you after he attacked you, I never said I'd keep him from attacking you." And with that Deidara let Naruto go, who left the room immediately and left behind a whining Tobi with an annoyed Deidara.

Naruto entered the kitchen, only to be tackled again, this time by Kisame and Itachi who dragged the boy into the middle of the room. Naruto stared at them confused, until he was then trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. He was then staring at the mob of the village as he faced them again. Kyuubi's power coursing through his body as he slashed through the helpless villager's bodies and then ripped apart the shinobi's as well.

Naruto saw as he left no one alive and saw the hatred and anger in his eyes easily now. Two years later and Naruto knew why he had left the village. He had been tired of all the hate and isolation he had gotten. The glares and disgusted looks, not to mention all of the beatings and mob attacks. He was tired of it and decided he had been ready to leave it behind. So now with a tired sigh, he looked over his shoulder where Itachi stood.

"I know why your showing me this and trust me, I'm not going back anytime soon." Naruto replied, Itachi nodded his head in understanding and released the jutsu. Naruto blinked a few times before he slumped to the ground, being caught by Itachi, who kept him from hitting his head.

All around him, he was surround by the Akutsuki members, including Pein and Konan. He smiled slightly and Pein smirked at him. The Akutsuki leader walked up to him and held his black cloak out to him. Only it wasn't just black anymore. It had the signature red clouds outlined in white, on it.

"Happy Birthday Naruto, soon to be known as the Fox of the Red Dawn." Pain congratulated and everyone else followed, he even got a hug and tousle of hair from Itachi. Making Naruto's eighth birthday the best he had for a while.


	27. Party Crashers

Chapter Twenty-Six

Party Crashers

Naruto was nervously moving back and forth. It was almost time for him to get moving, but he didn't really want to leave to meet all the people he saw down on the ground, awaiting for his arrival. It was a horrible feeling of nervousness, and Naruto was still affected by his Xenophobia. He didn't really want to deal with it at the moment either. He had been able to act at the Chuunin exams, but he wasn't sure if he could at this moment.

He was a little late, because he was really super nervous, not to mention that Gai and Anko and Ibiki had showed up. He just really didn't want to go down there now. All three would be hell to have to deal with. Not to mention Naruto had to avoid a mob attack earlier too. That didn't really help much at all. Then the fact that he had a really bad gut feeling too, didn't help much either.

They had received word that six bijuu and their vessels had gone missing. No one had an idea where they'd gone to after such a sort time frame. The only ones left was him, Gaara, and Bee, from the village hidden in the Clouds. He was now very confused. Akutsuki wasn't suppose to start taking Vessels for another three years. And then Kisame had come and told him that Orochimaru and Kabuto had been killed by Pein, so that one was gone and no worries would have to be dealt with that.

But Pain was heading into his main phase of plans. To move this fast in so little time, that meant his illness was finally catching up to him. He had six of the bijuu, and Naruto wasn't sure who he was going to go for next, most likely Gaara since he was the weakest at the moment. He was sure of it, so he had Tsunade send a warning to the Sand Village. He hoped Gaara got it in time.

Anyways, Naruto didn't have much more time for thinking, especially since a giant snake freaking attacked him from behind. He was reminded of Orochimaru, but sighed in relief when he saw Anko on top of the snake. He looked down at the party and saw that all the genin were there, but the Jounin and Sannin weren't. which meant he was in deep shit now.

"Aw, I feel unwanted now. I come all the way to see you and your hiding in a tree." Anko taunted as she paced on her snake and then finally squatted down a little. "I must agree with crazy snake women here, we did throw this party for you, you know." This time, Kakashi standing behind him reading his book, but his Sharingan was out. "That is most unyouthful to ignore people who want to celebrate your birthday with you!" Gai was jumping around like an idiot.

"I even took time from Peeping on the women at the bathhouse to come brat." Jiraiya was leaning on the tree to Naruto's left. "I even tricked the old fools into letting me come." Tsunade and Shizune to his right on the same tree. "Me and Asuma were going to take our teams out to relax and spar." Kurenai said, standing next to Asuma underneath Naruto. "I just wanted to annoy you brat, you were so calm during the first exam after all." Ibiki, calm and collected had showed up next to Anko on her snake.

Naruto was swearing inside his mind. How didn't he notice that all the adults were ganging up on him like this. Okay yes, he had kicked some of their asses during assignments for Akutsuki, but come one, that was years ago. Couldn't they forgive and forget. Well Jiraiya and Kakashi couldn't, since it was recent.

"Um, well, actually, I was thinking about something important. Now if you'll excuse me." Naruto said as he saw Anko command her snake to begin attacking him. So with everything he had, Naruto made a hand sign and as the snake swallowed him. The snake didn't last much longer since flames came out of it's mouth, making Anko panic and Ibiki chuckle. It was a funny site.

Indeed it was, and enough of a distraction to sneak up behind Sakura unnoticed, grabbed her around the waist, and rest his chin on her shoulder. Sakura laughed softly as she patted the top of Naruto's head. Sasuke turned and saw his teammate holding Sakura as all ways. He smirked. "So you escaped the jounin after all, did you?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Naruto all the way, hands in pockets.

"You bet, they can't keep me in one place for long after all." Naruto said as he looked around. Squads eight, ten, and then Gai's team were there, all waiting for him mostly likely. After all, they had only just barely met him in the academy and then again at the Chuunin exams.

He remembered the mutt, the Hyuuga's, both of them, the girl with the buns, the Yamanaka standing next to the Nara, and then an Akamichi, and the Aburame. But he also noticed the one with a cast on his arm. The green jumpsuit was unmistakable and the hair was too. That was Rock Lee, the Jr. beast of Konoha. Or as Naruto liked to call him, bushy brows. He didn't really care that much, even though he hadn't seen the genin since their match in the preliminaries.

Naruto's body actually began to tremble slightly at all the strangers. He knew some of their families life styles and reputation, but he didn't know them, leading him to have a bad reaction. But because he was getting help for his Phobia now, Naruto swallowed his fear and let go of Sakura. He walked over to the other kids and stood in front of them. "Guess you came here cause of your sensei's, so if you want you can leave, I don't care." Naruto said as he tried to stop his trembling.

He heard chuckling instantly. "No way man, we aren't leaving anytime soon. By the way, Names Kiba Inuzuka." The mutt said, his white pup barking angrily at him. "Oh, and this is Akamaru." he said again. Naruto nodded at him. "You already should know Hinata and Shino though, Shino's heir to the Aburame clan and Hinata to the Hyuuga. I'm Inuzuka heir." Kiba continued, Naruto decided to ignore everything else he said.

He looked at the Yamanaka next. Her blonde hair and blue eyes caught his attention, but otherwise nothing else. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka clan, my teammates are heirs also, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi." She said and she left it at that as Naruto took in her teammates. (Same outfits, don't worry.)

Then he finally looked at the Green Beasts team. It was the girl who answered for them, Lee was glaring at him and the other Hyuuga was ignoring him. "I'm Tenten and my teammates are Lee and Neji Hyuuga. None of us are heirs to any clans. Neji's a branch family and Lee and I are born from Civilian families." Naruto nodded again and had to duck after a leaf whirlwind came from Lee. His teammate screeched at him to stop, but Naruto kept on having to dodge different attacks.

"Okay, I know your mad, but get over it, your sensei did after he got his ass kicked by an eight year old. Do you think you would've faired any better when your sensei couldn't." Naruto finally growled out and caught the cast coming at his head. Lee looked astonished at the information and then renewed his attack. Finally getting tired of it, Naruto grabbed Lee by the leg from his last attack and threw the boy into a tree.

"I swear everyone in Konoha has some kinda of grudge against me." Naruto muttered until Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him. Naruto smiled happily and brought her to the front and wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin back onto her shoulder. "Well, almost everyone that is." Naruto sighed happily and Sakura laughed.

"You know, Lee, your going to lose every time. Naruto's had more training and with a maniac too." Sasuke said as he stood in front of the downed genin. "Even I couldn't beat him the first time I fought him, I still can't. that's because he's worked hard to get here and the fact that he was trained by missing nins helped as well." Sasuke said calmly. Lee finally looked up to see Sasuke grinning down at him.

"But I'm pretty sure we could take him together some day after your arm is healed. So come find us when you decide to fight along side me to take Naruto down." Sasuke said and walked away, leaving behind a grinning Lee.

Naruto looked around the group of Genin, Jounin, and Sannin. They had finally figured out he had escaped them at the moment. "Okay, who's next, one on one matches here. That's how I'll best get to know you." Naruto stated as he got into a fighting stance that Kakashi instantly recognized as a Anbu style, mixed with some other he didn't know. Naruto was even more advanced then he had thought.

Kiba and Akamaru went first, getting their butts handed to them horribly and ending up with a broken nose. Ino was next and got a black eye for her attempts. Neji was next, he last an entire amount of two minutes against Naruto because of his Byakugan. But was soon immobilized by a pressure point to the neck, Naruto got around his Rotation. Hinata went next and the same happened to her only in one minute. Shikamaru had trapped Naruto in his shadow for a few seconds before Naruto overpowered that and used the same shadow to take the Nara out.

Anko gave it another shot, and lost after she tried to summon another snake, Naruto destroying it in an instant and then jumping up in front of her and knocking her out. Gai was next and it was the battle of speed again. Gai opened the gates slower then Lee and tired Naruto out a little before he finally lost by chakra exhaustion and stress, after Naruto punched him in the face.

As Naruto continued to fight the other shinobi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all stood on the side lines, watching and analyzing. All three had noticed something off about the blonde. His eyes weren't really bright anymore and were dulling even more. Something was going on and none of them liked it, especially since it looked like Naruto was losing to something malevolent.

Finally Naruto got to fight Jiraiya, who bounced in front of him jovially. "Alright brat, lets see you take me on at full power." And with that, both disappeared in a blur, yellow and white could be seen clearly. Booms sounded as fists met and blocked each other and finally Naruto was slammed into a tree. Team 7 noticing Naruto's eyes were even more duller then before. The blonde coughed up blood.

"Jiraiya, don't hurt him too bad." Tsunade called out as she healed the defeated. Shizune was one of them, her needles didn't do a thing and neither had her medical jutsu give her any leverage what so ever. Naruto stood backup quickly and popped a pill into his mouth and chewed it. A burst of chakra came out of his body and then he disappeared again. He reappeared behind the toad sage and sent the sage colliding with the ground hard.

Jiraiya didn't get back up, he turned into mud instead. Naruto didn't react at all, he only dodged the fist aimed at his head and turned to round house kick Jiraiya away from him. Team 7 was still observing this fight, all noticing Naruto had gone totally silent. Something was wrong, especially when they noticed Naruto's eyes go totally and completely blank. No pupil was seen, just a dark blue that was almost black .

This wasn't their Naruto, their Naruto was being suppressed. Before any of team 7 could warn the others of danger, Naruto was slammed next to the three, barely holding onto consciousness. Sakura ran over to him and pulled him over to her, putting his head into her lap. Sasuke and Kakashi block anyone from coming near. Something was definitely wrong.

Kakashi wouldn't even let Tsunade anywhere near him. He even sent Asuma flying when the man had tried to get pass by force. Kakashi didn't really want to hurt anymore of his comrades, but he didn't want anyone near Naruto or his team right now, especially since Naruto was acting weird.

Usually when he was near people he didn't really know, he started to tremble horribly, but after about a minute, he had stopped suddenly, before the fighting and all. He just stopped, that's when his eyes began to dull from the bright navy they usually were. Whatever was going on, Kakashi was sure it wouldn't end very well for them, nor would it help Naruto at all. So Kakashi would block anyone he believed a danger at the moment, even his own comrades, if it meant protecting Naruto.

Sakura was holding a green hand over the blonde/orange/red head, head. she was trying to find out what was causing him to relapse into some kinda mental barricade or what was controlling him. She couldn't figure anything out, he was normal, nothing was wrong. The only thing wrong was the small concussion he had gotten from Jiraiya.

She looked up at her teammates and shook her head, Sasuke growling in frustration. Something was wrong and they couldn't figure it out. Before he could say anything to comfort Sakura, that everything would be fine and Naruto would be fine too, an explosion erupted in the clearing.

A giant three headed dog headed ran into the clearing, growling and snapping at the others viciously. Kakashi and Sasuke stood their ground in front of Naruto, trying to protect him as much as they could. Naruto had passed out and still had his head laying in Sakura's lap. She didn't mind and decided to try and heal the small concussion, maybe that would help a little.

The dog snapped at Jiraiya and Tsunade as they summoned their own friends. A giant green toad for Jiriya, wearing a red thing around it's stomach and yellow eyes. Tsunade on her slug. They were able to get rid of the dog easily.

Then a scream erupted behind Kakashi and Sasuke, and the two males went flying, Sakura tossed to meet them on the ground. Behind them was Itachi, and standing next to him, forming hand seals for an attack, was Naruto Uzumaki, wearing his ring.


	28. Missing Moment: Age Eight Two Summons

Missing Moments: Age Eight

Two Types of Summons

Naruto was woken up early in the morning. It was a day after his party with the Akutsuki and Naruto couldn't be happier. He had gotten a Katana from Kisame and a promise on how to use it properly, Deidara had given him clay creatures that would explode on command. Sasori had given him a special vial full of poison liquid he had just created, no cure for it though.

Konan had given him a book, on how to fold paper and putting chakra into to make it a weapon. Even if it was her Kekki genki, she had some jutsu that could be used by other people. Zetsu gave him a plant, one that almost took his hand off. Hidan and Kakuzu taught him some cool new Earth jutsus. Tobi gave him a scroll on a new water jutsu that would protect him from any attack.

But the most important gifts were coming from Pein and Itachi. Both had scrolls for him to sign in blood, even though he didn't know what they were. Konan's eyes had widened when she saw the scroll Pein had brought out, mostly because she had only seen it a few times herself.

Naruto wasn't quite sure what was so important about the scrolls, all he knew was that they were important, especially since the one Pein had, had his name in it and Itachi's had his in it too. So Naruto followed their instructions and signed the scrolls in blood. After that was done, both older ninja threw the scrolls onto their backs and stared at Naruto and then at each other.

"You want to go first Itachi-san, after all, you're the one who's trained him and saved him from that village." Pein said and Itachi nodded his affirmative, as he stepped forward. "Naruto, you need to remember these hand seals, alright." Itachi said and Naruto nodded as he watched the long sequence of hand seals, eyes bleeding red instantly. He had them memorized easily.

"Alright, since you should have those memorized, you'll have to bite your thumb and then do the hand seals, and slam your hand on the ground, don't do it yet though, let Leader-sama show his to you first." Naruto nodded again and Pein did the same, showing him the hand signs, and then telling how to do it too.

Naruto was still pretty confused on what was happening, so he just followed along. Itachi did the hand signs with him, after they bit their thumbs to get blood, and both slammed their hands on the ground at the same time.

A cloud of smoke enveloped both of them for a second. Itachi showed to be sitting on a giant hawk with golden feathers and eyes, sharp black talons, and a golden beak shining in the sun. Naruto showed up on a hawk as well. It had shining black wings and a golden beak, black talons, and red eyes. Itachi stared at Naruto in surprise, not expecting the boy to summon the bird so quickly before explaining what had just happened.

"Alright Naruto, the scroll you just signed was a contract, so you can now summon the Hawks of the sky. Only summon them when your in danger or trouble, you can summon any size and you can also summon the boss later on, just don't do that yet." Itachi said and Naruto nodded again, listening to his Ni-sans words easily. So Itachi then showed Naruto how to release the summons and both landed back on the ground. Naruto smirked up at his Ni-san and Itachi ruffled his hair in a loving manner.

Pein coughed to gain the boys attention next. "Alright Naruto, time for you to see the contract you just signed, they can get a little agitated though, so be careful when you summon them, and only in times of need." Pein said easily as he and Naruto both began to do the hand signs, bit their thumbs, and slammed their hands on the ground.

Howls ripped through the air, making the Akutsuki members jump in the air at the horrific, but beautiful sound. Standing next to Pain and Naruto were to large wolves. Both had black fur and bright yellow eyes. Their teeth shining white with saliva, and their claws began to dig into the Earth.

"The contract you signed was the wolf contract. You can summon any size and even the chief, but I recommend that you don't do that just yet. They can track, and attack, they are loyal to the summoner and only the one that summoned it. Understood?" Naruto nodded his head happily. They both released their summons and Naruto went back over to Itachi.

"Theirs one more thing though, you'll be getting this now." Pein said as he handed the once black cloak Naruto wore, over to the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized it now held the red clouds on it. "Your first mission is tomorrow with Itachi and Kisame. I wish you luck." Pein said as he left the field.

Naruto had thrown the cloak on quickly and looked up at his new partners with a grin. Kisame had grinned back and Itachi had smirked. So Naruto knew his mission would be simple enough.

So with that thought, Naruto finally jumped out of bed to get dressed with Itachi and get ready for his first mission. He was excited and he couldn't wait to kick some butt. Not knowing it would be his first encounter with Konoha after two years.


	29. Missing Moment: Age Eight Missions

Missing Moment: Age Eight

First Mission and Konoha Encounter

Naruto walked next to Itachi and Kisame, he was in the middle but he didn't really mind. He was just glad he was going on his first mission. He had been surprised to see the red cloak and happy to know he was being allowed to go on missions now. He didn't really care they had surprised him with it, just glad he now wore the red clouds like his Ni-san did.

Now though, he was also thinking about the mission. They were suppose to kill some royal head of the Graham house family. They were heading their now, in the Fire Country territory. Naruto was a little nervous because of it. He still didn't like being anywhere near Konoha what so ever. It meant he could be recognized and killed if the shinobi was just the right one.

Then again, Naruto could kill Kisame without a problem and go toe to toe with Itachi. He was no longer the weak little boy he once was, so Naruto knew he'd kill them before they killed him. Simple as that and easy to take care of.

They walked for a few days, the red clouds and umbrella hats weren't recognized in the area and many ignored them, as they entered the fire country on the fifth day. Fire Country still hadn't heard of the Akutsuki yet, just like everyone else. Naruto smirked at this, that would make their job a whole lot easier.

They headed to the small village, that was east to them at the moment, and was suppose to hold the person they were to kill. They had another two days before they were suppose to arrive, so that way they only had to avoid the Anbu every now and then. Simple enough.

And it was. Naruto was allowed to be the one to kill the target. The old man was bald and wore rich silk robes and was horribly fat. The man had gone mad with greed and had tried to pay them off with money so he could keep his life. Naruto not caring about that, wasn't swayed at all, he easily slit the man's throat with a kunai and then chopped his head off with his new Katana, putting the head in a scroll as proof of their kill, and completion of their mission.

Itachi had been impressed with the efficiency of the kill, even though the teenager did have to comfort Naruto later that night. It had been his first conscious kill, even the villagers Naruto had killed, had been on accident.

They were still in Fire country, so they weren't surprised when they finally ran into a group of ninja. It having a man insanely in green and a women that dressed skimpy and seemed to enjoy tormenting the other three teammates.

"Well, looks like we caught up with our youthful foes!" The man in green, with the really bushy brows and bowl cut black hair, said as he did a nice guy pose. Naruto and Kisame sweat dropped, Itachi almost did, but didn't. "Yeah Gai, we get it, we see them so we should just catch them and get em' back to Konoha for interrogation." the women said. The other three just blended into the back ground, trying not to let themselves be seen. Naruto started to shiver at the mention of Konoha, and it took both Itachi and Kisame putting their hands on his shoulders to make him stop. "We're sorry, but why do we have to come with you to Konoha?" Itachi asked calmly, the umbrella hats covering their faces easily.

Gai turned to them with a frown on his face now. "Your wanted for the murder of a royal man here in Fire country. We were just told to capture and take you to Konoha for questioning and then imprisonment." Gai explained, the women scoffed angrily. "Yeah, but if you want to do this the hard way and try to escape, that would mean all the more fun for us." Gai looked at her in horror for a second. "Anko! That is just so UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai shouted the last part, making Anko cover her ears.

"What ever, lets just do our job and be done with it." Anko said as she moved forward. Naruto got this bad feeling as he felt both Kisame and Itachi smirk. "Well, if you want to battle someone, you can fight our little friend here." Kisame said as he pushed Naruto forward, pulling the umbrella hat off of the blonde's head.

Gai and Anko both stared at the eight year old blonde, with whisker marks, and sapphire eyes. "Who's the brat and why would you send him in to fight two jounin and three Chuunin?" Anko asked as she examined Naruto, making the blonde sweat and tremble slightly.

"That kid is going to be your downfall, he's the Fox of the Red Dawn after all, or Fox of the Akutsuki. Which ever one you'd like to call him." Kisame explained quickly, before pushing Naruto again in the back, and said boy glared at the blue skinned man. Kisame chuckled as he walked backwards, Itachi doing the same. Both new Naruto when he was about ready to kill you when annoyed.

"Heh, he seems pretty weak to me. He probably couldn't even take on a little kid." Anko mocked. Naruto glared at her before responding, "Meaning that your not that much stronger, huh, cause you look like a little baby to me." Naruto said, earning a glare from Anko. Before Gai could intervene though, Anko disappeared, Naruto just stood there for a second before his hand flew up and caught Anko's fist.

The women stared at him in surprise before she was sent flying into a tree. The three little Chuunin in the back ground, little no bodies, saw Anko sent flying and decided to attack together. So with synchronization only gained from practice, they attacked. One on the left, one on the right, and one from behind. Naruto chuckled as he disappeared and each Chuunin died with either a slit throat or a hole through their stomachs.

Gai stared in horror at the blood bath in front of him. Anko just barely got up to see what had happened, she look pale. From the looks of that tree, she should have at least one broken rib if not fractured. Gai turned back to Naruto and saw the boy staring at him with red eyes that were slited, fangs, and claws. The boy hadn't looked that way earlier, so Gai had guessed some kind of Kekkai Genkai.

In other words, this boy was a dangerous and unpredictable opponent. He slowly edged his way over to the disoriented Anko and finally stood next to the women. "Anko, he's stronger then he looks, we should work together and take him out." Gai whispered. Anko just stared at him, he hadn't said Youthful in that sentence.

"What, I'm just trying to be serious here." Gai said in an angry whisper as Anko nodded. "Okay, let's work together and get this over with. If we take the kid out, the other two should be easy enough as well." Anko said as she stood up straight, facing the kid. "alright let's do this thing!" Anko shouted as she and Gai both took off at the same time.

Naruto was smirking the entire time, so he stood still until the last second before their attacks met the ground, breaking it easily and sending the earth into the air. "Where'd he go?" Gai said as he whipped his head around, one way and then another. Anko was doing the same on the other side. "I don't know, how the heck am I suppose to know. You're the speed demon, you should be able to keep up with him." Anko hissed angrily.

"I can't always see things, could've been a jutsu after all." Gai said in an even tone. Anko and Gai went back to back with each other, kunais raised to protect themselves. Not that they were useful, as they were surrounded by clones. "Great, we're surrounded." Anko said sarcastically. She wasn't to worried, but she'd try and act funny anyways, it always made the fights funnier.

"Don't worry, this won't last too long." One clone said tiredly as it rubbed its eye childishly, the others nodding in agreement. "Boss has been up for a while, so he needs sleep soon if he wants to survive the night." another clone said tiredly as well. So without any further a due, the clones attacked. Anko was the first to react, so when she punched one in the face and it exploded in her face. Gai's face showed shock as he watched his last teammate be blown into a tree again, except crashing through it this time and landing in a crumpled heap.

"Exploding clones, great, just what I need." Gai said as he began to just dodge the six other clones there. So with super human speed, Gai ripped the weights on his legs off and went with super speed. He ran pass each clone, giving them horrible attacks, and letting them explode as he ran for it. He got some minor burns from some he wasn't fast enough to get far away fast enough.

So when that was taken care of, Gai looked around. Finally getting frustrated, the Green beast reached into his leg warmers, how did he get them on so fast, and pulled out knumchucks. He spun them around easily, going into his usual movements as he awaited the attack that was about to come.

He was right as Naruto came jumping out above him with his Katana poised to attack. Gai grabbed the blade with his weapons and pulled the sword out of the boy's hands. "Your not that good with you weapon yet, are you boy?" Gai asked as he looked at Naruto up and down. " I only just got it yesterday." Naruto said as he disappeared again and Gai felt pain in his head, and then many others on his body.

Before Gai could do anything else, massive winds attacked his body and ripped his skin, and limbs apart. His body was in massive pain as he finally had to give up, he couldn't get back up. "I win and you lose." He heard the Fox say as their was a thump. A sigh echoed later, footsteps were heard, and chuckles as well.

"Looks like the boy was tired, we should get going soon." Kisame said as he watched Itachi pick Naruto up and throw him onto his back. The raven nodded as he took off with a sleeping blonde fox on his back. There were actually a few bruises one his skin that were already healing. Nothing could really stop the Fox of the Red Dawn now.


	30. Traitor Naruto?

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Traitor Naruto?

Everyone who had showed up at the party, stared at Naruto who was forming hand signs at the time. He had betrayed them, gone back to the ones who wanted to kill him! What the hell is going on in this Cruel world!

Sakura sat against a tree, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't help but cry, she and Naruto had been going out for a while now, but with this betrayal, she just wasn't sure anymore.

Sasuke stood with Kakashi, tears falling down his cheeks as well. He had been best friends with the blonde. The blonde was actually his first friend that he could get along with. The blonde didn't care he was an Uchiha and Sasuke had been thankful for that. But now he just wasn't sure about it anymore.

Kakashi stared at the blonde, his sensei's son. He couldn't believe what was going on at the moment. He had trusted the blonde to lead his team into danger and get out alive, which the blonde had done, without much of a problem. He wanted the boy to be playing a trick at the time, but he was wrong. He just wasn't sure about this anymore.

Sasuke moved closer to the crying Sakura and helped her up, she was unsteady on her legs at first, but then stood strong. "You know what we have to do, right Sakura?" Sasuke asked silently and softly. Sakura nodded her head and pulled out a vile full of purple liquid from within her pouch. "Sasuke, get everyone in the area out and fast, I'm setting up the mist." Sakura whispered and Sasuke nodded, instantly signaling Kakashi, who nodded and started moving people away.

Naruto finished his hand signs and slammed his bloody palm on the ground. A hawk about the size of Hokage tower showed up. It's wings a gold and underneath a bright white, it's beak a red and its eyes shining golden, black talons finished off the vicious look. "Naruto, been a while since you summoned me, after all, I'm the boss of the Hawk summons." the Hawk replied, Naruto didn't reply. "Hmm, Itachi, did you use that thing on him?" The hawk turned to Itachi on the ground, the raven nodded.

"I see, so he's under your control, hmm, that's not what I wanted Itachi, Naruto's a free spirit. This will back fire on you and you know it." Itachi nodded again. "I know Mikobu, but right now, we have to get him back to the headquarters and fast." the hawk nodded but knew he wasn't summoned to run. "But first, let me guess, you want me to take out the slug and toad, right?" Mikobu asked silently, Itachi nodded.

So with super speed, the hawk took off with Naruto on his back, and as he took off, a purple mist settled over Itachi, making him light headed and feeling nauseous. "Great, some kind of medical jutsu." Itachi muttered as he jumped out of the mist and back to the Akutsuki members back in the woods. Hiding behind trees and other such things.

Kakuzu wasn't there, neither was Hidan, both dead trying to retrieve the Hachibi , not to mention Sasori and Deidara were also dead trying to get the Hachibi as well, but only after they had caught the Shukaku. That one hadn't been to hard, after all, they had sent Kisame with the two art fanatics. Not hard at all after they got rid of the boy's use of sand. Kisame had trapped him in a water bubble.

Pein had to personally go and catch the Hachibi with his Six Ways of Pein. Thunder Country wasn't too happy at the moment, so they had to avoid them for a while until everything was a go. Pein had even taken care of Madara, killed him behind the man's back without to much of a problem. Pein had dealt him an attack using his metal bars, sending Chakra and stopping his time traveling jutsu, stunning the man into the present, keeping him from using any other jutsu to get away. That's what happened when you turned your back on him.

Thus the ending of Madara Uchiha, the oldest man in the shinobi world, came to be. Pein wasn't complaining though, he had bigger plans for Akutsuki, he didn't want to destroy the world, or turn it into mind slaves, or something like that. He just had to do the peace minder in a better way. And that way was with the boy.

Pein stood with his men, watching as Naruto attacked the Sannin, losing a lot, he could take one Sannin at a time, but not two, so he would lose this round. Pein knew he was right as the Hawk disappeared, a wolf with White fur and bright blue eyes appeared, claws glowing a white, as if snow was falling within them, which wasn't to far off, it's tail straight up as it's fur bristled. Pein didn't even need to tell Kokuko that Naruto was under the seal he had placed on him when he was nine.

Now all he had to wait was for Naruto to take care of the Sannins and escape Konoha, that way they wouldn't have to deal with more ninja, but that was unlikely.

34

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she looked at Naruto. Half his face was covered in blood from a wound on his forehead, his forehead protector had a scratch across it, deep, as Jiraiya had missed the boy's chest and hit his forehead protector, gauging it horribly. Then he had his arm injured, how he could still use it was beyond her, his legs were useless as he had to kneel on the white wolf, staining the fur red.

"You two have hurt my pup, how dare you." The wolf had said with a female voice, rough with anger. Tsunade knew they were in trouble as soon as the wolf had arrived. They were always protective of their pack, weather they were human or wolf didn't matter, if they were of the pack, then they were always under their protection.

So now Katsuya had to constantly break apart as the wolf caught her in its teeth. Gamabunta had to keep jumping high into the air, high enough where he couldn't be reached easily. Kokuko growled in annoyance, the two wouldn't stay still long enough, even for a scratch, even though they were becoming exhausted faster then her. Meaning Naruto had summoned the Hawk first, and had him tire out the two for her.

She grinned wolfishly at that. The boy was still smart even under the control of a stupid seal. She'd fight until the other two summons couldn't even move anymore, she couldn't wait to have frog legs and slug soup for dinner. It was going to be a good meal for her pack that night, that was for sure.

34

Jiraiya was sweating horribly. That wolf Naruto summoned had more energy then Gamabunta and Katsuya put together. They couldn't stand it at all. Gama was tiring faster then anything before, having to jump as high as he could to avoid the wolf's jaws, Katsuya separating to save herself and then coming back as one.

Neither of them would last much longer, but by the looks of it, Naruto wouldn't be able to either. He was loosing a lot of blood and even with his powers to heal fast, he was still loosing too much blood. Not that Jiraiya cared at the moment. The boy had lied to him and played him, got to learn some toad sage teachings and use him. Jiraiya wasn't really happy at the moment.

So with the intent on ending it soon, Jiraiya told Gama to do something really stupid. Jiraiya gathered chakra into his hand, making a round ball of chakra in his hand, the inside looking as if it could be a typhoon. Naruto's eyes bled red as he watched the chakra and watched how Gamabunta came straight towards him, aiming the sword at the wolf. But as Naruto used his eyes to copy the technique Jiraiya used, Naruto's chakra finally gave out.

Kokuko was unable to stay if Naruto passed out, so with a growl of annoyance, she disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto was falling to the ground, but the huge sword was still aimed at him with super deadly accuracy. If it hadn't been for a certain raven adult, Naruto would be dead.

Itachi had jumped onto a tree and then up to Naruto and dragged him down fast enough to get him out of the way of the sword. Saving him just barely, mostly because both Naruto and Itachi had a cut across their arms. Itachi grunted as blood ran down his, but he also noticed Naruto bleeding more then he had before, unconscious and blood loss were never a good sign when in battle.

"Geez, don't you ever take the easy way out?" Itachi questioned as he threw Naruto onto his back and ran to the waiting spot where the others were waiting for them. Pain looked at Itachi, then Naruto, and saw their condition. "Alright, we got what we wanted, time to leave, let's go." Pain ordered as he finally led them out of the place.

Itachi stayed behind a little longer then the others and stared back, his eyes meeting emerald green. Sakura stood their staring at Itachi and Naruto. "Why?" Sakura said as she watched Itachi edge away. "I'm sorry, but this is for his own good." Itachi had replied before he finally disappeared in smoke.

Sakura fell to the ground on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks and her hands covering her face. Sasuke later found her and tried to comfort her, but was unable to. He didn't know how to mend a broken heart and later on, the others who had been injured due to their fight with Naruto, found Sasuke and Sakura being watched by their sensei.

They couldn't do a thing to make them feel better as Sasuke picked up the sleeping Sakura and took her to his house, Kakashi right behind him. They needed to be together at the moment. There was nothing anyone could do to reassure Team 7 that it was some kind of fluke, that Naruto would come back with a bunch of clones and say it was all a prank, that this was nothing but a joke.

No one could say that Naruto had betrayed them, leaving Konoha for Akutsuki.

34

Sakura was laid out on one of the guest beds Sasuke had in his mansion, Kakashi watching as he carefully tucked the girl into bed and how Sasuke then proceeded to leave the house and enter his personal training ground.

The Uchiha then began to hammer away at one of the training posts, making pieces of wood fly around, thanks to the training both Kakashi and Naruto had put him through. The blonde had made him stronger then he was before, helped him with his speed, his strength, and skill. Sasuke had been through more shit then other Genin and now Naruto had disappeared with the Akutsuki, wearing the ring that said fox on it. Naruto was a part of a criminal group and had lied to them. Or maybe he hadn't.

Sasuke's eyes widened in sudden realization. "So you finally realized it too, huh?" Kakashi said, who stood behind Sasuke with his hands in his pocket, standing in a slouch. Sasuke nodded. "Something wasn't right when he was fighting, his movements were robotic, and his eyes dulled until they were blank." Sasuke said as he stood up straight, his knuckles bleeding onto the ground.

Kakashi nodded, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it. "Must've been some kind of Jutsu that Naruto was put under, that's why he was so easy to manipulate." Kakashi said, moving a little closer to Sasuke, who was now pounding away at the post again, blood mixing into the wood now.

"And you need to stop that, your going to ruin your hands if you keep that up." Kakashi said as he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and moved him away from the post. He then began to wrap the hands with bandages, pulling slivers out as he did so.

"I know, but something else is off, Itachi, he looked upset as he watched Naruto fight, I know better then to fight him as I am, but I can't help but think that his eyes were hollow. They never have been, even after he killed our family, they always had some feeling in them." Sasuke explained and Kakashi nodded. "Something about this whole thing is off and what ever it is, it's not going to end well at all." Sasuke finished.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. Especially since he knew Sakura was standing not five feet away from them, listening in on them. "Sakura come on out, I know your there." Kakashi said and Sakura showed herself, coming out of the shadows. "You think its true what your saying, that Naruto's being forced to betray us?" Sakura asked as she came closer to the two, tears still falling down her face. What Itachi said was making more sense.

"Yes, we do, he wouldn't have done that and his eyes were dull when he attacked us, remember?" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. That had scared her, seeing Naruto's beautiful sapphire eyes go dull like that, with no feelings in them. That had been the scariest of it all.

"So you think we can get him back Sasuke, I want him back." Sakura said as she hugged her self. Sasuke nodded, "We'll get him back Sakura, I promise that we will." He said as he pulled her into a hug himself. Kakashi patted Sakura on the shoulder, trying to help.

"Well, if you guys want Naruto back so bad, how about we help you out there then." A voice said as two figures emerged from the woods. Team 7 almost fainted.


	31. Missing Moment: Age Nine Sealing Tech

Missing Moment: Age Nine

Sealing Technique

Naruto stood outside in the training field with Kisame. Kisame was explaining a very complicated water attack that would take a whole freaking bunch of chakra. But that would have to wait because the woman with the blue hair and flower in her hair was coming towards them.

"Oh, Konan, what can we help you with?" Kisame asked as he stood in front of Naruto at the moment. "Pein wants the boy for the thing he discussed with you and Itachi a couple of nights ago." Konan said as she signaled for Naruto to come over to her. Since Naruto didn't really know Konan, at least very well, he wasn't sure, but a guilt field nod from Kisame encouraged him to go over to her.

After that, Konan led him inside of the Akutsuki base and deep underground. Naruto saw many skeletons in the dungeon, and more people still alive, and being tortured. Mostly enemy shinobi, most of them from Cloud and Konoha, believe it or not.

But he passed them all as Konan led him further beneath the base and into a chamber where all the Akutsuki members except, for Kisame and Itachi, were. "Um, what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he moved over to Pein, who had a frown on his face, eyes blank of emotion. The only other person with a blank face was Konan, everyone else had a grimace or hidden regret on their face.

"what's going on Leader-sama, what's going on?" Naruto asked, his small child voice ringing throughout the cavern. Pein finally spoke, but not with answers. "Take off your cloak and shirt, then go to the middle of the circle and sit cross legged, hold still when I come to paint a symbol on you chest." Pein said and trembling slightly, Naruto did as he was told.

Taking his cloak and shirt off was okay, he'd done it a lot in front of Pein and the others, as Itachi gave a report on his condition. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor was horrible though. The floor was concrete and very cold, Naruto shivered as he sat down, trying to ignore it.

When Pein came and painted the symbol on his chest, Naruto still had no idea what was going on. The other Akutsuki members had circled around him and began hand seals along with Pein, Itachi and Kisame were still absent.

"Don't move Naruto, if you do, you'll die." Pein stated as he finished his hand signs and the others did as well. When they did, the circle surrounding Naruto glowed a bright green and the seal on Naruto's chest glowed the same color.

As the glow continued, Naruto screamed in pain, unable to move, he was forced to stay cross legged and screamed in pain. The pain from the seal spread to his body, making it ten times worse and then hundred. There was hardly anything anyone could do to stop the pain at all.

Naruto cried silently as the pain spread through his body even more. His mind began to grow blank as the seal burned itself into his chest, his body stiffened as the controls were no longer under his command. The glow faded and Naruto still sat there.

"It's done." Pein said as he finally let his hand seal go and walked over to Naruto, who's eyes were still blank and his body still stiff. "Go get Itachi and Kisame, I need to explain some things, then get out while I talk to them, understood." Pein ordered as he stood in front of the stilled blonde.

As soon as all the Akutsuki members left, Pein tossed Naruto's black long sleeved shirt at him and his cloak. In a stern voice, Pein ordered to put it back on. Naruto obeyed and did as he was told. When Itachi and Kisame was in the room, Naruto was standing next to Pein, nothing had changed since the ritual, except that the boy had his clothes back on.

"Pein what was this all about and what happened to Naruto?" Itachi asked immediately. He was impatient and pissed off, because his adopted little brother wasn't acting like he normally did.

"Calm down Itachi-san, what I did was just a precaution. I have the same thing on Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan if they ever think they can defeat me in a battle. But because Naruto is so young, I put it on him, so incase of a bloody battle, we can take over for him. He doesn't need to see gruesome scenes just yet." Pein explained simply, he saw Itachi's demeanor change.

"What I did was put a control seal on his chest, the ink I used had yours, Kisame's and my own blood mixed into it. So only us three can control him. You two, because you're his partners, and I, because I'm the leader. That way he shouldn't be horribly affected by anything else."

Itachi nodded in understanding and looked into the dull eyes of Naruto. "How long before he returns to normal?" Kisame asked. Pein looked down at Naruto and did a hand sign, Naruto instantly fell over, asleep. "That's all it takes, I'll show you the hand signs to control and then release for him." Pein said. Itachi and Kisame both nodded as Itachi bent down and picked up Naruto, ready to take the boy back to his room.

"Another thing, while he's under our control, he shouldn't remember anything, so don't tell him what happened." Pein said as he too left the room, ready to get back to the area of the evil of the day, paperwork.


	32. Help that is Unwanted

Chapter Thirty-One

Help that is Unwanted

Kisame and Itachi walked into view, both ignoring the stunned looks they were getting at the moment. "We want to get Naruto out of the Akutsuki and Itachi's running low on time. He'd rather see both his brothers happy, instead of miserable heaps." Kisame explained and Sasuke glared at the mention of Itachi having two siblings.

"Itachi only has one brother, you blue skinned freak, and that's me, even though I loath to admit it at this point." Sasuke said calmly, surprising both Kakashi and Itachi, even though Itachi didn't show it. "I thought you wanted to kill me little brother." Itachi said calmly as he looked Sasuke in the eyes with his Sharingan. "I did, until Naruto told me something very important about that night." Sasuke said.

Flashback!

_Sasuke stood against a tree, Naruto sitting on the branch above him, resting a little after a spar against Kakashi. "Hey, Sasuke, do you still want revenge on Itachi for killing your clan?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke fall to the ground in surprise. That was so freaking random of the blonde._

"_Yeah I still do, what's it to you?" Sasuke asked as he stood back up, wiping dirt off of his shorts. "I think its time that you gave that up. Following orders from a brother who killed your entire clan isn't very smart. Plus, the fact that your using hatred to fuel your revenge isn't helping. How did you get as strong as you are now by the way." Naruto said and the last bit being said sarcastically. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that._

"_You helped, your scary as hell when your training someone, I mean, come on, you were way worse then even Kakashi, when he took me to train before the Chuunin exams." Sasuke said as he leaned against the tree again. Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes again. "You didn't have a thought of revenge on your mind at the time, did you?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke blinked his eyes, again in surprise, as he looked up into the trees. "No I didn't, what's your point." Naruto smirked at the answer, eyes still closed. "Meaning, you did it without hate and got better results. So giving up your chase on revenge would be a better choice, you'd get stronger faster and even better then Itachi." Naruto said and Sasuke listened as his eyes grew wide at the realization. _

"_I'll think about it Naruto, but I'm just not sure yet, so if you don't mind leaving the subject alone for a while, that would be great." Sasuke said as he ignored the chuckles coming from above him as Naruto finally let out a fit of laughter._

_End Flashback!_

Itachi stared at Sasuke in surprise. He didn't think that the raven child would listen to him at all, in fact, he'd been hoping Sasuke would do the exact opposite of what he had said and move on, letting Itachi be as he was. He didn't count on Sasuke actually listening for a change and hating him, doing everything in his power to kill him.

"Just great, I wasn't expecting you to follow what I said that night. You were always ignoring what I said, so I was counting on you ignoring me again that night. Not that I needed a pipsqueak trying to kill me anyways, I'm dying on my own." Itachi said sardonically. Sasuke stared at him for a minute, before trying to go kick his butt, Kakashi grabbing him by the neck of his tank top, keeping him from doing just that.

"Calm down Sasuke, he was probably teasing, and by that smirk on his face, I'm right, so he didn't really mean it at all." Kakashi said as he tried to calm Sasuke down, but only furthering the young boy's anger at the mentioning of teasing. He had always hated it when Itachi had teased him about something or another.

"Anyways…that's not the reason you two are here, you said something about helping us get Naruto back." Sakura said as she walked out in front of her two teammates bravely and stood in front of the two missing nin. "We did young lady, but I must ask, who the hell are you?" Kisame asked a little confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm Naruto's teammate and girlfriend." She growled as her eyes lit up in fire as hatred consumed her body and her mind. "Oh shit Itachi, Naruto actually was able to get a girlfriend, guess I owe the kid two hundred bucks." Kisame said as he stared at Sakura with her puffed out chest.

"Yes well, lets get back onto subject shall we?" Itachi said as he looked at Sakura as well. "you want Naruto back and we know how, except it'll be hard since he's not really the one in control of his mind or body." Itachi began and Kakashi's eyes narrowed at that comment. "What do you mean not in control?" Itachi looked at him, giving him a look that said, Really-your-asking-that-question-your-an-idiot. Kakashi only glared at him with his one visible eye at the moment, one hand going to uncover his Sharingan.

Itachi sighed as he found a tree and leaned against it, his arms going to cross over his chest. "I mean that Pein put a seal on him a long time ago, so now, if either me, Kisame, or Pein do certain hand signs, Naruto will fall under our control. It was a precaution measure, incase we had really gruesome missions, Pein didn't want to break Naruto, so he put that seal in place, so Naruto wouldn't have to go through anything like that." Itachi said as he looked over at Kakashi and then his blood little brother.

Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding while Kakashi still slowly moved his headband up, uncovering his Sharingan. "but why are you helping us, your organization want the demon vessels so you can get the demons, aren't you planning something?" Kakashi asked as he got into a battle stance.

Itachi just stared at him for a moment before looking at Kisame, who looked at him, and then both turned back to Kakashi. "Actually, the vessels are safe and sound, we've done nothing to them, only assembled them for an elite team. Other then that, no we weren't going to use them in some evil way or anything, that was Madera's idea and he's dead." Itachi said stoically, ignoring the look Sasuke gave him.

"You talking about the Madera, who helped build Konoha, but wouldn't that make him like, a Hundred?" Sasuke asked as he to got into a battle stance. Itachi nodded, "He had an eternal Magekyo Sharingan, he could stay young forever and no one would know. Except he left a description on how he got it, it's effect on his body, and inner workings of his jutsus." Itachi said and Sasuke's eyes got even wider.

"I see, but I still want to know why your trying to help us when we're enemies." Kakashi said instantly, not letting his guard down, even though both Kisame and Itachi both were in relaxed positions, neither about to attack the other. "We want to help because Naruto is like our little brother. We like him better when he's laughing, having fun, and running around like the kid he is." Kisame said a little sadly.

"What do you mean, missing nins can't be kind, can they?" Asked Sakura who was just as relaxed. "Tch, like you'd know anything, we were all accused of crimes we didn't commit, well, me and Itachi at least. We went to Akutsuki to escape death from something we didn't do so there." Kisame said in an animated way while Itachi watched in amusement.

"I see, so will you two help us get Naruto back or will you stay and watch us die as we try to get him back?" Sakura finally asked, Sasuke and Kakashi coming up behind her to give support, and show they weren't afraid to fight. Itachi smirked as he looked at the girl standing in front of him with a strength no genin her age had, except maybe Naruto and Sasuke.

"We will help, but you must listen and pay close attention as to how you will get him back. I don't have much time, my disease is killing me and I don't have long." Itachi said calmly, but apparently catching Sasuke's attention. "Disease, what disease are you talking about?" The young Uchiha asked as he looked at his older brother. Itachi looked at his brother before sighing and answering. "The Doujutsu disease, my Sharingan is killing me." Itachi said as he looked into a shocked Sasuke's face.

34

Pein smirked as he looked into the old water globe he had. He was watching the five people in Konoha, just waiting for Itachi to start his plan, then his plans would go full force. Simple enough, but he'd still have to wait. All he wanted was for his plans to continue so he could actually die from the stupid disease he had.

He turned to look at the boy, who was now blank faced and dull eyed. The boy was the future for his kind, he'd lead them with power and intelligence, he'd be the best out of all the elemental countries. The boy had been trained for just this reason and Pein just couldn't wait. It was going to bring peace to the world and not even his perverted, once sensei, Jiraiya, could disagree.

Pein smiled once again as he signaled for Naruto to follow him to see the other vessels. He was going to explain what was going on and why they were there and what their future was going to be from now on.


	33. The Jinchuuriki Meet Their Leader

Chapter Thirty-Two

The Jinchuuriki Meet Their Leader

Itachi and Kisame had gone back to the Akutsuki's base, those who were left of the organization, smiled as they walked down the hall. They were headed back towards Pein's office, going to talk to the man and release Naruto back to them. They'd be able to take better care of the boy in the first place. Not much that the dying man could do, and he couldn't offered to waste his chakra, like he was with Naruto.

They finally came to the office, it was dark around the door, but a light came out from underneath the door. They knocked on the door and waited. "Enter." Was the signal and with grimaces, they entered the room. Konan was there on Pein's right side, while Naruto stood on his left, blank faces on both of them.

"Pein-sama, we've made contact with the other side and they do want Naruto back." Itachi said as his eyes landed on Naruto, he still couldn't believe the boy was still under the mind control seal. He soon moved his eyes back onto Pein who was nodding. "I thought so, we'll have to get the other vessels to agree to this plan though, so I'll go talk to them, Naruto will go with me." Pein said as he stood, only to almost fall onto his face. Konan caught him though.

"Pein-sama, your obviously weak, allow me to take over Naruto and talk to the vessels, they need to be calm and my Sharingan can control them if they try to attack." Itachi finally said as Pein was seated back and leaned into his chair. Pein looked at Naruto, then Itachi, and nodded.

"Alright, make sure you take over as soon as I release him." Pein said as he did his hand signs at the same time Itachi did his. A swirl of chakra flew from Itachi to Naruto who had a sparkle to his eyes for a minute before it disappeared and returned to dull navy blue. His hair swayed slightly in the wind, it was now mostly red and blonde as the bangs, his eyes would turn to red when fighting, but was normally blue in calm situations. His fangs were longer as were his claws, but all was hidden in his cloak and umbrella hat.

"Now go down there and speak with them, they should be able to understand and follow Naruto's command." Pein said as he let his eyes close, Konan had placed a hand on his shoulder as Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto left to meet with the other eight jinchuuriki, hopefully to sway them to their side and cause.

34

Sakura sat with Sasuke at the academy, watching the younger ones practice their jutsus, remembering when they did the same. Laughing at those who couldn't really do it and cheering for those who could. Sakura watched with Sasuke as a boy named Konohamaru, tried to do a clone, and was only able to pull off a poor excuse, that was done poorly and looked wasteful.

The clone wasn't even moving, just laid there with its tongue sticking out and laying in a heap. Sasuke chuckled at that, making the kid glare at him. "I remember a friend of mine, Kiba, who couldn't do a clone either, he had to much chakra to use." Sasuke explained, making the kid look at him in awe. "You probably have the same problem, unless you find a way to control that chakra, you won't be able to make a simple clone." Sasuke continued, making the boy frown.

Iruka came up behind the boy and patted him on the head. "Don't worry, I think I can work with your class on that. You all seem to have high levels of chakra anyways, lets go do some chakra control exercises out side." He said as the little kids groaned and with a grin, Iruka turned to the two newly promoted Chuunin. "you two can come if you like, I think they might like to see you climb trees." Iruka said as he led his class out side, Sasuke and Sakura taking the window and getting outside faster then the class.

Sakura watched up in a tree, watching as Sasuke walked up and down a tree, showing off for the kids and telling them that this was advanced, and once they turned into Genin, their Jounin sensei would teach them when they thought they were ready, and not to try it right now. It was to dangerous for academy student to attempt just yet.

Sakura sighed as she watched Iruka take back over and talk about the leaf concentration. It would help them concentrate their chakra as they focused on their training. She watched as a small blonde girl yelped in pain, her focusing had gone to shot as the chakra swirled around her and burnt her a little. Sakura was there in an instant. Her hands glowing green as she healed the burnt arm. "There you go little one. You have very strong chakra, strong enough to burn yourself with actually. So when you focus, be careful not to lose control." Sakura explained gently as she patted the girl on the head.

She nodded, her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears, her hair in short pigtails. She reminded Sakura of Naruto. She looked away and stood, leaping back into the tree. She leaned against it and felt her mind slip as her eyes closed. She was asleep in an instant, her mind wondering into a dream with Naruto by her side.

34

Itachi moved over to the cells that held the jinchuuriki, all the bars holding sealing tags, draining the ninja inside of their chakras. All of the eight vessels looked up to see Uchiha, Hoshigaki, and someone else. They weren't sure who it was since the umbrella hat obscured their view.

Gaara leaned against one of the walls, watching the Akutsuki members walk into the middle of the cell's room. He couldn't help but feel like he knew the short one hiding his face. He held the Shukaku and he was from Sand.

Killer Bee was next to look up, his eyes landing on Itachi and Kisame, ignoring the short one. He hissed heatedly, not really trusting the two Akutsuki members at all. He actually wanted to get out and kill the two standing in front of him. He held the Hachibi and was from Cloud.

Yugito sat cross legged in her cell, watching at well, looking across over at Killer Bee, her partner. She still couldn't believe they had captured him, like they had her. They weren't sure what was going to happen to them at all. She held the Nekomata and she was from Cloud.

Fuu, also sat cross legged in her cell, her green hair obscuring her sky blue eyes, really light and pretty. She snarled at the ones who had captured her, or the ones apart of Akutsuki at least. She wanted out and to go back home to the Waterfall village, where she was sure everyone was waiting for her return. She held the Shichibi.

Utakata sat against a wall in his, looking at the three Akutsuki members in apprehension, not wanting to know what was going to happen to them. His now long black hair covered his once bright gray eyes, his eyes were now a dull blue, he held the Rokubi and was from the Mist.

Han was standing, but was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. A mop of brown hair covered his head and his maroon eyes stared curiously at the members. Akutsuki members usually only came down to feed them three times a day, they'd even take them outside to move and stretch, as if they were needed later on, as if they were going to be used for something. Han was always thinking about the reasons why they were still alive and now he was sure he was about to get his answer. After all, having the Gobi in him made him reason things a little bit more and he was from Rock.

Roushi growled from his place against the back of his cell, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. His long arms at his sides, his red hair covered his green eyes and his beard dominated his features, covering his mouth, but his nose stuck out prominently. He held the Yonbi and was from Rock.

Yagura had his eyes closed, ignoring the Akutsuki members, leaning against one wall with his legs crossed and arms crossed. His blonde hair was now to his shoulders and if his eyes were open, you'd see brown eyes, lines running from his eyes to his cheeks. He held the Sanbi and was from Mist.

All the jinchuuriki in the cells wore the same clothes. Metal mesh with tank tops under them and black shorts and black sandals.

Itachi saw he had most of their attention and so began to speak. "Look, we have caught you for a reason and we've kept you here for that reason also. You'll be able to return to you villages soon enough, only if you agree to become apart of this new team." Itachi began, gaining Yagura's attention.

"This group will work to connect all the elemental countries together and bring peace once and for all. Once that's accomplished, you eight, and the ninth one, will help the Kages to keep that peace. You will not let it fall apart, ever." Itachi said sternly and firmly, not letting it get by. All the Jinchuuriki blinked as they looked at the three in the middle, Kisame grinned maliciously as he looked at the eight. "That means you'll have to go to country to country and talk to each Kage in turn."

Itachi nodded and he looked around as he watched each reaction in turn. Finally, it was Han who talked. "Who's the ninth person of our group, and I'm assuming he's the leader, since only the lower eight bijuu are in us. He'll hold the Kyuubi, won't he?" He asked as he brushed some of his brown hair back, ignoring the looks he got from the others.

Itachi nodded at him. "correct, he is the holder of the Kyuubi and he's already here. So meet your soon to be leader. Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said as he pulled the umbrella hat off of the red/blonde headed boy, the eyes regaining the sparkle for a moment before going back to being dull. "But before this group is formed." Itachi said and Kisame continued. "You'll have to wait a little bit longer, we have to take little Naruto here somewhere before your mission starts." Kisame said, Killer Bee jumped to his feet in protest.

"What do you mean. you said you'd let us out so we could go home. Are you saying that's a lie?" He asked angrily as he pounded against the bars. Kisame frowned at the Cloud ninja's hostility. "We are not going against our word, but we have to take care of something and you have to think about joining this group. You must make your choice to help stop the fighting once and for all or will you help make it worse." And with that Kisame left the room. Itachi and Naruto following silently.

All the jinchuuriki looked at each other and nodded before all moving to do something else in their cells, thinking of the choice that laid in front of them.

34

Sakura snuggled against the warm surface she now laid on. Her eyes shot opened as she realized she was laying on someone alive and breathing. As she bolted up right, the arms around her waist tightened, pulling her to the body again. She looked up to see none other then Naruto, his soft Sapphire eyes glowing with warmth and mirth.

"So, I see you want to leave me already, that just breaks my heart." Naruto said, his orange and red bangs swaying in the wind as he looked at his love. Sakura looked at him stunned, she'd thought Naruto had been with Akutsuki, under control of Pein at the moment.

Sakura brought her hand up and put it against Naruto's cheek, feeling the whisker like marks. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said as Naruto put a hand over hers, holding her hand on his cheek. He smirked as his slited eyes stared at her. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Naruto said as he leaned in and kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.

34

Sasuke looked up into the tree to see Sakura smiling softly in her sleep. He smirked and realized she must be dreaming of Naruto. "I really hope Itachi's plan works, if not, then Naruto is truly lost." Sasuke whispered to no one as he leapt into the tree, lifted Sakura up and jumped away, intent on taking his teammate home.


	34. Blood, Tears, Love

Chapter Thirty-Three

Blood, Tears, Love

Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura continued their training by sparring each other. Tsunade had taken an interest in Sakura and took her under her wing, bringing the girl further into the medical field and teaching her even more medical jutsus. Sakura had grown fast and her hair now reached past her butt, but was still in a high ponytail.

Sasuke has also grown strong, his speed and strength going above those of normal Chuunin's and he was taken under the wing of Anko Mitarashi, he had signed a contract for summoning snakes, small ones, but useful. He was also learning different styles of taijutsu from Gai, not to mention he was hanging around Ibiki, interested in interrogation techniques. Kakashi was actually scared Sasuke would become a great interrogator some day, being as feared as Ibiki and Anko.

Kakashi himself had upped it a little bit. His strength was back to where it was in his prime, he was even able to keep up with Gai now and fight even Jiraiya on equal ground. He could even use his Sharingan longer and harder then before. He would say that they were ready for whatever was about to happen and Kakashi was sure that war was about to break out, or better yet, maybe a new peace.

He wasn't quite sure, but as he watched Sakura send cherry blossom petals at Sasuke, he knew his students were ready for whatever was to happen, so with a smirk, Kakashi jumped out of the tree he sat in and attacked his students in a surprise attack.

34

Itachi watched the spar going on in the little field. He watched as his brother and his teammate worked together to take down their sensei with ease, the man was even using his Sharingan to try and keep up, but by the looks of it, Naruto's training had been effective. The Chuunins in front of him could be ready to take the jounin exam any day, if they wanted to.

He knew though that they'd be denied, being told that they weren't experienced enough, and would have to wait at least a year. Itachi then broke from his thoughts and looked down at the blonde at his side. Or the total red head with yellow bangs now. On their way to Konoha, Naruto's hair had finished changing from yellow to red, the bangs turned yellow and the rest a blood red. Naruto had no choice in the matter as when he had the control seal put on him, another was put on as well.

A seal that transferred the Fox's chakra into his system faster and more efficiently then the Yondaime's. In about a month, Naruto would be the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

Not that Itachi minded, he'd always love his adopted little brother. After all, Naruto did have a rep for being tough and sneaky, so adding Fox like abilities to his already fox like mind wouldn't affect him in the least. Naruto was Naruto, no matter what, and Itachi was sure the rest of Akutsuki and Team 7 would agree. Naruto was and always will be one of a kind.

34

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi, breathing hard as he tried to keep up with his now faster Sensei. Kakashi had taken off Gravity seals on his limbs and now he was faster then both Sakura and himself. They'd have to up it to keep up, or they'd be left in the dust.

So with a concentration that was gain from being continuously taunted by a certain blonde, Sasuke squatted and made the tiger seal, going into his mind as Sakura watched his back. He had picked the idea up from Shikamaru, only using it when he really needed to think about something. Right now, he needed a way to beat Kakashi, he had hit them hard after Sakura and him had cornered him for a minute.

As Sasuke thought, Sakura fought, using some medic knowledge she had learned from Tsunade, using it to try and delay Kakashi, but it wasn't working. Kakashi was still too fast, even after all the training she had done with Naruto and Sasuke. She had improved greatly, but now she felt weak all over. Kakashi was strong, but she was keeping up with him at the moment.

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open as he grinned maliciously at Kakashi, who had his back to him at the moment, mostly due to having to deal with Sakura. "Kakashi sensei, wasn't there something about leaving you back open to an enemy?" Sakura asked sweetly as she could. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and glanced behind him. No one was there. "What the heck are you talking about Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he turned back to his female student.

Sakura's grin only got bigger and it was to late as Kakashi felt the chakra underneath, he was pulled up to the neck in the ground. Kakashi glared at Sasuke who then smirked down at him. "Sakura's right, you forgot about me and now you paid for it." Sasuke said as he walked around Kakashi's head. Kakashi closed his eyes for a second and then snapped them open, his body flying out of the ground.

"Good job you two, your getting good at working together, keep it up and you'll be at the top of the charts for shinobi." Kakashi said as he walked away from the two, or at least began to. He was stopped by a wall of earth, then that wall of earth multiplied to surround the three and then the tops burst into fire and lightning flying into a dome like shape.

"You three aren't going anywhere today." A slow and very drawl voice said as Team 7 turned to see three Akutsuki members looking at them.

34

Itachi stepped forward, ready to watch the battle that was about to commence and he was going to enjoy it. He wanted to see the three of Team 7 fight there other member and, then win, if they could, the seal on Naruto could be broken, if not, then Naruto would remain under the seal. Itachi and Kisame both were on Team 7's side. They wanted Naruto to be happy.

So with a happy gleam in his eyes, Itachi stepped backwards again as Naruto got into a fighting stance, even though it was covered by his cloak. "Kisame step back." Itachi said and Kisame did, and both got ready to watch.

34

Naruto moved forward, his eyes empty and, his heart still beating, but he wasn't in control. He wanted his body back, he could see everything now, mostly because he had the demon's chakra. The seal was still too strong though. It kept him from breaking free and going back to Sakura.

He wanted to cry on the inside, the outside was still blank and emotionless. He wanted out and he wanted to throttle that arrogant Uchiha ass called Itachi. He also wanted to kill Pein. They couldn't have just told him the truth about the Jinchuuriki and him being the leader. When he got out, Naruto was so going to kill the two of them, no matter what, he'd even kill those who got in his way.

34

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched Naruto cautiously before he attacked. Kakashi having already uncovered his eye to help keep up. Unfortunately, Kakashi was who Naruto went after first. Naruto easily disappeared and then reappeared behind Kakashi, kicking the man in the back and sending him flying.

Sasuke then attacked with a fire jutsu, but Naruto dodged and then used a water bullet jutsu, and drenched, not to mention sent the boy flying. Sakura used a demonic genjutsu, but it was useless on the blonde. Naruto round house kicked her away.

"Together, get up and attack using an earth jutsu." Kakashi ordered. The two Chuunin nodded, and went up to join their sensei, and all three at once, unleashed an earth dragon, three earth dragons was approaching Naruto head on.

Naruto didn't even move away, instead, a great amount of water appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Naruto protectively. Kakashi and his two Chuunin gaped at such a display of power. They couldn't believe it. Naruto couldn't really be that strong, could he?

Apparently he is. especially since it went from the earth dragons attacking, and then to dust, to Naruto appearing in front of them, whipping them pretty good. Kakashi wasn't even sure what happen to get him in the ground, up to his neck, head the only thing showing. Sasuke was against a tree, blood coming from his mouth, Naruto held Sakura by the neck, she was trying to get away though, kicking and biting.

"Naruto! Please you can't do this to us. We're your family!" She yelled, finally just biting Naruto's hand. He dropped her and Sakura landed on her butt. Kakashi escaped from his dirt prison and went to hit Naruto on a pressure point, but was again kicked in the stomach and into a tree.

With Naruto's attention somewhere else, Sakura was able to dig a kunai into the boy's stomach, very deep. Blood spurted from his mouth before he turned to Sakura again. She was crying heavily, still holding the end of the kunai in his stomach and digging it deeper still.

"Naruto, I know you can hear me, fight it, break it Naruto, you can do it." Sakura sob as Naruto back handed her away, then walked over to her downed form. She was crying heavily and her lip was bleeding, along with several cuts on her body.

"Naruto, please, fight it." She said again, looking up at Naruto, hoping to help him fight it. What she saw next surprised and terrified her at the same time.

34

Kakashi looked up at Sakura and Naruto. He was surprised to see that Naruto hadn't moved to finish her, and that Sakura was looking up at Naruto with fear and surprise. What ever the expression Naruto had on, it couldn't be good.

34

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and Naruto as he stood on unsteady legs. The taste of copper in his mouth was strong, but he ignored it. When he saw his two friends staring at each other, he was surprised to see Sakura alive and Naruto doing nothing. He was just standing there, like a statue, with a kunai in hand.

What more was that Sasuke saw something glittery on the blonde's face. Umbrella hat was still obstructing his view so he wasn't sure what it was.

34

Itachi and Kisame watched in amazement as Naruto stopped moving, instead holding a kunai in mid air and staring at the girl. Could it be that it finally happened, had the seal been broken or had everything failed and was Naruto going to die today. They weren't sure but whatever happened, Itachi was sure Naruto could some how come through and be free forever.

34

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. A liquid fell from Naruto's eyes onto her face, the liquid cool against her skin as it fell.

Naruto Uzumaki of the Akutsuki and container of the Nine tailed fox Kyuubi, had both tears and blood falling from his eyes. He was crying ,but he was also injured. Blood poured from his eyes and his mouth, along with tears and slobber. Something was terribly wrong and from the looks of it, Naruto was suffering from it.

Naruto first fell onto his knees, unable to hold his weight up anymore. He then fell onto Sakura who caught him, the kunai once in his hand dug into Sakura's left leg. She winced in pain, but ignored it to further to flip Naruto onto his back and then laid his head onto her lap. The blood was still pouring but she could see that the tears were dominating at the moment. "Sak..ur..a." Naruto whispered hoarsely, his eyes held that glitter to them again. He was back in control.

She was over joyed, until she saw blood begin to stain his cloak. Blood was pouring from his chest. "I…did…it…I…broke…the…seal." He said as his eyes began to close slowly. Sakura began to panic before she remembered her training from Tsunade and countless others. She had to stop the bleeding first. So she tore his cloak off, along with his shirt. She saw the blood coming from the seal on his chest, she was aiming to stop it with all of her might, so with a yell, she pushed chakra into her hands and began to heal the part where the seal had imploded at, to save Naruto's life.

34

Kakashi watched as Naruto fell to the ground and then saw Sakura hold him gently. His eyes widened as Sakura ripped the boy's cloak and shirt off, and then pushed chakra into her hands for a healing jutsu. Something was wrong with Naruto, Kakashi needed to get over there and fast. So he limped his way over to his students.

34

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto had fallen so easily, but he realized something was wrong when Sakura had torn his cloak and shirt off, performing a healing jutsu. Naruto must've broken the seal and was now either going to die from it or Sakura was going to save him. Sasuke limped forward, hoping and praying that Naruto would live.

34

Itachi knew instantly what was wrong, as did Kisame. They looked at each other for a second before running to their brother's side. They saw the blood, the way his breathing was shallow. They both knew that Naruto had broken the seal himself. He had wanted to save the girl, and he had.

The only problem with breaking the seal himself, Naruto had forfeited his life. The seal had imploded on his chest, damaging important muscles and most possibly, since it was over his heart, destroying half of that and part of his lungs.

Even with the Kyuubi inside of him, Itachi was sure of his hypothesis, Naruto wasn't going to survive. He was going to die, but in the loving care of his old and new family. Itachi felt tears fall from his eyes. Naruto was close to him and the other Akutsuki members. He was their life, the reason why they didn't go and turn on the Leader and why they stayed with Akutsuki.

Naruto was their light, their everything. He was to be the leader of an elite group, but now, Itachi wasn't sure anymore. Naruto was going to die accomplishing nothing, but simple things. Itachi would miss his little brother.

34

Sakura couldn't stop the bleeding. She couldn't save him, tears ran down her face as her chakra disappeared, wasted on a vain attempt at saving a life. She hardly noticed Itachi and Kisame in front of her, or Kakashi and Sasuke on either of her. All she knew was the blood on her hands and the tears on her face.

Sakura cupped Naruto's cheek as his breath became slower and slower. Sakura then slowly bent over his head and kissed him on the lips, remembering all the love they had. "I love you Naruto." Sakura whispered as Naruto breathed his last breath and then stopped. Sakura's scream was heard throughout the village.


	35. More then Enough Blood Shed

Chapter Thirty Four

More then Enough Blood Shed

Sakura wouldn't let him go, she just held onto the body, as if he was still alive. Sakura was still crying, tears and snot running down her face. Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, and Kisame were crying too. The blonde looked so peaceful; no matter what, even in blood, he'd always looked so happy when he fell asleep.

Itachi bowed his head and bent down next to the blonde. He moved to take the ring that had the kanji for Fox on it, but stopped when a kunai was lifted to his throat. "Touch him and I will slit your throat." Sakura growled. Itachi nodded and stood back up, motioning to Kisame, the two left, jumping into the trees, the dome long gone with Naruto's breath.

"Sakura, we need to leave, we need to get him out of here." Kakashi said as he tried to coax the girl away from the dead boy's body. She growled, making Kakashi worry for her. Sasuke's face was drenched from tears as well, but he simply moved towards Sakura, and dragged her away from the body, kicking and screaming.

"LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME SASUKE! HE CAN'T BE GONE HE! CAN'T BE!" Sakura yelled, but then finally quieted and turned into Sasuke, gripping the front of his shirt with a death grip and hiding her face in his chest. Sasuke for once, didn't even flinch at the contact, he instead just wrapped his arms around her and comforted the girl.

Kakashi watched this and then slowly picked up the now red head's body, the crimson hair flying in the wind, even though the blonde bangs stuck out like a sore thumb. Kakashi couldn't stop crying. He'd know Naruto ever since birth, but only until he got the boy on his genin team, did Kakashi truly get to know him. Now the boy was dead and Kakashi felt like he did when he lost Obit, Rin, and Minato. It hurt him terribly, but Kakashi had to think of Sakura too.

She had just lost her love, her life, and Naruto was so much more to her too. She was broken and he wasn't sure if she'd ever recover from this. So with a sigh, he stood with the body in his arms, Naruto's right arm on his chest, the left falling over Kakashi's arm to hang, and his head falling backwards. Kakashi knew he'd never get the image out of his head.

Sasuke saw Kakashi move and picked the sobbing Sakura up, bridal style, she still clung to his shirt, but now her face was buried in his neck, his neck now very wet. "we're heading to the Hokage Tower." Kakashi said as he jumped into the trees, Sasuke following easily. Neither talked on the way there and the only sound was of Sakura's sobbing.

34

Tsunade sat at her desk, doing her paper work. There was a lot of the stuff since the blonde brat had left them, she was being forced to file him as a missing nin. The council had ordered it. She didn't want to but she would if she had to.

Her thoughts were on the brat though. She wondered why he was with the Akutsuki in the first place, after all he was strong enough to be a special jounin, but he had left. What was going on and why did he leave. She wanted to know, but she was stuck until Jiraiya returned with information about the groups plans, or until Itachi gave her a report on the happenings. Either way, she'd have to wait a long time.

Well she thought she did, until Kakashi came through her door with Sasuke right behind him. Both were caring luggage with them or more precisely, bodies. Sasuke held a sobbing Sakura, who refused to look at her and kept her face buried in Sasuke's neck.

The one Kakashi carried surprised her though. It was Naruto, a different Naruto, but still Naruto, none the less. His hair was crimson with yellow bangs and his whisker marks were darker and more prominent. You could see fangs protruding from his mouth and his claws sharper then before. His body was still lithe and skinny though, she sometimes thought too skinny.

Then she noticed something really wrong with him. She felt no chakra coming from him, his skin was pale, like death, and his chest wasn't raising or falling, like it would normally. Tsunade knew instantly, that this boy was dead. She felt her eyes fill up with tears for the boy she thought as a grandson, or son, or even a little brother. He was annoying yes, but she cared deeply for him.

"What happened?" She was able to gasp out as she pointed Sasuke to the couch where he sat Sakura down, but the girl wouldn't let him go, still hysterical with the redhead's death. Kakashi told her what happened as she went over to Sakura and put the girl to sleep with a medical jutsu. She then began to heal her, then Sasuke, and Kakashi. They were all healed when she was done and Naruto was placed on the floor, on top of a blanket, that soaked up some blood still coming from his body. She slowly healed the cuts on his dead form, so he'd be ready for burial later on.

"I see, so he had a seal on his chest and when he broke the seal himself, it imploded and destroyed him." Tsunade said a little mechanically, Kakashi nodded to the statement and then shifted from foot to foot. He wanted something.

"What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade finally said as she used another blanket that Shizune had brought in and covered Naruto's body and face with it. "I was wondering if Sakura and I could stay at Sasuke's. I don't feel right leaving the two alone, especially since Sakura's parents died during the invasion." Kakashi said as he looked over to the girl. She hadn't told anyone about her parents deaths in the invasion of Sound and Sand. She was just as alone as Sasuke and Naruto had been. The three were a family and the family had just been destroyed a little.

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. "Stay at the Uchiha mansion as long as needed. Sasuke that's an order, so no complaining." Tsunade said as she turned to Sasuke, as she sat in her chair. The Uchiha simply nodding, not caring that his house wouldn't just be occupied by him now.

Tsunade had to wipe the tears from her eyes as she stared at the two awake team 7 members. "Take two weeks off and recover from this, but after wards, you are to begin training only. Until two weeks are up, no training of any sorts, just be together." Tsunade said calmly. "I'll send someone over later to check up on you and with some of your things Kakashi, along with Sakura's. no going to get anything from your house." She said again, sternly this time.

Kakashi nodded at this and went overt to Sakura's prone form and picked it up, she was hanging like Naruto's had been. He shook his head to rid himself of the image. He left, and Sasuke was about to leave too, before Tsunade called him back.

"Sasuke, stay for a moment. I want to ask you something important." Tsunade said, so Sasuke went back to standing in front of her and waiting for her to ask whatever and to hurry with it. He wanted to be with what was left of his team. "I want to ask you to keep an eye on Sakura. She's unstable, so she might do something stupid. Give her these just in case. They're pills to calm her down, make sure she eats properly after a little bit. Until she gets over the shock of his death, only give her liquids or just little things." Tsunade said calmly. Sasuke nodded his head, took the bottle of pills, and then left.

Tsunade sighed and then called for Tiger. The anbu responded instantly his brown hair showing over his mask. "Yes Hokage-Sama?" He asked. "Go find Jiraiya and tell him to return, his mission has been canceled for the time being." Tsunade said and the Anbu nodded and disappeared. "Shizune, come here!" Tsunade then called again.

The assistant came instantly, tears in her eyes as they wondered to the covered body that now laid upon the couch, still covered by a blanket. "Get the Morgue person up here and then go to Sakura's and Kakashi's house, get some of their stuff, including toothbrushes and take it over to the Uchiha mansion, and then give me a report on their conditions." Tsunade ordered and Shizune did as told, putting the pig Tonton down and running.

Tsunade put her head on her desk, tired and sad. She wanted to sleep, but knew she couldn't. Tonton came over to her and nudged her leg in comfort. She petted him on the head and then went back to dazing off. Her thoughts on the boy that now lay dead in her office.

34

Pein looked at Itachi and Kisame, who both had tears in their eyes still. "What do you mean he didn't make it?" Pein asked amazed at what he was told. "Simply that he didn't survive what happened. He wasn't suppose to be the one who broke the seal, but he did and it imploded in on him. It destroyed part of his heart, lungs, and other muscles." Kisame said sadly, he hurriedly wiped tears from his face.

Pein slumped in his chair sadly. "He broke the seal at the cost of his life. That foolish boy." Pein muttered, a single tear fell from his eyes as he looked back up at his two subordinates. "There was nothing you could do about it. We'll continue on with the plan, have the Sanbi in charge. He is the smartest and despite the Bijuu he holds, the strongest. Tell them that, then have them do their mission, and finally put an end to the blood shed." Pein said as he stood up, blood dribbling down his mouth.

"As you wish Leader-sama." Itachi replied mechanically, Kisame doing the same. The two left the office, where Pein finally let tears fall from his eyes. Naruto had been important to him, but now the boy was dead. Pein would have to deal, especially since he only had days left to do what he wanted to do. His original body and control was out of whack, his chakra disappearing for good, there was nothing he could do about it now. Nagato was as good as dead and his six ways of Pein was going with him.

34

Sasuke led Kakashi to a guest room, still clean from a few days ago, from his mager cleaning of the house. Kakashi set the still asleep Sakura onto the bed and then left, Sasuke closing the door and following through the house. "The one on your right Kakashi, will be yours." Sasuke said suddenly, only about five steps from Sakura's, who was on the left side of the hall. Kakashi nodded and entered his room and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke followed the example and did the same. He went down to his room, which was at the end of the hall, closed the door behind him and crawled onto his bed, and let the tears continue to fall.

The remaining people of Team7 slept fitfully that night. All three dreaming of their teammate that was now dead and gone.

34

_Sakura leaned against Naruto happily, his breathing calming her as she listened to the wind around her. "You know Sakura." Naruto started with a chuckle, "If I continue stealing you away from Ino when you two are shopping, she's going to neuter me." Naruto said and Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at that. "She just might, I think she thinks we're doing the nasty." Sakura said simply as she leaned further against Naruto._

"_No, I wouldn't do anything to you unless your ready, besides, we have our entire life ahead of us to do that. I just want to sit here with you for a while and relax." Naruto replied as he put his chin on her shoulder. She giggled and snuggled against his chest and he made sure his grip around her waist was firm. She couldn't escape from him even if she wanted to and she wanted it to stay like that._

34

_Sasuke dodged a roundhouse kick from Naruto as he rolled to the side and let out a fire phoenix jutsu. Naruto put it out with a water dragon from the river and then went back to attacking relentlessly. "Keep up Sasuke, you can't defeat me if you keep going as slow as you are now." Naruto taunted and Sasuke kicked it up a noche. "I'm not going to lose to you again!" Sasuke shouted, not realizing that he left an opening as he went for Naruto's face._

_Naruto dodged the fist to the face and mule kicked Sasuke into a tree. "Geez, keep attacking like that and you'll never win." Naruto said as he squatted down in front of Sasuke. "You need to be aware of what your opponent is doing and don't lose your temper!" Naruto yelled the last part at him. Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned. The blonde helped the Uchiha up onto his feet. "So how about some Dango now?"_

34

_Kakashi sat across from Naruto, both eating some Dango and drinking tea. "So how's the training with Sasuke and Sakura coming, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto grinned ferial at him. "They are begging you to teach them again. They say I'm a monster at what I'm doing."_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. "What exactly are you doing that's causing them so much pain in the first place Naruto?" Kakashi asked, extremely curious to know. They were due to fight Zabuza soon anyways and Kakashi wanted them prepared._

"_Their running around the village twenty times with seventy pounds on each limb, and then I have them doing push ups, sit ups with hundred waits, then tree climbing with one hundred weights, then I'm teaching them some new jutsu, kunai practice with weighted kunai and shuriken, and then they have to spar against me for hours until I deem them done." Naruto said as Kakashi gawked at him._

_Finally after a long silence where Naruto ate his Dango, Kakashi burst out laughing at the poor genin's situation._

34

Itachi laid in his bed, missing the heat from Naruto's small body. The boy had always slept with him until he left Akutsuki and then again, when they had taken him back. Itachi felt the sting of tears again and he let them fall. Naruto was to never lay on his bed with him again. He was tired of the blood shed he had to deal with.

First it was his family, killed by Madara, then he had to take the blame, because no one would believe that a hundred some old shinobi was alive and had taken out his clan. Then having to face Sasuke like he had and then seeing an almost completely broken Naruto trying to escape. Itachi had been plagued by such thoughts since he watched Naruto fall to the ground, dying.

Now he had another guilt to add to the many others he had. The death of his adopted brother. Itachi got no sleep that night.

34

Kisame sat at the lake in the training field that held his sharks. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He was sad and tears fell down his cheeks. Naruto had died and there was nothing he could do to save him. Kisame had lost his little brother that he had always wanted and now he was suffering.

Kisame also knew that the other Akutsuki members, especially Pein and Itachi, were suffering from the news. Naruto had been important to all of them. He had been their light, their way to continue living in the dark and dank place that was Rain. Now Kisame wasn't sure what was to happen next. The plans were so screwed up that he couldn't believe it. Where would this lead, all he could do was hope that it wasn't anymore blood shed.

34

Jiraiya looked at Tiger weirdly. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach about the Anbu being there. He was outside the Rain village, trying to find a way in, but had been stopped by the Abu before he could.

"Lady Tsunade wants you to return to the village immediately, forget the mission and return now or she will hunt you down herself and drag you back." Okay that last part the Anbu added, to make sure the Toad Sage would return. It would, since Jiraiya paled and nodded instantly. "I'll be there soon, go ahead and tell her I'll arrive only minutes behind you." Jiraiya said as he stood. The anbu nodded and disappeared.

Jiraiya was still worried about what was going on and why he felt so sick to his stomach. What was wrong back at Konoha?

34

A simple shadow in the night jumped from house to house, heading towards the Hokage tower. His mission in mind, he was to tell the Hokage what the new organization was and he was going to do it right, especially since the first leader had died in combat already.

His brown eyes gleamed in the night as he headed straight for the Hokage tower, his white cloak with bright sapphire clouds waving in the night.


	36. Meeting with Jinchuuriki

Chapter Thirty Five

Meeting with Jinchuuriki

The Morgue person had yet to come and get Naruto's body, so he was still laying on the couch with Tsunade at his side. She had pulled of the blanket from his face, letting it lay on his chest instead. She ran her hands through his red and blonde hair, wiping blood from his face here and there.

She sat by his side until a knock at her…window? Tsunade turned to the window to see a white cloak with sapphire clouds at here window. She jumped, she only knew Akutsuki had clouds, but theirs were red.

Being cautious, she walked over to the window and opened it, meeting with brown eyes and a serious face. "Tsunade of Konoha, Godaime Hokage, I presume?" The man asked, his blonde hair going to his shoulders. Tsunade recognized him as the Jinchuuriki of the Mist and holder of the Sanbi. "Yagura, I thought you were suppose to be dead. You were captured by the Akutsuki years ago." Tsunade said as she stepped away from the window and let the Jinchuuriki in.

He nodded as he looked around the room, his eyes settling on Naruto's calm face. His eyes widened and he went over to him. "Kyuubi, what happened to him?" Yagura asked as he knelt down to his fallen leaders side. "He was suppose to lead us, not be here dead." Tsunade shook her head as she walked over to the body as well.

" I believe it was a seal on his chest that killed him. It was meant to be broken by someone else that loved him, but Naruto broke it himself. With that, it imploded in on him and destroyed part of his heart and lungs. My apprentice, Sakura, was dating Naruto at the time, and tried to save him. She was unable to." Tsunade said as she ran her hands, once again, through Naruto's hair.

Yagura nodded his head and then stood back up. "I'll tell the others, but the reason why I'm here is because me and the other Jinchuuriki and the Akutsuki have joined forces. We want peace through out the country and we intend to keep it that way. There will be no more wars and each country will unite together to make this happen." The Sanbi jinchuuriki said as he looked the Godaime in the eyes.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she listened and she began to shake her head in disbelief. "How can that happen, there's no way that this will work. This will just end up leading to a bigger war." Tsunade said as she began pacing and biting on her thumb nail.

Yagura watched for a minute before leaning against the wall that was next to the couch, crossing his arms. "That's why there's going to be a summit soon. All the Kages are going to gather, including Pein-Sama, leader of the Akutsuki and Rain, we'll meet at Iron country, there negotiations will be held. This is to bring peace, so if you don't agree, I will personally drag you there." Yagura threatened with narrowed eyes. Tsunade stopped for a second and then turned to the blonde and nodded. "I'll be there, when is it?" "Come in a week, on the thirty first of October." He said and then disappeared.

Tsunade was worried. This meeting could bring peace or destruction.

34

Pein sat in his room, his body pale and shivering, soon he wouldn't be able to hold the body at all and he'd have to go to the summit in his original form as Nagato. Konan stood next to him. They were all waiting for the Jinchuuriki to return.

They did soon enough and each reported that the Kages would show up. Killer Bee had to threaten his brother to get him to go, but every other Kage said they would attend without a problem. Pein nodded and dismissed them. They were to show up to the summit, but they were free to go. Pein had a feeling he knew exactly where they were going.

They hadn't known the boy, they'd only seen him once in fact. But that didn't matter. Jinchuuriki had a strong bond. One look and they would be hard to separate. With that one look of Naruto, they had acknowledged him as their leader. Now that he was dead, he was sure that the eight were going to go and pay their respects to one of the most powerful of all Bijuu and Jinchuuriki.

34

It was several days but Jiraiya arrived. He wasn't as fast as the Jinchuuriki, he didn't have the speed he did when he was in his prime either. So when he arrived at Konoha, he noticed a bunch of people gathered at the cemetery. He stopped by and was surprised to see Team 7, even Itachi, and Kisame were there. Tsunade stood at the front, a picture of the blonde with very true blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes.

The funeral, he was surprised to see, was for the blonde. He had died and with that thought, Jiraiya fell down out of the tree he was in and landed next to a startled Kurenai. The women looked down at Jiraiya with shiny red eyes, she wasn't crying, but she was still sad for Team 7. They had already lost so much, and now they had lost even more.

Jiraiya stood up and walked to the front, people separating to let him through. Jiraiya noticed Gai and his team, then there was Anko, Ibiki, and Team Ten, an old women, he didn't get that one at all. He finally spotted Tsunade, Shizune, and Team 7 at the front. He walked straight to them. All of them, he noticed was looking at the grinning face of Naruto, leaning against a tree, his headband tied around his neck and wearing a burnt orange tank with a vest.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, who had tears running down her face, Shizune in the same state, and then he moved on to Team 7. He was very shocked at what he saw. Sasuke was crying full out, very silent crying though, his tears flooding down his face in big droplets, and he had his arm around Sakura's shoulders in comfort, for both him and her.

Sakura had her hands covering her face, he could see tears running through her fingers, onto the ground. Her breathing was ragged as she choked and sobbed. Jiraiya knew instantly that she had a thing going on with the boy. He had seen Tsunade in the same state when Dan had died and his heart almost broke as he watched the same thing happen to the young medic. He had heard she'd lost her family in the invasion of Konoha from Sound and Sand. He would be able to understand how that felt.

Kakashi was in just as bad, only he wasn't making any sound either. But Jiraiya saw the inner turmoil that the man was having. Kakashi had lost his father and mother when he was young. His mother dieing, giving child birth, his father committing suicide after a failed mission. Then the boy had lost his friend Obito, but had gained his eye. Rin was next, who had disappeared mysteriously during a mission.

Then finally Kakashi had lost his sensei and father figure, Minato. Kakashi understood why he had lost him, but he had still been crushed when he was told his sensei had sacrificed himself to seal the Fox. Jiraiya had seen the effect and now he was seeing it again with the loss of one of his students. Jiraiya wasn't sure what he was going to do to help.

In fact, there was nothing he could do actually. He could only watch them let their sadness out in the only way they knew and that was mourning. Jiraiya would have to do the same, especially since he had also cared for the boy. Jiraiya felt the tears fall from his eyes in moments and he too cried as he said his goodbyes to the blonde boy he had once knew.

34

The funeral was over and the people who had come, left, except for Team 7. They didn't want to leave, letting go was the hardest for them at the moment. if they left, it would mean that Naruto was truly dead, that he wouldn't come back to them at all.

Suddenly, the sounds of many swishes came from behind them and Kakashi turned around lightning fast, kunai in hand and in a defensive position. What he saw surprised him. Eight white cloaks stood behind him and his team. Sakura didn't pay attention and Sasuke only stood lax, neither cared at the moment as to who was behind them. The cloaks, Kakashi noticed had sapphire clouds on them. The umbrella hats covered their faces and each hat had a golden bell tied to it with white string.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, but his question went unheard. Instead, each cloaked figure stepped forward, walking pass Team 7 and up to the grave that held Naruto. Then each figure kneeled onto one knee and bowed their heads at the picture of the blonde in front of his tombstone.

They each muttered something incomprehensible and then stood back up and walked over to the now stony faced Sakura. Her eyes were blank of all emotions and her hands by her side, silent tears falling.

As they walked pass her, each one put a hand on her shoulder for a second, a different colored chakra entering each time. Finally the last one did and his green chakra entered her silently. Nothing happened, but nothing would for a long time.

"This is our apology for not coming here faster, maybe if we had, we could've saved him." Said the last one as he followed his team into the trees and disappeared into the night. Kakashi stared after them as they left and then turned to Sakura, who's tears had now stopped.

Kakashi stepped in front of both his students and was surprised at what he saw. Both had blank eyes, no emotions or anything, no tears, not even a glisten. He waved his hand in front of both their faces. Neither would respond to him. He knew that the two were suffering. He wasn't sure if they'd ever recover from it either.


	37. Summit and Akutsuki

Chapter Thirty Six

Summit and Akutsuki's Plans

Tsunade sat at a huge round table, and sitting with her was the other Kages of the five elemental countries. The Tsuchikage sat right across from her, scowling his old and winkled face at her. The Mizukage sat to her right, He had orange hair and many piercings. Cloud's leader sat to her left, his darken skin made him stick out horribly with his blonde hair and huge gauntlets on his arms.

The substitute Kazekage sat next to the Raikage, Tsunade believed it was the one who trained Gaara and his siblings. Half his face was covered with a cloth. All the Kages hats were on the table, showing who they were or who they were filling in for.

The Mizukage stood first, and behind him appeared eight figures wearing white robes and sapphire clouds on them, each wearing umbrella hats. "This summit was called by me and my group. I believe you know us as the Akutsuki organization." The man said, he wasn't wearing the symbol of the Akutsuki, just a plain black cloak. The other Kages gasped at this information.

"I know what your thinking, but I haven't killed any Jinchuuriki at all. It was Madera's plan to combine all the Bijuu to create the most terrifying creature known to man. But luckily, I stopped him and the containers are safe. I actually brought them here with me today. You eight may return to your villages now." Pein said as he waved his hand to let them know they could leave.

All eight went back to their villages, except for one, who just stood their twitching. Her Kage hadn't shown up, due to some health problems. "Go home if you wish Fuu, I'm not stopping you." Pein continued and the figure nodded and took off, anxious to go home.

Tsunade watched as two went to the Raikage, two went to Earth and two stayed by Pein's side, one went to Baki's side, it seemed that was the shortest of all of them. She was the only one who didn't have one come to her, only because he was dead.

Pein watched for a minute before continuing. "I called this summit so we can talk. I want the fighting to stop, so I suggest we combine our villages and land into one country, we work together and bring peace to this ravaged land once and for all."

The room was quiet before a loud laugh came from the Raikage. "What do you think your talking about. That's impossible." The Raikage said as he looked at Pein, that was until he was smacked in the back of the head. "Brother, listen to the man, he can actually help." Killer Bee said from underneath his hat. Raikage glared at his brother before returning to the meeting.

"We can't really do this, it's unorthodox, and it could cause civil war." Tsuchikage said as he looked at the others. "I agree, if we combine our lands, rivals and enemies will start up and cause problems." Baki said as he looked at Pein in worry. Tsunade sat quietly, thinking about the whole deal, could she do it.

"We can't do this, it'll cause panic among our people, clans will argue constantly, and many will end up fighting with each other." Baki continued as he looked at the other Kages, one at a time. "He's right, my village won't get along with Konoha because we were accused of trying to steal their Byakugan doujutsu." The Raikage said with a snarl.

Finally Tsunade looked up, looking at Pein. All the Kages jaws dropped when they heard her say what she said next. "I agree with you Pein. This plan should work if we let by gones be by gones. I will become apart of this country of yours." Tsunade said as she turned to Raikage. "I will forgive any actions caused by our past feuds, if you agree with this, and our villages will be able to coexist with each other."

Raikage couldn't help but fall backwards and topple over his chair. He landed on his back with a loud thump. Tsunade continued on and looked at the Tsuchikage. "I will also forget our past wars and let our fights be gone. I will also let you mingle with my people as well. All I ask is that you and Raikage don't cause trouble." Tsuchikage almost had a heart attack at that. Tsunade continued.

"Baki, your village will be the same as will be the Mizukage. All I ask is that there will be no trouble." With that, Tsunade looked back down at the table, her hands crisscrossing in front of her with silent pride. All the Kages looked at her with surprise. All the others sighed and the others had to silently agree with the women. This was a once in a life time chance to end the blood shed as she had silently put the message, as she had given them the chance to enter her village as friends, instead of enemies.

Pein smiled at the woman as he thought of her bravery. "I will consent to this idea." Kazekage was the first to say so after Tsunade. The Raikage followed by nodding his head and then Tsuchikage by grumbling that he would as well. Pein smirked, it was to be a wonderful new life.

"Then it's agreed. We will still be in charge of our own villages but everyone can travel where they wish and be happy with who they want. Clans can create new bloodlines or mix with people from other villages. The Jinchuuriki are also given free reign, but please remember why I brought the eight of you together. Keep the peace between the countries and try to civilly figure arguments out." Pein said as he looked at the cloaked figures, who nodded in return.

Tsunade was glad the meeting was over as she stood to go and meet her guards and leave. That was until the Raikage had noticed something very important. "Wait, aren't there nine Bijuu, shouldn't there be a ninth Jinchuuriki?" Killer Bee smacked the man in the back of the head for that, and Tears fell from both Pein's and Tsunade's eyes as the ninth was mentioned.

"I hate to inform you Raikage, but the Nine tailed fox Jinchuuriki died a week ago, due to a seal mishap. The Bijuu died with him as well." Tsunade said as she took off, leaving all the Kages, except Pein, in stunned silence.

34

Sakura sat on the couch in Sasuke's mansion's living room. Her eyes were still blank and she was unresponsive. Sasuke sat in a chair across from her, in a the same state. Kakashi looked at both his students. Both in pajamas, Sakura's pink stripes and Sasuke in blue stripes. Sakura's had been torn up by the girl when she saw them, so Kakashi went and bought a simple pair. That had been the only time the girl reacted to anything.

Sasuke was a little better then that. He'd answer some of Kakashi's questions, but only monosyllable. otherwise Sasuke didn't really answer his questions. Sakura only moved to get food or water, other wise, she just sat in the same spot. Hardly moving at all. She had her hair down now, chopped off brutally by the girl once she got back from the funeral.

Now it was down to her shoulders, chopped ruggedly, since she wouldn't let Kakashi touch it to fix it up. Her once emerald sparkling eyes were now dull and dark. She would only let Sasuke touch her and Kakashi would only be able to touch her head or shoulder in comfort, otherwise, she tossed the person away with awesome strength.

Kakashi sighed as he sat down two bowls of Chicken soup in front of the teens. They moved towards them and ate them slowly, Kakashi went back to the kitchen and brought back two glasses of water. The two Chuunins ate and drank slowly. Kakashi went back to the kitchen again and ate his soup in there, he couldn't stand watching his two students suffer as they were.

'I guess Naruto meant a lot to them, especially Itachi, now that the man has been allowed back into the village.' Kakashi thought and as he thought that, Itachi walked into the kitchen. The man had his hair in it's usual ponytail and wore a high collar black shirt with the Uchiha fan and black shorts.

"How they doing?" Itachi asked sadly as he scooped himself some soup. "Not so good, I can't seem to snap them out of this funk, especially Sakura. She's in deep. Sasuke's improving so I guess only time can help them now." Kakashi said as he ate lightning fast, Itachi never saw his face.

Itachi nodded and looked down in his soup. "Looks like I actually did lose a brother. But I still have Sasuke, I can help him with his Sharingan." Itachi said determinedly. Kakashi shook his head again sadly. "Never told you, but Sasuke doesn't have the Sharingan. We believe it was destroyed when you used Tsukuyomi on him when he was little." Kakashi said and Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"I destroyed his eyes, I didn't mean to." Itachi said as he looked at the door leading to the living room. Kakashi patted the man on the shoulder, finished his soup and then left Itachi thinking to himself.

34

Team ten walked to Sasuke's house, intent on checking up on the three of them. Ino was worried about her pink haired friend and was carrying a yellow lily in her arms. "I hope their doing okay." Ino said as she moved to knock on the door as Shikamaru muttered Troublesome, but his eyes said he was worried to. Choji wasn't even munching on a bag of chips and Asuma wasn't smoking at the moment.

"I don't know Ino, Sakura looked absolutely heart broken at the fact that Naruto died." Asuma said as he watched Ino knock on the door and then step back. Asuma was surprised when Itachi opened the door for them. The man looked at Asuma with a blank look and then beckoned them in. "Sorry but if you're here to see Sakura and Sasuke, then your going to have one hell of a time getting them to talk." Itachi said as he led them to a room with a couch and several comfy looking chairs. On one of them was Sasuke, sitting comfortably, staring into nothing, wearing blue striped pajamas. Sakura sat across from him in a relaxed state, her once beautiful long hair, now cut to her shoulders, it looked uneven, and was in pink striped pajamas.

Ino went to Sakura's side and tried to rub a shoulder, but was instantly shot through a wall. Ino climbed out of the wall and went storming over to the pink haired girl. "What the hell was that for Bill-board-brow!" Ino shouted, but got no reply. Itachi sighed and Team ten looked at him. "They haven't been very responsive since the funeral. It's like the off switch has been switched down permanently." Itachi explained.

Ino looked back to Sakura and almost sobbed. Her friend/ rival wasn't going to be much of one now. She was broken into something that no one could fix. Ino again slowly sat next to Sakura. Sakura didn't react and Ino then slowly faced the girl, one leg folding onto the couch.

"Sakura, listen, you have to snap out of this, he wouldn't want you to be like this. You have to come back to us. Don't be like this." Ino begged and she noticed tears fall from Sasuke's eyes. Why was he crying when she was talking to Sakura. "Sakura, please, listen. Let us help you carry your burden. Don't carry this by yourself." Ino said as she laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

This time Sakura didn't punch her through a wall. Ino went a step further and embraced the girl in her arms. "It's okay to cry Sakura, but don't' lock your emotions away. I know it hurts now, but it'll get better." Ino said and was happy when she saw Sasuke go over to his older brother and Itachi hugged him, she was especially happy when she felt Sakura wrap her arms around her, and then Ino felt her shoulder get wet.

The sound of two Chuunins, who had just lost family, filled the room, and Team Ten did their best to help them mourn. Kakashi watched with Asuma though, reading his perverted book. Everything would be fine once Sasuke and Sakura mourned their lost. Kakashi was sure of it.

Okay, well, this is the last for now. I won't be home for a week so be patient. I will be back by Sunday. Enjoy your spring break you guys, I'm hitting the road!


	38. Back On Track: Countries Combine

Chapter Thirty Seven

Back On Track: Countries Combine

A few months had passed since the summit, it had been October then, now it was January in the land of Fire. There was actually snow in the land. It was rare to have such a thing and the children were out playing in it happily, while genin shoveled snow out of the way and other shinobi did higher up missions.

This leads us into the forest, where Team 7 was running to catch that damn cat again. The cat had gotten bigger, drinking some kind of tonic, making it grow to the size of a damn wolf. It had already tried attacking Sakura head on, but was pushed back by a monstrous punch.

"That cat is freaking evil!" Sakura yelled as she attacked the feline again. "How does that women deal with it?" Sasuke asked out loud as he tried to use wire to trap the cat, but failed, as said feline dodged the kunai and subsequently, the wire. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know." he said as he dodged a swipe to the face.

Finally, after much maneuvering and tactical alignment in Sasuke's part, they caught the wolf sized cat, by wrapping it in ninja wire and dragged it back to the Hokage Tower. Where it was given an antidote and returned to normal size and almost squeezed to death by the Wife of the Fire Country Daimyo.

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the cat's poor situation. Kakashi shook his head and went back to reading his book. Tsunade nodded in approval and said they could take the rest of the day off. They had been at it most of the day anyways. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon.

So with that, Kakashi, wearing a scarf, while his students wore cloaks, that were white with blue trim, went to their favorite place, Ichiraku's Ramen. Sakura and Sasuke taking off their cloaks as the inside was warm and Kakashi taking his scarf off so he could eat.

Sakura's hair was still short, her pink hair falling just past her shoulders, now even. Sasuke had grown his out a little, his duck butt style hair now drooping a little in the back. Both had also changed their outfits. Sasuke now wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with white long sleeves coming out, a high collar and an Uchiha crest on the back. Long black pants that had several pockets on it to hold scrolls and the such. Black ninja sandals finished it off, his forehead protector around his forehead. His shuriken and kunai holsters in their usual places.

Sakura wore a red short sleeved shirt that had orange long sleeves coming out of it. The Haruno crest on the back, long white pants that sagged around her feet at the moment and had several pockets for kunai and scrolls. Shuriken and kunai holsters in their usual places, forehead protector on her forehead, no longer held on top of her head. Black sandals that went up to her knees, but couldn't see due to the pants, black fingerless gloves with medal plates on the back finished it off.

Both seemed to be better since their breakdowns months back after Naruto had died. Both had lost their friend, Sakura losing a love. They had both lost a lot already and Naruto was just another lost to that list. But once they broke down, Sakura in Ino's arms, and Sasuke in Itachi's arms, both had slowly gotten back on track and helped with the countries forming to become one. Sakura helped Tsunade with paper work and to run messages between countries with Sasuke and Kakashi.

Her medical skills had picked up and she was already on the same level of Shizune. She also knew many earth and water jutsu alongside her medical jutsu. She learned to summon Katsuya as well, the Slug boss was impressive in her own right. Sakura was shaping out to be a great Kunochi.

Sasuke had learned many lightning jutsu, Earth, fire, water jutsu as well, he couldn't master wind though, it usually blasted him in the face, making Kakashi chuckle at that. He didn't have the Sharingan but he could memorize things just as fast and predict his opponents moments without a problem. He had also signed the contract with Kakashi's dogs. The mutts listened to him and understood when he needed help. Sasuke also found out he could summon them when he only needed comfort and Kakashi and Sakura were already asleep.

To be short and to the point though, both had grown to be very powerful ninja. Kakashi couldn't be prouder. But he had wished his other student had been alive to see this and to see how strong the blonde would've been. It would've been nice to see his sensei's son grown.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on such a topic. He was watching his two students finish off their bowls of ramen as he did as well. Once they were done, they paid and left to go to the Uchiha mansion. Sakura had moved into the mansion, as well as Kakashi. Neither felt right living by themselves anymore. So the three grouped together in the huge mansion with Sasuke and his brother Itachi, who in fact was now a leader of his own Anbu team once again.

None of them realized two cloaked figures watch them enter their home. As soon as they entered their house though, the two figures disappeared in a pillar of flames.

34

Tsunade groaned in frustration. The Hyuuga's were being a bunch of idiotic bastards that didn't seem to want to forgive and forget just yet. Hiashi Hyuuga just wouldn't agree to get along with Cloud. He still held a grudge against them for kidnapping his daughter, or at least trying to.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand as she waited for the Hyuuga head to appear again. They were to have a talk about this once again. She wasn't really looking forward to it, mostly because Hiashi kept yelling at her about the audacity of such a thought.

Tsunade just wanted to get the meeting started and then finish it. She wanted her bed and a bottle of sake. The uniting of the two countries was really starting to tax on her, and she could hardly keep up with all of the new paperwork, and all the new laws and such being made to help each country, Tsunade had also successfully gotten the Hyuuga's to ditch their caged bird seal.

She had every branch member freed of the seal, even though the tattoo remained, they were free to use their Byakugan freely without any punishment jutsus or stuff.

A knock on the door knocked Tsunade out of her thoughts. She straightened in her chair and looked at the door. "Come in." She said in a firm voice, and in came Hiashi in his usual clothes, all pale and white and just dull. Nothing exciting about the Hyuuga.

"I believe I came here to let you know that I agree to the joining of the countries." Tsunade fell out of her seat in surprise. That was the last thing she thought she'd hear from the Hyuuga head. He was being very strong about this and it was a few days since he started to voice his opinions.

Tsunade climbed back into her seat, laced her fingers together as her elbows came to rest on the desk, she leaned her head on her entwined fingers. Her golden eyes shown with surprise, suspicion and thoughtfulness. "What's with the sudden change in opinion Hiashi?" Tsunade asked as she took in a full scope of the man in front of her.

He seemed rather pale, and his eyes a little dull and full of fear, he was shaking and sweating horribly, but trying to hide it. "I just want to end this and if the Cloud promises to only marry into the family and then not use the doujutsu we hold against us, I will be happy." Hiashi said as he looked anywhere but into the Hokage's eyes.

Tsunade figured that someone must've threatened him to agree with the treaty. Otherwise he wouldn't be here agreeing fully, but Tsunade not wanting to look a gifted horse in the mouth, she let it be. "Alright then, I'll make sure the Cloud knows that and then we can get the treaty finalized and continue on in peace." Tsunade said as she dismissed the head. But before he left, she said on last thing, "Oh and Hiashi, next time someone threatens you, come and tell me who, and I'll take care of them." Tsunade said as the head bowed his head and left.

"Well that's one worry done with, now to summon the other Kages once again and finalize the treaty." Tsunade said to herself as she summoned an Anbu to bring Team 7 to her at once.

34

Sakura was heading to Suna, to talk with Baki. She had just been told to head out and go to Suna. The combining of the countries was to commence soon and she could hardly wait. The blood shed would soon stop and she would finally be able to work on her medical skills in peace.

34

Sasuke was heading to Cloud. He had just been told to get the Hokages summoned. The Hyuuga's had finally agreed to the alliance between countries. Sasuke still scoffed at how long it took the stuck up bastards to agree. He was beginning to think that he was going to have to threaten them into agreeing. Sasuke chuckled at the thought.

34

Kakashi was reading his book as he jumped among the trees, the Icha Icha series were starting to pick up again, since Jiriya's books were being passed over to other shinobi in the countries, and Kakashi already had all of his signed, making them priceless. But now wasn't the time to think about that, in fact, he was busy getting to Water and then Rock. The Summit was to happen again soon and he couldn't wait. The peace was soon to reign. Just like Obito and Minato had said before they died. Both were right. The countries would live in peace once again.

And with that thought in mind, Kakashi put his book away and increased his speed to deliver his message straight away. He wasn't going to be late this time.

34

Two figures sat in the trees of Konoha, watching as the sun set and the stars come out. Both just relaxing. "So, what are you going to do now that Akutsuki isn't going after total world domination anymore." A soft voice said as the figure leaned further into the tree for comfort.

"I don't really know. All I know is that we missing nin are actually being given a second chance. Most are returning to their home village, while others are just moving around." Another much rougher said as that figure fingered his bandaged wrapped sword.

"Missing nins have practically been given a get out of jail free card. Even I and Itachi have been given pardoned because everyone is beginning a new." the same voice said. The other chuckled humorously as he looked at his partner. "You could always live here Kisame, I'm sure Konoha would love to have one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist."

Kisame looked at his friend with a smile. He replied easily enough. "I might just do that, I might have to get a new outfit though. I can't keep wearing the Akutsuki uniform. Anyways, what about you, what are you going to do now?" Kisame asked seriously.

The figure looked up at the sky, the umbrella hat covering their face. The Akutsuki cloak was black with crimson clouds, but was open, revealing a black tank with metal mesh over the top. "I have no idea. I'm not sure what exactly what I want at the moment. Like you, I've been given a second chance or my fourth. I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet."

Kisame only shook his head and stood up, slinging his sword onto his back. "Well, I'm going to check into a hotel, I signal so you know which one and which room. I also want to say that you need to decide sooner or later. This will not only affect your life, but others." and with that, Kisame left, leaving the figure behind to star off into the stars and think about his future.

34

Sakura went to her hotel room, she had reported to the substitute Kazekage, and told him that the plan would proceed. He would be at the summit with the trainee Kazekage, Gaara, who seemed calmer and smarter then before. She was happy to know that a friend of Naruto's was safe and sound, and even happy to know that he was being treated better, thanks to Baki. She hoped that wherever Naruto was, that he was safe.

She hoped she'd meet him after she died, because she truly loved him with all of her heart. She wouldn't let her love for Naruto die, not in the eternity she had ahead.


	39. Missing Moment: Age Five Not Gonna Give!

Missing Moment: Age Five

Not Gonna Give Up!

A small blonde child wondered around the town of Konoha, looking into stores or darting from ally to ally. He was trying so hard not to be seen. After all, the village seemed to hate him for things he didn't even understand. What had he done, why was he hated.

He wanted everything to stop, for the glares to stop, for the evil beatings to stop, for the starvation to stop, but he knew it wouldn't. no one would take him in and feed him, everyone ignored him except for his Sensei, Iruka, or the nice Anbu, known as Weasel. The Anbu man would play with him and Naruto even knew the man's real identity.

Itachi Uchiha. Naruto had been surprised when he had learned this, mostly because Itachi was an Uchiha, who didn't beat him, or trap him in genjutsu, or burn him with a fire ninjutsu. Naruto in fact, could say that Itachi even liked him. Even though the teen was cold on the outside, Naruto knew it was an act to cover himself.

But now wasn't the time to reflect on such things. Right now, he had to get home, because it was time for the Anbu's to change guards. Itachi would leave his post so another could take over. Hopefully the Uchiha would come over later with food and maybe even bring his little brother Sasuke over. That had been fun the one time the younger Uchiha had come, Naruto was actually able to play with someone his own age.

The sun was setting and Naruto knew Itachi had already left, meaning the villagers could get away with beating him without Anbu interference. Meaning he needed to get home and fast. He was only two blocks away, he was almost there, all he had to do was cut through another ally and run the last two blocks and he'd be home.

Unfortunately, that plan was destroyed when a man with dark hair and two glowing red eyes grabbed him in the alleyway. Naruto knew he was an Uchiha and that he was in big trouble.

He was proven right when the man's eyes burned with power and Naruto was trapped in a genjutsu. The vision was horrible. It was of a red fox with nine huge tails attacking ninja and tearing them apart with ease, even knocking the wall to the village down a little.

He watched as many more were destroyed and as the blood kept pouring on the ground, limbs flying everywhere, and the screams echoing in every which way. Naruto knew he was crying and he was proven correctly when he felt his cheeks. They were wet and Naruto wasn't sure why the man was showing him this.

Then as the illusion continued, Naruto saw a giant toad appear in front of the fox, and from what Naruto saw, the Yondaime on top of it's head. The toad had a large sword and a blue jacket on, and it was puffing on a pipe.

He watched as the toad went to battle and watched as water and fire exchanged, and finally the fox disappeared, the toad poof away in smoke.

The worst part for Naruto though, was watching as his hero, the Yondaime hit's the ground with a sickening thud. Naruto fell to the ground and curled in on himself, trying to stop a sudden pain in his stomach from taking over. Then suddenly, he was back in the alleyway, the man was walking away and Naruto had a kunai in his stomach.

The boy coughed up blood as he looked down at his hands, noticing the blood on them as he had held his stomach and pushed the kunai further in at the movement. Naruto's tears kept coming as he tried to stand, and after falling several times, managed shakily, using the nearby wall to help support his weight.

Naruto gingerly walked to his apartment, hiding in the shadows as he would normally to avoid people seeing him. He was terribly tired as he finally made it to his apartment and collapsed onto the floor, blood pooling onto the wooden floor as he lost his grip on the living world.

34

When Naruto woke up again, he noticed he wasn't in the hallway of his apartment, he was in his room, covered in a new comforter and enjoying the comfort it gave him and the warmth. The warmth was nice after all.

Naruto looked around the room, seeing no one in with him, which bugged him. He hadn't gotten to his room by himself and he knew that. He slowly climbed out of bed, feeling the bandages around his small stomach and chest. He set his feet on the floor and used the nearby wall to help him from falling. He gingerly went out to the living room where he saw two people, one awake and another reading a book.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Itachi who had one of his hands raking through his little brothers hair. Sasuke had his head on his brother's lap, sleeping peacefully. Naruto moved over to the couch and sat at Itachi's legs happily enjoying the fact that both Uchiha's were there.

"What happened this time Naruto?" Itachi asked and Naruto tilted his head back to look at Itachi. "An Uchiha caught me on my way home, he used genjutsu on me and then stabbed me in the stomach." Naruto said as he leaned onto Itachi's leg. Itachi could only pat him on the head and then went back to raking his fingers in Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not gonna give up." Naruto said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Itachi put down his book and raised an eyebrow at the statement. "they may stab me, or burn me, or even peel my flesh from my bone, but I'm not Gonna give up loving this village." Naruto said as his eyes began to shut slowly and his weight slowly relied on Itachi's leg.

Itachi laughed silently as he watched Naruto finally fell back asleep. He knew instantly that he would be in the same position all night and that both his legs would fall asleep soon enough. Then again, Itachi didn't mind because he had both his brothers at his side, both sleeping peacefully, and both very happy.


	40. Not Gonna Give, Sakura Blooms

Chapter Thirty Nine

Not Gonna Give, Sakura Blooms

It was actually a year since Naruto had died and now the countries were completely in alliance with each other. The clans were mixing and creating new bloodlines, villagers were moving back and forth to start anew, and even a few missing nin started anew, wanting to return to a normal life.

Sakura watched happily with Sasuke as people passed the gates, coming and going. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think, should I go out with someone or should I just live by myself." Sakura asked as she watched an old women enter the gates, carrying a bag of plants and herbs. Sasuke shook his head, not believing that the girl was asking him this, why should he tell her what to do.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, I'm not your babysitter, and I'm not the Hokage. I will not tell you what to do." Sasuke said as he looked over the papers of a Cloud ninja and then let him pass. Sakura sighed and put her head in her hand, looking at the people passing, Sasuke checking passports and papers.

"This is really boring, are we going to get to do something exciting soon or are we just stuck here watching and reading papers of people coming and going?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke, who was now swearing at how many people where coming and going, he was trying to keep up with the papers.

"I don't know, but damn it, why are there so many god damn people here?" Sasuke asked as he looked over a Jounin and his genin team from grass. The villages who weren't there at the summit had people come to them and explain and they had agreed, all but Oto that is. It was the one place that didn't want to alliance themselves in the countries alliance.

"We had Naruto here at some point and I guess he helped a lot of people, not to mention he was hired to kill a lot of people as well when he worked for Akutsuki." Sakura explained. "So many people want to come and see his grave and some even go to the K.I.A. stone to find his name, as well as leave flowers and other gifts on his grave and at the stone." Sakura continued as she helped Sasuke with the papers, people passing by faster then before as Sasuke also made Clones to help.

34

A women with long white hair stood at the grave site of Naruto Uzumaki. She wore a black tank, black pants, and black shinobi shoes, her black headband wrapped around her neck. Her green eyes shined with tears. "Naruto, thank you for all of your help." She said as she turned to leave, only to come face to face with her three genins. The girl of the group was twelve as was the other three, her green hair stood out in a ponytail to her middle back, and her blue eyes shown. She wore a blue tank, with white pants, and black shinobi shoes, the village of waterfall headband around her neck.

A boy with brown eyes, brown hair stood straight, hair to his shoulders, reading a strategists book, a gray shirt with two sword holsters on his back, and wrapped around his chest. The two swords in their holsters, and black pants, and blue shinobi shoes, black fingerless gloves, and his headband on his forehead.

The last member wore glasses that were oval shape and blue, his white hair going a little way past his shoulders, green eyes shined with hidden tears though. His white shirt was like snow, and a black sword holster wrapped around his chest onto his back held a Chukoto, black baggy pants, and black shinobi shoes. His headband wrapped around on his forehead. Black fingerless gloves went up to his glasses and pushed them back on his nose.

"Mother, we're going to be late." Whined the white haired one. The women smiled and ruffled his hair. "I know Mikoto, we'll go now." She said as she moved forwards. "Naky-sensei, why are you at this grave site?" The girl asked, her hair waving slightly. Naky smiled as she turned to her female student. "Because Kunai, Naruto Uzumaki was a friend of mine. His death had left a hole in my heart." She said and the last student spoke. "He must've been close to you then, if he left a hole, I mean." He said emotionlessly, looking up from his book.

Naky nodded again as she turned to her last student. "Hai Sugetsu, he saved my life five years ago, I believe he was only seven back then." Naky said. "I'm twenty three, I was eighteen back then." Naky said as she began to lead her team to the Hokage tower. "He was apart of the Akutsuki back then as well, he was powerful, as strong as a jounin back then. I don't know about his power when he was alive here though, he could've gotten stronger or weaker."

With that, Naky jumped onto a building close by, her students following her as they ran to the Hokage tower to request assistance with a wanted gang of bandits.

34

Sakura and Sasuke both walked into the Hokage's office, both had been summoned to help with a mission, Kotetsu and Izumo had taken over at the gate for them, both complained how they had just escaped the torture of gate duty.

As soon as the two stepped in, they saw a team inside, three sitting on the couch and one on the floor. It was a team from the Waterfall village. Sasuke gave them a glance and then went up to Tsunade, where Sakura just stared for a minute, but then her attention went to Tsunade as she spoke.

"Sasuke and Sakura, I've summoned you to help Team Naky with a mission in the Waterfall country. It has the dangerous missing nin, Suien, leading it. He wants the hero's water." Tsunade said as she addressed her team. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in reply. "Accomplish this mission safely, and you two, and then relax. Naky will lead you, so meet at the gate within the hour." Tsunade said as she waved them away.

Team Naky left as well, already to go and to meet Team 7 at the gate, ready to help the country without a problem.

34

Sakura dodged a kunai aimed at her neck as she fought a women with Suien. Sakura quickly dispatched her with in the second and moved on. Suien had yet to show himself, so Sakura and Sasuke, along with Team Naky was left to fight the goons. Sakura jumped back wards, avoiding an explosive tag. She jumped into Sasuke's back, almost throwing both off.

"Sasuke, I'm running out of chakra!" Sakura yelled as she slashed a man's throat, killing him. Sasuke could only grunt in agreement. "Where's Naky and her team?" Sakura asked as she dodged a punch to the face. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he slashed a man across the chest with his new Chukoto blade, killing him.

"I don't know, I lost them a few minutes ago, I hope their okay though." Sasuke said as he kicked a man away from him. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. It took a while, but both teams had finally fought down the bandits group, Suien being the only left.

Both teams were tired and exhausted and the boy, Mikoto, was badly injured, he had a cut going from his right shoulder down to his left hip. Sasuke's face had a long cut going from left eye across his nose and ending near his ear. Sakura's arm was injured as well, three horrible stabs marked her arm. The other three only had small cuts and scratches. Naky was fine, so she called Suien out to face her head on.

"Come Suien, you coward, you attacked our village, so come out and pay the consequences!" She yelled and was rewarded with a punch to the gut. Suien was in front of her with a small brown goatee and a yellow bandana holding back his long brown hair, black greedy eyes stared at the others left as Naky fell to the ground… unconscious.

He wore a blue sweater with a zipper going down the middle, and brown pants going down to the knees, and blue shinobi pants. "I see five kids left to take care of, then I can get to the hero's water without a problem." Suien said as he moved forward, meeting Sasuke in a taijutsu match, but Sasuke being so worn down, was taken care of quickly. Mikoto and his team was also defeated easily, leaving Sakura left to fight.

"I won't let you leave here alive." Sakura growled as she chewed a chakra pill, replenishing her stores. She regretted not using them earlier and not giving one to Sasuke, but she knew she'd need them herself. Suien chuckled as he went to punch her, but she dodged and moved to the side. Sakura went to punch him with monstrous strength, but she missed and her fist hit the ground, making it into a crater instead.

Suien whistled at the ground as he did hand signs, summoning a water dragon from near by and making it crash into Sakura, smashing her against a tree. "Well, I guess you lose, though you are very strong." Suien said as he walked up to Sakura and grabbed her chin. "Maybe I should make you my wife, you have power and skill, you'd be an excellent women to breed for children." Suien said again, Sakura staring into his eyes with hatred and resistance. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

Suien smirked at the look in her eyes. "I was hopping you were a feisty one, the more temperamental ones are always the more fun to play with." Sakura smashed a fist into his face, breaking his nose and sending him flying into a tree. He looked up, holding his bleeding nose, to see Sakura surrounded by green chakra. His eyes widen in fear.

"You are never going to touch me like that again you freaking ass monster!" Sakura yelled. Suien took in her new features, as did the rest of her team, that were now just awakening. Sasuke gasped at his teammates appearance, he had a good view since he was knocked out where she was facing at now, Suien only a few feet away from him.

Sakura's pink hair flew around in little pieces. Fangs were in her mouth, her emerald eyes had slits now, and her once perfectly manicured nails were now sharp claws. Her gloves ripped from the claws, and a mark on her forehead appeared. It was a red diamond in the middle of her forehead.

Sasuke could've sworn she was a jinchuuriki, if he hadn't known better. As he watched her roar in anger, he backed away from the doomed Suien. As soon as Sasuke was an extra ten feet away from the man, Sakura attacked. She ripped the poor man apart. Blood was splattered all over the forest, but miraculously, the man's head was left alone as Sakura threw his body into the lake, weighted down by rocks and boulders.

34

Naky's team left the two teens alone to return to their village. The three genin were traumatized at watching Sakura fight in such a brutal way, but Naky thanked the girl, took the head of Suien, and returned to her village with her son and team.

Sakura walked ahead with Sasuke, wondering where she had gotten that power and how. She didn't remember being told that she held some kind of Gekkai Genkai or power. The only one she was told of was her inner mind, the one she could use to make a massive attack if needed. Sakura's already used it once, so she was sure she hadn't used it this time, it felt different. It was just a boost of raw chakra, nothing more, and it changed her appearance.

Just what had caused such a thing and would she be able to tap into it again.

34

The cloak of the Akutsuki member followed Sasuke and Sakura home, staring at Sakura with an intent stare, as if she was someone important. "Just what was that power you used Sakura-chan?" it asked itself as it kept a close yet fare enough distance away to not be spotted, not that he would be.


	41. Not a Forever Goodbye

Chapter Forty

Not a Forever Goodbye

The Six ways of Pein was dead, each body was buried with respect, but Nagato was still alive. He had been taken out of his transmitter that had enabled him to use his chakra to control his six other bodies, now he laid in his bed, once his original Pein's bed, Yahiko's body.

Konan patted the dying man on the head. The new Mizukage was already chosen, and she was now being inducted. The blonde woman had a powerful Gekkai Genkai to use acid. She was smart and strong, so she would make a great Mizukage.

Nagato smiled at his childhood friend as he grabbed her hand and held it. No words were exchanged as the man died happily with his friend by his side, his dream and Yahiko's had been realized, he could die happy. He did as well.

Konan didn't noticed as a figure stood outside the window and watched as Nagato's face was covered with the blanket. "Guess I don't need to worry about him dying." and the figure disappeared.

34

Konoha held a memorial for Nagato or Pein as they knew him. He had realized the peace they had so wanted. Once the memorial was over, Sakura headed for Team7's training ground, Sasuke at her side.

The two were just going to relax. They had just returned from their mission a few days ago, and had been working on trying to find out what power Sakura had used, but today seemed like a day to relax, especially since Pein had died.

Sakura instantly sat in a tree, Sasuke following her lead, and both leaned against their own tree. "It was nice that Tsunade told us about Pein-sama's death." Sakura said as she let her eyes fall shut. It was only three in the afternoon, but she was tired. She blamed Naruto for rubbing off on her, he had always liked to sleep.

"I know, well, I hope he rests in peace." Sasuke said as he put his hand behind his head and allowed himself to fall asleep as well. The two Chuunin level ninja both fell asleep soon enough. Sakura blossoms flew around them along with a breeze.

It was a few hours later when a figure moved towards them. Both were still sleeping soundly and the figure made sure not to disturb them. His regular black cloak shone in the sun. an umbrella hat covered his face but he slipped it off to show red hair with blonde bangs, claws, fangs, slited crimson eyes, and whisker marks made him stick out greatly.

He looked up at his teammates and kept his gaze on Sakura, after staring at Sasuke. The figure jumped up into the tree with a smirk . His feet hit bark, not even moving the branch. He silently moved over to Sakura and maneuvered her into his lap, happily laying his chin onto her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes as he couldn't wait for her to wake.

34

Sakura stirred as it became dark. But she didn't want to wake, she was comfy and warm and in a pair of strong arms, and pushed against a strong chest, and a chin rested on her shoulder. She sighed in content, happy she was dreaming of Naruto again. He was always so warm, even when she slept.

That was when she realized she wasn't asleep, she was awake. She began to panic and struggle until the voice she had listened to in her dreams spoke. "Calm Sakura-chan. I'm here by your side and I always will be." It said smoothly, even though it was even more velvety then before and smooth as well. "But I want to figure some things out, so I came to tell you, I'm alive." Sakura felt the tears fall down her face, she turned around to look at the boy holding her.

It was truly him, a little different, but it was him. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her waist and his eyes staring up into hers as she got up onto her knees in between his legs. "Naruto? Naruto? Is it really you Naruto?" She asked again, as she held his face in the palm of her hands. She ran her hands across his face, looking into sapphire and crimson eyes, the two colors had mixed beautifully, she rubbed his whisker marks, which earned her a purr of pleasure. His chest, his arms, his hands, and then back to his face, where she ran her hands through the crimson hair with blonde bangs.

"It is really me Sakura-chan, I wouldn't leave you, not forever anyways." He said as he nuzzled her neck and kissed it slightly. "But I need to leave again soon, I need to think. I already destroyed my grave sight and removed my name from the K.I.A. stone. I'm alive so I will return to you. I'll also protect you when I need to." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura's hands away from his face, kissing both of them. He then pulled her down to have her forehead against his, forehead protector against his forehead protector.

"I promise I will return, until then, let your hair grow back out, I like your long silky hair." Naruto chuckled at that, but then sobered and continued. "Wait for me, I'll return to you. I say my goodbyes here." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura's cheek.

Tears ran down the Cherry Blossoms face as she looked into the crimson and sapphire eyes. "No no no no no no no no no no no NO! don't go, please don't leave me again!" Sakura cried as she closed her eyes and kept her forehead against his. Naruto stared at his distraught love sadly.

He finally pulled her all the way down into his lap and grabbed her chin to make her stare him into his eyes. "Sakura, Goodbyes don't have to be forever, just for a year or two. I'll come back." "So this isn't a Forever Goodbye?" Sakura asked and got a nod of the head for a positive.

With that said, Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth happily. Soon enough though, Naruto pulled away, put a kiss to her forehead and then in a swirl of cherry blossoms, he disappeared, leaving Sakura to cry, waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

This isn't over, I just plan to take a break from this story to work on others, there is more to come, so be patient. It's only the first half.


	42. Return

Chapter Forty-One

Return

Sakura walked into Hokage tower, wearing her new jounin vest over her red tank top, she wore a tan mini skirt and brown gloves, her hair was newly grown out and was in a high ponytail again, her forehead protector around her neck. Her emerald eyes shined as she entered the Godaime's office. Tsunade laid on her desk, snoring up a storm when Sakura entered.

Sakura put her hands on her hips as she looked at her sensei. She had been training with the Godaime for three years now and she still didn't get over the women's ridiculous sleeping habits. Sakura sighed and walked over to her sensei and began to shake her awake. Once she was, Tsunade looked at Sakura and blinked a little bit before saying anything.

"Ah, Sakura, I was wondering when you were going to get here. I have a new mission for you and Sasuke. You'll be joined with Itachi and Kisame, but we need to wait for them to get here." Tsunade said as she wiped drool off of her face and sat up in her seat and crossed her arms. Sakura nodded as she waited, her mind wondering into la la land.

She sighed as he mind went to Naruto, the last time she had seen him was three years ago. He had come and told her he was leaving and then suddenly in a swirl of leaves he was gone. He had said goodbye which was a good thing, but he had left her. He left her here to deal with idiots and blood thirsty monsters. Itachi and Kisame just weren't really that great to hang out with and Sasuke was still getting his mood swings since he was now living with Itachi.

When would he be back and how would he return. She knew she'd have to wait a little bit for him to get back and everything, but she just couldn't. she'd waited for three years and she wanted him back that I instance. Could you blame her, her love was out there, traveling and doing who knows what while she was stuck here, doing missions for her mentor and her village.

She sat there staring at nothing until she was snapped out of her thoughts from Sasuke entering the room, behind him was Kisame and Itachi right behind him. She looked at them and then back to Tsunade was now pulling out a file. Most likely about their mission. Then she opened it and handed a piece of paper to each of them before talking to any of them.

She laced her fingers together and set her elbows on the table, her amber eyes glowing as the bottom of her face was hidden by her hands. She finally spoke as she explained their mission. "There has been a group of missing nin a little ways outside of Black Wolf Village. They have been cutting of supply routes from there and do any of you know what we get from that village?" Tsunade asked as she looked at them.

It was Itachi who answered that question with a calm and cool voice. "They supply the skins of wolves for out winter supplies and they supply metal for our kunais and other things. They also send crops and drinks here as well. It's our biggest Sake supplier we have in Konoha." Tsunade nodded at the answer and continued on.

"With the missing nin blocking the route, they've taken those supplies as well, they've stolen weapons, fur, food, and most importantly, my SAKE!" She yelled the last word and the group inside sweat dropped at that. She considered Sake more important then even food. Sakura shook her head as Tsunade ranted for an entire five minutes about the importance of her sake and why she wanted the route back open. Once she was done with that, she calmed down enough to finish debriefing them.

"Alright, from the information I have received, there are around fifty ninja, half are at least jounin and anbu level, the rest are Chuunin level. Those should be easy. I want you to decimate and destroy, bring the leader back here as soon as your done though, I want to question him myself." Tsunade said as she narrowed her eyes. Sakura and Sasuke shuddered at that, Kisame chuckled and Itachi winced slightly. The woman could be scary when she wanted to be.

She dismissed them after saying Itachi was in charge. He told them to meet up at the gate in one hour. No being late and when he said this, he looked at Kisame and Sasuke. Both had taken up being late from Kakashi. Well, Kisame was always late before but it got worse as he got to get to know Kakashi more. Now both tended to be late more then not. Sakura was actually surprised when both walked in with Itachi, the elder Uchiha probably threatened them again to get there on time or else.

Sakura chuckled at that and then decided to jump on the roofs to get to her new apartment. It was a single unit one, with a kitchen and a bathroom, a living room and a hallway to get to the door to the outside. It was simple and she liked it. After all, she had been happy to get her own place. It was better then living with the Uchiha's after he parents had died. Itachi and Sasuke would bicker like no other, and then the sounds of sex from Itachi and Hana Inuzuka didn't make anything better.

She got to her house easily and began packing things. Tsunade had said that the village was a two day trip, meaning she'd need some extra clothes, weapons, ninja wire, bandages, soldier, plasma, and chakra pills, not to mention some other things to take with her. Sakura was determined that she'd be ready for this no matter what. So she packed within half an hour and left her apartment and went and grabbed some dango and ate there. After that, she went to the gate to find Itachi standing there by himself. He looked pissed off, only someone very close to him could tell he was upset at the time.

"What's wrong Itachi, something happen between you and Hana?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him, cocking her head to the side curiously. Itachi shook his head in a negative. "It was Sasuke. He can't seem to keep his own god damn business where I can't see it." Itachi said and Sakura's eyes narrowed in worry and suspicion. "Why, what he do this time?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with her emerald eyes glowing. Itachi got a faint blush over his face, really faint to where you could hardly see it in the first place. "He was kissing his girlfriend in the kitchen. She had come over to make dinner again, but when she found out that he was leaving, she attacked him." Itachi said as he looked away.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Sasuke had a girlfriend. It was the first time she had heard of it. But then she smirked. "Who's his girlfriend Itachi, I want to know, that way I can embarrass him when he comes. That way you'll have you revenge." Sakura said and Itachi's eyebrows raised up in surprise but then he smirked as he heard the plan. "Karin is her name and I believe she was apart of team Hawk with him." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded as she remembered the girl. Really vicious and had a serious case of anger management issues. Sakura could get along with her though, as if they were sisters, especially their hair almost matched. They've gone shopping together a few times so Sakura knew who he was talking about.

"So he's dating Karin. I knew it, they tried to hide it from me but I knew they were dating!" Sakura said as she waved her hands around in the air. She remembered when she had first met the girl. They had been raiding a lab of Orochimaru's a while back and had found her and a few other experiments back then. They'd brought her back and they told them her story. She had eyed Sasuke a lot on the way back to Konoha and Sasuke had been eyeing her as well. Sakura knew the two of them would get along great in the future.

She had been right and right now she was giggling up a storm, glad she'd get a chance at embarrassing Sasuke. She'd really loved this chance, since it would be her only one. You didn't get to embarrass an Uchiha very often.

They waited another twenty minutes, ten before they were to leave and Kisame and Sasuke were finally walking up. The two talking as they came to their team. Sakura interrupted their conversation to embarrass Sasuke herself. "Sasuke-kun! How was it shoving you tongue down Karin's throat. I bet it was all nice and wet and warm in there. I hope you had your fill Sasuke-kun." As soon as Sakura practically purred that out, Sasuke was stuttering and gapping and just gasping as he looked at Sakura with surprise.

How had she found out. Why did she just make that comment and what the hell was she even doing saying that out loud like that. That's when he heard that chuckle. That damned chuckle that told him that Itachi had something to do with it. He turned to look at his brother with a glare. It was strong but not strong enough to faze his brother. Itachi had his arms crossed and his face was calm except that smirk on his face telling you that, yes, he was the one who told Sakura.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke growled out as he clenched his fists at his side. "I thought you had given up on that idea Foolish little brother." Itachi replied as he turned and began leaving the village, Kisame right behind him as was Sakura. Sasuke continued to glare at the back of his brother's head but then began to walk. Crossing his arms and muttering about 'Evil older brothers.'

34

It had taken a two days to get there, and when they did get there, it was night, so they had to get a hotel to sleep in. Sakura and Sasuke already use to sharing a room bunked together and Kisame with Itachi. It was pretty regular for them by now. All had been working with each other for a while now. Others longer then the other ones.

Sakura laid in her bed as she looked up at the ceiling, some of it was cracked and chipped here and there, but otherwise in good condition. Her bed was comfy enough and the pillows soft. So it was a pretty decent hotel for the ninja to have come across. Sakura sighed as she finally let her eyes closed. She drifted off into a dream with Naruto at her side, yellow hair and pink mixing in the dream as she smiled in her sleep.

34

About ten miles east of the team's position. A fire was lit and a figure sat in front of it. A small bulge on his side, as if he was hiding something or someone. He looked up at the sky, red hair waving gently in the night sky and crimson eyes glowing with anticipation. He couldn't wait. He only had a night left before he and Sakura would be reunited.

Underneath his cloak, a rustling sound came and he chuckled as he patted whatever underneath on the head and let his eyes wonder around. After all, bandits were said to be roaming around in these parts. He wasn't eager to come into a fight with them at the moment, especially with such an important package at his side.

34

Sakura had woken up before Sasuke who was snoring, believe it or not. He was sound asleep as Sakura got up, took a shower, dressed and then, not so kindly, got a bucket from the bathroom and threw ice cold water on him to wake him up.

He spluttered as he wiped water from his face and glared at his teammate who only blinked innocently as she vainly tried to hide the bucket behind her back and then walked out of the room, ready to meet up with Itachi and Kisame to talk with the mayor of the town and figure out where the rogues and bandits were at. They needed to take care of them and soon. They were losing supplies to the villages and not to mention that if Tsunade didn't get the sake, they were in deep shit.

Once the team was gathered and ready, and after breakfast, they went to the Mayors house to talk with the man. When they got to the house, they saw it was simple, a one story place, painted tan with a bold blue trim. Itachi went up and knocked on the brown oak door and they waited. Finally after two minutes, a man answered the door, wearing a pair of plain brown khaki pants that cut off at the knees, a brown tank top and he was wiping his face, blonde hair falling around his face and shoulder. Emerald eyes shown at them with curiosity. He was of five nine and had a light complexion.

When he saw their forehead protectors, he smiled. He let the towel fall around his shoulders as he put his hands on his hips and smiled at them. "Well, looks like our help is here. I asked for that mission four days ago. Took you guys a little time to find it I guess, after all, it's the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Well, come on in." The group stared at the man, all surprised. He looked no older then twenty and he was mayor!

But then they shook their heads and walked into the house, Kisame having to shift slightly to get both himself and his sword through the door. After they were all inside of the door, they w ere led into a small living room that had a couch and two other chairs. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi took the couch while Kisame and the Mayor took the two chairs. The man looked at them as he laced his hands together and placed his elbows on his thighs and leaned forward.

The look on his face said he was serious, not time for play. "My Name is Shishi and I called you here to take care of a group of rogues and bandits. They have been attacking supply carriages that go to Konoha and have been stealing women and children as well as the food, iron, farming tools, weapons, and the sake. We have tried many things to stop them but have been unable to. I have no idea where they are situated due to the fact that they move around everyday. If they do have a base, it's well hidden, maybe a genjutsu, but I don't know. I was never trained as a ninja as you have been." Shishi said as his emerald eyes glowed with worry.

The ninja stayed silent as he told them of the happenings. "The families of the missing women and children are wondering what has happened to them and if they are still even alive. They're not sure. So I ask you, no I beg of you, please save them if you can and get rid of the ninja near my village." Shishi said, tears flowing over his eyes as he looked at the ninja.

All the Konoha ninja could do at this point was stand and nod. It was Sasuke who was the one to speak surprisingly. "We'll do everything in our power to save them." the mayor looked up at him with grateful eyes as he nodded. After that, the team left to do their mission and find those missing and finally stop the malicious on goings to the Black Wolf Village.

34

The team soon found out why it was called Black Wolf Village as they searched for the base of the rogue group. It was freaking surrounded by balck wolves! A gray, red, and white one here and there, but mostly black with yellow eyes surrounded the village. They followed the ninja just about everywhere, some even attack Kisame who cursed his luck. But after a while, they had left them alone, realizing it was useless attacking them. They'd get no food from them.

Finally after hours of searching and as the sun was about to set, they found the base camp that was indeed concealed in a genjutsu. It was placed well, well enough that Kisame had passed it by. Itachi had almost not noticed it because of his eyes. It was Sakura and Sasuke who had found it. They had pointed it out and then left it up. There was nothing they could do at this point. It was getting too dark so they made camp a mile away. Staying in the dark. Sasuke was the first to take watch as the others got comfortable and to sleep. Two red eyes could be seen in the dark of night.

34

The figure once again was only two miles away from the others again, keeping a close watch out. He might be three miles away from the bandits, but they could still attack, that was why he was up and watching his surroundings. He wasn't about to let his precious package be harmed. He had gone through all the trouble of getting it and he wasn't about to lose it now.

He sighed and looked up at the sky again, no fire this time though, too risky. The stars poked out beautifully, you could see the milky way and he smirked as he remembered his time with his teammates watching the stars together.

34

"Sakura blossoms in place, ready to attack when you are Weasel." Sakura whispered into her headpiece. "Shark in place, ready to attack." Kisame whispered about twelve yards away from Sakura. "Wolf in place, read to attack." Sasuke, another twelve yards away from Kisame. "Alright, Sakura Blossoms, Shark, and wolf, on my command, you attack, no sooner and no later." Itachi whispered into his own headpiece.

They were circles around the relatively small camp that belonged to the bandits. It held many people but it was small, they guessed the people didn't want to be caught so easily, genjutsu or not, they were being careful and smart. That's what they did and Itachi was slightly impressed with them.

Now he was in full ninja mode and it was mid morning. Perfect time to attack. They'd be either asleep or half asleep. The guards would be changing soon and they'd attack. Itachi could practically feel Sasuke and Kisame ready to attack. They wanted to spill the blood and thanks to Kisame, Sasuke had a taste for blood.

"Now, attack with Phoenix Fire Sasuke." Itachi ordered and you could see flames coming from opposite sides shoot out at the camp, shattering the genjutsu and setting several tents and ninja alit. Screams were heard and yells of command were yelled as well. Itachi watched for a second and then sent the signal. A fireball go flying through straight through the camp, decimating several tents and a few ninja.

Sakura and Kisame and Sasuke all jumped into the fray, instantly taking out several ninja in the process. Sakura pulled on her gloves slightly and then slammed them into the ground, shattering it into several segments. Different ninja went flying into the air and landed either on their feet or on their faces. Kisame was swinging his sword around, slashing, shredding, and absorbing all manners of chakra. He laughed as he let the blood fly.

Itachi was efficiently taking out the ninja, slashing throats and the other vital points. He ran through the crowd, looking for the leader. He would know when he saw him who it was instantly. Sasuke was just slashing like Kisame. He hung out with the blue gilled man way to much since he was smiling as he took the lives and laughing as he cut off one of the ninja's heads and the blood flew onto his face. Kisame was in the same state so it was like the two were long lost brothers or something.

None of them noticed a figure up in a tree, crimson eyes watching the entire fight, chuckling as he watched the new personalities of some and the power of others. He chuckled even more as he watched Sakura punch a man in the face and send him flying. He laughed as he watched Itachi finally find the leader and start fighting him easily. He had the anbu level man dead within a few minutes. He frowned though when he saw the eldest Uchiha grab at his eyes and then pop a pill into his mouth. He then went back to fighting.

He turned to his old time friend, Kisame and watched as he slew many of the ninja down and watched while the blue skinned nin laughed at it all. He grinned as he watched him and then frowned as he felt the movement in his cloak and he had to shift to make sure nothing happened to the little one in his cloak. He turned as he heard a scream though. He turned his head to the right and growled at the sight he saw. It was Sakura and she was on her back, in danger, she needed help.

"SAKURA!" Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke all yelled at the same time, but unable to move to help. They were still surrounded by ninja, maybe not by much, but enough to keep them in place at the time and hold them in their places. Sakura would be on her own, and they'd be unable to help for some time. Until it was too late.

Sakura herself, she could hardly see straight. Her head hurt and she saw red in one eyes. Blood ran down the right side of her face, a cut on her forehead, making one eye useless at the time. She looked up at the man who had sneaked up on her, she had been to late to realize until she had turned around. A big burly of a man, the size of a grizzly bear, had snuck up on her while she had been fighting one of the anbu level Ninja and as she had turned around, he had slammed the blunt end of a kunai onto her forehead.

Now she looked up at him as he kneeled down over her, a leer on his face. She knew that if she didn't get her mind straightened right away, she was royally screwed. She struggled for a second but then felt both her hands be pulled above her head by one huge hand, and then another slip into her pants. Pass her underwear. Sakura squeezed her eyes tight, waiting for those rough and callous hands to enter her, but they never did.

The weight on her body and the hand that had been about to enter her was gone. The noises of battles had decreased and only yells of pain were left. She felt heat surround her and as she opened her eyes, she saw the back of a cloaked figure. He stood at six foot tall, as tall as Sasuke and Itachi, the cloak was plain but you could see the back of his head. It was crimson and Sakura could hear a growl rip from his throat. She was sure that if she could see the front of his face, she would see six whisker marks on his cheeks and glowing slited crimson eyes at the time.

He didn't look at her at the moment, he was concentrated on the man in front of him. The one who had dare touch Sakura like that and he was also concentrating on the flames burning the rest of the rogues to death. Itachi, Sasuke, and Kisame all safe and sound. Unhurt and uninjured. Only a few cuts and bruises here and there.

The man who stood in front of Sakura though, had all of their attentions, especially the slight budge in his cloak where something was moving inside. But then a small whisper from Sakura asked all of their questions about the figure in front of them.

"Naruto?"


	43. Explanations

Chapter Forty-Two

Explanations

Sakura stared at Naruto's back. She couldn't believe he was here at the moment. But she could tell now wasn't the time for awesome and romantic reunions with him. He was pissed off. The growling and snarling was a good indicator that he was unbelievably and undeniably pissed off and if anyone got in his way, they'd be dead.

She watched as Naruto undid his cloak slightly, he jumped out of it and left it covering whatever he had hidden inside. His body as well defined and it was still tanned naturally. His face, she was unable to see at the time. She watched as he rushed the man in front of him and attacked relentlessly. Destroying the body within seconds. Nothing but a huge mess of blood, flesh, and guts were left.

After he was done, he turned to Sakura who smiled at his face. Sapphire eyes that were slited, his hair was crimson with the bangs being sunshine blonde. He wore a black vest with a black fishnet shirt underneath. Black baggy pants with a lot of pockets, probably holding kunais and other weapons and scrolls. Black ninja shoes and then black fingerless gloves. He wore no headband at the time. His old one had been destroyed so he needed a new one.

Sakura smiled gently at him and he moved to her, helping her stand and then pulling her into a hug. His arms were around her waist and he held on for dear life, Sakura had her hands clutching to his shirt. It had been so long since they had last held each other. She couldn't believe he was here, holding her now. "Sakura, your head, let me heal you." She looked up as he spoke and saw him reach a green glowing hand to the cut on her head. It healed instantly and her headache was gone.

He then place a hand on her stomach and moved it around there for a little bit and her stomach settled in time. She longer felt like she was going to throw up. She felt better then she did before but was still a little weak from fear and nerves. "I think your mission is complete. Let's return to Konoha and we can get you some tea or something." Naruto said as he held her still for a moment and then let go of her and went back to his cloak.

Sakura watched as he knelt down in front of it, as if speaking to someone inside. Then he pulled the cloak back on, without revealing what was inside of it. He went back over to Sakura and at this point, Sasuke, Kisame, and Itachi had moved to her side. All of them stared at Naruto who was now as tall as Sasuke. Both males being about six foot at the time. Both as tall as Itachi. Kisame still out reaching them all at six five and Sakura being the shortest at Five ten.

"Looks like the brats back. Good to see you again Naruto!" Kisame said as he ruffled the redhead's hair. It was still like the Yondaime's. Naruto smiled up at his shark sensei. "Good to see you dobe." Sasuke said as he reached a hand out. Naruto smiled and took it, shaking it with the smirking Uchiha. "Naruto, you've grown greatly, I'm glad to see you." Itachi spoke and the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Everyone fidgeted, except Naruto and Itachi, both looking into each others eyes.

"Itachi." Naruto said as he frowned at the elder Uchiha and looked away. "We need to get moving before it gets dark. You've done your mission. Lets get going." Naruto said as he began walking in the direction of Konoha. Itachi spoke again. "No Naruto, we must return to Black Wolf Village. Then we'll return to the village." Itachi said and Naruto turned to look at him.

Naruto sighed and nodded and turned in the direction of the Wolf Village, the bulge in his cloak only moving as they walked. Sakura looked between the elder Uchiha and Naruto and knew instantly that it would be a long trip back to Konoha. She'd only hope the two of them didn't try and rip each others throats out on the way. She didn't need to be patching any stupid injuries up and then having to explain why she did emergency surgeries on the road.

34

They had made about a mile away from the camp when they heard it. Screaming come from their right. Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to Sakura who was now staring at him. "Sakura, I'll be back, make sure nothing happens to the child within my cloak." And with that, he took out of his cloak, Kisame and Itachi going with him. Sasuke right behind them as they went to investigate.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Naruto's cloak. Child? What child? And that's when she saw two emerald eyes peeking out at her from within the cloak.

34

Naruto ran for about two minutes before coming to another camp. Much smaller then the earlier one and hidden in another genjutsu. How had they missed it. He released the genjutsu easily and was horrified at what he was seeing. Dozens of women and children were here in the camp, no guards, for it didn't matter if they were there or not. Everyone was chained to the ground.

Naruto walked up to one of the women, she held dirty blonde hair covered in grime and her face covered in dirt, rags hung o her body, but her blue eyes still held fire within them. "What do you want. Want to rape me, you can go to hell you stupid bastard. You will get nothing from me." She spat and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not here to rape you or anything else. If anything. I'm going to save you. But if you don't want saving, I guess I'll just leave you all here to rot like the bandits I took care of earlier." Naruto said as he began walking away. Itachi and Kisame entering the clearing and then Sasuke. "Naruto, what are you doing. These are the women and children that were taken from the village." Itachi said calmly as he walked towards the woman Naruto had been talking to.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he walked away from the clearing. "Doesn't matter, she thought I was going to rape her. If so, I'll leave it to you guys. I'm going back to Sakura." And with that, Naruto disappeared to head back to his love and the child waiting for him back two minutes away.

Itachi watched Naruto leave for a second before turning to the women in the encampment. "Now if you all will be quiet. We'll have you all out of here in a second and returned home soon enough. No one is going to harm you and you'll be safe with us for the moment." Itachi said as him and his brother and long time friend began to release all the women from their bonds and then lead the back to the village.

All the while, Itachi thought about the way Naruto had acted towards him and sighed as he realized the reason behind it. Naruto still thought he couldn't trust Itachi because of what he had done back then. Itachi sighed, he had a long and treacherous road ahead of him if he was to get Naruto's trust back.

34

Sakura looked at the small child hidden within the cloak. She couldn't really make out real characteristics, but she didn't really care. She only saw bright emerald eyes shining out at her. "Hey there. What's your name?" Sakura asked but was met with silence. She sighed as she kneeled to be on eye level with the child. "Are you scared of me?" Sakura asked as she looked into the emerald eyes.

No answer again. Sakura sighed and just stayed in her position, only inches away from the cloak and child. She sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the child to talk, but said nothing. Suddenly, she heard the bushes rustle and instantly went into Ninja mode. She pulled out a kunai and stood crouching in front of the child. She was told to protect it him from whoever came. She would do so for Naruto.

She stayed in that position until the figure came out, but even then she stayed like that. "Hey Sakura, thanks for watching her. I didn't want to leave her behind." Naruto said but stopped as he realized Sakura wasn't convinced it was him just yet. He sighed but then smirked as he looked her in the eye and said one word. "Cherry." At that, Sakura blushed and put her kunai down. "I thought we'd never mention that incident." Sakura said as she stood up fully. Naruto laughed at her for a moment before calming down. "I know but I needed to convince you that it was me." Naruto said as he moved over to her.

He pecked her on the lips and then crouched down in front of the child hidden within his cloak. "Its time we get going. We don't want to stay out here much longer." Naruto said as he pulled his cloak on without revealing the child within and then began moving towards the village. "the others are meeting us at the village Sakura, lets go." Naruto said as Sakura moved to walk beside him. She nodded and the two began to move quickly, Naruto silently picking the child up into his arms and then they began to run.

34

Naruto looked around at the village, it was simple with simple houses. People moved around, running errands and getting groceries. It was really simple place to live and he smiled at it. He still carried the child in his arms under his cloak. No one could tell he was carrying her.

"Come on Naruto, we need to go to the mayor's house." Naruto looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about 'we'. I know we're dating and everything, but I'm not technically on this mission. I'm not going with you. But I'll find you when it's time to leave or if your staying at a hotel." Naruto said and with a swift kiss to Sakura's cheek and he was gone.

Sakura blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "Next time I see him. I'm so going to kick his ass." Sakura said and headed to the Mayor's house where Itachi and the others were waiting for her. Sasuke looked around, looking for the one and only red head they had seen earlier. "Where's Naruto. I thought he'd come here with you." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura with concerned eyes.

Sakura sighed as she looked back at Sasuke. Since Naruto had left, she had been prone to hyperventilating a lot and had to be calmed down several times. She also had a habit of showing up at the Uchiha house a lot and not to mention kill anyone she was allowed to kill without blinking an eye. "He said he didn't need to be here with us, he'll meet up with us when we head to a hotel or head home." Sakura said as she moved to knock on the house.

34

Naruto looked at the little five year old girl in his arms. She was sleeping so he was calm and happy. He smirked at her before laying against the tree himself. He couldn't believe he had returned to Sakrua after three years. They were both sixteen now and both would be very happy soon. But at the moment, Naruto felt that feeling he'd been getting the last few years.

He scrunched his nose up as he tried to hold it back, trying to stop it, but unable to as he began to cough violently. He put a hand to cover his mouth, to keep the little girl in his arms safe as he coughed. As the coughing fit ended, Naruto looked at his blood covered hand. He glared at the offending hand. He knew he was in trouble as the coughing had started a year ago. Just regular coughs so he had ignored it. But they began to increase in pain and not to mention worsen slowly.

He knew he wouldn't have much time, but then he smirked, no one would have to worry about Kyuubi anymore. That was an up side to the entire thing. But at the moment, he relaxed and waited for Team Kakashi and Itachi to begin moving. He'd join them when they were ready to leave.

34

Sakura sighed as they made their way home, Naruto having joined them as soon as they had left the village. Now they were only a half hour away from Konoha. Naruto had been silent since he had began walking with them, only holding Sakura nearby and then keeping quiet.

Sakura thought it was because Itachi was there and there was still bad blood between them. She just have to wait to hear the story between them. She was just content on being with Naruto. That was until he pulled away and shoved the girl into her arms and ran into the forest without a word. Itachi was right behind him the entire time. "What was that about?" She asked as she Kisame, and Sasuke stopped to wait for the two brothers to return.

34

Itachi looked at Naruto as the boy coughed violently. Something was wrong and Itachi could feel it. He watched as Naruto finally stopped and wiped his hand on his pants, Itachi narrowing his eyes as he caught the scent and sight of blood on Naruto's hand. He walked up to Naruto and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Itachi asked as he looked at his brother, they were on eye level now. Naruto looked at him, glaring as he moved to walk by Itachi. Itachi just moved right back in front of him. Naruto growled in annoyance as he went to walk by again, Itachi just kept stepping in his way. "None of your business." Naruto said as he bent his knees and went to jump into a tree but was stopped as he was slammed back into the ground by Itachi.

Naruto looked up at him with another glare from his spot on the ground. "Naruto, explain why you, an immortal demon, is coughing up blood." Itachi demanded as he looked at the red head. Naruto growled and stood up and went to punch Itachi in the face, only to have his fist caught easily and thrown into a tree. "Why are you so weak. You use to be strong. What happened?" Itachi asked again and Naruto spat in his face.

Itachi grimaced as he wiped the spit off of his cheek and looked at Naruto. "I want to help." Naruto growled again as he stood up and then he smirked. A poof of smoke covered him as he disappeared. Itachi's eyes widened as he watched the smoke disappear. Then his eyes narrowed as he headed back to the group. Knowing Naruto, he was already there.

34

Sakura glanced at Naruto and Itachi the rest of the way home and then all the way to Hokage tower. Neither of them looked at each other, Naruto holding the child again as they walked into the building. It was horrible, the silence just about killed her, but then again, it didn't really matter now.

They entered Tsunade's office after she'd called them in and her eyes bugged as they landed on Naruto. Naruto knew what was coming and tossed Sakrua the child again as he was tackled and hugged into a vice grip. He turned blue instantly which was strange. He shouldn't had been going blue at all, he was a demon after all. Sakura's eyes narrowed at that.

Tsunade let him go after another minute where Naruto turned purple and then red and then blue again but after Tsunade had let him go, his facial appearance turned back to normal and his eyes blanked, except the happiness at being back was clearly seen. Sakura handed the bundle back to him.

"I'm glad you've returned brat. But I never thought you were really alive, even with Sakura saying you were. I just assumed someone made off with your body when we found the place destroyed." Tsunade said as she looked him over with a glare. He chuckled as he replied to that. "I kinda blew it up while getting out. I didn't really have all that much control over my demonic powers at the time." Naruto said as he looked at her.

Tsunade glared but nodded after a minute. She then turned to the team she had sent out to take care of the bandits and to reopen the trade routes. "So, mission report and then you can go. Uzumaki though will stay and explain what's been going on though." Tsunade said as she looked at Itachi who was fidgeting a little bit. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that, but then put it off as being in the same room as his adoptive brother after having betrayed the squirt for his own good.

"Well, we arrived at Black Wolf within two days and as soon as we arrived, we had to check in a hotel. We spoke to the mayor the next morning and he told us of the general direction of the bandit location." Itachi began, still twitching slightly as he spoke, Tsunade ignored it though, more intent on the mission report. "We found the camp within the day but it was getting late so we attacked the next day. The camp was large but kept small so they could keep hidden."

"I had Sasuke attack first with Fire jutsus to sent the tents aflame and cause mayhem. As predicted, they panicked, or mostly the Chuunin did at least. We then attacked, I was going for the leader but killing the little small fries on the way to him. Kisame and Sasuke were back to back fighting themselves and then Sakura was on her own against more then she could handle." Itachi looked at Sakura for permission and she nodded her head.

"While I took on the leader, Sakura was attacked from behind, overwhelmed by the shear amount of men taking her on. She was about to get raped by said man if Naruto hadn't jumped in. Naruto had set off a Fire jutsu that had everyone in the camp except for me, Sasuke, Kisame, Sakura, and the man that had been about to rape her alive. He ripped the man apart." Itachi said as he glanced at Naruto who didn't seemed to be bothered by it.

Itachi looked back at Tsunade and continued on. "We were heading back to the village when Naruto heard something. He tossed Sakura a bundle and ran in the direction he heard the sound. When me, Kisame, and Sasuke caught up to him, he was walking away from another encampment. It was the women and children that had been taken from the village. They were returned and we talked with the mayor. We left later on." Itachi said as he waited for the soon to be question he feared.

"What happened to the leader of the bandits Itachi, I specifically asked for him to be brought back, alive." She said out loud with a smile. Itachi flinched as she asked the question and he knew he'd be doing D-rank missions with his genin team for months if not years. "Well, I had no choice, we were perfectly even, I had to kill him or he'd be a troublesome person to deal with on the way home." Itachi said and he waited for it.

"I told you to bring him back alive! You and your genin are going to be stuck doing D-ranks for Months for this one Itachi!" Tsunade yelled out. Itachi bowed his head in defeat, knowing he had doomed himself and his team. "Wait, you let him have a genin team! Are you insane!" everyone turned to look at Naruto who had fury written all over his face.

Tsunade blinked and looked at him with a glare. "Yes I did. Is there a problem with that Uzumaki?" She ground out. Naruto glared at her, but decided that if he wanted to live to see his thousandth birthday, he'd shut up. "I thought so. You four are dismissed, go get your paychecks and go home. You have a week before your next mission." Tsunade announced and watched as two of the four left. She looked at Sakura and Sasuke who now stood on either side of Naruto.

She sighed but smiled as she knew the two wouldn't leave him behind. They never did in the first place, not of their own choice at least. "I reckon you two want to stay. That's fine, but don't interrupt." Tsunade said as she turned to Naruto who was shifting the bundle in his arms at the moment. The blonde Hokage looked at the bundle and knew what it was instantly. "Bring the child over here Naruto, I want to check her over." She said.

Naruto nodded and carried the still sleeping girl over to Tsunade. The Godaime took off the cloak Naruto had wrapped her in and looked her over silently. She was sleeping peacefully so she wasn't sure of the eye color yet, but the hair was a dark red and traveled down her back in spikes, almost like Naruto's but not quit. Her skin was tan and she wore a simple red shirt with black shorts and blue ninja shoes. Her face was that of a young child, rounded and soft with baby fat. Her eyes seemed to be narrowed slightly but otherwise, seemed nice.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto who was smiling down at the child. "Who is she Naruto? Where did she come from and please tell me she's not yours?" Tsunade said as she watched Naruto's reaction to the last question. His eyes widened and he seemed frighten almost and he looked at Sakura who had fury all over her face.

Naruto looked back at her and waved his hands in front of his face, shaking his head back and forth. "No Tsunade, she's not mine. She's my cousin's little girl." He announced. Tsunade looked stunned for a second and she watched as Naruto glanced at Sakura and calmed down. Apparently Sakura had calmed down by Naruto's own reaction. "It turns out I had one more relative alive. She died though a couple months back. She had a disease and it ate away at her. I took the child under my care." Naruto explained and Tsunade nodded as she looked down at the little girl in her arms.

"Her names Yuki and boy does she fit that name. Courage, and she has a hell lot of it. Takes on the biggest creatures I have ever seen. She'll be a great ninja if she chooses that path." Naruto stated as he looked down at the child in love. Tsunade smiled as well and nodded. She then turned to Naruto and put a serious look on her face. "Alright big shot, where've you been the last few years?" Naruto nodded as he adopted a serious look as well. "Traveling around, been trying to find Orochimaru's hideouts. Found several and destroyed them. Trying to make sure no one else uses them, since the snake is already dead, by Pein's hands." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded as she continued on. "Why did you leave in the first place? Are you going to stay, and become a ninja of Konoha again, and what exactly have you been up to lately. Gaara said you had stopped in Suna to talk to him about something." she asked all in one breath. Naruto nodded as he took each in. "I left because I turned into the new Kyuubi Kitsune after my supposed death." Naruto stated, Tsunade's eyes widening as he said that.

He smirked but continued. "I needed to get control over the power I had at the moment, no idea how to control it at all. Yes, I'll stay in Konoha and become a ninja for it again." Naruto smirked as Tsunade smiled at him and he caught hints of smiles from his teammates as well. "As for why I stopped in Suna, I basically been going around to all the jinchuuriki in the last three years giving them a choice." Naruto said as his face became blank again. Tsunade waited eagerly as she shifted the small child in her arms slightly so she could lean forward. Sasuke and Sakura were also leaning forward as they waited for the answer.

"I've been giving all vessels a chance to become the new Bijuu."


	44. New Bijuus and News

Chapter Forty-Three

New Bijuus and News

Tsunade was stoned cold floored at that information. What the hell was he talking about. He wasn't suppose to be able to even say that. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth hung open as she looked at him with surprise. Sasuke and Sakrua both were laid out on the floor, both passed out at the information.

Naruto stood there, his face blank without emotion. His eyes were cold with seriousness. "I know its hard to believe, but the old Bijuu are getting tired of living, and since I became the new Kyuubi, they've come to me through their vessels. Only two others have chosen that path though. Gaara and Killer Bee are now Bijuu." Naruto said as he walked over to Tsunade and grabbed a hold of his child, cradling her gently.

Tsunade finally began to sputter as she looked at him incredulously. "What the hell Naruto. You have got to be kidding me." Tsunade said as she looked around, hoping this was some kind of joke. Naruto shook his head in exasperation. "I'm not Tsunade, I also need to find six more people to become new Bijuu. I have a few in mind." Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke and Sakrua.

Tsunade looked over at them as well and began to shake her head vehemently. "What the hell are you thinking. You can't just make people you know Bijuu cause you don't want to be left alone Naruto. You know that too, you'll have to choose carefully and ask them, see if they want to in the first place." Tsunade said as she glared at the blonde.

Naruto nodded his head as he looked back. "Well, actually, Roshi has already given up his Bijuu and Yonbi is now Yuki. Yuki is the Four tailed Rooster." Naruto said as he smiled down at the girl fondly. "She'll always think she's been the Rooster, so I don't have to worry about that." Naruto continued as he shifted her slightly and ran a hand through her hair. "I've sealed the power away until she's twenty, so she can age and grow into her human chakra as well."

Tsunade looked at the child. She couldn't believe she was a Bijuu. She looked so normal and innocent of such a thing. "Naruto, what have you done?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and walked in front of him, glaring at him angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have taken away the chance of that girl living a normal life. Are you going to send her into the same life you had?" Tsunade ranted as she poked Naruto angrily in the head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as they turned crimson and slited in a flash. He growled deep in his voice as his demonic chakra enshrouded him. "What are you saying Tsunade?" He began sweetly, even though it was ruined by his demonic cloak. Tsunade backed away slowly. "That I would have let the only other family related to me by blood go. Are you saying I should live by myself and suffer what there is without some sort of bond?" Naruto said as he walked over to the couch and sat the child on it.

His eyes glittered with hatred…and… sorrow? Tsunade had no idea what was going on, but she had a feeling she was about to find out and that she was about to be told off for the first time in years. "You would think I would let her live by herself, don't you? Probably think I'd leave her to suffer the wrath of the village all by herself until she ran away. But I'm not going to. And you know what Tsunade, no one will know what she is besides the Bijuu and you and me. No one else is to know what is going on. I'm not going to let her suffer the same way I did. There's just not fucking way I'm doing that to her." Naruto exclaimed as he turned and left the room, picking Yuki up on the way.

Tsunade sat in her desk, dumb struck at what had just happened. She couldn't believe it. Naruto had just left the office with the small child and he had practically told her in a hidden meaning, that he would kill her if she told anyone about the child's condition. Finally, she fell back against her seat and rubbed her forehead.

"This is just going to become even more complicated." Tsunade said as she turned in her chair and looked out over her village with sorrowful eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?"

34

The village was silent as the moon raised higher and higher. Naruto moved about, carrying the sleeping child in his arms, wrapped up in cloaks and jackets. Keeping her warm. Naruto smiled down at her as he jumped from roof to roof. He was keen to keep a good look out though. Wouldn't want some other ninja jumping his ass as he moved from roof top.

But then again his luck wasn't always good in the night. So proved Itachi and Kisame who landed in front of him. Naruto's eyes went crimson instantly and his hair stood on end as he looked from Kisame to Itachi. What did they want? Why were they here and what was their game?

"Naruto, come stay with us for a while. I live in the Uchiha district with Hana, Kisame lives with us as well. You could stay there until you are able to find a place of your own." Itachi said as he stood there leisurely, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes not meeting Naruto's. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that. What was up with Itachi suddenly? "What do you really want Itachi? It can't just wanting me to live with you. There's something else, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two. He still couldn't really trust Itachi. He had betrayed Naruto in a horrible way. It just wouldn't be right to just forgive and forget. He couldn't do that. It was impossible to do that after what had happened between them. Kisame he could deal with. They were still like brothers, especially since Kisame had come out and met Yuki a while back and not to mention to check up on him too.

Itachi shook his head as Kisame laughed at this. "Why can't you just let it go already. I mean, come on, he had no choice brat. He had to protect you by getting rid of you." Kisame said as he laughed. Itachi stayed quiet though. "But he is serious about that offer kid." Kisame sobered up instantly, pointing at Naruto. "Take it and lets head on home for now. You and your kid need a decent place to live for now and I'm sure your hungry and I have a feeling you want to ask us something important." Kisame said.

Naruto nodded his head as he moved forward, following behind Kisame as Itachi followed behind Naruto. They traveled silently through the village. Naruto silently trying to cover his coughs as they started up once again, trying not to let the other two notice. Luckily, they didn't and kept moving on, Naruto following right behind.

They came to the Uchiha mansion that Itachi occupied with his fiancé and Kisame at the moment. They walked in and Naruto had the great pleasure of watching Itachi get tackled by a flying brown blur. "Itachi your home, finally!" Hana yelled as she began to smother Itachi as they laid on the floor, entangled. "I got great news for you dear, and you won't believe it either!" She yelled. Kisame shook his head and signaled for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto did and the blue guy led him upstairs to an extra bedroom. "You can sleep in here, it was meant for you anyways. I knew you'd be back so I had kept this room in shape for a while now. I even got Yuki an extra bed in here." Kisame said as he stepped inside. Naruto right behind.

Naruto smiled as he realized it was a nice forest green with white trim. A closet against the left of the room, two beds. One pressed underneath the window and one against the right wall. The one pressed underneath the window was big enough for Naruto and held a blue comforter and a orange out of place fuzzy pillow. Naruto laughed at that. The other bed was small and covered in a yellow comforter with a blue fuzzy pillow as well. All in all, it was a mix and matched room. Not that Naruto cared.

"Well Kisame, I hope you never become a home interior designer." Naruto said as he walked over to the smaller bed and placed Yuki down to unwrap her from all the cloaks. After that, Naruto placed her gently in the bed and covered her up. Once that was done, he turned back around to see Kisame blushing in anger. "Hey, I was trying alright. You told me not to let Itachi know you were coming back so I had to do this on my own, alright." He defended as he turned and walked out of the room.

Naruto shook his head and followed him out. "Kisame! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Naruto said dramatically as he tackled the shark to the ground. Kisame grinned as he knocked Naruto aside. A little harder then necessary. Naruto's head slammed against the opposite wall, cracking it open like a ripe peach. Blood leaked out steadily as he stood up unsteadily. "Fuck. Naruto, are you alright?" Kisame asked as he leapt up and went over to his side. "Is it getting worse, you should've told me." Kisame said as he ran a hand gently over Naruto's head, feeling the wound. "I'm fine Aniki, just a little cut, nothing bad." Naruto replied as he went to the bathroom..

Kisame followed behind worriedly. He should've known better, in Naruto's condition, he should've been more careful. Naruto entered the bathroom and grabbed a towel off the rack easily. Everything was easily found, so Naruto gently put the towel against his head, holding it there to stem the flow. "Get the first aid kit Kisame, I won't be able to heal this until tomorrow night." Naruto said and with a grim face, Kisame did as told.

34

Itachi sat in his chair, running a hand through his hair as he listened to Hana cook dinner. He couldn't believe the news he had just gotten. He just couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable. They weren't even married yet! How was he suppose to tell his brothers and not to mention he'd have to face the Inuzuka clan. Tsume and Kiba were scary in their own right and he knew he was going to suffer for this later. He just knew it.

He sighed again but then he smiled as he thought about what Hana had just told him. He was incredibly happy for it too. Even though she would no longer be going on missions anytime soon. He wasn't about to risk it. "What the hell are you smiling about you damn weasel?" Itachi looked over his shoulder to see Naruto coming down the stairs with a bandage over his left ear, it was stained lightly with blood. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he replayed that incident in the woods earlier.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked as he watched Naruto head towards the kitchen. "Playing with Kisame and I got slammed into the wall. No big, It'll heal soon enough." Naruto said as he disappeared into the kitchen for a minute and then returned with a glass of milk in hand. "So, what the heck were you smiling about like an idiot weasel?" Naruto asked, using the nickname he had given to Itachi long ago.

Itachi shook his head in amusement, even though Naruto was still mad at him, he was still the curious little boy he had been back then. "I got some of the greatest news from Hana today and she's making a feast tonight so Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi can come to hear the news. Along with Kiba and Tsume Inuzuka and their Canine partners as well." Itachi said as he looked over to the kitchen where he could hear Hana humming there.

Naruto nodded his head as he took a big gulp of milk. Itachi smirked as he spoke next, making Naruto's eyes widen and him to spew milk all over the place as Itachi laughed at the blonde's misfortune.

34

Naruto sat at the large dinning table were Team 7 sat with Kisame, Itachi, Hana Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, and Tsume Inuzuka. All were eating slowly as he looked around, the two Inuzukas that weren't Hana, were glaring at him with hatred, along with Sasuke, who was still upset at him for leaving. Sakura sat next to him, holding his hand, and Yuki sat on his other side, trying to use chopsticks to eat.

Naruto reached over to her and plucked a piece of fish up and stuck it into his own mouth. "Better hurry Yuki before I eat your meal as well." Naruto said as he chewed on the fish. Yuki's emerald eyes widened as she hurriedly listened to Kakashi, who sat across from her, teach her how to use her chopsticks properly, and began to eat her food faster. Naruto grinned as he watched her eat.

Back when she had first found out her mother had died, Naruto couldn't get her to eat anything. It took months for her to keep anything down, or to even eat a full meal, but now she did with flying colors. His eyes widened though as he got that tickling sensation in his throat again. He swallowed his food and stood up and excused himself from the room to use the rest room. He instantly left the room, Yuki, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kisame all watched with wide eyes. Itachi, Kakashi, Hana, and Tsume all watched with narrowed eyes. Something was wrong indeed.

Naruto made it to the bathroom just as he felt the first wave of warm substance come up his throat. He slammed the door shut and ran for the toilet. Blood spewed from his mouth as he bent his head over the white porcelain god.

He coughed a few times as blood dripped from his mouth. He then spat afterwards and collapsed against the wall. His hands were shaking and his eyes were dilated slightly. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto his self and he didn't have much time left. He still had to pick out the new Bijuu to take the old ones. Kisame would be one for sure. As would Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi as well, and maybe, he grudgingly thought, Itachi.

Gaara and Killer Bee both had their old ones and Yuki was the new Rooster. She was already showing signs of being the holder of such power by her intelligence and the slited eyes that were starting to form. Naruto was one, easy enough. That was nine right there. He only had to last until he was able to give the power to such unique individuals. He coughed again and rushed back to the toilet, puking some more blood up and turning the toilet crimson.

"What the hell Naruto!" Naruto glanced out the side of his eyes and saw Itachi open, and close the door, and lock it. Naruto groaned as he coughed more blood up and then leaned back again against the wall, wiping the side of his mouth of blood with his hand. He wasn't going to last much longer, he knew he wouldn't. "Naruto, what's going on with you? Your coughing up blood and your weaker then before. We should go get Tsunade. She'd know what's wrong with you." Itachi said as he began to move to pick Naruto up.

Naruto growled though and pushed Itachi away weakly. "No." His voice was hoarse and he couldn't believe that Itachi was able to even hear him by how quiet he was. He coughed to clear his voice and spoke again. "No. She wouldn't be able to do anything. I know what's happening, the old Hachibi told me before he moved on. I don't have time for this." Naruto muttered as he tried to stand but, instead of doing that, he fell back to his knees and over the toilet for a third time that day.

Itachi winced at the smell of blood and the sound of it hitting the water. This was bad. "What do you mean nothing can be done. Something obviously can be done if your weak like this. Your practically human again and almost like a civilian." Itachi said as he moved to get a wash rag and soaked it. He then rubbed Naruto's face down with it as the boy sat against the wall again.

Naruto almost refused the childish cleaning, but decided not to. He was to weak. He could hardly move. "There's nothing she could do Itachi." Naruto said as he looked up at the older brother he thought of. "She can't heal what's already been destroyed."

34

When the two returned to the kitchen, everyone was quiet, until Naruto bit into another fish roll, and then eating some of Yuki's food again. The child huffed as she tried to swat at Naruto's chopsticks with her own chopsticks, to stop him, though failing miserably. Once the atmosphere seem to warm up, everyone looked to Hana expectedly.

"So what's the news that's got us all over here?" Kiba asked rashly as he tapped his finger against the table. Tsume scowled at him, but Hana smiled. "Well, I'm pregnant." she said and loud thumps, as bodies hit the floor, was heard throughout the entire village.


	45. Missing Moment: Age Nine Fast Travel

Chapter Forty-Four

Missing Moment: Age Nine

Fast Travel

Naruto growled as he looked at his opponent. He felt annoyed as the man stood there, laughing at him. "Your so short pipsqueak. I can't believe you're my opponent. A child of mere Eleven can't beat me. The demon of the Mist!" Zabuza laughed as he pointed at Naruto some more. Ignoring the fact that the blonde was now being surrounded with chakra and he was about to be blasted away.

"You are so going down you idiotic buffoon! How could you be part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! You're an absolute joke next to Kisame-Aniki!" Naruto yelled out, his eyes flashing crimson as he looked at his opponent. Zabuza stilled as he settled his sword on his shoulder. "Did you just say Kisame, the Shark of the Seven Swordsmen? Are you kidding me! You, a pipsqueak, knows Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen!" Zabuza yelled out as he ran and slashed at Naruto.

The blonde disappeared before the blade could hit, Zabuza swinging it back onto his shoulder, the flat of the blade. He blinked in confusion. He sword felt a little heavier then usual. What the hell was the about? "You know, putting the flat of you blade against your shoulder, even though the sharp part is away from your next, isn't very smart." A voice said behind him.

Zabuza whipped around to find nothing, sword still on his shoulder. He scratched his head in confusion. It didn't make sense, where did the kid go, he could even feel his chakra anymore. What the hell was going on here? "You're an absolute idiot Zabuza, no wonder you attempt at a revolution in the Mist failed. Being led by an incompetent leader such as you, any man would die." Naruto continued to speak and Zabuza continued to whip around, finally pulling his sword out, his pointed it at nothing.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD! I KNOW YOUR THERE!" Zabuza yelled as he continued to look around. A piece of blonde hair stood out a second later and he looked at his sword. "Moron." Naruto said, standing on the flat of Zabuza's sword, arms crossed and slited eyes staring at him in contempt. "You actually think you can take me on. Your such a loser." Naruto said as he pulled out his own Katana, the one Kisame gave him so long ago, and stabbed Zabuza in the liver and spinal column. Zabuza's favorite spots to hit.

The demon hit the ground, blood pouring his mouth and the bandages wrapped around his face turning red. He looked up at Naruto with wide eyes, hate eminent in them. "You…bas…tard." He muttered as he finally fell to his side. Naruto shook his head as he looked at the body, shaking slightly from one of the many water jutsus the demon had used on him. He was cold and tired. He was ready to go him.

"Itachi-Nissan! Can we go now? I'm wet, tired, and covered in blood!" Naruto yelled as he fell onto his butt. Itachi appearing by his side in his Akutsuki cloak. His eyes crimson with tomes. "Naruto, your nine, you should be acting more mature." Itachi scolded lightly with softened eyes. Naruto only nodded his head as he rubbed his arms to warm up.

"Besides, you just beat on of the many Swordsmen of the Mist. Be proud you little brat." Kisame said as he jumped up next to Itachi. Sword on back and cloak on. Naruto shook his head. "If I count you, I've defeated two actually." Naruto commented and earned a bonk on the head. "Hey watch it brat! I train you, I could make you sessions harder then they need to be ya know!" The blue skin man said as he began to walk away.

"Aw Kisame-Aniki! Can't you be nice to me even for a minute!" Naruto called as he stood up slowly. He blinked his eyes a few times as the world went blurry. "Uh, is my vision suppose to be blurry?" Naruto asked. Itachi, who was just about to return Naruto's cloak(He has a habit of destroying them a lot so Itachi takes it), looked at Naruto. Kisame too, turned around and looked at the little blonde.

As Naruto began to fell hotter and hotter, Kisame and Itachi both realized something was wrong. The blonde's cheeks were turning red and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. Something was definitely wrong. "Aniki, I don't feel so good." Naruto said as his eyes fell closed and he began to fall forward. Itachi caught him and Kisame now stood by him. Both looked at Naruto, who was now held in bride style. His head was lent against Itachi's chest and his chest was moving up and down way to fast for comfort.

Itachi began to wrap Naruto in his cloak, but stopped as he realized holding the blonde and wrapping him would be nearly impossible. Kisame seeing the situation stepped forward, took the cloak and wrapped the blonde up. "We need to get moving and get back to headquarters. He must be in so much discomfort." Itachi said as he began to move, holding Naruto close. Kisame nodded, right behind him, both ready to attack anyone who tried to stop them.

34

"Kisame, take the front, we'll have to cross through the Fire Country to get to base. You can distract while I take Naruto and run if we run into any leaf nin, alright." Itachi said quickly, Kisame nodding as he kicked his speed up and continued on in front. They moved swiftly, each looking at Naruto, who had worsen from the movement.

They were just about out of the country until they were stopped by a team of two jounin and a Anbu. "Well, guess we were lucky, Itachi and Kisame, both missing nin, one from the Hidden Mist and the other the Leaf. What do we owe the honor of you being here?" A jounin with brown hair hidden under a bandana and a Senbon in his mouth asked. He wore regular jounin uniform. "Genma, I have no time for you and the others. We must be on our way." Itachi stated as he began to move.

The Anbu made some hand signs and dogs appeared around them. Itachi looked at the mask and saw a wolf mask. "Kakashi, guess you were on an important mission to have the Copy Nin with you." Itachi said again. Kakashi's gravity defying hair stood up behind his mask. "What are you doing here Itachi?" Kakashi asked. Itachi glared at him, his Sharingan spinning. "I do not have to tell you and you are wasting our time." Itachi shouted as he pulled Naruto closer to his body.

Kakashi noticed the movement and saw two small, black ninja sandal clad, feet hanging from the Akutsuki cloak Itachi held in his arms. His own gone and wrapped around the person in his arms. Before he could move to take the person from Itachi though, Kisame jumped in front to the raven and his sword in front of him.

"Take another step and I will cut you head off." Kisame growled as he stepped back, making Itachi step back as well. Kisame too was missing his cloak, most likely wrapped around the bundle in Itachi's arms. "Who do you have with you?" It was a Jounin, but one even Kisame would recognize. Ibiki of the Interrogation Squad stood in front of the two missing nin.

The scarred man didn't even blink as he stared at Kisame. "Who do you have. Tell me now and I won't resort to my more…brutal methods." Ibiki said as he cracked his knuckles. Neither of the missing nin were very impressed. A dog, a border collie, sniffed at Itachi and then barked at Kakashi. "You have a child that is ill. Why do you have him?" Kakashi asked as he moved closer. Kisame braced himself for an attack from any of the ninja or canines.

"Again, back off or I will kill you. We're in a hurry to get back home." Kisame growled as he shifted slightly. He jumped at Kakashi and swung his sword. The silver haired Anbu jumped away, avoiding the blue skinned man's attack. "Itachi, Run now!" Kisame shouted as he swung at Genma and Ibiki next. Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He ran as soon as possible. But was stopped as something bit into his leg. He looked down and saw three dogs holding onto his leg.

"Shit." Itachi said as he tried to kick them off without falling. His arms full of cloaks and young child, his leg being held back by three dogs, one having to be a huge bulldog, he couldn't avoid what happened next. He fell forward, Naruto flying out of his arms…

And straight into Kakashi's.


	46. Missing Moment: Age Nine Ill Fate

Chapter Forty Five

Missing Moment: Age Nine

Ill fate of a child

Kisame and Itachi both stopped instantly. Both staring at the Wolf masked Anbu. Both hoping he wouldn't uncover the child's identity. "Now, you two will listen to me and stand down or I will kill this child." Kakashi said in a chilling tone. Both nodded their heads, Kisame dropped his sword and unstrapped all of his other weapons.

Itachi didn't move, his eyes still on the bundle and the katana that was now pointed at the spot where Naruto's throat would be. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, and he sure in hell couldn't think. If Naruto was injured by this Anbu, Itachi could care less about how he was going to kill Kakashi. Matter of fact, the only reason why he could care less about how he would kill the Copy Nin was simple…HE WOULD KILL HIM NO MATTER WHAT!

"Put him down Hatake!" Itachi growled lowly, lowering his eyes to the ground. "You aren't in a position to order us around Itachi." Kakashi said. Ibiki and Genma were both staring at him in surprise. "Now stand up slowly, Itachi and do as we say, and the child shall remain unharmed." Kakashi continued. Itachi stood up slowly, the dogs releasing him on Kakashi's signal, and moved towards Kisame, standing next to the blue skinned man.

Kakashi watched their movement and looked at Ibiki and Genma. Both were still staring at him in stunned silence. Neither could believe the man would use a child to try and get two missing nin. But then again, Kakashi had been under stress lately with all the missions. They could understand that he wanted to do this the easy way, rather than the hard way.

"You two, tie them up and make sure they won't be able to get out with jutsu or something else. Be careful as well, we don't know exactly what will happen if we let our guard down." Kakashi ordered as he put his katana away and pulled a kunai out instead. Genma and Ibiki did as told and Itachi and Kisame held still as they were tied together. Hands bound and then ropes connecting them together. Seals placed on the ropes, cutting off their chakra and one of only a few means of escape.

"I can't believe the Famous Copy Nin has lowered himself to threatening a child." Itachi and Kisame said at the same time, glaring at the silver head up front. Kakashi ignored both of them and put his Kunai away. Holding the child closer to make sure it wasn't hurt as they traveled.

"I'm sure you can understand Itachi. You did kill your entire clan, excluding your brother. In that massacre, you even killed little babies and toddlers. You killed everyone there, so me threatening a child like that, isn't anything bad compared to you." Kakashi stated, not once looking back. Itachi stayed silent after that.

34

Itachi was fidgeting now. They only had about five miles before they reached Konoha. And there, Naruto would be discovered and put back out on the streets with the villagers hovering over him. He couldn't allow that. He had to find a way out. "Calm down Itachi. Stay relaxed, help is already on its way." It was Kisame, he was whispering so only he could hear. Itachi nodded his head in perceptively.

Kisame was right as well. Itachi had been trying to get the ropes loose and get to Naruto, when an explosion had gone off. Itachi blinked as he felt the person come closer to them. It was Deidara. The blonde had showed up to help, as did Sasori. Kakashi, Ibiki, and Genma all leapt into a formation. Kakashi still holding Naruto in his arms, but holding his Katana out in front of him to fend anyone off.

Itachi and Kisame struggled with the ropes as the three were distracted, but didn't really have to worry with them for much, when a large scorpion tail and cut their ropes. Freeing them from the seals and confinement. Itachi instantly leapt into action, hitting Kakashi in the shoulder with his own, making the silver hair Anbu let his precious cargo drop slightly, enough for that same scorpion tail to grab it and pull it into the bushes. Another explosion went off a crazy laugh was heard. "Deidara, be careful." Itachi called up to the blonde and received a thumbs up when said blonde came into view.

"Samehada! Where are you my beloved sword!" Kisame yelled out, but then looked at Ibiki as the man screamed. "Oh, so you were on that man's back. That's great! Now I don't have to go looking for you!" Kisame said as he looked at his beloved sword, which was crawling to him, crying pitifully. Kisame patted it on the hilt as he picked it up and looked at the leaf nin. All three were already unconscious, mostly due to Itachi and his Tsukiyomi.

"All right. Sasori, you can come on out!" Kisame yelled and the puppet man came slouching out, Naruto tightly and yet gently, clutched in his tail. He handed the boy over to Itachi, who cradled the boy to his chest again. "We need to get going." Itachi said as Deidara landed next to them. "I agree, but check on Naruto, see how he's doing." Kisame said as Itachi began to move the cloaks slightly. The sight that met his eyes was something he was hoping to avoid for a long while.

Itachi's skin paled and he held his breath as he looked at his little brother. Kisame looked over as well, as did Sasori (He came out of his armor) and Deidara (He's still on his clay bird).

All looked horrified at the boy in Itachi's arms. He was deathly pale and his breathing was so shallow, you could hardly see his chest rise or fall. his once bright blonde hair seemed to dull by the minute and his whisker marks stuck out even more.

"We have to hurry. We need to get moving now!" Itachi yelled as he covered Naruto back up. "Deidara, you are going to fly me back to base. Kisame and Sasori can walk, Naruto's out first priority!" Itachi commanded as he jumped onto the owl shaped clay jutsu. Deidara not to far behind and they took off instantly.

Itachi sat on the bird and looked down at the bundle. It seemed to have gotten ten times heavier since he had seen Naruto. Even ten times more fragile. He was careful as he held his little brother.

It was about five hours later when the two Akutsuki members returned to base. Itachi instantly jumping off to run to his room and Deidara going to get help. When Deidara arrived at Itachi's room though, Itachi was staring down at a pale and still child.


	47. Missing Moment: Age Nine Panic

Chapter Forty Six

Missing Moment: Age Nine

Panic

Itachi stared down at the small face. The face of a boy he had been taking care of since the child was a toddler, now it was still and no breath came out of his mouth. He was completely and utterly still. "Naruto." Itachi said as he moved forward, about to give mouth to mouth, to get the blonde to start breathing again.

"Naruto, wake up." Itachi said as he laid a hand on an unmoving chest. Not noticing Pein and the others come in. his mind was on the white skin and deathly cold feel of his little brother. "Naruto, wake up now!" Itachi growled as he finally resorted to mouth to mouth to hopefully bring his little brother back.

He spent a full twenty minutes trying, Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Tobi all watching forlornly at it all. Itachi went to pump Naruto's chest again, he most likely had already broken several ribs in doing this, but was stopped by a pale hand. Itachi looked up and was about to growl when he saw the Rinnegan eyes. He was quiet instantly and didn't fight when Pein moved him away from Naruto's body. "I'll take care of him. Now get out of here." Pein ordered, everyone leaving, Konan having to drag Itachi out by force.

They sat out there for a while. All wondering what was going on. Itachi was continually pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the floor from walking so much. He chewed on his nails and continually glanced at the door to his and Naruto's room. All were silent, none wanting to talk. Deidara sat on the floor, making clay models of foxes. All were made of regular clay. Tobi wasn't moving or talking what so ever, holding still as a rock. Konan leaned up against the wall, her arms crossed and face neutral. Itachi was still pacing.

A roar ripped through the air a moment later. It was that of a demon awakening from a long slumber and all the people outside stood frozen in fear of what would happen next. None moved or even trembled. Then all was silent. They blinked and turned to each other, Konan keeping her eyes on the door.

"What was that all about, Hun?" Deidara asked as he looked back at the door. Itachi was looking back at the door as well. "A beast that has been locked away for years." He said just as the door began to open. All stared at Pein in horror. His orange hair was covered in crimson, as was his body and cloak. He gripped his side in pain as he staggered out of the room. A wound on his side was bleeding heavily.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. I'm going to go do the same." Pein said as he began to walk away, Konan stepping forward and helping him to his room. When the two of them disappeared, Itachi rushed into the room. He stopped just a little ways inside. "Shit." He muttered as he looked around. The room was torn to bits. The bed was charred to nothingness and the walls full of claw marks. Dressers, bed, and everything else in the room, had been destroyed.

On the floor, a little ways off from the bathroom, laid Naruto. He was just laying there, still as death. Itachi breathed in deeply as he rushed towards his adopted little brother. He kneeled down and lifted him into his arms carefully. The boy was breathing, his face was full of color, including the fever induced blush across his nose and cheeks. Itachi sighed as he stood up with Naruto, cradling him close to his chest.

"Man, this room has had a number done on it." Kisame said as the blue man appeared next to the Uchiha. "I can see that. Is there a room me and Naruto can occupy for a while?" Itachi asked as he walked out of the room, moving Naruto into a better position. Kisame nodded and walked out of the room. Itachi followed, Naruto held softly, yet firmly in his grip.

Deidara followed a little ways behind, but separated at a fork in the hallway, going his own way. Kisame led the rest of the way to a new room, the same as the last one. "This will do. Its essentially the same as the last. Bathroom over there, closet there, door to hallway here. So on. Get comfortable Itachi, because I'm sure you'll be here for a while with the kid." Kisame said as he patted Naruto on the head gently and left the room.

Itachi sighed and went over to the bed, it held blue sheets and was king sized. he laid Naruto down and covered his forehead with a wet cloth from the bathroom, to help with his fever. He then laid down next to Naruto and watched the boy sleep for a minute, before he too, slipped off into sleep.

34

He groaned as he struggled to fight his way into the waking world. It was hard though, his throat burned and his mind was a fuzz. He hated it. He then realized that his entire body burned and his stomach rolled unsteadily. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew he had to anyways.

He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting as light invaded his eyesight. He blinked to clear his vision. Once his sight was clear, he turned his head slowly, trying to ignore the headache that was coming on. The room looked like his old, but the smell was different, as if it hadn't been used for a while. The sheets he was in were a light blue, same material as his old ones.

The room was basically the same as the last one, but he knew it was different. He blinked as a certain body function called to the forefront. He sat up slowly, sitting still as he waited for the dizziness to disappear. Once it did, he swung his legs over the bed and slipped off of it. From there, he staggered to the nearby bathroom and opened the room.

As he was doing his business, Kisame entered the room, smiling as he brought a bowl of warm water and a rag with him. When he laid his eyes on the bed though, he freaked. The bowl went flying and his arms were swinging madly as he whipped from side to side. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit! Where is he?" Kisame yelled worriedly as he looked underneath the bed and then the closet. He blinked though when he heard a thud in the bathroom.

He walked over to it and saw Naruto laying on the floor, just in front of it. He blinked as he noticed that Naruto was looking up at him, his eyes hazed with confusion and a feverish fog. "Hey kid, have a nice trip?" Kisame asked with a smirk, bending down and picking the blonde boy up. Naruto blinked at that and didn't answer.

Kisame carried Naruto back to the bed, bridal style, and set him back underneath the covers, they were pulled up to his chin. "Now brat, don't scare me like that ever again, especially since Itachi almost freaking bawled like a baby." Kisame said. He turned to the broken bowl on the ground, picking the pieces up and clearing away the water with a jutsu.

Once he had cleaned up the mess, he looked back at Naruto, only to realize the boy was back asleep. His breathing a little wheezing, but other wise fine. Kisame smirked as he went into the bathroom, threw the broken bowl into the trash can in there, and wet the rag he had brought with him with some cool water. He went back into the room and sat it on the boy's forehead, ignoring Itachi, who sat on the other side of the bed.

"He woke up, right?" Itachi asked as he ran a hand over Naruto's whiskered cheek. Kisame nodded and then gave a verbal answer. "He did, and apparently went to the bathroom, but fell as he tried to get back into bed." Kisame stated as he smirked like a fool. Itachi gave a small smile as well as he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. Kisame sighed as he stood up and left the room.

"Have good dreams you two." Kisame muttered as he walked down the hallways to his own room.

34

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, his skin was warm and his head was fogged with exhaustion still. He blinked as light invaded his sight, a candle lit on the side table. He looked over the small bundle cuddled to his chest, looking at the tall male by his bed. Kisame was wringing out a rag, then folded it again and placed it on Naruto's forehead.

Kisame met Itachi's eyes and smiled. "he's fine, still has a fever, but he'll recover. he just needs to stay in bed and rest." the shark explained as he stood to leave. Itachi nodded. "What time is it?" Kisame looked over his shoulder as he pulled out a silver pocket watch. "Seven in the morning. Now get some more rest, you've had a rough night as it is." With that, Kisame left the room. Itachi shook his head as he looked back down at Naruto. The boy was fast asleep, his face red, and the rag on his forehead, helping to bring down the fever.

Itachi smiled as he noticed the calm and deep breaths the boy was taking, but then his brows furrowed in worry. The roar from the other night, it must've been the Kyuubi breaking free for a minute. The fox wouldn't want to die, so why didn't it heal the boy when he became dangerously sick. The fox usually did just about anything to keep his host healthy, so why wasn't it doing its job now?

Something must've blocked the connection between the two, what, he didn't know. He'd have to look into it later. But for now, he watched Naruto sleep. It was several hours that Naruto finally awoke again. His fever had come down somewhat, but he would still be out of commission for quite a while. Naruto blinked and looked over towards Itachi and smiled softly. "Aniki, glad to see you. What's happened?" He asked sleepily, his voice barely going over a whisper.

Itachi smiled and shushed him. "You got sick Naruto. So just sleep for now, you'll get better in no time." He said and all Naruto did was smile and go back to sleep. Itachi knew everything would be alright from there.


	48. Impossible is Possible

Chapter Forty-seven

Impossible is Possible

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke with him. They had been called in for a mission. Naruto now able to participate in them since he had rejoined the village. He was a special Jounin.

"What's the mission Hag?" Naruto asked the Hokage, who now had a tick at her eyebrow. "Don't call me that you brat!" She yelled as she went to hit him in the head. Naruto's eyes widened and he ducked just in time. "Geez, don't get your panties in a twist." He replied as he stood back up. Tsunade growled at him but sat back down.

"Anyways, you three will be taking on a B rank mission. It's an escort mission, but it's very important, so I want you to make it a success." She said as she laced her fingers together and looked at them over them. "This person is a builder of sorts, and I believe you've met him once before." She smiled as she yelled for the client to enter.

In entered an old man, fat, graying hair, glasses and he had a sake bottle in his hand. "These are the brats that are going to get me and my grandson home? Yeah right, they look about as strong as those brats that protected me the first time." He said as he smirked at the three teens. A boy stood next to him, black hair, chocolate eyes, and a smile on his face. They both wore clothes of bridge builders and had ropes tied around their heads.

"The blonde especially looks weak. He doesn't look like he could fight his way out of a paper bag." The old man said and gulped as he Kunai landed in his sake bottle, almost tearing it in two and spilling sake onto the carpet. Tsunade groaned at the waste of sake.

"Watch it old man. You know what happened last time you insulted me, don't you?" Naruto said as he looked at Tazuna with a smirk. The old man smiled and waved at him. "I do, you almost made me loose some very important parts. If your sensei hadn't had caught that Kunai, I would never have been able to have kids again."

The three Jounin cringed as they heard this. The old man shouldn't even be doing it at his age. Naruto and the other two shook their heads and looked at the boy. "You've gotten bigger kid, long times no see." Sasuke said as he stepped forward and ruffled the boy's hair. Inari scowled at him. "Don't mess up the due." He said as he tried to fix his already messy hair. They chuckled. Naruto turned to look at Tazuna. "You got the right mission ranking this time around, right?" Naruto said with an eerily calm tone. Tazuna gulped but nodded his head.

"All that's after me are some assassination ninjas. Don't know why though. Ever since I built the great Naruto Bridge, more and more ninja's have been after me. I've had guards around twenty four hours lately. Mostly from Konoha." Tazuna said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto blinked though, surprised at the name of the bridge, but shook it off and nodded at the information given. "Alright, we'll make sure you're not injured on the way back to the wave then." Naruto said as he turned to Tsunade. "We'll complete this mission within no time." Naruto said as he began to walk away, telling his team to meet up at the gate in three hours, ready to go, including Tazuna. Naruto even went as far as growling a threat at Tazuna, who he told not to be late or he would lose those important parts this time around.

Tazuna gulped and nodded as his grandson laughed.

34

They had decided to have the triangle formation for this mission. Naruto was at the front, leading the group back to Wave country, Sasuke was in the right back and Sakura took the left. They walked and talked, talking about what had happened over the past view years, telling each other stories and just catching up.

Tazuna laughed as Sasuke told them about how he had tripped over a ninja wire Sakura had set up, and he face planted into a banana crème pie. "I can't believe a ninja as great as you fell for a simple trick as that!" He said as they came to a fork in the road. One way led to Rock and the other led to Wave. "Hey, in my defense, I was looking at something else; I wasn't exactly paying attention to the front." Sasuke said as he pouted.

Sakura giggled as she held a hand to her mouth. "Yeah, you were looking at Karin's butt." She said as she giggled again. Sasuke blushed as he realized that he had been caught. He retorted anyways. "No I wasn't, beside, I don't spend all day looking at a certain blonde's backside." Sakura blushed as Sasuke smirked in victory.

Naruto was upfront, listening to what was being said and smiled as he said something himself. "Uchiha, how would you know Sakura's look at my ass, unless you're looking at her. Should I teach a lesson about stalking another man's girl?" Naruto asked as Sasuke froze in his place and going pale. Then suddenly, Naruto chuckled. Sasuke looked at him incredulously, but he figured it to be a joke and sighed.

They were quiet for a while after that, until Naruto stopped about fifty miles from wave. "We're being watched." He said as he pulled out his katana, it was strapped to the back of his hip, just like Sasuke's chokuto was. Several seconds went by, which was filled with tense silence. Sasuke had his chokuto out and Sakura had her gloves pulled onto her hands, both were ready to protect the bridge builder.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by five Mist rogue ninja. The scratch marks on their forehead protectors identified them as much. "Hand over the old man and we'll let you go unharmed." A man with brown hair, long and held in a ponytail, ordered. He wore a black t shirt and black shorts. He was average looking and didn't look like he posed a threat. Naruto looked at the other four; two were women, the others males. Naruto shook his head as he made a hand signal.

'I'll take the idiot in front and you take the others.' Or that's what Sasuke and Sakura decided to make the sign say. They nodded and went to do their jobs. Naruto made a few clones to surround Tazuna and Inari, protecting them from the rogues. "Can I ask your name at least?" Naruto asked as he looked at the brown haired man. His blue eyes clashed with brown. Naruto blinked as he noticed that the eyes turned yellow with a star shape to them.

The man grinned and nodded his head. "My name is Inazuma is my name." He said and Naruto nodded. "Lightning huh, wonder why they named you that?" Naruto said as he pointed his Katana at the man. The Katana had the indent of a nine tailed fox on it, looking as if it had just jumped down from something, its tails covering both sides of the sword as it fell. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he watched Inazuma's eyes go gold again, the iris going in the star shape again. It stayed that way this time. "And you seem to have a doujutsu." The man chuckled and nodded.

"This is way my family named me Lightning." He replied as he disappeared in a flash of lightning. Naruto blinked as he realized that the man had disappeared and he couldn't see him. Naruto let his eyes bleed red as he looked around, looking for his opponent. He still couldn't see him. Naruto growled in irritation but then calmed down. He closed his eyes and listened closely, opening all of his other senses; he paid close attention to the smells and sounds.

Naruto caught the sound of footsteps creeping up behind him, but before he could turn around and block the attack, he felt pain in his side. Naruto shot his eyes opened and looked at his left side and saw a long burnt gash in it. He growled as he closed his eyes again and listened again. Again, he heard the steps, but before he could retaliate, he was injured first, the chest, legs, arms were all hurt.

"Naruto! Where's the leader?" It was Sasuke; he must've finished and helped Sakura. So all that was left was the Inazuma. "Sasuke, use your Sharingan." Naruto ordered as he looked at his friend and comrade. Sasuke blinked in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about? My Sharingan was destroyed by Itachi, remember?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at his friend. "No it wasn't. I've been researching and I found out it wasn't destroyed." Naruto said just as he was hit across the face by another blinding flash. "Gah!" Naruto yelled in pain, clutching at his face as a burning sensation over ridded his senses and he fell to the ground. "Naruto!" he could hear his teammates yell as they ran to his side to help him. Naruto waved them off and yelled at Sasuke. "Activate it Sasuke, I know you can!" Naruto shouted as he was stabbed through the stomach. He coughed up blood as pain entered his body.

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto was stabbed in the stomach with what seemed to be lightning. The burnt flesh smell entered his nose and as he watched another lightning bolt enter Naruto's chest, he felt rage build within him. He yelled in fury as his eyes changed colors instantly. His eyes weren't crimson though, they turned to a pure white color, and the tomaes in his eyes stayed, but were now crimson.

His chakra skyrocketed as he dashed forward, he could see perfectly, everything was in high definition. He raced towards the man who stood behind Naruto, prepared to stab the blonde in the head with another lightning bolt. "STOP!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled his chokuto out from its sheath and ran it through Inazuma's own chest, just before the Lightning bolt could run through Naruto's head. "Impossible." The man could as blood run up his throat and out of his mouth. "How?" He whispered as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, his own widening. "Uchiha." Was the last thing he said before he slumped over, dead.

Sasuke panted as his eyes changed back to obsidian, he looked behind him to see Sakura checking on Tazuna and Inari, Naruto was in front of him, leaning his forehead against his thigh. "You did it Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he looked up at his friend. "You activated the new Sharingan." With that, Naruto's eyes closed and his breathing slowed to that of a sleeping man, red chakra seeping out to begin healing his wounds. Slowly though. Sasuke noticed his wounds closed horribly slowed and the wounds were bleeding heavily.

"This isn't good." Sasuke said as he noticed that Naruto's breathing slowed even more. His skin even began to pale like he was about to die. "Oh shit." Sasuke said as he realized what was really going on. He quickly grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and yelled for Sakura to come quickly. As soon as she saw Naruto's condition, she paled herself.

"Shit." She said as she pulled all of her chakra and began to heal Naruto, laying him on the ground and cutting his shirt open. She worked with the Demonic chakra in Naruto and moved it around, connecting muscles, repairing organs, keeping his heart beating as she stopped the bleeding.

The skin soon came back together and closed, Naruto's breathing returned to normal as she pushed a plasma pill into his mouth and made him chew and swallow. His tan skin came back to his face and soon, his eyes opened and he looked at her with a tired smile. "Let's finish this mission." He said as Sasuke helped him up. Naruto tore off the remains of his shirt and zipped up his vest, covering up his still blood stained chest. "We need to get going before we're attacked again." Naruto said as he moved forward, using Sasuke for support.

"We finish this mission, than we go home and relax." Naruto said as they began moving again. Sakura watched as the boys moved ahead, the two bridge builders behind them, and then Sakura. She hoped they would get to wave and then back to Konoha without much of a problem, but she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

34

Itachi watched as Kisame moved around, trying to tidy things up for Hana, who was already on a hormonal rampage. Kisame, who had been sitting around and eating a sandwich, had allowed some crumbs fall onto the couch. Hana had found out and began to beat him senseless, until he said he's clean the entire house for her.

Hence, Kisame was running around the house, vacuuming, cleaning windows, mopping, he even steam cleaned the furniture. Itachi sat out of the way as Hana inspected each thing, making sure it was up to her standards, and if it wasn't, Kisame had to do it all over again.

He chuckled as he watched Kisame going over the furniture for the sixth time that day. Hana was parking at him to hurry up and finish because she was tired and wanted to take a nap. Itachi out right laughed though when he saw Hana grab the shark, twice her size, dragged him over to the door and threw him out.

He laughed for a couple of minutes, until he was kicked in the side by his fiancé, but then, he felt this pain in his chest, like something was happening or was going to happen. The memory of the night he saw Naruto puke blood came to mind, he knew what was going to happen instantly. He knew something about Naruto was going to happen as soon as that memory flashed into his mind.

34

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had his new Sharingan activated. Naruto examined it closely and even went as far as touching the area around the eyes. "This is amazing. The iris is white, the tomaes are crimson, it looks like a normal Sharingan, but it's advanced in power and the visual power must be even better than a normal Sharingan." Naruto rambled as he had Sasuke follow his finger; his eyes were always a little ways ahead of his finger, as if seeing the future.

"Yep, you're definitely following way ahead of my finger." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai. "Try and counter this." Naruto threw the kunai and Sasuke's eyes were on it instantly, throwing his own, which ended up passing in a spot ahead of the kunai, and then Naruto's kunai passed through the same spot a second later, nailing the tree in the middle.

Naruto shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "We'll have to train you in the use of it, figuring out which are the phantoms and which is the real one. You can predict where it will hit and where it's going. If we don't do this, your Sharingan will be useless." Naruto explained as he looked around. "Let's see if you can detect where one of my clones are and if you differentiate between me and the clone." Naruto said as he made a clone and made it disappear.

Sasuke looked around the area they had trained in when they were kids. The marks on the trees were still there as well. He concentrated on his surroundings and then pointed over to an area to the south. Out stepped the clone, grinning like an idiot. Naruto nodded and then made another clone; all three split up and hid in the trees, pushing their chakra down to basically zero. "Find the real me Sasuke." Naruto ordered, using a ventriloquism jutsu.

Sasuke nodded his head as he began to concentrate more chakra into his eyes. He looked around the area. He noticed none of them were close by, they were all at least a mile or two away. He looked at the one to the north, the chakra was stronger and more concentrated in it, and so he smirked and called out the north one. Naruto reappeared with a smile on his face.

"Looks like your once destroyed Sharingan isn't destroyed and it's improved." Naruto said as he walked over to his friend and patted him on the back. "I can't believe it though. I thought it was impossible, I thought he destroyed it." Sasuke said as he looked around with his Sharingan eyes. Naruto nodded and Sakura grinned happily for her friend. "I understand, but the impossible is always possible." Sakura said as she skipped over to her teammates.

They each smiled at the other, Sasuke deactivating his Sharingan. "But," Sakura began, putting a finger to her lip, "I think we need to give it a name." Naruto and Sasuke both stared at her in confusion. "Name what?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his friend. Sakura smiled at her teammates. "You're new Sharingan of course." She said happily. The two males blinked as they both started to grin.

"Alright, what should we call it then?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the other two. "Why should we help name it, it's your Sharingan, not ours?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Sasuke smiled at him, "Because you helped unlock it. You helped me gain what I had lost. Thank you Naruto. You gave me more than just these eyes." Sasuke said as his eyes glazed over with tears. They didn't spill, but they were close.

Naruto smiled as he went over and stepped up next to his friend. "I know." Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura by her hand and brought her closer in to the circle. "We gave you a family again." He said as he clasped hands with him and they both smiled. Tears spilled over Sasuke's eyes as he let Sakura hug him. "Your right, you did. Thank you." He said as he hugged Sakura and squeezed Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled as he let go and Sakura stepped back. "Let's go home." Sakura said as she led the way back towards Tazuna's to get their stuff and leave.

34

Itachi sat in the Hokage's office; he was going to talk to Tsunade finally. It was about Naruto and he was going to tell her about that night. He tapped his fingers on the side of the chair, waiting. Shizune said that Tsunade had escaped from her office a while ago. He frowned as he started at the huge pile of paperwork that had stocked up.

As soon as he had arrived, there were only a few piles of the paper left, but then, many of the office Shinobi brought in more and more, filling the desk up and then the floor began to pile up. Tsunade would be up late tonight to get all of this done. Itachi shook his head at this. This was going to annoy him now, until she got back to do it. Until then, Itachi was content with tapping his fingers on the side of the chair he sat in.

34

They were walking home, Naruto in front, taking lead as Sakura walked a little behind but next to him. Sasuke walked behind them, his hands in his pockets. He smiled at the happy couple, glad that Naruto had found someone to be happy with, and Sasuke smirked as he thought about the red haired beauty he had waiting for him at home. He couldn't wait to attack her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts though as he heard coughing. He looked ahead and saw Naruto, bent over coughing. He blinked as he watched Sakura rub at his back and then, he saw Naruto do something he had never thought he would ever see in his life time.

He watched as Naruto puked up a red crimson. Sasuke stood stock still as a metallic smell reached his ears. Sakura's hands glowed a purple and went to Naruto's stomach. Her eyes widened as she looked over at Sasuke. "His internal system is destroyed." She said and Sasuke couldn't help but feel the tears that ran down his face for the second time that day, mirroring Sakura's face as well. Both listening to the sound of Naruto throwing up his liquid life.


	49. A Choice

Chapter Forty-Eight

A Choice

Tsunade sat in her seat nervously, watching the door, waiting for her Team 7 to arrive. She thought back to that conversation Itachi and she had a few days back. That had scared her greatly, mostly because the man had been so calm as he told her about Naruto and his medical problem.

"The boy should've told me when he had the freaking chance!" She yelled as she chewed on a finger nail. She was so nervous about what was happening and she was sure that as soon as Naruto returned, he was going to the hospital to be checked out. She scowled as she thought about it though; he had kept this from her for like ever.

He'd be lucky if he survived her wrath, let alone whatever is causing his illness in the first place. She sighed as she placed her head on her desk and relaxed as much as she could. Though that moment was short lived when someone came barging into her office like a wild animal. She looked up to see a panting and sweating Sasuke Uchiha. His face was pale and there was blood splashed on his clothes and face.

Her own face paled as she looked at him. "What happened?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and walked over to the Jounin. "Naruto…hospital….now." Sasuke said as he took out of there, Tsunade right behind him. They arrived at the hospital in record timing and arrived to Naruto's room just as fast.

When they arrived, Tsunade swore she'd start getting her Hemophobia again. Blood was everywhere, the sound of someone retching, not to mention coughing and sputtering could be heard. "I need help in here! Now!" That was Sakura and Tsunade reacted instantly. She moved over to the curtained off area, blood splattering the area as well, and moved to Naruto who was writhing all over the hospital bed, blood spilling over his lips.

Sakura looked up at her and tears were flowing down her face. "Help me Tsunade, I can't heal him on my own." She said as she pumped more chakra into hands and ran them over Naruto's stomach. Tsunade nodded as she began to run her hands over the naked torso of a loved child. 'If you die on me now Naruto, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself.' Tsunade thought as she got a picture of Naruto's inner body.

She stopped suddenly though when she saw the damage of his insides. Tears fell down her face and she stopped trying to heal Naruto, because she wouldn't be able to heal this no matter how hard she tried. She looked at Sakura and noticed that the girl had been able to stop Naruto from puking up more blood; he was now asleep with several tubes running from his body already.

Though, once Sakura looked at her sensei and saw the tears on her face, she almost collapsed to the ground. She shook her head as she went back to the stomach area, pumping more and more chakra into the boy, though she knew it was hopeless. Tsunade walked over to Sakura and began to pull her away, expecting the fight that Sakura would give her.

"NO! Don't you dare do this Tsunade! I won't give up, he needs me and I can heal him! I know I can, just let me try Tsunade!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to get at Naruto, but then stopped as Tsunade pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her head into her chest and holding the pinkette there, letting her cry and yell all she wanted. Sakura finally fell silent as she clutched at Tsunade's shirt, knowing it was helpless and there was nothing she could do to help the boy she loved.

34

Sasuke entered the hospital room with Tsunade and he paled at all the blood in the floor, covering a pair of hospital slippers and covering the curtains that hid the sight of Naruto throwing up more of his life blood. He heard Sakura yell for help, he heard Tsunade and Sakura work on Naruto, and he heard Sakura scream to be let go so she could try to help Naruto.

He left the room though, not able to withstand the smell of blood anymore or the sight of it. His hands were shaking and his body felt weak as he got to the wall opposite of the door, falling against it and to the floor. He shivered as he remembered the sight of Naruto losing all of that blood, the sight of it splashing on Sakura and himself as they moved as fast as they could to Konoha for help.

He couldn't help but hate the sight of blood now, he didn't want to see it anymore, he didn't want to smell it, and he could care less that it ran in his veins at the moment. Tears fell down his face as he remembered those words Sakura had said on the road, those few little words that had changed everything for him.

_"His internal system is destroyed."_

Those words had destroyed him as soon as they were said, but right now, he knew he couldn't continue to think about that. So with strength he had no idea where he got it from, he began to walk out of the hospital and to the Uchiha district, to the house where Hana and Itachi would be with Kisame.

It took an hour to get there, he was just so tired, and by the time he got there, he had several people ask him if he was alright, not to mention his right arm was now over Suigetsu's shoulder. The water sprite had found him walking slowly and wobbling unstably, so Suigetsu had grabbed and arm and helped him walk to the Uchiha district and to his brother's house.

His mind wandered though as they stood in front of his brother's house. The day they had found Suigetsu deep in the base of the snake.

Flashback

_Sasuke lead the raid, looking around the base slowly and carefully, he knew that it was booby-trapped and even in death, the snake could kill more ninja than an alive one. The base was deserted, many of the once Oto ninja had already fled the place, looking for a better place to live._

_ Sasuke sighed as he cut the lines to traps to disable them and then continued on with his team. They went down further into the base, looking for experiments that needed to be destroyed or for people who needed to be rescued. They came to several holding cells, but all had to cover their noses as they smelt the decaying flesh within._

_ He scoffed and moved on and went even further down. The slope of the hall went steep and Sasuke soon had to go slowly and sideways, disabling traps on the way, but tripping a few as well, killing one of his men. He sighed and continued on, being even more careful. He finally came to a leveled off floor, it was wide and held a tube that held what looked to be water in it. _

_ He walked around and looked at the different machinery and then destroying several of them. He then came to the tube and looked it over, it didn't look like it was holding anything important and it didn't hold anything that resembled to be a growing fetus. It was just water in a tight glass tube. He turned to walk away from it, but then he stopped, hearing a tapping behind him. He turned to look at the tube and his eyes widened._

_ Two eyes were staring at him with narrowed eyes, beady and black. He blinked and he could still see them. "Sakura, do you see what I see?" Sasuke called out to his teammate from the old days. Sakura walked over to him and looked at the tube, her eyes widening as well. "Yeah I see them Sasuke." She said and both went rigged as they heard a voice come from the tube._

_ "Mind letting me out of here? I've been in here since that snake bastard caught me years ago." It said and Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at him. "Should we?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the tube. "Yeah, if he attacks for no reason we'll take him out with some lighting and earth jutsus." Sakura said as she prepared her own attack. The eyes widened but then disappeared in a swish as the water rushed from the tube. Sakura had punched the glass to pieces and soon enough, water was all over the floor._

_ Sakura blinked as she watched a body form from the water and solidify into a human being. He had white hair that went to his shoulder and was cut jaggedly, his skin was pale, and Sakura could see that his teeth were filed to be sharp, like Zabuza's had been so long ago. She then slapped his face as she felt a wet hand land on her butt. _

_ She watched as the face turn to water and then reform back. "That's not going to work very well." He said as he stepped back, showing he was completely naked, but then his body started to morph and clothes appeared on his body. Sakura blinked as she watched that and Sasuke scowled at him._

_ "My name is Suigetsu Hozuki; I was one of the trainees for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." _

_End flashback_

Sasuke blinked as he felt Suigetsu shake him slightly and brought him back to the real world. He nodded and reached out a shaky hand and knocked on the door twice. They only had to wait a few seconds before two obsidian eyes identical to Sasuke's appearance. Itachi frowned as he took in his little brother's form and splatter of blood.

He waved them in and Suigetsu led Sasuke into the living room where he sat the man down. Sasuke looked around, looking for the moody Hana and shark like form of Kisame. "Hana's out shopping and making Kisame carry all of her bags for her." Itachi replied instantly, Sasuke nodding his head as he turned back to his brother, eyes completely serious.

"Naruto's in the hospital; he's dying Itachi." Sasuke said and Itachi was sure his world had just shattered.

34

Itachi sat in the Hospital room, a new one, cause the other room had been so covered in blood that it would take weeks to clean completely. Naruto lay on the bed, an oxygen mask over his face and several tubes in his arms, including a blood bag as well. Itachi stared sadly at his adopted brother. The boy looked so weak and pale at the moment, and he knew the reason, and he wished he hadn't been right.

"Naruto, why didn't you ask for help when you could?" Itachi asked the silent boy as he brushed some of his hair back. "I wish you had come to me sooner for help and hadn't hid it from me." He continued to talk, hoping Naruto could hear him, though he was in a forced coma. "If only you had the courage to come and talk with me before this all happened." Itachi said as he looked towards the window, a bright and sunny day. Itachi wished it would rain; it would fit the mood much better.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

34

Sakura sighed as she looked at her ceiling with dull eyes, blank of all emotions. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Hadn't it been enough when she had to hold him in her arms and watch him die, but now she had to watch him throw his life up, literally.

She didn't want to go through this shit again and she hated that this was happening to her and her team again and again. Why couldn't someone else go through this, as mean as it sounded, it would be better if someone else suffered besides her and her only family left.

Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying and she knew her face was blotchy and tear streaked, but she didn't really care at the moment. She wanted to be upset and moody though. She wanted to cry and be upset, she had only wanted to live happily after this and all she wanted to live with her family, why couldn't she do that, why couldn't she happy, why couldn't she had Naruto with her?

Tears fell down her face as she turned on her stomach and buried her face into the pillows. She sobbed helplessly.

She never noticed that her window open and two pairs of footsteps walking into her room. She never noticed the light breeze that entered her window and she didn't acknowledge the sound of laughter outside.

"Sakura, get up, you can save Naruto." Sakura's head shot up instantly and she sat up and looked at two people in her room, both she recognized from when she was moving around and from meeting them because their Naruto's friends. Gaara and Killer Bee stood there, both looking like they were about to die. "You can save Naruto Sakura, but only if you choose to." Gaara said again, Killer Bee was being unusually quiet.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at them, life slowly creeping back into her eyes as she nodded her head. "Even if it costs me my life." Gaara and Killer Bee smiled. "That's what we wanted to hear." Killer Bee said, in a moment of seriousness.

34

Sakura walked into the hospital room where Naruto was being held, the two Bijuu behind her. Her face was grim as she looked around in the dark, night had fallen. Her emerald eyes glowed as they landed on Naruto and she smiled as she walked closer to him, her hands starting to glow a strong emerald color.

"Now remember, you'll have to focus on that demonic chakra we gave you, if you don't this isn't going to work." Gaara said as he walked over to Naruto as well, standing on the opposite side of Sakura. The girl nodded as she laid her hands on Naruto and focus on that feeling she had on that mission to the Waterfall Village. She could feel it, her nails lengthening, her eyes going slited, and then her muscles bulging slighting from it.

"Once you push all that chakra into his body and imagine the organs reforming and growing, you won't have anything left. Your human chakra is connected to the demonic now, and the more you push in, the more you'll lose." Killer Bee said his face grim as he watched the girl push her chakra into the body in front of her.

Sakura was sweating now as she pushed more and more into him, picturing the organs growing and forming inside and connecting to blood vessels, tendons, muscles, everything was forming again, she could feel it. Her mind began to cloud over and his muscles were leaving and her fingers were shortening, she smiled as she knew it was working.

She watched as color came back to him, even as her eyes fogged over with white. She smiled weakly as she pushed even more, squeezing the last of out of her body, but there was still more she needed to give.

She felt a hand cover hers and she looked up, wondering when she had looked down at the floor, to see sapphire eyes looking at her with panic. "Sakura stop it." It was weak and hoarse and tired, but Sakura just smiled and shook her head. "I'm not letting you die this time around Naruto." She said as she bent over him with the little strength she had left.

"They said the chakra they gave me at your first funeral was to be used in emergencies, and if I really needed too, I could bring someone back alive and reform organs." She said as she pressed her hands harder to his stomach. Naruto shook his head, already knowing what was happening, but not wanting it to happen. He didn't want this and he was hoping it wouldn't, that he could just pass on without any worries, but something was wrong.

Naruto watched as Sakura began to become see through, the wall behind her now becoming more and more visible. "I could help you Naruto, I can't watch you die again, not again, and I couldn't live with that." Sakura said as she leaned up to his face, tears falling down her face. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that she wanted this, that she didn't want to watch him die again. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you need to live, you can still do so much good." Sakura smiled as her face came close to Naruto's, Naruto pulled the oxygen mask from his face and lowered it.

"I know we'll meet again soon enough Naruto, just wait for me and I promise, I'll find you in another life." Sakura said as she laid her lips on his softly, tears mixing together sadly as they looked in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Sakura went limp and the glow in her hands disappeared as her body completely disappeared in sparkling lights.

Naruto's scream was heard throughout the village.


	50. Epilogue

Epilogue

A New Era

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

The sky was clear, the sun was out, and people moved around the city. Smiles were everywhere as people moved from building to building, walking down sidewalks, talking with friends and looking through windows to shops.

The city of Konoha had changed over the centuries, buildings getting bigger, streets being made better, and forests diminishing to make room for the city. The people were now in a time of peace, no wars and no battles took place, and no jutsus were known anymore. The time of ninjas was over. This was the time of modern civilization.

I must be strong

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven.

"You know we've waited centuries and she still hasn't shown up." A raven haired boy said as he looked over the city, his blue jeans and blue shirt hanging loosely on his well sculpted body. "I know little brother, but there's only so much we can do, right now it's a waiting game." An older looking raven said, wearing a red tank top and black jeans with a black denim jacket.

"You two are the same as ever, you're as different as night and day." A silver haired man said, he wore a brown turtle neck with black jeans. His left eye was covered with a headband and he wore a face mask to hide the bottom of his face.

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

"They are two bros, those who never get along, they are close though, like beetles and bugs." A man with blonde braided hair and black skin said annoyingly, wearing a white tank and blue jeans, black fingerless gloves. "Shut up." A red head said, the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, wearing a long sleeve shirt and a black vest, black jeans and black fingerless gloves.

A blonde stood in front of them all, wearing a black shirt and black pants, his hands covered in black fingerless gloves, and a black jacket with an orange strip on the arms; shaking his head as he looked over the city, looking and picking out different people.

I'll find my way

Through night and day,

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in heaven.

His eyes blurred over thousands of people, ignoring the arguing of the people behind him, the ones he's had to deal with over the last few centuries, not by choice though. He had tried to run several times, but he smiled as remember some of the good times with them

Time can bring you down,

Time can bend your knees.

Time can break your heart,

Have you begging please, begging please.

Though time had roughed him and jaded him over time, he had continued on, hoping it would bring him with his loved one sometime soon. He would wait forever if needed, and he knew he could as well. His eyes continued looking out over the crowd, having a feeling he was about see something he had been waiting for forever.

Beyond the door,

There's peace I'm sure,

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in heaven

His eyes landed in front of a café a store, he could see a blonde with long hair jumping up and down, and waving someone down, the girl reminded him of someone. She wore a uniform, a plaid skirt with a short sleeve shirt and ugly bow. He concentrated chakra to his ear and listened in and the conversation.

"Hurry up girl, we don't have all day, we're going to be late for class!" The blonde girl yelled out as she waved another over, this one caused the blonde's eyes to widen.

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same?

If I saw you in heaven?

The blonde smiled though as he watched pink hair bob onto the scene, wearing the same outfit as the girl. His smile widened as he listened to the conversation. "Ino, I know, so please calm down and let's get going. Kurenai will kill us if we're late again." The pink haired girl said as she smiled, emerald eyes sparkles in the sun. The blonde sighed and put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Okay Sakura, let's get going then."

With that, the two girls took off and the blonde watched them go. His smiled was wide as he watched them and then he turned to his group and signaled to them. The bickering stopped instantly and he signaled for them to follow him. After all, they had a girl to get after.

One by one, they all disappeared, the blondes smile showing off fangs and sapphire eyes turned crimson as he disappeared into thin air.

I must be strong

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

End

A.N. I was thinking about starting a sequel for this story, but I'll let your reviews decide that. if you want to know what happens after this, send me a review and as soon as I finish all the current stories I got, I'll start work on a sequel.

Song by Eric Clapton: Tears in Heaven.


	51. AN

For those who have been reviewing and telling me they want a sequel, Thank you so much, i love the fact that you want me to continue on this story. I promise to continue this story for you guys, but it will take some time, i don't know when i'll be able to get it to you so please, be patient and allow me to continue the stories i am already working on, those might take some time, so please allow me to finish those and i'll start working ong the sequel soon enough. So Look Out For Fox of Society!


End file.
